


La guerre des Sentiments

by Azaleastrum



Series: Trilogie des Sentiments [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 38
Words: 76,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaleastrum/pseuds/Azaleastrum
Summary: Agnès Lehmann est la fille de l'un des membres du parlement. Depuis toute petite, son rêve est de visiter l'extérieur des murs mais ses parents, trop inquiets, refusent catégoriquement qu'elle rejoigne l'armée. Cependant, le jour de ses 22 ans, son père, après discussion avec son parrain le sénateur Schnabel et le Major Erwin, lui accorde son vœu le plus cher. Cette décision s'accompagne de conditions : elle intégrera le bataillon seulement pour un temps limité et ne pourra pas aller à l'extérieur, mais sera au contact de ceux qui risquent leur vie pour se rendre hors des murs. Enfin, elle sera confiée au Caporal-Chef Livaï. Mais quel est le prix à payer pour un tel cadeau... ?Les personnages et l'univers, à l'exception d'Agnès et son entourage direct, sont la propriété d'Hajime Isayama.🛑 IMPORTANT :J'ai commencé cette histoire il y a longtemps, je ne lisais pas les scans et ne regardait que la série. J'ai pris quelques libertés avec l'âge des personnages que nous connaissons, ainsi que sur le déroulement de l'histoire initiale.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Trilogie des Sentiments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190486
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Il scrutait les passants derrière sa fenêtre. Tous ces gens semblables à des fourmis qui n'attendaient rien d'autre que la mort. Il soupira.

Lui avait d'autres projets. Il désirait diriger plus que tout. Le pouvoir, la domination de la masse, c'était l'essence même de sa vie, ce pour quoi il était prêt à tout sacrifier.

Jusqu'ici, gouverner n'avait été qu'un fantasme, mais aujourd'hui la donne allait changer. Elle lui offrait une opportunité inespérée jusqu'alors. Grâce à Elle, il savait que le vent pourrait enfin tourner à son avantage.

Elle. Cette gamine arrogante qui ne connaissait rien de la vie. Qu'il lui avait été agréable de voir son sourire mourir sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il lui avait exposé ses projets. Cette petite écervelée s'était soudain raccrochée à des principes qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

Elle allait l'aider à accomplir son destin, qu'Elle le veuille ou non. De toute façon, Elle avait compris qu'il n'était pas dans son intérêt de s'opposer à lui. Son plan était parfait, brillant et rien ne viendrait gâcher sa victoire. Il était prêt, il l'avait toujours été.

Un sourire cruel se dessina sur son visage.

Oui, il était prêt à tout sacrifier.


	2. Devil in a new dress

Aussi loin que remontaient les souvenirs d'Agnès, voir le vaste monde avait toujours été son souhait le plus cher. C'était également le seul qu'elle ne pouvait voir réalisé.

L'unique solution qui s'offrait à elle était d'intégrer le bataillon d'exploration, malheureusement, en tant que femme, quand on venait d'un milieu comme le sien, on ne devenait pas soldat, cela était réservé aux hommes et seules les brigades spéciales étaient socialement acceptées. En toute logique, ses parents et en particulier son père, s'étaient toujours opposés à sa décision, allant jusqu'à la menacer d'être reniée par sa famille. C'était le drame de sa vie, car ses parents avaient toujours cédé à la moindre de ses fantaisies, faisant d'elle une enfant un brin capricieuse et bornée, mais concernant ce vœu, rien à faire.

C'était une jolie jeune fille de presque vingt-deux ans, diplômée des écoles les plus prestigieuses de la capitale. Son quotidien depuis la fin de ses études était empli de futilités telles que prendre le thé avec les amies mondaines de sa mère, écouter les derniers ragots auprès des siennes et avoir des aventures avec des garçons tout aussi bien nés qu'elle. En effet, elle fréquentait l'élite parmi l'élite depuis sa naissance, ses amis et les garçons qu'elle côtoyait étaient tous « fille ou fils de » et le mot « misère » lui était complètement étranger.

Les femmes de son rang n'avaient guère besoin de travailler mais recevaient néanmoins une éducation stricte leur apprenant le métier de leur choix. Effectivement, naître femme engendrait un risque, celui d'être reniée par sa famille ou son époux. Il fallait donc à ses femmes des ressources scolaires afin de survivre si le bannissement leur était imposé.

Agnès s'était passionnée pour la médecine, mais cette profession étant réservée aux hommes, elle avait suivi l'apprentissage des infirmières.

Son père, Boris Lehmann, membre du Parlement du pays avait épousé sa femme Irina Nielsen, fille d'un riche constructeur immobilier, alors qu'ils n'avaient respectivement que 22 ans. Aujourd'hui, ayant une fille du même âge que lui à l'époque de son mariage, il désespérait de voir qu'Agnès n'était ni enchantée à l'idée de se marier, ni par la vie qui s'offrait à elle.

Bien sûr, elle adorait sa vie d'aristo. Les belles robes, les domestiques, les bijoux, les dîners mondains dans de luxueuses demeures et les riches prétendants. Néanmoins, elle ne voulait pas simplement passer sa vie dans l'opulence sans rien apporter à l'humanité, or l'humanité, pour l'instant, avant besoin d'être débarrassée des titans. Lorsqu'elle osait exprimer le vide qu'elle ressentait, personne ne la prenait pas au sérieux. Ils se moquaient du manque évident de crédibilité d'Agnès et ses robes, en train de se promener d'arbres en arbres armée d'un équipement tridimensionnel.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui ne la jugeait pas, qui l'admirait pour sa détermination au contraire, c'était Médéa, la fille de sa gouvernante Carmen, avec qui elle avait grandi.

Elles avaient approximativement le même âge et même si Médéa était la domestique d'Agnès, celles-ci se considéraient comme des sœurs. Entre elles, la différence de statut social n'existait pas. Agnès n'hésitait pas à offrir des vêtements qu'elle ne mettait plus à Médéa et celle-ci en retour la couvrait quand elle faisait le mur le soir. En effet, les deux jeunes filles, de dos, se ressemblaient beaucoup. Elles avaient un gabarit équivalent, deux ou trois centimètres d'écarts et surtout la même couleur de cheveux chocolatée. La domestique se glissait dans les draps d'Agnès, dos à la porte de sa chambre, ainsi, quiconque rentrait croyait Lehmann profondément endormie alors qu'elle était bien loin de la maison, en train de faire la fête.

En revanche, de face, il était impossible de les confondre. La peau de Médéa était bien plus sombre que celle d'Agnès et ses yeux étaient marrons très foncés, presque noirs, tandis que ceux de l'aristocrate étaient bleus-gris.

Dans moins d'une semaine, Agnès aurait 22 ans. Elle savait que ses amis lui préparaient une fête d'anniversaire surprise. Elle sourit en y pensant, elle était très observatrice et adorait laisser traîner ses oreilles de fouine indiscrète. Ainsi, elle avait appris que la réception aurait lieu dans le manoir près d'un lac appartenant au cousin de l'ami d'un ami, que des musiciens et des quantités indécentes d'alcool avaient été réquisitionnés et qu'il y aurait tout le fleuron de la jeune et arrogante noblesse locale.

_Il me faut une nouvelle robe._

-Médéa ! Prépare-toi, nous sortons !

_Titre du chapitre : devil in a new dress - Kanye West_


	3. I've go to move on and be who I am

Agnès habitait avec ses parents à deux-pas du congrès. Désireuse de s'entretenir avec son parrain, le sénateur Georg Schnabel, elle se para d'une de ses éternelles robe empire, demanda à Médéa de lui faire un chignon et partit à la rencontre de celui-ci.

La calèche la déposa à l'entrée de l'hémicycle et elle se hâta de rejoindre Schnabel dans son bureau. Elle entra comme d'habitude sans frapper et s'assit en face de son parrain après lui avoir déposé un rapide baiser sur la joue.

**-Nouvelle robe ?**

**-Eh bien il m'en fallait une pour ma soirée d'anniversaire, alors j'en ai profité pour me faire quelques présents ! Bien, maintenant dis-moi tout,** fit elle avec son plus grand sourire, **que vont m'offrir mes parents pour mon anniversaire ?** L'homme secoua la tête. Elle était décidément incorrigible.

 **-Qu'as-tu demandé ?** Soupira-t-il, las des enfantillages de sa filleule.

La jeune fille se renfrogna.

- **Rien, je n'avais pas d'idées à leur soumettre. Il y a bien cette parure chez le bijoutier mais...** Elle fit un geste évasif de la main, **j'en ai déjà des millions.**

 _« Pauvre petite fille gâtée »_ songea l'homme.

**-Il n'y a rien vraiment rien qui ferait battre ton cœur ?**

**-Tu sais très bien ce qui fait battre mon cœur. Ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai essayé un milliard de fois. Ils m'ont même menacée de me jeter dehors si je continuais avec ça.**

**-Et si je faisais quelque chose ?**

Elle eut un rire moqueur.

**-Comme si tu le pouvais ! C'est peine perdue... En plus tu es l'un des premiers à critiquer le bataillon !**

**-La critique n'est pas gratuite, ce qu'ils font est dangereux, pour eux, bien que ce soit leur problème, ainsi que pour la population, ce qui est** **_mon_ ** **problème.**

Agnès leva les yeux au ciel grommela dans sa barbe, refusant d'avoir cet éternel débat.

**-Oublions d'accord ? Tant pis, je vivrai cette morne vie qu'on m'a imposé sans jamais pouvoir en faire ce que je veux...**

Son parrain l'observa et se passa la main dans les cheveux, résigné.

**-Agnès, tu ne peux parler ainsi. Certains enfants donneraient père et mère pour avoir ne serait-ce que le quart de ce que tu as eu dans ta vie.**

**-Eh bien je leur offre ! Moi j'en ai marre de cette prison dorée. Toi, mon père, les bureaucrates, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous êtes des hommes et vous pouvez apporter un peu de vos ambitions à ce monde ! Alors que moi je dois apprendre un métier que je n'exercerai jamais, emmurée au sein d'une foutue ville où tout le monde se connaît. Ma seule contribution sera d'engendrer un gamin qui sera tout aussi malheureux que sa** **mère !**

Il leva les yeux au ciel, excédé par le raisonnement égoïste de sa filleule.

**-Nous avons terminé ? J'ai du travail. Apprends à apprécier les choses, nous en reparlerons quand nous nous reverrons.**

Lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce passablement énervée, l'homme attendit quelques minutes et se leva à son tour, avec une idée dans la tête.

Georg connaissait beaucoup de beau monde, c'était un homme affable, sociable, qui n'avait eu aucun mal à se créer un réseau.

Parmi les personnes influentes que connaissait l'homme, il y en avait un qui l'intéressait particulièrement : le major Smith.

*******

Erwin fut invité à pénétrer le bureau du sénateur et se plaça face à l'homme qui l'avait convoqué.

**-Sénateur Schnabel, que puis-je pour vous ?**

**-Allons asseyez-vous major, je vous en prie. Il se trouve que vous étiez précisément la personne que je désirais voir aujourd'hui et j'apprends par hasard que vous êtes en ville ! N'est-ce-pas formidable le hasard ?**

**-Sénateur pardonnez-moi, mais mon temps est compté, peut être pouvons-nous aller droit au but ?**

**-Bien entendu ! Voilà, je me doute que votre temps est précieux mais j'aurai une faveur à vous demander.**

Erwin fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait cet homme et ne l'appréciait pas. Ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés plusieurs fois et malgré des conversations cordiales, Erwin savait pertinemment que l'homme le considérait comme un ennemi.

Le congrès du pays était composé de deux groupes majoritaires, l'un de ces groupes s'opposait formellement au bataillon d'exploration et Schnabel n'était pas le moins bien placé dans ce parti.

Aussi quelle ne fut pas la consternation d'Erwin quand il apprit que le sénateur lui demandait une faveur.

 **-Je vous écoute** , répondit-il en masquant sa méfiance.

Le sénateur lui exposa alors son idée et offrit un sourire chaleureux au major une fois son exposé terminé.

**-Bien entendu, je me charge de ses parents, mais si vous acceptez mes conditions , il va sans dire qu'elle ne risque rien. Et je vous assure qu'elle ne vous gênera pas.**

Erwin était plongé dans ses réflexions mais cela ne dura pas. Il leva la tête et déclara :

**-J'accepte. La chef d'escouade Hanji Zoe ne refusera pas un peu d'aide à l'infirmerie. En dehors de ses heures de travail, elle sera confiée aux ordres du Caporal-Chef Livaï. Elle ne participera ni aux entraînements, ni aux sorties, je vous le garantie.**

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et Erwin se releva.

**-Major, je vous remercie infiniment. J'imagine que ce genre de demande n'est pas coutume, surtout si l'on prend en compte mes opinions sur le bataillon d'exploration.**

**-Sénateur, je suis un militaire, pas un homme politique. Vous me demandez un service, je peux vous le rendre, cela s'arrête là. Maintenant si vous vous permettez je dois prendre congé.**

**-Bien-sûr ! Quand repartez-vous au QG Major ?**

**-Après-demain, à l'heure du déjeuner.**

**-Bien, elle sera prête alors.**

Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête et Erwin quitta le bureau.

*******

**-J'espère que c'est une blague ?**

**-Roh arrête un peu d'être rabat-joie ! C'est super, une petite nouvelle dans l'équipe !** Fit la femme en donnant un coup de coude à son interlocuteur.

Erwin observait ses subordonnés d'un air amusé. Il venait de leur annoncer la nouvelle. Autant Hanji était excitée comme une puce, autant on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Livaï.

**-Sérieusement Erwin, j'ai pas assez de gamins sur le dos qu'il faut que tu me rajoutes une putain de duchesse ?!**

**-Calme-toi Livaï,** soupira l'intéressé. **Dis-toi que ça fera une recrue de plus pour nettoyer le QG !**

**-Tch. Tu crois vraiment qu'une petite bourgeoise va faire le ménage sans rechigner ? Putain c'que t'es naïf. Ça va être un nid à emmerdes cette fille, croyez-moi.**

*******

Boris Lehman prit son visage dans ses mains et expira bruyamment.

**-Combien de temps ?**

**-Je pense que deux mois seraient suffisants.**

**-Tu es certain qu'elle ne risquera rien ?**

**-J'ai la parole d'Erwin Smith lui-même !**

Il eut un petit rire narquois.

**-Georg, depuis quand fais-tu confiance à un membre du bataillon ?**

L'intéressé roula des yeux.

**-Depuis que ta fille est désespérée et qu'Irina et toi ne voyez rien ! Boris, j'ai beau ressentir le plus profond mépris pour ce bataillon, c'est ce que ta fille désire. Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient lui apprendre le maniement de l'équipement tridimensionnel, elle soignera les blessés, point. Fais un pas vers ta fille, tu verras, cela ne fera qu'améliorer vos relations.**

Le père d'Agnès se massa les tempes. Il était reconnaissant envers son ami de faire cela pour sa fille, il savait qu'il l'aimait comme si elle était la sienne, mais il savait également qu'après cela, ce serait l'escalade, Agnès n'en aurait jamais assez. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Georg reprit :

**-Nous lui expliquerons que son intégration sera limitée et non renouvelable.**

**-Bien... De toute façon j'ai l'impression que je ne peux pas refuser,** fit-il avec un sourire contrit. **Je lui annoncerai ce soir, et je l'enverrai demain matin te remercier avant son départ.**

*******

La jeune fille sautait de joie partout dans sa chambre. Ses parents lui avaient annoncé la nouvelle quelques minutes auparavant, durant le dîner.

_Enfin. Je vais enfin faire ce que j'ai toujours voulu... C'est vraiment le meilleur cadeau qu'ils pouvaient me faire._

Elle commença à préparer ses valises lorsqu'elle eut soudain un doute sur l'utilité d'autant de robes dans une enceinte militaire.

Sa mère, qui l'observait, amusée, dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre, parut lire dans les pensées de sa fille.

**-Je demanderai à Carmen qu'elle te fasse porter des pantalons demain.**

**-Je prends quand même quelques robes ! Peut-être organisent-ils des bals ? En plus j'en ai acheté quelques-unes ce matin, dont une magnifique blanche que j'avais prévu de porter lors de ma soirée d'anniversaire.**

Irina Lehmann leva un sourcil devant la naïve ignorance de sa fille. Son sourire se fana, elle savait que cette naïveté causerait sa perte. Comment allait-elle faire, séparée de son enfant, elle qui ne l'avait jamais quittée ?

 **-Agnès ?** Commença sa mère, **jure-moi de faire attention à toi et de ne rien faire d'imprudent.**

Les parents d'Agnès n'avaient jamais été très démonstratifs. Bien entendu, elle savait qu'ils l'aimaient inconditionnellement et qu'ils étaient prêts à tout pour elle.

La jeune fille roula des yeux. Voir sa mère inquiète lui faisait mal, mais elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle ne trouva pas la force de la réconforter.

**-Oui maman, de toute façon papa a été très clair là-dessus : « si tu enfreints les règles, le Major Erwin te ramènera lui-même à la maison ».**

**-Parfait** , répondit sa mère. **Ne tarde pas à te mettre au lit, bientôt tu n'auras plus le loisir de dormir tant que tu le veux.**

Agnès tira la langue en direction de sa mère et lui souhaita bonne nuit en riant.

_Titre du chapitre : I gotta go my own way - HSM 1_


	4. Là-bas, tout est neuf et tout est sauvage

Agnès sortit du bureau de son parrain et se dirigea vers celui de son père, situé au même étage. Elle entra et observa le tas de malles et de valises lui appartenant qui attendaient d'être chargées. Son père prit la parole.

**-Tu as bien remercié Georg ? Tu sais, c'est lui qui nous a convaincu, ta mère et moi.**

Elle hocha la tête.

**-Je sais papa, je viens de m'entretenir avec lui. A quelle heure va-t-on prendre mes valises ?**

**-Cela ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.**

Boris Lehmann détailla sa fille comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. Elle avait grandi et mûri si vite. Son bébé, son unique enfant, partait loin de lui. Son cœur était brisé mais il refusait de le montrer.

**-Tu vas beaucoup nous manquer à ta mère et moi.**

Agnès ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son père était un homme fier et bourru, elle ne doutait pas que prononcer ses paroles était très dur pour lui.

Elle s'approcha et se nicha dans ses bras.

**-Vous aussi papa. Je vous écrirai autant que possible, c'est promis.**

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Boris relâcha son étreinte. Il ordonna un bref « entrez » et le Major Erwin fit son apparition dans la pièce.

Les yeux d'Agnès brillèrent d'admiration tandis qu'Erwin fit le salut militaire à l'intention de son père.

Boris lui rendit son salut.

**-Major, je vous présente ma fille Agnès, qui vous accompagnera durant les deux prochains mois.**

Erwin tendit la main à la brune qui la saisit avec grâce.

**-Enchanté Miss Lehmann.**

**-De même Major. Merci infiniment de m'accueillir parmi vous, vous réalisez mon plus grand rêve.**

**-C'est un grand honneur de voir qu'il y a encore des gens qui rêvent d'intégrer nos rangs.** Répondit-il humblement. **Miss, je vous suggère de saluer votre famille, des soldats vont arriver d'une seconde à l'autre pour prendre vos affaires. Sénateur.**

Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête et Erwin quitta la pièce.

Agnès sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis que son estomac se compressait et serra une fois de plus son père dans ses bras.

**-Au revoir papa, embrasse encore maman pour moi.**

**-Fais attention à toi ma chérie.**

Agnès quitta à son tour le bureau de son père, sans un regard en arrière.

*******

Agnès observait les soldats qui chargeaient ses affaires dans le chariot qui les conduiraient au QG l'air absent.

**-Bonjour, tu dois être Agnès !** fit une voix enjouée derrière elle. Elle se retourna et découvrit une femme brune à lunettes d'une trentaine d'année.

**-Bonjour, oui c'est moi** , répondit-elle, se forçant à sourire.

**-Je suis la Chef d'escouade Hanji Zoe, c'est avec moi que tu travailleras à l'infirmerie. Je suppose que tu connais déjà Erwin et le petit là-bas qui tire la tronche, c'est le Caporal-Chef Livaï. Il est ronchon la plupart du temps, mais ne te formalise pas, il ne mange pas... Enfin pas à ma connaissance !**

La femme éclata de rire, visiblement fière de sa blague mais Agnès ne l'écoutait plus. Elle observait l'homme qu'Hanji lui avait désigné d'un signe de tête.

_Alors c'est lui, le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité ?_

Elle se mordit les joues pour ne pas sourire tandis qu'elle détaillait l'homme qui s'entretenait un peu plus loin avec le Major Erwin. Elle avait souvent entendu parler de lui mains ne l'avait jamais vu réellement. Elle comprit pourquoi celui-ci était apprécié de la gente féminine, il était effectivement très beau. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent soudain vers elles et elle détourna immédiatement le regard.

**-Agnès, nous partons dans une minute, si tu veux changer d'avis c'est maintenant.**

Elle fit un sourire poli au Major et lui répondit avec assurance :

**-Merci Major, mais ma décision est prise.**

**-Bien. Je vais prévenir les premières lignes de notre départ alors.**

Le Major s'éloigna et Livaï passa devant elle dans un « tch » significatif et s'installa dans le véhicule, les bras croisés, l'air revêche.

_C'est quand même pas la politesse qui l'étouffe._

Elle laissa Hanji passer pour ne pas avoir à s'asseoir à côté de l'homme qui l'avait complètement snobé. Elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait un mauvais calcul quand elle se rendit compte que trois personnes ne rentraient pas sur un même banc, ce qui la condamnait à prendre place en face du Caporal.

Elle s'installa dans l'inconfortable calèche et demanda à Hanji combien de temps allait durer le voyage.

**-Eh bien je dirais qu'on en a pour trois ou quatre heures, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Livaï ?**

**-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Tout le monde trouvera ça trop long de toute façon.**

Ni Agnès ni Hanji ne répondirent. L'une par peur et l'autre semblant avoir l'habitude de ce genre de réaction. L'estomac de la jeune fille se noua, elle se demanda comment elle allait supporter quatre longues heures dans une ambiance aussi tendue.

Elle fixait désespérément ses genoux, ne sachant où regarder.

Erwin s'installa et ils partirent en silence.

Ce fut la femme aux lunettes qui brisa le silence.

**-Alors Agnès, dis-moi tout, qu'est ce qui t'attire chez le bataillon d'exploration ? C'est plutôt rare chez les gens de ton rang. Ne le prends pas mal surtout.**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais que la situation est pour le moins incongrue** , rassura-t-elle. **Eh bien, depuis toujours, je rêve de sortir de ces murs, de découvrir le monde sauvage.** Devant le silence de la femme, elle continua sur un ton gêné. **Je sais, c'est surement un peu déjà-vu comme réponse pour vous, mais ce sont mes raisons.**

**-Mais il me semble que l'accord passé entre le sénateur Schnabel et Erwin exclut le fait que tu puisses te rendre hors du Mur Rose ?**

**-C'est exact. Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'en apprendrai plus sur ce que vous faites, je pourrais m'entretenir avec des gens qui ont combattu et de plus, avoir la possibilité d'exercer enfin le métier que j'ai appris est plus que gratifiant pour moi.**

**-Tu m'en vois ravie ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre toi et moi ! J'ai vraiment hâte de t'apprendre tout ce que l'on sait sur les titans !**

Livaï roula des yeux et Erwin prit la parole.

**-Le déroulement de tes journées se passera de la façon suivante : le matin tu seras aux côtés d'Hanji, à l'infirmerie, jusqu'au déjeuner. Il en sera de même l'après-midi lorsque les recrues seront en entrainement. Le cas échéant, tu seras, avec eux, sous la direction de Livaï.**

Intérieurement, Agnès était mortifiée. Elle allait donc devoir être en contact avec _lui_ ? D'ailleurs, il ne semblait même pas écouter la conversation car il n'émit aucune réaction.

**-Le petit déjeuner se prend à 7:00 et ta journée commence une heure plus tard. Il en est de même pour le déjeuner, qui se prend à midi. Le dîner est servi à 19:00 et les recrues ont quartier libre jusqu'au couvre-feu qui est à 22:00.**

Elle acquiesça.

**-Une expédition est prévue bientôt. Il arrive que des soldats se blessent en entrainement, ils ne peuvent ainsi donc combattre. Ce jour là tu resteras avec eux au QG.**

**-Entendu** , répondit-elle simplement. Elle commençait à angoisser, tout avait l'air si strict, cela lui rappelait l'école. Elle n'était plus habituée à la discipline et sentait, devant le ton intransigeant du Major, qu'elle ne pourrait pas déroger aux règles.

Agnès n'était pas une rebelle, mais comme toute jeune fille de son âge, enfreindre le règlement de temps en temps était une activité plus qu'intéressante.

Hanji crut déceler la peur dans les yeux de brune et la rassura dans un sourire :

**-Ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien. Tu verras, les recrues sont sympas, tu te feras des amis j'en suis certaine.**

Agnès n'osa pas lui répondre que ce n'était pas cela qui l'effrayait et se contenta de lui sourire en retour.

**-Tch, arrête tes conneries Hanji, c'est pas un putain de camp de vacances.**

Agnès se raidit quand le Caporal tourna pour la première fois son regard glacial vers elle et elle sentit son sang affluer vers son visage. Elle était hypnotisée par sa beauté mais son instinct lui criait néanmoins de se sauver.

**-Si tu veux un conseil, n'essaie pas de te faire des amis, il y a peu de chances que ceux que tu vas rencontrer soient encore en vie d'ici la fin du mois.**

Après cela, il ne dit plus rien. Un silence plana et Agnès se contenta de susurrer un « je vois » presque inaudible.

*******

Le reste du trajet s'était déroulé dans cette même ambiance, entre des discussions formelles entre les trois officiers, des blagues douteuses d'Hanji et des silences agacés de la part de Livaï.

Agnès n'avait plus décroché un mot, elle se contentait d'écouter ce que les officiers se disaient entre eux, sans prendre part aux conversations.

Hanji parlait beaucoup et avait l'air exaltée concernant à peu près tous les sujets. Le Major lui, était plus réservé mais alimentait la discussion malgré tout. Livaï quant à lui, était d'un mutisme à couper le souffle. Agnès se demandait même si'il n'était pas endormi.

Arrivée au château, Agnès avait fait la connaissance du Chef d'escouade Mike, un grand blond étrange qui l'avait reniflée comme si elle était un vulgaire animal.

Elle inspectait la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée. Elle ne dormait pas dans les dortoirs comme une simple soldate, mais dans une des chambres normalement réservée aux officiers, un traitement de faveur demandé par son parrain, selon Erwin. Agnès avait grimacé en apprenant cela, elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquer et encore moins passer pour une privilégiée.

La chambre était néanmoins très simple : un lit au confort plus que moyen, une fenêtre, un bureau, une armoire grinçante et une salle de bain. Elle constata avec plaisir que malgré que le QG soit composé en majorité d'hommes, les lieux étaient étrangement propres. Pas un brin de poussière et la baignoire brillait.

Elle regarda ses valises avec dépit et entreprit de ranger ses vêtements dans le placard.

Quand elle eut fini, elle s'assit sur son lit, le regard vide, et se perdit dans ses pensées de longues minutes.

Pour l'instant, l'expérience s'était révélée moyennement concluante. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas être la bienvenue dans ce lieu. Elle essaya de se rassurer en se disant que seul le Caporal Chef lui avait donné cette impression, le Major ayant été cordial et Hanji s'était montrée plus qu'accueillante. Elle se détendit un peu et profita de ces quelques moments de répit.

Environ deux heures après leur arrivée, Hanji vint la chercher dans sa chambre et lui fit visiter le château. Après cela, elle l'emmena au réfectoire. Agnès était un petit peu contrariée par l'empressement de sa supérieure, elle n'avait pas prit le temps de se changer et portait une longue robe bleue, ce qui n'était pas vraiment la tenue adéquate en ces lieux.

Elles s'installèrent à la table des gradés.

**-Pour l'instant, tu ne connais que nous alors désolée mais tu te retrouves à la table des vieux** , lui dit Hanji en riant.

Erwin haussa un sourcil et Livaï lui lança un regard noir à l'évocation du terme « vieux » mais elle ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter et reprit :

**-Quand tu apprendras à connaitre les soldats, tu pourras manger avec eux si tu le souhaites, la plupart d'entre eux a le même âge que toi.**

Agnès la remercia dans un sourire et se concentra, désappointée, sur le contenu de son assiette, une sorte de bouillie qui avait dû être de la purée quelques semaines auparavant.

En parlant des soldats, elles se trouvaient dos à eux mais sentait leurs regards sur elle. Elle avait également remarqué quelques chuchotements sur son passage.

Le réfectoire était une longue salle rectangulaire, et les tables s'étalaient dans la longueur. La table des gradés elle, était montée sur une petite estrade, faisait face à l'ensemble des soldats. Ainsi, Erwin, Hanji, Livaï et Mike étaient toujours face à leurs soldats et pouvaient anticiper un éventuel chahut.

**-J'ai l'impression que ma présence fait jaser,** fit-elle remarquer sur ton timide. **J'aurai peut-être dû me changer.**

Son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle entendit le ricanement évocateur de Livaï mais Erwin lui fit un sourire rassurant.

**-Tu n'as pas d'inquiétudes à avoir, les commérages vont toujours bon train ici, ce sont des adolescents.**

**-Ces gamins feraient mieux de se concentrer sur leur survie plutôt que sur leurs hormones si tu veux mon avis** , répondit Livaï en aspirant une gorgée de thé.

Agnès fit un sourire contrit et avala sa première gorgée de soupe.

Le dîner passa dans une ambiance détendue, et les gradés prirent congé. Agnès les suivit afin de retourner dans sa chambre mais elle se fit interpeller par une grande brune avec des taches de rousseur.

**-Hey, alors il paraît que c'est toi la petite bourge qui veut intégrer le bataillon ?**

Agnès, constatant que toute la table où se trouvait son interlocutrice était tournée vers elle, rougit et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle fut coupée par une jolie blonde.

**-Ymir enfin !! N'agresse pas les gens comme ça.** Elle soupira et tendit sa main à Agnès. **Je m'appelle Historia et la malpolie là c'est Ymir, on est toutes les deux membres de la 104ème promotion.**

**-Enchantée, moi c'est Agnès, Agnès Lehmann** , répondit la brune en lui serrant la main.

La petite blonde l'invita à s'assoir à leur table. Agnès questionna Hanji du regard qui lui donna immédiatement son accord avant de souhaiter bonne nuit à la tablée.

Agnès prit place et Historia lui présenta ses compagnons : une très belle asiatique qui semblait aussi sympathique que Livaï, un petit blond souriant, une jeune brune qui quémandait les restes de la tablée, un chauve qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir inventé le fil à couper le beurre et elle termina par un châtain clair et un brun qui avaient l'air de se disputer.

Elle apprit que le brun n'était autre qu'Eren Jäger, celui qui était surnommé « l'espoir de l'humanité ». Le premier homme à pouvoir se changer en titan. Elle avait entendu parler de lui et surtout de la polémique autour de sa présence au sein du bataillon. Elle savait qu'une partie des membres du gouvernement, dont le parti de son parrain, le craignait et aurait préféré le voir étudié comme un rat de laboratoire jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Pourtant à première vue, il ne semblait pas si mauvais.

Elle fit connaissance avec la majorité d'entre eux et l'heure du couvre-feu arriva plus tôt que ce qu'elle n'aurait pensé. Elle les salua, leur promettant de se joindre à eux pour le petit déjeuner le lendemain matin et regagna sa chambre.

Elle se coucha, mitigée par cette journée de découverte et s'endormit en priant pour que la journée du lendemain soit plus paisible pour ses nerfs.

_Titre du chapitre : Là-bas - JJ. Goldman_


	5. In the land of Gods and Monsters

Le réveil fut difficile pour Agnès qui n'émergeait d'habitude pas avant 10:00 du matin. La nuit avait été longue, elle s'était réveillé plusieurs fois à cause du matelas bien trop dur pour elle et de sa peur de ne pas se lever à l'heure le matin.

Elle prit une douche pour se réveiller, se fit un chignon, regrettant que Médéa ne soit pas là pour la coiffer et choisit des vêtements plus appropriés que ce qu'elle portait la veille : un pantalon et un haut noir.

Tandis qu'elle s'observait dans le miroir qu'elle avait ramené de chez elle, elle se mit à gigoter dans tous les sens, absolument pas à l'aise dans un pantalon, elle qui détestait cela et qui ne portait que des robes.

Une fois prête, elle prit une grande inspiration et sortit de sa chambre, impatiente et à la fois anxieuse de sa première journée.

Dans le couloir menant au réfectoire, elle croisa Hanji qui lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

**-Alors ma jolie, j'espère que tu es prête parce-que notre matinée va être pa-ssio-nante !!**

Elle écouta d'une oreille distraite la femme qui s'extasiait en lui racontant le programme du jour, faisant de grands gestes pour accentuer ses dires. Lorsqu'Hanji finit enfin son monologue, Agnès se mordit la lèvre gênée et lui demanda d'une petite voix :

**-Hum... Chef d'escouade, je voudrais vous demander... Hier soir, lorsque vous êtes partis, j'ai fait la connaissance d'un groupe de soldats et ils m'ont demandé de me joindre à eux ce matin... Est-ce que vous m'en donnez l'autorisation ? Je veux dire, vous me l'aviez déjà dit hier soir, mais...**

Hanji la coupa d'un mouvement sec de la main.

**-Premièrement, moi c'est Hanji et c'est « tu » ! Je ne suis pas aussi vieille qu'Erwin ahahahah et je me fiche bien des titres militaires. Deuxièmement, je suis très contente pour toi, n'écoute pas Livaï et fais toi des amis, je t'avais dit qu'ils étaient sympas !**

**-Merci beaucoup ! Mais ne croyez pas que je ne me sente pas bien à la table des gradés surtout !**

Hanji posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, voulant la rassurer.

**-Ne te justifie pas, juste ne sois pas en retard à l'infirmerie.**

**-Entendu !**

Elle regarda Hanji s'éloigner vers la table des officiers et fit un signe de la main au Major Erwin, seul attablé.

Elle se servit une tasse de thé et rejoignit son nouveau groupe d'amis, les saluant chaleureusement.

Elle prit part tout naturellement aux conversations, mordant avidement dans des tartines beurrées. Elle se sentait étrangement à l'aise avec eux, excepté avec Ymir qui l'avait mise mal à l'aise la veille. Elle était également intriguée par Mikasa, qui ne semblait parler qu'à Eren et Armin.

A 8:00 elle prit congé de la joyeuse tablée et se rendit à l'infirmerie.

Hanji lui montra où étaient rangés les différents instruments et remèdes. Suite à cela elle se rendit dans le dortoir d'à côté où quelques soldats étaient alités.

Certains étaient malades, d'autres blessés. Hanji lui expliqua que lors des expéditions extra-muros, une équipe de médecins venait spécialement au quartier général dans le cas où des opérations urgentes étaient nécessaires.

Hanji en profita pour tester les connaissances d'Agnès qui s'avérèrent excellentes. Elle la laissa administrer les soins et changer les bandages des patients.

La matinée passa plutôt rapidement, les deux femmes apprirent à faire connaissance plus amplement et la Chef d'escouade se montra très curieuse du mode de vie d'Agnès.

**-Et donc, si tes parents te le permettaient, tu aurais rejoint le bataillon ? C'est assez éloigné de ton milieu social tout de même.**

**-Oui, d'ailleurs la majorité de mon entourage n'arrive pas à comprendre** , expliqua-t-elle tristement.

**-Hum Agnès, tu sais, entrer dans l'armée, et plus spécialement dans le bataillon, c'est accepter le fait de mourir prématurément, de voir disparaitre tes amis et surtout d'avoir l'impression de faire tous ces sacrifices pour rien. Comprends-moi bien, les expéditions extra-muros sont généralement des échecs et les pertes humaines sont considérables. C'est aussi tirer un trait sur l'idée de fonder une famille.**

**-Je suis consciente de tout cela et je n'ai pas peur des sacrifices. De toute façon, je n'aurai jamais l'accord des miens...**

**-Regarde le bon côté des choses ! Aujourd'hui tu es parmi nous, peut être qu'un jour tes parents comprendront ce qui est important pour toi et l'accepteront. Eh bien ! On papote, on papote, mas c'est déjà l'heure du déjeuner. Cet après-midi tu seras avec les soldats dont Livaï a la charge. Je te revois demain matin Agnès.**

L'intéressée quitta l'infirmerie avec un pincement au cœur. Elle se sentait bien auprès d'Hanji et l'idée d'avoir à faire avec le désagréable Caporal l'angoissait fortement.

Elle rejoint ceux qui l'avaient si bien accueillie la veille la mort dans l'âme et constata qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans cet état. Elle écouta Eren qui s'agitait sur sa chaise.

**-Je suis sérieux les gars ! Il restait un petit peu de poussière et il m'a fait tout recommencer ! Ne prenez pas cette tâche à la légère !**

Agnès interrogea Armin du regard qui lui expliqua que lorsque les recrues n'étaient pas en entrainement, Livaï leur assignait des corvées titanesques de nettoyage.

A l'écoute d'Eren, Jean roula des yeux.

**-Arrête ton char Jäger, si le Caporal t'a botté le cul, je pense pas que ce soit juste parce que t'as mal fait ton boulot, t'as dû faire ton malin une fois de plus, comme d'habitude.**

**-Peu importe ce qu'il a fait ou non, ce sale nabot déteste clairement Eren et a décidé de lui en faire baver. Un jour je lui règlerai son compte.**

Cette fois ce fut au tour d'Eren de réagir de faire une moue agacée après les paroles de Mikasa.

Cette fille paraissait bien étrange aux yeux d'Agnès. Elle ne semblait concernée que lorsque la conversation s'intéressait de près ou de loin à Eren ou lorsque celui-ci prenait la parole. Le reste du temps, elle semblait profondément désintéressée.

_Un peu comme le Caporal._

Agnès sourit intérieurement, c'était drôle de constater que Mikasa exécrait Livaï alors qu'ils avaient exactement les mêmes attitudes. Elle aussi, tout comme lui, était incroyablement belle et paraissait pourtant être d'une froideur inégalable.

Livaï entra dans la salle où attendaient les cadets en ouvrant brutalement la porte.

**-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Ce château est répugnant et tout le monde à l'air de s'en foutre. Mettez-vous par groupes de quatre bande de feignasses.**

Agnès, qui se faisait petite, réagit au signe de la main que lui faisait Armin et rejoignit le groupe qu'il formait avec Eren et Mikasa.

Livaï attribua ensuite à chaque groupe une partie du château à nettoyer.

Le groupe d'Agnès fut assigné à la bibliothèque.

Eren et Armin nettoyaient le sol tandis que Mikasa et Agnès frottaient les vitres dans le plus grand silence.

Agnès, qui n'en pouvait plus de cette ambiance tendue, décida de rompre le silence et s'adressa à sa camarade d'infortune.

**-Pendant qu'on joue les femmes de chambre, tu crois qu'il fait quoi le Caporal-Chef ?**

Mikasa ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux et répondit, sans hésiter

**-Ce nain doit surement nous espionner en jubilant pendant qu'il se la coule douce.**

Agnès rit.

**-Waouh, tu n'as pas l'air de l'apprécier.**

**-Effectivement.**

_On repassera pour une conversation constructive..._

**-Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ?**

Mikasa la regarda comme si elle parlait à quelqu'un de stupide.

**-Parce que c'est un connard prétentieux, désagréable et petit.**

**-Mikasa n'aime pas le Caporal Livaï parce qu'il a violemment frappé Eren durant son procès. C'était une stratégie mais elle ne lui a pas pardonné.** Armin avait entendu l'échange entre les deux jeunes filles et avait décidé d'intervenir.

A l'évocation de l'événement, Mikasa grogna.

**-Oh je vois** , répondit Agnès. Elle se souvenait du tollé qu'avait provoqué ce procès, tout le monde en avait parlé à l'époque.

Armin s'éloigna, reprenant sa besogne.

**-Alors... Entre Eren et toi, il se passe quelque chose ?** Demanda-telle à Mikasa avec un sourire de connivence.

Après tout, elles étaient entre filles et Agnès raffolait des potins.

Mikasa écarquilla ses yeux et rougit violemment.

**-Il est de ma famille,** répondit-elle brusquement

**-Ah... Désolée... Je croyais que, enfin vu que vous avez l'air très proches lui et toi, alors je pensais...** Agnès ne finit pas sa phrase, bien trop gênée par sa gaffe.

Un silence s'installa de nouveau.

**-Pardon si je t'ai mise mal à l'aise** , murmura-t-elle.

**-Ecoute, je sais que ça doit être pénible pour toi, de te retrouver à faire des corvées alors que tu n'es clairement pas faite pour ça, mais plus vite j'aurai terminé ça, plus vite je pourrai retourner m'entrainer,** lui dit Mikasa d'un ton abrupte.

Agnès ne trouva rien à répondre et se renfrogna.

_Première et dernière fois que j'essaye d'être sympa avec cette conne._

**-Mikasa, est ce que tu pourrais prendre ma place et aller aider Eren ? Je m'en sors définitivement mieux avec les vitres ?** Demanda Armin, qui avait tout entendu de l'échange entre elles et venait au secours d'Agnès.

Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna en direction d'Eren.

**-Elle n'est pas méchante, elle n'est juste pas très bavarde,** dit le blond à Lehmann.

**-Pas méchante, c'est quand même vite dit,** maugréa celle-ci.

Armin rit joyeusement.

**-C'est sûr que ce n'est pas la plus boute-en-train d'entre nous, mais je suis certain que vous finirez par bien vous entendre !**

Agnès hocha la tête, feignant d'être convaincue.

**-Bon alors, je sais que ça parait futile, mais dis-moi Armin, les histoires d'amour dans ce bataillon, ça marche pas mal non ?**

*******

Les jours passèrent plus ou moins identiques, les journées à l'infirmerie se mêlaient aux journées consacrées au ménage ainsi qu'aux jours de repos.

Durant ces journées, Agnès passait beaucoup de temps avec ses nouveaux amis, si bien qu'elle était parfaitement intégrée au groupe. Elle continuait néanmoins d'éviter soigneusement Mikasa, se contentant de la saluer.

Un soir, à l'heure du dîner, Agnès constata que Livaï était seul à la table des officiers et elle se souvint qu'Hanji lui avait dit qu'elle, Erwin et Mike devaient se déplacer dans la journée et ne rentreraient que le lendemain à l'aube.

Debout, son assiette à la main, elle pesa le pour et le contre. Elle n'en avait pas envie et pourtant elle ne se voyait pas le laisser seul alors qu'elle aussi avait l'autorisation de manger à cette table.

Finalement elle prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea, tremblante, vers la table de l'homme.

**-Bonsoir,** fit-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui.

**-Tu manges pas avec tes petits camarades ?**

**-J'ai vu que vous étiez seul** , répondit elle doucement.

**-Ca va duchesse, j'ai connu pire.**

Agnès rougit à l'entente de ce surnom, bien qu'elle ne fût pas certaine que ce ne soit pas péjoratif. Elle regretta son geste de bonté. Elle leva discrètement les yeux et remarqua qu'il n'avait pas touché à son assiette.

**-Vous ne mangez pas ?**

Pour toute réponse, Livaï regarda le contenu de son plat avec dédain.

Elle remua distraitement l'éternelle purée, cherchant un sujet de conversation. Contre toute attente, il brisa le silence.

**-Alors cette expérience dans l'armée est-elle au niveau de tes attentes ?**

**-Eh bien, pour être honnête, je ne pensais pas que le quotidien d'un soldat était si...** Elle prit soin de choisir ses mots, **routinier. Mais oui, je me plais ici.**

Livaï esquissa un rictus.

**-Quand Erwin va commencer à préparer la prochaine expédition, tu verras que ce n'est pas si** **_routinier_ ** **que ça en l'air.**

Elle se pinça les lèvres, elle n'avait pas voulu être offensante et elle voyait que ses paroles avaient agacé le brun.

**-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, excusez-moi si je vous ai blessé.**

Il ricana, ce qui fit sursauter Agnès.

**-Te bile pas gamine, il en faut bien plus pour me blesser. Et arrête d'être si formelle, je suis pas ton supérieur, tu peux me tutoyer.**

Elle lui fit un sourire, ne sachant que répondre. Finalement le repas ne se déroulait pas aussi mal que ce qu'elle avait redouté.

**-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous... Pardon !** **_N'es-tu_ ** **pas en déplacement avec les autres officiers ?**

Il haussa les épaules.

**-Fallait quelqu'un pour surveiller la bleusaille, c'est tombé sur moi.**

Agnès se retint de rire, de plus en plus à l'aise. Parler avec lui et utiliser le tutoiement lui avait permis de se détendre.

**-Cette tâche a l'air de te réjouir !**

**-On a tiré au sort avec Mike et la binocle, j'ai jamais eu beaucoup de chance** , maugréa-t-il.

**-Ce ne sont pas ce que racontent tes états de service.**

Il lui jeta un œil interrogateur.

**-Tu as l'air bien renseignée gamine.**

Agnès rougit de nouveau, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la prenne pour une groupie ou quelque chose dans le genre.

**-Pas du tout !** S'empressa-t-elle de répondre, **ta réputation te précède jusqu'au mur Sina, c'est tout.**

**-Ce n'est pas de la chance ça gamine, simplement de la force, c'est tout.**

Agnès se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

**-Et peut-être un brin de modestie,** dit-elle tout bas sur un ton joueur.

**-C'est pas mon genre de jouer les faux-culs et de faire comme si j'étais étonné de survivre à chaque expédition.**

Agnès hocha la tête, elle ne pouvait le contredire sur ce point. Tout le monde savait qu'il était considéré comme l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité.

**-Demain matin j'entraine les recrues, une fois que tu auras fait le tour des patients qui sont à l'infirmerie, tu peux nous rejoindre si tu veux. Tu verras à l'œuvre cette belle bande de bras cassés comme ça.**

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'illuminèrent.

**-Oui ! J'en serai ravie, merci !**

_Titre du chapitre : Gods and Monsters - Lana del Rey_


	6. Tel l'aventurier solitaire

- **Jäger, concentre-toi putain, si c'est comme ça que tu penses sauver l'humanité, tu te mets un doigt dans...**

- **Pardon Caporal** , répondit l'intéressé, j **e ne sais pas ce que j'ai aujourd'hui, je ne me sens pas très bien.**

- **Oh tiens donc ? Tch. Bouge-toi un peu, tu crois que les titans vont être plus indulgents avec vous à la moindre constipation ?!**

Mikasa se retourna vivement vers son supérieur et feula :

- **Vous croyez vraiment que vous l'encouragez là ? Eren est épuisé, on ne peut pas exiger de lui qu'il s'entraîne au combat et qu'il se change en titan jour et nuit !**

Livaï ne répondit pas à l'attaque de sa subordonnée, il n'avait ni l'envie ni la patience de gérer cette gamine insolente.

Eren quant à lui, lança un regard noir à sa sœur.

- **Arrête un peu Mikasa, le Caporal a raison. Si je ne suis pas capable de tout faire, alors je ne sers clairement à rien.**

Agnès avait appris un peu plus tôt dans la journée qu'Eren n'avait pas le même planning que les autres. Tous les matins, il partait avec le Major pour tester ses capacités de transformation en titan. Le problème était que ces transformations le fatiguaient beaucoup et bien trop souvent, lors qu'arrivaient les entraînements collectifs de l'après-midi, il était incapable de tenir aussi longtemps que ses camarades.

Elle était impressionnée par Eren. Ce garçon possédait peut-être le pouvoir de les sauver tous. Elle avait bien compris que cela ressemblait plus à un fardeau pour le jeune plutôt qu'une fierté. C'était une responsabilité très lourde à porter. L'humanité entière attendait tellement de lui.

Cela faisait environ trois heures qu'elle assistait à l'entrainement. Ils avaient commencé en combat en corps à corps, puis avaient enchaîné sur des manœuvres de déplacement grâce à l'équipement tridimensionnel.

Le Caporal était intransigeant et ne leur laissait pas une minute de pause. Bien entendu, personne n'osait réclamer un instant de répit, au risque de se faire botter les fesses.

Agnès commençait à trouver le temps long, trois longues heures à regarder les soldats se faire réprimander, en plein soleil, sans même ne serait-ce qu'un verre d'eau.

Son esprit divagua. Que faisaient ses amis, à ce moment même ? Leur manquait-elle ? Et ses parents ? Médéa ? Elle sourit tendrement, un pincement au cœur. Oui, assurément, elle leur manquait.

La voix du Caporal la coupa dans ses réflexions.

- **Ok les gars fini pour aujourd'hui. C'était médiocre, mais ça, j'ai l'habitude.** Soupira Livaï. **Vous me ferez dix tours de terrains pour la peine. Vous avez 10 minutes. Celui ou celle qui n'y arrive pas, récurera la cuisine pendant le repas. C'est parti.** A ces mots, il tourna les talons et tous se mirent à sprinter autour du terrain.

Agnès ne sut pas trop ce qu'elle devait faire à ce moment-là. Il était passé devant elle sans un regard, elle aurait juré qu'il avait oublié sa présence. Elle décida donc d'attendre ses camarades.

Tout le monde finit dans les temps, et elle se joint au groupe qui se reposait enfin, avachi à même le sol.

- **Alors Agnès, tu veux toujours intégrer le bataillon ?** lui demanda Connie, à bout de souffle. **Ce mec nous tuera avant la prochaine expédition c'est certain.**

- **La ferme Connie, t'as voulu être là, si tu voulais rester pépère en ville fallait demander les brigades spéciales** , lui asséna Ymir.

Agnès sourit poliment, elle ne voulait pas l'avouer mais effectivement, après avoir vu les recrues en exercice, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas un dixième des capacités requises comparé à eux.

- **Aller les gars, si on arrêtait de traîner et qu'on allait se doucher ?** Proposa Armin.

Ils acquiescèrent en cœur et regagnèrent leurs dortoirs.

Agnès les avait suivi nonchalamment, mais n'avait rien à faire en attendant. Elle décida de mettre ce temps à profit pour flâner dans le château.

Le Caporal avait disparu et elle se demanda comment il aurait pu savoir si les recrues avaient fait leurs tours de terrain. Elle était néanmoins sûre qu'il avait les yeux partout et qu'il savait exactement tout ce qu'il se passait même lorsqu'il était absent.

Elle se rendit à la bibliothèque de la demeure, et prit place dans un des moelleux fauteuils.

_«Je devrai passer la nuit ici, c'est bien plus confortable que mon lit._

Elle somnola quelques minutes puis la cloche du dîner retentit, la tirant de ses rêvasseries.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit dans le réfectoire, elle constata que les autres chefs étaient absents, alors elle s'excusa auprès des autres et pour la seconde fois, s'installa avec son assiette à la même table que le Caporal-Chef. De nouveau, ce fût lui qui engagea la conversation.

- **Alors, tu en penses quoi des aptitudes de tes petits copains ?** lui demanda-t-il, toujours avec cet air absent et désintéressé.

_Il a tellement l'air de s'en foutre que je suis sûre qu'il ne remarquera même pas si je ne lui réponds pas._

- **Eh bien je...**

- **Ils sont à chier, voilà**. Coupa-t-il en tourna ses pupilles argentées vers elle. **Ne dis pas le contraire, même toi tu as du le remarquer. S'ils continuent comme ça, la prochaine expédition risque d'être leur dernière.**

Agnès ne trouva rien à répondre. Elle ne comprenait pas où Livaï voulait en venir.

- **S'ils sont si... mauvais, que cela, pourquoi avez-vous mis fin à l'entrainement ?** Lui demanda-t-elle timidement.

- **T'es bouchée ou quoi duchesse ? Je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer. J'ai mis fin à ce désastre parce que j'ai autre chose à foutre que de contenir une bande de gamins indisciplinés et incapables.**

La jeune fille resta sans bouger, la bouche à demi ouverte, sans répondre. Elle acquiesça pour la forme, regrettant de s'être joint à lui. Quelle amabilité, quelle sympathie.

- **Je sais ce que tu penses** , poursuivit-il, les yeux perdus dans la salle. **Tu te dis que je suis un connard c'est ça ?**

Agnès blêmit.  
 _Pitié ne me dites pas qu'il attend une réponse là ?_

- **Tch,** reprit-il, **je vois que t'as perdu l'usage de ta langue.** Il fit une pause, et Agnès pria pour ne pas qu'il entende son cœur battre à cent à l'heure. **Je sais très bien ce que tous ces enfoirés du mur Sina pensent de moi. En fait je dirai même que je sais très bien ce que la majorité des gens pense de moi. Bien que je n'en aie rien à carrer, avant de me juger sache une chose : j'ai vu un nombre incalculable de gens mourir au front. Certains par malchance, d'autres par manque de réactivité. Je ne veux pas d'une bande de crétins mous et inconscients. Je ne veux pas être responsable de leur mort.**

- **Tu penses qu'ils vont mourir ?** Demanda Agnès, toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

Livaï prit quelques secondes pour répondre.

- **S'ils se comportent comme aux entraînements oui. Ils ne prennent pas assez les exercices au sérieux. Ils sont compétents, tous, et je crois en eux, mais ils ne se donnent pas à fond.**

- **Peut-être...** Elle chercha ses mots, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de cet homme qui semblait déjà sur les nerfs. **Peut-être ont-ils juste besoin d'être encouragés ?**

_Et non de se faire rabaisser et insulter à longueur de journée._

Livaï émit un ricanement narquois.

- **Parce que tu penses que dans la vraie vie, dans une situation dangereuse, quelqu'un sera là pour les encourager ?! Nan gamine, y'aura personne. Seulement eux et leur capacité à sauver leur peau. Je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent bêtement,** se radoucit-il.

Encore une fois, Agnès garda le silence, elle venait de comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Derrière l'homme grossier et je-m'en-foutiste, il y avait quelqu'un de sensible, qui ne voulait simplement pas qu'il arrive malheur à son escouade.

Elle avait appris que peu de temps avant son arrivée au quartier général, Livaï avait perdu l'intégralité de son escouade durant la dernière opération extra-muros.  
Il gardait d'ailleurs de cette expédition un léger boitillement, qu'il s'efforçait de masquer.

Elle retint un sourire, finalement il n'était pas si mauvais que ça.

Soudain, Livaï se leva et tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers le couloir menant aux chambres.

Agnès resta bouche bée, elle n'avait jamais vu une telle façon de mettre fin à une conversation.

Elle se leva à son tour, tremblante, et pris place à la table de l'escouade, près d'Armin.

- **Tu vas bien Agnès ? T'es toute blanche !** Lui demanda Historia

- **Je...** Elle se retourna afin d'être sure que le Caporal n'était plus dans les parages. **C'est quoi son problème ?! Il s'est levé d'un coup et il est parti ! Sans un mot !**

Quelques rires se firent entendre devant l'air choqué de la jeune fille.

- **Tu croyais quand même pas qu'il allait te faire un bisou et te souhaiter bonne nuit !**

- **Jean, t'es plutôt mal placé pour parler de bisou, quand tout le monde ici sait que tu rêves d'en recevoir un d'une certaine personne** s'écria Ymir, toujours fière de mettre mal à l'aise quelqu'un.

Néanmoins, Agnès la remercia intérieurement, cela avait permis de reporter l'attention générale et de masquer sa gêne à l'idée d'un rapprochement physique entre elle et le Caporal.

Jean et Ymir commencèrent à se disputer et Jean, passablement énervé, quitta la table et alla se coucher.

- **En tout cas** , reprit Armin qui ne prêtait pas attention aux disputes habituelles de ses camarades, **il doit t'apprécier, vu qu'il a quand même pris la peine de t'adresser la parole !**

- **Armin, s'il te plait, arrête de croire que ce nabot est capable d'avoir des sentiments humains** , grogna Mikasa.

Agnès rougit. Le Caporal-Chef ? Il l'apprécierait ?

Connie leva les yeux au ciel et décida de changer de sujet.

- **Bon les gars, maintenant qu'il est enfin parti, d'ailleurs bien joué Ymir !** Celle ci frappa dans la main de Connie en signe de connivence. **On va pouvoir enfin aborder le sujet le plus brûlant de la semaine !**

Des sourires enjoués naquirent sur les lèvres des soldats attablés.

- **De quoi parle-t-il ?** Chuchota Agnès en direction d'Armin.

- **Dans deux semaines, c'est l'anniversaire de Jean, on voudrait lui organiser une fête surprise** , répondit le blond les yeux plein de malice.

- **Une fête !** S'exclama Agnès, **j'adore les fêtes !**

_Titre du chapitre : L'aventurier - Indochine_


	7. Ne crois pas que c'est futile, c'est ici que tout commence

Les jours qui suivirent furent relativement calmes, Agnès enchaînait les journées avec Hanji et des corvées de ménage, tandis que le soir elle rejoignait les recrues de la 104ème brigade.

Les premiers temps, elle avait senti des regards interloqués lorsqu'elle croisait des gens. Qui était cette nouvelle qui ne participait pas aux entraînements mais qui vivait comme une recrue ?

Elle rencontrait un certain succès auprès des jeunes soldats, qui ne gênaient pas pour la lorgner, le soir venu, lorsqu'elle déambulait au réfectoire vêtue de ses robes luxueuses.

Elle apprenait de plus en plus à connaître ses camarades et nouait plusieurs affinités, en particulier avec Armin, qu'elle appréciait pour sa sagesse et sa gentillesse désintéressée.

Elle aimait beaucoup Historia, qui partageait sa passion pour la mode, la coiffure et les potins. Elle avait néanmoins plus de mal avec Ymir, qui selon elle étouffait quelque peu la blonde.

Connie s'était montré très accueillant avec elle, ainsi que Sacha, à qui elle avait promis une visite dans les pâtisseries de la capitale lorsqu'elle aurait plusieurs jours de repos consécutifs.

La seule personne qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cerner était Mikasa. En effet l'asiatique ne parlait jamais beaucoup et encore moins à Agnès. Elles étaient parties du mauvais pied et aucune des deux n'avait depuis fait l'effort pour apprendre à connaître l'autre.

Quant à Eren, elle en était complètement admirative, elle buvait littéralement ses paroles. Même s'il l'effrayait un peu -il était quand même à moitié titan- elle partageait néanmoins ses idées sur la liberté.

Il arrivait que parfois le soir, Agnès aide Hanji avec des rapports. Elle n'aimait pas trop cela, mais cela lui faisait plaisir de délester Hanji d'une partie de son travail pour qu'elle puisse se concentrer sur ses études sur les titans. Après tout, la jeune n'oubliait pas qu'elle était essentiellement ici pour aider, alors elle le faisait de bon cœur.

Un soir Hanji avait laissé Agnès finir et était partie en réunion avec Erwin.  
Ses camarades de la 104ème brigade remarquèrent son absence, mais ils ne furent pas les seuls : un certain caporal, qui s'était désormais habitué à essayer de prédire de quelle couleur serait la robe de la recrue-qui-n'en-était-pas-une se fit également la réflexion qu'elle manquait à l'appel.  
Il savait qu'Hanji et Erwin devaient se retrouver à l'heure du dîner et avait deviné qu'Agnès avait pris le relais sur la paperasse. Il soupira.

_Si maintenant la duchesse oublie de manger et rentre chez son père maigre comme un clou, Erwin va se faire botter le cul par ces troufions du Sénat._

Il attendit donc que les soldats eurent quitté le réfectoire, non sans chasser aimablement les retardataires, s'empara de son assiette qu'il n'avait pas touchée et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, prenant garde à ne pas se faire repérer.

_Tch, si cette gamine va imaginer qu'on va jouer les servantes pour elle tous les soirs, elle peut se brosser_.

Il se trouvait ridicule. Nombre de soldats sautaient des repas et cela n'avait jamais été son foutu problème. Lui-même ne se rappelait pas du dernier aliment solide qui avait franchi ses lèvres. Il essaya de se convaincre qu'il faisait cela pour Erwin, pour ne pas que cette merdeuse aille ensuite se plaindre qu'on l'empêchait de bouffer.

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, il ouvrit les portes d'un coup de pied et déclara d'une voix aussi peu aimable que possible :

- **Eh duchesse, la prochaine fois sois à l'heure pour le dîner !**

Pour toute réponse, Agnès grogna.

Son visage tranquille avant l'arrivée de Livaï, avait à présent l'air dérangé. Sa tête reposait sur ses bras croisés et ses cheveux éparpillés sur le bureau brillaient sous l'effet de la petite lampe posée à côté d'elle. Elle n'avait pas simplement raté le repas, elle s'était endormie, son stylo encore en main et l'entrée du gradé ne l'avait visiblement pas réveillée, seulement importunée.

Livaï resta un instant à l'observer. Elle était frêle, vraisemblablement sans aucune aptitude au combat, il fallait repasser au moins trois fois derrière elle pour nettoyer ne serait-ce qu'une vitre et en plus elle n'était même capable de filer un coup de main à Hanji correctement. Cette fille était un boulet. Un _joli_ boulet, certes, mais un boulet tout de même.

Il chassa cette pensée en secouant la tête et se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Las, il ferma les yeux et se contenta de déposer l'assiette à côté d'elle avant de tourner les talons, prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Lors qu'Agnès se présenta au petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin, il remarqua amusé les profondes cernes qu'elle arborait.

Hanji lui fit des grands des signes et la jeune fille s'approcha de la table des officiers et s'inclina légèrement en guise de salutation.

- **Merci beaucoup Agnès, je suis passée rapidement à l'infirmerie ce matin et j'ai vu que tu avais rempli tous les rapports, tu m'as enlevé une sacrée épine du pied !**

Agnès émit un sourire contrit.

- **Avec plaisir Hanji, merci à vous pour le repas et désolée de m'être assoupie.**

L'intéressée fronça les sourcils.

- **De quel repas tu me parles ?**

Agnès comprit qu'il y avait méprise et se rattrapa.

- **Rien, rien, pardon, je ne suis pas très bien réveillée, si vous voulez bien, je vais aller prendre un café,** dit-elle en désignant sa nouvelle table habituelle.

- **Oui oui, je t'en prie, on se retrouve à huit heures pour le boulot !** Lui répondit Hanji d'une voix –beaucoup trop- enjouée de l'avis d'Agnès qui n'aspirait qu'à retourner se coucher.

Elle s'inclina puis se dirigea vers la tablée de ses amis.

- **Agnès salut ! T'étais passée où hier soir ?** lui demanda Eren.

- **Salut ! J'ai dû m'occuper de l'administratif d'Hanji, ça m'a pris un temps fou. J'y ai passé la nuit.**  
**-Ma pauvre, tu as l'air exténuée !**  
**-Ça va aller Armin** , sourit-elle. **C'est toi qui qui m'a déposé mon repas hier soir ?**

Le petit blond se gratta la tête, mal à l'aise.

- **Euh non, désolé, que j'avoue je n'ai pas pensé à t'apporter à manger.**

Agnès fronça les sourcils.

**-Ca alors...**  
**-Quelqu'un t'a offert un repas ? Quelle chance ! J'aimerai tellement que quelqu'un fasse ça pour moi un jour !** S'exclama Sacha des étoiles dans les yeux.  
- **Le jour où ça t'arrivera, j'espère que le contenu du plat sera plus appétissant que le menu d'hier soir** , lui répondit Lehman dans un clin d'œil. **Vous savez ce que le Caporal a prévu pour cet après-midi ? Je n'ai du dormir qu'une heure ou deux, j'aimerai bien faire une sieste.**  
**-Si tu veux devenir un soldat, tu devrais t'habituer aux nuits courtes** , lui répondit Mikasa d'une voix neutre.  
- **Merci du conseil,** rétorqua immédiatement Agnès avec autant de sympathie.

Agacée par l'attitude de l'asiatique, la jeune femme se leva brusquement et salua ses camarades.

**-Je vous laisse, je vais travailler. Les bons soldats ont besoin d'infirmières ponctuelles s'ils ne veulent pas mourir sur le champ de bataille.**

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna en direction de l'infirmerie, furieuse de s'être laissé emporter, mais elle n'y pouvait rien, cette fille la rendait folle.  
- **T'es contente Mikasa ? C'est quoi ton problème ?**  
**-Cette fille n'a rien à faire ici Eren, si vous ne le voyez pas, ce n'est pas mon problème.**  
**-Mikasa,** reprit Armin, **c'est vrai que tu as été un peu dure avec elle...**

La soldate prit un air renfrogné et soupira.

- **Très bien, j'irai m'excuser. Je vais m'entraîner.**

Elle se leva à son tour et partit vers le camp d'entraînement.

- **Attends moi Mikasa, je viens avec toi !** se précipita Jean.

Eren les observa s'éloigner et leva les yeux au ciel. Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Connie fit signe à ses camarades restant de se rapprocher.

- **Les gars, pour l'anniversaire de Jean, tout est prêt, le plan est monté !**  
Ymir eut un sourire de triomphe.  
- **Ca va être génial, j'ai hâte de voir sa tête !**  
Eren acquiesça.  
- **Avec sa grosse tête de cheval là... Connie tu as pu compter tout l'argent qu'on t'avait donné ? On peut tout payer avec ça ?**  
**-Les mecs, on est larges, Agnès m'a donné autant que nous tous réunis pour qu'on puisse avoir du vin !**

Tous eurent l'air ravis de la nouvelle.

*******

La matinée passa dans le calme pour les recrues, moins pour Agnès qui était totalement épuisée et qui n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, Hanji ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à le remarquer et lui demanda si ça allait.  
Agnès hésita puis choisit d'être honnête.  
- **Je suis vraiment désolée, les rapports m'ont pris toute la nuit, je n'ai que peu dormi.**  
**-Ma pauvre chérie ! Va donc te reposer, je devrai m'en sortir seule ce matin.**  
Agnès écarquilla les yeux et secoua vigoureusement la tête.  
- **Non non je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur, j'irai me reposer à l'heure du repas !**  
**-Teuteuteu ! Agnès, c'est un ordre ! Va dormir et sois au réfectoire pour midi, tu es de ménage cet après-midi, si tu tombes dans les pommes Livaï n'aura aucune indulgence !**

Agnès s'inclina au plus bas.

- **Merci du fond du cœur !** et elle partit sans demander son reste.

Lorsqu'elle atteint sa chambre, la porte en face de la sienne s'ouvrit. Elle se retourna pour savoir à qui appartenait la chambre et fut stupéfaite de voir le Caporal Chef en sortir.

- **T'es pas sensée aider la binocle avec les estropiés toi ?**  
**-Hanji m'a donné ma matinée, je ne me sentais pas très bien.**

Livaï ne répondit pas, se contenta de lui lancer un regard dédaigneux et commença à s'éloigner.

- **Tu m'étonnes, dormir la tête sur un bureau c'est pas le plus confortable.** Il se retourna vers la jeune fille qui avait l'air mortifiée. **Fais en sorte d'être en forme cet après-midi, parce que, même quand tu te sens bien, on peut pas dire que tu sois douée.**

Agnès rougit, acquiesça légèrement et s'engouffra dans sa chambre.

Livaï continua son chemin, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_Titre du chapitre : Camélia Jordana - facile_


	8. In vino veritas - Que tu me regardes (1)

Tout avait été mis en œuvre pour que Jean ne se doute de rien.

Historia était chargée d'aller le réveiller dans sa chambre, prétextant avoir entendu du bruit dans le réfectoire alors qu'elle se promenait.

- **Historia... On est au beau milieu de la nuit, pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Ymir d'aller voir ?** Grogna le pauvre Jean

**-Parce qu'Ymir va me tuer si je lui dis que je suis sortie ! Je n'arrive pas à dormir alors je suis allée me promener. S'il te plait Jean, j'ai beaucoup trop peur, il faut que tu viennes avec moi voir ce que c'est.**

Le concerné jeta un œil au lit de Connie, avec qui il partageait sa chambre et ne distingua qu'une masse sous les couvertures.

_Sale petit chanceux qui dort comme un loir... Quand je rentre il faut que je le réveille, juste pour me venger sur quelqu'un_ _._

Historia pressa Jean qui sortit tant bien que mal de son lit.

Il remarqua la tenue étrange que portait la jolie blonde.

- **Pourquoi tu portes une cape ?**

Historia baissa les yeux sur la longue cape qui la recouvrait jusqu'aux chevilles et enfila la capuche qui en ornait le haut.

- **Parce que figure-toi, imbécile, que c'est interdit de se promener dans les couloirs la nuit ! Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on me reconnaisse et à être punie ! Maintenant active toi !**

Jean grogna de plus belle et suivit la fille hors de sa chambre.

Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il était néanmoins flatté qu'Historia ait pensé à lui pour lui venir en aide. La pauvre avait réellement l'air terrorisée. Il aurait préféré que ce soit Mikasa, mais Mikasa n'était pas le genre de fille qui avait peur d'un bruit dans une cuisine. Il pensa avec amertume que si c'était lui qui était à la place d'Historia, il serait probablement parti réveiller l'asiatique.

**-Dis-moi exactement ce que tu as entendu.**

**-Je ne sais pas exactement... On aurait dit des grognements, mais je ne suis pas sûre.**

Jean regretta de ne pas être sorti armé, Dieu seul savait sur quoi ils allaient tomber dans cette pièce.

Arrivés à un mètre de la porte du réfectoire Historia barra la route à Jean de sa main.

- **Quoi encore ?**

Elle tendit sa main tremblante vers le bas de la porte, de la lumière en ressortait.

- **Il... Il n'y avait pas de lumière tout à l'heure** , dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

- **Ok** , inspira Jean, **reste derrière moi, et si tu vois que ça craint cours aussi vite que tu le peux et va chercher de l'aide !**

Historia acquiesça et se plaça derrière lui, se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire.

Jean prit une encore une bonne inspira et enfonça la porte qui céda immédiatement.

- **SURPRISE !!!!**

Il s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. Son escouade, mais aussi d'autres soldats de sa promotion étaient tous réunis dans la pièce.

Sur la table du milieu trônait un magnifique gâteau piqué de bougies, et des tonneaux de vins et de bière étaient prêts à être débouchés.

Il se tourna vers Historia, ébahi.

- **Joyeux anniversaire Jean**! Lui souhaita-t-elle dans un sourire.

Il se joignit au groupe qui l'attendait, toujours hébété.

- **Merci les gars** , souffla-t-il. Puis il fronça les sourcils. **Connie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, je t'ai vu il y'a même pas cinq minutes tu roupillais dans ton lit ?**

- **C'était une mise en scène crétin ! Y'a rien que des slips sales sous mes draps** , lui répondit fièrement le chauve.

Tous s'approchèrent de lui afin de lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Agnès, Sacha et Historia étaient coiffées et parées de belles robes qui devaient certainement appartenir à la jeune noble.

Mikasa et Ymir n'était pas autant apprêtées mais il remarqua que leur tenue de civile était nettement plus soignée qu'à l'accoutumée, de plus Mikasa ne portait pas son écharpe.

- **Eh bien maintenant qu'on est au complet, je pense qu'on peut commencer à boire ?** Demanda Agnès qui avait du mal à cacher son exaltation.

- **Oh attendez les gars paniqua Jean, si on se faisait pincer ? On n'a pas le droit d'être là !**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas Kirschtein, on ne dira rien au Major !** Lui répondit une voix derrière lui.

- **Pile à l'heure** , murmura Sacha dans un sourire.

Jean blêmit et se retourna pour se retrouver face au Major lui-même, accompagné de Mike, Hanji et Livaï.

- **Ma...Maj...Major mais qu'est-ce que...**

Hanji le coupa :

- **Tes amis ont organisé ça depuis des semaines Jean, ils ont demandé l'autorisation d'Erwin pour faire la fête ce soir et que demain soit un jour de repos, afin de vous remettre de cette folle soirée !** lui dit-elle dans un grand sourire.

- **Merci infiniment Major** , répondit Jean, effectuant le salut militaire.

Celui-ci émit un petit rire et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son subordonné.

- **Pas de formalités ce soir, sers toi donc un peu de vin et profitons de ta soirée.**

Erwin, Livaï et Mike prirent place ensemble tandis qu'Hanji s'éloigna en direction d'Eren pour s'enquérir de ses progrès en matière de transformation.

Sacha se dirigea vers leur table.

- **Merci du fond du cœur Major, ça représente beaucoup pour nous que vous nous ayez laissé organiser cela pour notre ami. Et merci de vous joindre à nous. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers à boire ?**

- **Je prendrai un verre de vin, merci Sacha** , répondit Erwin.

- **La même chose** , lui dit Mike.

Livaï balaya la question de la main.

- **J'imagine qu'il n'y en a pas un qui a prévu du thé ?**

Sacha blêmit.

- **Te bile pas gamine, je prendrai comme les autres.**

Sacha acquiesça, soulagée, et se dépêcha de remplir les trois verres et de leur amener.

Certains cadets avaient ramené des instruments de musique et l'ambiance était très bonne.

Les soldats riaient, chantaient, buvaient. La guerre était hors de leurs pensées.

Historia, qui discutait avec un garçon blond plutôt baraqué, fit signe à Agnès de se joindre à eux.

- **Reiner, je te présente Agnès, c'est elle qui a eu la gentillesse de nous prêter des robes à Sacha et à moi.**

L'intéressé jeta un œil à Agnès et reporta son attention sur Historia.

- **Enchanté, vous êtes très jolies toutes les trois.**

Agnès sourit poliment, mais comprit que le fameux Reiner n'avait d'yeux que pour sa petite camarade blonde.

- **Merci, je vous laisse, je vais surveiller que Sacha ne mange pas l'intégralité du gâteau.**

Elle les laissa en faisant un clin d'œil évocateur à Historia, qui rougit instantanément.

- **Sacha** , la réprimanda-t-elle **, dis-moi que tu en as laissé pour les autres !**

- **Promis Agnès ! Je n'en ai mangé que deux parts ! Tiens, tu veux bien m'aider et apporter leur part aux commandants ?**

Agnès hocha la tête et elles se saisirent de deux assiettes chacune, qu'elles amenèrent à la table des gradés.

Agnès déposa les parts d'Hanji et Erwin, tandis que Sacha tendit les plats à Mike et Livaï, qui refusa d'un geste le sien.

**-Je te le laisse Braus, on dirait qu't'as pas mangé depuis six mois.**

Celle-ci se jeta aux pieds de son supérieur, les larmes aux yeux et la bave aux lèvres.

- **Oh** **m** **erci Caporal-Chef !**

- **Ça va, ça va, va te prosterner ailleurs...**

Il tourna les yeux vers Agnès et fut époustouflé. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué la jeune fille qui se tenait près du Major.

Elle portait une longue robe émeraude, couverte de broderies dorées, dévoilant innocemment sa nuque, ses épaules fines et délicates et la naissance de sa poitrine. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon qui laissait échapper quelques mèches sauvages. Ses yeux étaient mis en valeur par un trait de noir et sa bouche si claire naturellement était recouverte d'une couche de liquide carmin.

Les filles prirent congé et retournèrent s'amuser.

Livaï quant à lui ne pouvait détourner son regard d'Agnès. Depuis le premier jour il avait été saisi par son charme mais là, il n'en revenait pas.

Il avait eu l'occasion de côtoyer quelques filles dans sa jeunesse et même plus tard, mais aucune n'avait cette élégance, cette grâce naturelle que possédait Agnès.

Livaï savait pertinemment que cela n'était pas inné chez elle, on lui avait appris dès toute jeune à comment se comporter, se tenir, quel langage adopter. 

Néanmoins, il avait remarqué, en l'observant à la dérobée quelques fois, que sous la couche de formatage bien ancrée chez cette fille, se cachait une jeune fille espiègle et spontanée.

Il ne se faisait d'ailleurs pas d'illusions, il aurait beau monter en grade, il aurait beau posséder la plus belle demeure du mur Sina, jamais une fille comme elle ne s'intéressera à lui. Ces gens-là ne vivent et ne se marient qu'entre eux, préservant ainsi leur sang noble.

Il fronça les sourcils et détourna son regard.

Les officiers finirent leur verre et prirent congés, laissant les jeunes entre eux.

Lorsqu'ils allèrent saluer Jean, le regard de Livaï croisa celui d'Agnès. Elle lui fit un petit sourire qu'il ne lui rendit pas, néanmoins, il se permit de reluquer complètement la jeune fille qui fit mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir et se concentra sur la conversation engagée avec Ymir et Sacha.

**-Mais ta question est débile Sacha, j'aime les filles ! A part Hanji y'a personne qui pourrait me convenir !**

Agnès eut une moue légèrement dégoûtée.

**-Hanji ? Elle t'intéresse ?!**

**-Mais non idiote ! Sacha demandait si on avait la possibilité, qui on se taperait parmi les gradés.**

**-Oh je comprends ! Et toi Sacha ? Vers qui se tournerait ton choix !**

**-Mike sans hésitations, il est beau et ténébreux !**

Ymir haussa les sourcils, surprise.

- **Y'a pas que lui qu'est ténébreux ! Y'a aussi mister-je-tire-toujours-la-tronche ! Et toi alors Lehmann ?**

**-Eh bien...** Agnès se gratta l'arrière du crâne, gênée. **Je préfère les bruns alors...**

**-OOOOOOOH on en pince pour le Caporal ?!**

Agnès rougit fortement et se jeta sur la brune pour lui couvrir la bouche.

- **Ymir je t'en supplie tais toi !**

La brune se dégagea d'un geste et posa une main rassurant sur la tête de la noble.

- **T'inquiète pas va, Sacha et moi on gardera ton secret ! Mais entre nous, tu ferais mieux de l'oublier. Je suis pas souvent d'accord avec Mikasa mais je la rejoint quand elle dit que ce type n'est pas capable d'éprouver des sentiments humains.**

Agnès rougit de plus belle.

**-Attendez les filles, que les choses soient claires, je n'ai rien tenté et je ne tenterai rien avec lui !** Son regard s'assombrit une seconde. **Je ne suis pas ici pour batifoler.**

Sacha interrompit les deux jeunes filles.

**-Eh, la musique se radoucit, si on allait danser ? Je vais inviter Connie pour un slow !**

*******

Sur le chemin de sa chambre, Agnès se rendit compte qu'elle ne marchait plus très droit. Elle pouffa et se mordit immédiatement les lèvres pour ne réveiller personne.

Elle avait passé une excellente soirée, mais avait décidé de laisser ses nouveaux amis entre eux. Elle était contente pour Jean, cela lui avait fait plaisir de participer à l'organisation de cette soirée.

Arrivée devant sa porte, elle sortit maladroitement sa clé et entreprit de la rentrer dans la serrure. Malheureusement, le vin et l'absence d'éclairage n'aidait pas Agnès dans son entreprise.

Elle gloussa, puis essaya de nouveau. Une blague de mauvais goût à propos d'une chose qui n'arrivait pas à rentrer dans un trou lui traversa l'esprit et elle se mit à glousser et à ricaner de plus belle.

N'arrivant plus à se retenir elle tomba par terre, sa main couvrant sa bouche pour étouffer les rires qui s'en échappait.

Elle décida de faire une pause et de rester assise au sol, le dos appuyé contre la porte, et de reprendre ses esprits.

Soudain la porte en face d'elle s'ouvrit violemment et Livaï apparut, l'air énervé.

- **Putain c'est quoi ce scandale ?**

_Titre du chapitre : tu me regardes - Angèle_


	9. In vino veritas - Avant que la vie ne se joue de nos failles (2)

_Salut salut !_

_Voici la deuxième partie du chapitre 7, qui comporte un (gentil) lemon, soyez indulgents svp, je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec cet exercice !_

_Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaires !_

_Des bisous,_

_M._

**_***_ **

- **Pardon je...** bredouilla Agnès qui se cogna la tête contre la poignée de porte en remontant rapidement. **Aïe !**

**-Tch. T'as bu combien de tonneaux, gamine ?**

**-Je n'ai bu que quelques verres** , **et j'ai une très bonne résistance à l'alcool** répondit-elle fièrement.

**-Oh oui, ça se voit, c'est pour ça que tu comptais passer la nuit sur ton paillasson ?**

Elle grimaça.

**-Je n'arrive pas à rentrer la clé dans la serrure.** Répondit elle, penaude.

Il haussa un sourcil et repartit en direction de sa chambre.

- **Debout. Ramène-toi, je vais te faire un thé, ça te remettra les yeux en face des trous.**

Agnès écarquilla les yeux. Il l'invitait à boire un thé ? A cette heure-ci ? Elle se mordit les joues pour masquer sa joie, se releva avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait et le suivit dans la pièce.

La chambre de Livaï était différente de la sienne. A gauche de la porte, trônait un large bureau devant une fenêtre qui donnait sur la forêt environnante. Elle remarqua un guéridon assorti au bureau sur lequel était disposée une bouilloire. A droite se trouvait un grand lit et face à elle il y avait une autre porte, qui devait mener à la salle de bain.

Agnès se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant que faire pendant qu'il faisait chauffer de l'eau.

- **Tu comptes rester plantée là ? Assieds-toi.**

Elle obtempéra et prit place sur une chaise en face du bureau.

Livaï fit couler le liquide dans deux tasses et s'installa à côté d'elle.

- **La soirée est déjà finie ?** Demanda-t-il.

Agnès secoua négativement la tête.

- **J'ai simplement décidé de les laisser entre eux, je ne veux pas m'imposer**.

Il hocha la tête,

- **Je comprends, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas y aller mais Erwin et Hanji m'ont trainé là-bas.**

Agnès lui répondit avec un sourire :

- **Je pense que ça a beaucoup touché Jean que vous veniez tous. Il avait l'air ému.**

- **Détrompe-toi, la seule chose qui puisse émouvoir Kirstein, c'est qu'Ackerman soit présente dans la même pièce que lui.**

Elle pouffa. Même les supérieurs s'en étaient donc rendu compte.

- **J'ai remarqué aussi qu'il lui tournait autour.**

- **Ouais,** **un** **vrai vautour. Dommage qu'elle en ait rien à foutre et qu'elle ne se préoccupe que d'Eren.**

Agnès ne savait plus quoi dire. Ses sens étaient en ébullition. Elle avait assez d'expérience avec les hommes pour savoir qu'il ne l'avait pas invitée pour parler potins autour d'un thé.

- **Alors duchesse** , reprit-il, **selon toi, tu tiendrais l'alcool ? On a l'habitude de se prendre des caisses chez les bourges ?**

Agnès haussa les sourcils.

- **Eh bien sache qu'entre les** **jeunes** **du Mur Sina, ceux des autres Murs et même ceux d'en dessous** , elle appuya son regard, **il n'y pas beaucoup de différences. On vit tous les mêmes expériences, la seule distinction c'est qu'on ne boit pas les mêmes choses.**

- **Qu'importe le flacon, tant qu'on ait l'ivresse hein ?**

Pour toute réponse, elle trinqua en sa direction avec sa tasse.

- **Plus sérieusement, lorsque j'ai fait mes études de médecine, j'étais en internat.** Elle sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir. **On faisait des fêtes clandestines avec mes copines plusieurs fois par semaine.**

Il hocha la tête.

- **Ouais les fêtes chez les petits bourges ont une réputation assez... Sulfureuse.**

Elle prit un air faussement outré.

**-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !**

Elle se rapprocha de la fenêtre derrière le bureau, se plaçant de fait dos à lui et se mit à entortiller une mèche de cheveux autour de ses doigts longs et fins.

- **La nuit est magnifique ce soir...**

Livaï, appuyé nonchalamment contre son bureau, observait le corps d'Agnès, dont la robe laissait deviner les courbes. Avant ce soir il ne s'était jamais permis de la détailler entièrement ainsi. Il se refit la réflexion qu'elle avait l'air fragile, qu'elle risquait de se briser dans ses bras.

Il avait eu de nombreuses fois le luxe d'analyser son langage corporel et avait bien remarqué qu'il la troublait. A cet instant encore, cette manière qu'elle avait de jouer avec ses cheveux lui donnait envie d'être lui aussi entre les doigts de la jeune fille.

Il secoua la tête, il était sobre mais paraissait aussi embrouillé qu'elle.

Oh, ce qu'il aurait donné, pour l'approcher, pour l'embrasser, la toucher, pour la posséder toute entière.

Cette fille l'avait envouté, il ne savait pas comment ni depuis quand exactement, mais elle s'était distillée en lui tel un poison.

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte immédiatement, mais à présent, tout était clair dans son esprit.

Dès l'instant où il l'avait vue, à Mitras, lorsqu'ils attendaient la calèche qui les ramenaient au QG, son cœur avait d'abord ralenti la cadence, avant de battre aussi fort qu'en plein effort.

Il avait été touché par son port de tête, cette façon curieuse mais dénuée de mépris d'observer ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui allaient devenir ses compagnons.

Dans le véhicule, lorsqu'il avait entendu le son de sa voix, il n'avait souhaité qu'une chose, qu'elle lui murmure à l'oreille toutes les choses qu'elle voulait qu'elle lui fasse...

Livaï grogna et se coupa dans sa réflexion et se massa les tempes, agacé de se laisser aller à de telles pensées alors qu'elle se trouvait à un mètre de lui.

L'entendant soupirer, Agnès se tourna vers lui.

**-Ça ne va pas ?**

**\- Si, si ça va** , fit-il avec un geste évasif de la main.

Il se redressa et fit un pas vers elle, se retrouvant par conséquent dangereusement près d'elle.

Il passa une main dans les longs cheveux de la jeune femme qui retint son souffle et glissa cette main jusqu'à sa nuque, l'obligeant à se rapprocher de lui, brisant ainsi l'espace entre eux. 

**-Livaï... ?**

Le caporal se ravisa finalement et laissa retomber sa main mollement.

**-On dirait que tu as passé une bonne soirée.**

Elle fronça les sourcils.

**-Je ne comprends pas.**

**-Je t'ai vu chanter** **et** **danser avec les soldats** **ce soir** **,** **je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu attires les regards.**

Agnès rougit, surprise par tant d'honnêteté de la part du brun.

**-Je me fiche du regard des gens...**

**-Peut-être que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.**

Elle ne sut quoi répondre, intriguée, elle pencha la tête d'un air interrogateur.

**-Tu te soucis de ce que les gens pensent de toi ?**

**-Non gamine.** Il soupira, las de ces sous-entendus et de cette discussion qui menait partout et nulle part à la fois. **Je me soucis de ce qu'** ** _ils_** **pensent de toi, de comment** ** _ils_** **te regardent, de ce qu** ** _'ils_** **imaginent.**

**-Et toi, qu'est ce que tu penses ?** Murmura-t-elle, le souffle court.

Il brisa alors les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et attrapa le visage d'Agnès entre ses mains pour l'attirer à lui. Là, il l'embrassa avec toute la force dont il était capable.

Agnès répondit tout aussi avidement à ce baiser, mettant de côté sa timidité.

Elle posa ses mains sur le torse du caporal qui raffermit son emprise sur elle. Il fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à la taille de la jeune fille, plaquant leurs corps.

Agnès laissa échapper un gémissement de satisfaction qui encouragea Livaï.

Il inversa, toujours avec autant d'ardeur, la place d'Agnès et la sienne, la jeune fille se retrouvant de ce fait appuyée contre le bureau.

Celle-ci se hissa immédiatement dessus, renversant au passage quelques objets. Livaï vint se placer entre ses jambes tandis qu'elle s'affairait à déboutonner la chemise du Caporal. Pour aider Agnès et surtout pour accélerer le mouvement, il entreprit lui même de défaire son foulard, le jetant négligemment sur le bureau. Sa chemise suivit une seconde plus tard.

Livaï mit fin à leur baiser et observa de ses yeux brûlants Agnès. Elle l'observa en retour, interloquée par cette brutale pause. Il déglutit bruyamment.

**-Tu as déjà...**

Les yeux d'Agnès roulèrent dans leurs orbites.

**-Oui Livaï. Quand tu comprendras que je ne suis pas la petite fille parfaite que tout le monde attend que je sois, tu auras progressé.**

Le gradé esquissa un sourire qui fit perdre à Agnès le peu de moyens qui lui restaient.

Agnès, sans le quitter des yeux, commença elle aussi à dégrafer le haut de sa robe, mais Livaï, en bon gentleman fondit de nouveau sur elle pour l'embrasser et prit le relais avec les lacets de la robe.

Lorsque la poitrine d'Agnès lui fut complètement dévoilé, il caressa ce corps qui lui était offert, imprimant mentalement chaque parcelle de sa peau.

**-Est ce que tu crois qu'on a le droit ?** Lui demanda-t-elle entre deux baisers avides.

**-Est-ce-que j'ai l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à foutre ?**

Les soupirs d'Agnès le rendait fou, il ne pouvait plus attendre, alors il la laissa glisser ses mains vers son pantalon et d'un geste habile, défaire sa ceinture.

Il se débarrassa impatiemment de son pantalon et Agnès descendit de la table pour faire glisser sa robe au sol.

Il remonta ses mains le long de ses cuisses et attrapa le sous vêtement d'Agnès qui atterrit rapidement près de la robe, tandis qu'elle s'affairait à faire de même avec le dernier rempart de l'homme entre sa virilité et son intimité.

Agnès enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Livaï, lui intimant silencieusement de rapprocher définitivement leurs corps.

Elle se pencha légèrement vers l'arrière lui garantissant un accès. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la pénétra, lentement d'abord et motivé par les soupirs sa compagne, plus fort ensuite.

Elle s'accrocha à sa nuque, gémissant à chaque coups de reins qu'il semblait maîtriser à la perfection.

L'alcool avait permis à Agnès de faire tomber toutes ses barrières et a céder rapidement aux avances du brun. Allait-elle regretter ?

_Probablement_.

Soudain, il souleva son amante par le haut des cuisses et tout en la portant, la dirigea vers le lit et l'y allongea, ses assauts reprirent mais avec plus de douceur cette fois.

Trop rapidement, selon lui,ils atteignirent le point culminant de leur plaisir et le gradé s'écroula au creux de la nuque d'Agnès.

Le souffle court et les yeux fermés, Livaï reprenait lentement ses esprits. Il se retira et s'allongea à côté de la jeune fille et lui jeta un œil amusé.

Agnès semblait reprendre difficilement le contrôle de sa respiration, une main posée sur son cœur.

**-Tu n'es pas très endurante** , constata-t-il narquois.

Elle pouffa et se saisit d'un coussin qui lui envoya dans la tête.

**-Et toi tu es un goujat ! Ce n'est pas une réflexion que l'on fait à une dame !**

Il para le coup et lui prît aisément le coussin des mains, ses lèvres formant un rictus.

**-Mets toi dans les draps si tu as froid. J'ai deux ou trois rapports à relire et je te rejoins.**

Agnès acquiesça et se glissa dans les couvertures chaudes du caporal et s'endormit presque instantanément, le sourire aux lèvres.

_Quand je vais raconter ça aux copines..._

_Titre du chapitre : Jenifer - notre idylle_


	10. When the party's over

Mikasa se réveillait toujours très tôt le matin.

Ce matin là ne fit pas exception, bien qu'elle n'ait dormi qu'une heure ou deux.

Lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un bouger à ses côtés et un bras l'enlacer elle referma les yeux.

_Et merde putain..._

Elle avait recommencé. Maudite Sacha qu'on avait fait dormir ailleurs. Maudite Agnès qui lui avait forcé la main pour goûter le vin. Maudite Ymir, qui l'avait fait boire jusqu'à l'ivresse.

Elle tenta de se remémorer comment elle s'était retrouver dans cette galère, puis se mordit les joues lorsqu'elle se souvint que c'était elle même qui avait été le chercher dans son propre lit.

_Quelle conne c'est pas vrai..._

Elle avait débarqué dans sa chambre après avoir quitté la fête et l'avait secoué de toutes ses forces pour qu'il se réveille, l'alcool ayant également fait des ravages sur lui.

Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il avait eut l'air surpris.

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**-Viens dans ma chambre. Sacha découche.** avait elle déclaré, d'une voix calme et assurée.

**-Mais tu avais dit que ça ne se reproduirait plus...**

**-Eh bien j'ai menti** , avait elle répondu, commençant à s'impatienter.

Ni une ni deux, il s'était levé, avait attrapé la main que Mikasa lui tendait et ils avaient rejoint discrètement la chambre de l'Asiatique.

Là, ils avaient fait l'amour, plusieurs fois même.

Pour une fois c'est Mikasa qui avait pris les devants, l'alcool devait certainement lui donner plus confiance en elle et lui avait adoré ça, il lui avait d'ailleurs répété à plusieurs reprises.

Mikasa en avait honte, mais elle adorait coucher avec lui. Elle aimait la façon qu'il avait de prendre soin d'elle, de la chérir et de lui montrer son affection et ce même si leurs ébats était brutaux.

La première fois que c'était arrivé, c'était par hasard. Ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le toit du QG sans se concerter après une expédition extra muros. Ils avaient énormément parlé, se confiant l'un à l'autre sur leurs doutes et espérances sur l'avenir.

Puis, naturellement, ils avaient fini par s'embrasser et une chose en avait entraîné une autre, ils avaient ensemble perdu leur virginité sur ce toit, avec la lune comme gardienne de leur secret.

C'était devenu une sorte de rituel, ils se retrouvaient de temps en temps dans des coins sombres, sur le toit, ou dans le lit de la soldate lorsque sa camarade dormait avec Historia et Ymir.

Mais comme après toute ivresse, vient la migraine, lorsque l'euphorie de leurs rapports passait, Mikasa se sentait systématiquement coupable et honteuse.

Il remua un peu plus contre elle.

**-Je vais pas tarder à partir.**

**-Oui, tu devrais, si Eren te voyait...**

Il soupira, exaspéré de l'entendre déjà parler de lui, rejeta la couverture et sortit rapidement du lit.

**-C'est bon, me casse pas les oreilles de bon matin avec lui, j'ai compris !**

La brune se pinça l'arrête du nez.

**-Et toi ne crie pas de bon matin !**

Tandis qu'il se rhabillait, leur éternelle conversation reprit.

**-Laisse moi deviner Mikasa,** **«** **Eren ne doit pas te voir ici Jean, il ne comprendrait pas Jean, je suis désolée Jean, ça ne se reproduira plus Jean** **»** **?**

Elle pinça les lèvres.

**-Je suis désolée...** Souffla-t-elle.

**-Nous y voilà ! Tu sais quoi ? Arrête d'être désolée, sois tu assumes ce qu'il se passe entre nous, soit c'est terminé.**

Elle releva vers lui des yeux complètement ahuris et ne sut quoi répondre.

**-Ouais, tu as très bien compris Mikasa, c'est ter-mi-né.** Il se radoucit et se pencha vers elle, remettant en place une mèche de cheveux ébène. **Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi et je sais ce que tu ne ressens pas pour moi. Par contre je sais ce que tu ressens pour lui. C'est destructeur, c'est tordu et malsain, je souffre déjà mais j'ai pas envie de souffrir encore plus, alors cette fois c'est moi qui te le dit, c'est fini.**

**-Très bien** , murmura-t-elle.

Il se redressa, l'observa encore quelques secondes et quitta la chambre sans se retourner.

*******

Ce fut le martèlement dans son crâne qui réveilla Agnès.

Les yeux toujours clos, elle grimaça et les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et constata qu'elle était toujours dans la chambre du Caporal.

Enveloppée dans la couverture chaude, elle referma les yeux et soupira doucement de contentement. Les courbatures dans son corps lui rappelèrent la nuit agitée qu'elle venait de passer et elle se mordit les lèvres pour réprimer un sourire naissant.

**-Il vaudrait mieux que tu partes.**

Agnès se raidit et se retourna lentement vers son interlocuteur, adossé dans l'encadrement de la porte menant à la salle de bain.

**-D'ici quelques minutes tout le monde va se réveiller, j'ai pas envie de déclencher une émeute quand on va te voir sortir d'ici.**

- **Bien** , répondit elle, plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle se redressa, maintenant le drap contre son corps pour cacher sa nudité. Elle se plaça dos à lui et enfila sa robe qui traînait au sol.

Livaï savait qu'il convenait de dire quelque chose à ce moment-là, avant qu'elle ne parte, avant qu'elle ne le prenne mal, mais il n'avait aucune idée de quoi.

La nuit dernière avait été une terrible erreur. Il avait flanché, n'avait opposé aucune résistance à cette fille. Il la détestait pour cela. Livaï avait des priorités, bien loin d'une amourette avec la première bourgeoise en manque de sensations fortes qui venait.

Il faisait la guerre, tous les jours, il se battait pour la survie de l'humanité. Il se battait pour qu'elle et ses petits congénères ingrats se la coulent douce.

- **Active toi un peu, on n'a pas la journée.**

Agnès sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, jamais on ne l'avait traité de cette façon. Elle enfila ses souliers et prête à partir, une main sur la poignée de la porte et sans se retourner elle lui dit d'une voix blanche :

- **Merci pour le thé**. Puis elle referma derrière elle et s'engouffra dans sa propre chambre.

Oh oui il aurait tant voulu qu'elle reste... Il aurait voulu passer la journée à parcourir ce corps, embrasser ces lèvres, entendre sa voix, il voulait la posséder encore et encore mais hélas il ne pouvait se le permettre.

Si quelqu'un l'apprenait, elle aurait des problèmes. Agnès venait d'un milieu où les gens restaient « purs » jusqu'à leur nuit de noce, révéler qu'elle était sortie en catimini de la chambre d'un officier, au petit matin, habillée comme la veille, pouvait jeter le déshonneur sur elle et sa famille et lui empêcher l'accès à une vie normale.

Bien entendu, personne ne restait vierge jusqu'au mariage, Agnès ne faisait pas exception à la règle, mais c'était un secret de polichinelle au sein de ces clans.

Le fait qu'Agnès soit une invitée aurait pu également mettre à mal les relations déjà tendues entre le Parlement et le Bataillon.

Il soupira et s'installa derrière son bureau, des images de la nuit passée plein la tête et se servit une tasse de thé froid.

*******

Agnès quant à elle, s'était laissé tomber sur son lit et pleurait silencieusement depuis que Livaï l'avait congédiée.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie autant humiliée de la sorte. Les images de la veille tournaient boucle dans sa tête et elle voulait simplement disparaître.

Que justifiait un tel changement de comportement ? Faisait il partie de ces hommes qui, une fois satisfaits, disparaissent de la vie des femmes qu'ils possèdent ?

Elle était complètement perdue mais bien contente que le Major ait déclaré cette journée comme vacante, cela lui permettra de ne pas sortir de sa chambre.

Il était hors de question qu'elle se retrouve nez à nez avec ce connard.

Elle enfouit la tête dans son coussin.

- **Putain !**

Elle passa encore un moment dans son lit à se morfondre puis, s'installa à son petit bureau et écrivit à ses proches.

_Mère, Père,_

_Je continue mon initiation au sein du bataillon d'exploration. J'ai appris énormément de choses auprès de ces gens. Ils m'ont raconté comment c'est, à l'extérieur des murs. J'espère un jour avoir l'occasion de voir cela._

_Hanji Zoe dit que je suis une bonne infirmière, elle teste mes connaissances en médecine chaque jour et est persuadée que je ferai une excellente praticienne. Elle m'a appris qu'au sein de l'armée, il n'y a pas assez de médecins et surtout de chirurgiens. Peut-être un jour les femmes auront-elles la possibilité, elles aussi, de sauver des vies._

_Merci de m'avoir envoyer de l'argent pour la fête organisée au sein du bataillon, j'ai été heureuse de pouvoir participer à l'organisation de cet événement._

_Vous me manquez._

_J'espère que vous vous portez bien, ainsi que Carmen, Medea et le chat._

_Affectueusement,_

_A.L_

Après cette lettre, elle avait également commencé à écrire à sa suivante et amie, mais des bruits émanant de son estomac l'avait empêché de terminer.

Agnès mourrait de faim. L'heure du dîner approchait et elle n'avait pas mis un pied en dehors de sa chambre. Elle avait passé à tendre l'oreille à chaque bruit de couloir, espérant anticiper les déplacements de Livaï mais en vain. Il ne semblait pas avoir quitté ses appartements non plus.

Elle avait espéré également qu'il vienne frapper à sa porte pour s'excuser de son comportement de goujat du matin, mais il n'était pas venu.

Agnès était triste, en colère, déçue.

Elle finit par se décider, redressa sa carcasse et enfila une robe. Elle inspecta son allure devant le miroir et inspira un grand coup avant de franchir la porte de sa chambre, anxieuse à l'idée de rencontrer celui qui était la cause de ses tourments.

Elle se dirigea vers le réfectoire d'un pas rapide, son cerveau tourbillonnant.

Elle priait toutes les divinités de sa connaissance pour ne pas l'y croiser. Le caporal sautait très souvent des repas, elle espérait bien que ce fut le cas ce soir.

En entrant dans la salle, elle blêmit. Il était là, à sa droite, le regard tourné vers les soldats, impassible.

Elle pivota sa jambe afin de faire demi-tour mais ce fut sans compter sur Hanji qui la héla en hurlant.

- **Agnès !! Alors ça y'est tu sors de ton trou ?!**

Livaï ne bougea pas un cil et resta stoïque.

Agnès se rapprocha un peu de la table des gradés, tremblante.

- **Bonsoir. J'étais un peu fatiguée, j'ai passé la journée à dormir et à écrire à mes parents.**

- **Tu as raison ! Une vraie journée de repos ! Tu te joins à nous ?**

Livaï comprima sa mâchoire. Décidément, cette dinde d'Hanji n'en ratait pas une.

Agnès inclina poliment sa tête.

- **C'est très gentil mais je ne voudrais pas vous** ** _déranger._** Elle appuya sur le dernier mot. **Je vais rejoindre Armin. Passez une bonne soirée.**

Sur ces mots elle se retira et rejoint la table de ses amis, essayant au mieux évacuer la tension qu'elle avait accumulée ces dernières minutes.

Hanji regarda son apprentie s'éloigner et donna un coup de coude à Erwin.

- **Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle a l'air triste ? Ses parents doivent lui manquer, tu ne crois pas ?**

Le Major haussa un sourcil.

- **D'après son parrain, elle martèle ses parents depuis qu'elle sait parler pour venir ici, si ses parents lui manquent déjà et que cela la rend triste, alors c'est la première raison qui fera qu'elle n'a rien à faire entre ces murs.**

Pendant le repas, Agnès sentit le regard brûlant de Livaï accroché à elle. Sans lui jeter un seul regard, elle modifia son attitude.

Elle riait à gorge déployée aux blagues des garçons, renversait ses cheveux d'un côté puis de l'autre de façon plus appuyée, plus sensuelle.

Lorsqu'elle parlait avec Armin, elle posait distraitement sa main sur son épaule.

C'était un comportement tout à fait immature, elle en était pleinement consciente, mais elle voulait lui faire mal. Il n'avait pas voulu, d'elle ? Très bien, d'autres pouvaient largement prendre sa place. Elle était Agnès Lehmann, putain.

Mikasa avait remarqué le petit jeu d'Agnès et cela ne lui plaisait guère. Elle flirtait ouvertement avec Armin mais cela était trop soudain pour que ça ait du sens. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse cette pimbêche fasse de la peine à son ami.

*******

Les jours passèrent et Agnès s'était arrangée avec Hanji pour passer l'intégralité de son temps à l'infirmerie, prétextant une violente et soudaine allergie à la poussière qui nuirait forcement aux corvées de ménage imposées par le Caporal.

Lorsque Hanji en avait parlé à Livaï, celui-ci avait tout de suite compris qu'elle souhaitait l'éviter et à la grande surprise de celle qu'il surnommait « la binocle », il avait accepté sans rechigner.

Agnès réussissait sans mal à éviter le Caporal. Lorsqu'ils se croisaient, elle agissait comme s'il était transparent. Elle ne prenait plus de repas à la table des officiers, fait qu'avait malheureusement remarqué Hanji. Lors d'une pause pendant une matinée de travail, elle posa la question à Agnès.

**-Dis, on ne te vois plus à notre table ?**

**-Pardon Hanji, c'est vrai. Mais je m'entends tellement bien avec les membres de la cent quatrième brigade...**

**-Je plaisante, ne t'inquiète pas. Je voulais juste savoir s'il y avait un problème ?** demande l'aînée, suspicieuse.

Agnès avait rougit.

**-Aheum... Non, non il n'y a aucun problème.**

**-Tu en es bien certaine ? Si tu as un problème, avec qui que ce soit, tu peux m'en parler tu sais ?**

**-Je n'ai pas de problème Hanji,** la rassura Agnès.

Elles furent coupées par Sacha qui vint se plaindre de douleurs au ventre.

Hanji la rabroua, si la jeune chasseuse se gavait un petit peu moins de petits pains, elle n'aurait pas de douleurs !

Une fois la rousse partie, Hanji regarda l'heure.

**-Hé mais c'est l'heure du déjeuner ! J'imagine que tu ne va pas te joindre à nous ?**

Agnès pinça les lèvres, coupable.

**-J'ai... J'ai promis à Armin...**

Les yeux de la scientifique s'éclairèrent.

**-Armin tu dis ?! Il se passe quelque chose entre vous ?**

Le visage d'Agnès s'était embrasé.

**-P-pardon ? Non, pas du tout, c'est un ami, rien de plus !** avait-elle répondue complètement affolée.

**-Ah ! Je me disais bien aussi !**

Agnès regarda Hanji, confuse.

**-Laisse tomber,** reprit elle **, aller, si on y allait ? Avant qu'on ne nous laisse rien !**

Agnès avait suivi la gradée dans le réfectoire et après un signe de la main, avait rejoint la table de ses amis, sans un regard pour la table des officiers.

**-Erwin** , dit Hanji en s'installant, **il ne se passe rien entre Agnès et le petit Armin. Aboule le flouz.**

Mike et Livaï leur lancèrent des yeux interrogateurs.

**-Merde, j'aurai parié qu'ils flirtaient** , expliqua-t-il simplement, sortant un billet de sa poche et le déposant devant sa collègue.

**-Et moi je pense qu'elle est intéressée par quelqu'un d'autre,** susurra la scientifique, en empochant ses gains le sourire aux lèvres.

Livaï ne laissa rien paraître, mais il écouta la conversation avec encore plus d'attention.

**-Tu penses à qui ?** Demanda Mike.

**-J'ai ma petite idée mais je manque de preuves.**

**-Bon on a pas une expédition à monter là ? Plutôt que d's'occuper de cette bande de puceaux ?** s'agaça le brun.

Hanji rechigna devant l'austérité du brun, mais Erwin approuva et la conversation repartit sur des bases bien moins légères.

_Titre du chapitre : when the party's over - Billie Eilish_


	11. Comme un miroir en éclats de verre

Livaï était conscient qu'il avait déconné. Il se dégoûtait pour la façon dont il avait traité Agnès. Il avait déjà eu ce genre de comportement, après tout, cela lui ressemblait bien, mais jamais avec une fille comme elle. Après réflexion, il n'avait jamais connu de fille comme elle.

Accoudé mollement à son bureau, il réfléchissait à une façon de rattraper son erreur. Malheureusement, il avait beau imaginer moultes scenarii, tous se terminaient par un échec.

Il soupira. Les images de leurs ébats tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Mais ils n'avaient pas fait que cela. Lorsque Livaï avait rejoint Agnès dans le lit, elle s'était réveillée. Ils avaient ensuite parlé de beaucoup de choses, notamment de l'avenir de la jeune fille. Il avait été ému par le caractère rebelle de son amante, qui s'opposait fermement à ce que la société attendait d'elle. Elle l'avait ensuite écouté parler de la prochaine mission qui les attendait, des étoiles dans les yeux. C'était une mission secrète et Erwin lui remonterait certainement les bretelles s'il apprenait que Livaï avait dévoilé certaines informations confidentielles mais il n'en avait rien à battre.

**-Tu vas participer à tout cela ?**

**-Seulement si j'ai pas d'autres choix, avec cette putain de cheville je ne peux pas me battre.**

**-J'espère que tu n'auras pas à le faire.**

Elle avait peur pour lui. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Cette constatation lui réchauffa le cœur mais lui transperça immédiatement après. Elle souhaitait sans aucun doute sa mort à présent.

_Quel con._

Il était un con. Un con qui avait rembarré une fille bien, qui ne méritait pas cela et surtout qui faisait battre son cœur un peu plus fort. Cela lui avait sauté aux yeux lors de la nuit qu'ils avaient partagé. Il s'était rendu compte d'un seul coup que ce qu'il ressentait pour elle allait au delà d'une simple attirance, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur la façon dont cela était arrivé. Ils n'avaient pas partagés énormément de moments ensemble, il avait certes passé beaucoup de temps à l'observer mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il la connaissait.

Et pourtant, il aurait pu mettre sa tête à couper que cette fille était faite pour lui. Belle, intelligente, gentille, calme mais passionnée, tous ces éléments additionnés le ramenait à une conclusion : elle était celle avec qui il voulait partager sa courte et triste existence.

Cette pensée le fit vaciller ; qu'avait il à lui offrir ? Lui, l'homme qui ne possédait même pas de nom, qui ne descendait pas d'une lignée d'aristocrates ou de marchands, qui pouvait mourir à un moment ou un autre, qui n'avait pas le niveau d'érudition qu'elle possédait. Sa famille approuverait-elle cette relation ? Il n'avait rien à foutre de ce que pensaient les gens, mais il savait que sa vie à elle était basée sur les apparences et que la validation de leur histoire par ses proches serait essentielle.

Il soupira de nouveau. C'était voué à l'echec dès le départ de toutes façons et il n'aurait jamais dû céder à ses plus bas instincts. Il en était donc là, à regretter les quelques heures de bonheur et de plénitude qu'elle lui avait offert.

Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge murale de son bureau, c'était l'heure du déjeuner. Il n'avait aucune envie de se traîner jusqu'au réfectoire mais Hanji allait se pointer dans son bureau s'il ne se déplaçait pas.

Livaï maugréa dans sa barbe et quitta son bureau, l'âme en peine.

*******

Lors du repas, les discussions allaient bon train. La soirée d'anniversaire étaient encore sur toutes les lèvres et chacun y allait de sa petite anecdote.

Agnès participait aux conversations avec entrain, même si au fond d'elle elle était triste comme la pierre. Elle ne saisissait pas pourquoi l'attitude du Caporal l'avait touchée à ce point. Elle n'était pas un cœur d'artichaut, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle couchait avec un garçon qu'elle en tombait amoureuse habituellement. Peut-être avait elle trop espérer de Livaï ? Elle se trouvait idiote et avait honte que cet homme puisse la rendre triste à ce point.

Heureusement, après le repas, Jean avait proposé à Agnès de lui faire essayer l'équipement tridimensionnel en début d'après midi. Elle était heureuse de partager un moment avec le garçon qu'elle appréciait franchement, malgré son manque flagrant de self control et son caractère parfois explosif.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc sur le terrain d'entraînement, Kirstein aidait Agnès à resserrer les sangles.

**-Comment vous faites pour vous y retrouver ?! Il y en partout !** Pleurnicha la jeune femme.

**-Bah, question d'habitude !**

La jeune fille tourna sur elle même.

**-Tu trouves que ça me va bien ?**

Jean fronça les sourcils, incrédule.

**-On s'en fout que ça t'aille ou pas, c'est un équipement militaire.**

**-Hm... Je pense que ça ne me met pas trop en valeur.**

Il porta dramatiquement sa main à son front.

**-Agnès c'est sensé nous aider à traquer les titans, pas à nous pavaner !**

Agnès rit doucement.

**-Tu as raison, pardonne moi Jean, vous sauvez le monde et moi je me demande si je suis jolie.**

Jean lui renvoya un sourire doux.

**-Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux savoir, oui tu es jolie, avec ou sans équipement.**

Elle rougit et baissa les yeux.

**-Merci beaucoup...** souffla-t-elle. **Dis, je voulais te demander, elle le sait Mikasa ?**

Le garçon se raidit à l'évocation de ce prénom.

**-Elle sait quoi ?**

**-Ne me prends pas pour une idiote,** elle leva les yeux au ciel. **Tout le bataillon est au courant, il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu la regardes.**

Il serra les dents.

**-Bien sûr qu'elle le sait, mais elle aime déjà quelqu'un alors... Bon. On commence ?**

Agnès respecta la volonté de son ami de ne plus vouloir parler de cela et hocha positivement la tête.

**-C'est parti !**

Ils firent quelques pas en direction d'un arbre plutôt haut et dont les branches étaient assez épaisses pour soutenir le poids de deux humains.

**-Bien, alors, avec les manettes, tu vises l'emplacement où tu veux envoyer tes grappins.**

Agnès leva son bras en direction de la branche lorsqu'elle fut interrompue.

**-Oï Lehmann, on peut savoir ce que tu branles ?**

Elle s'immobilisa et se retourna trop lentement vers cette voix. Il était là, derrière eux, l'air encore plus ennuyé que d'habitude. Plusieurs soldats étaient présents dans les alentours et tous s'étaient retournés vers Agnès.

Voir le Caporal engueuler quelqu'un était toujours un spectacle apprécié de tous, de part ses répliques cinglantes, sa capacité à mettre plus bas que terre la personne qui avait osé le contrarier ou bien par ses punitions légendaires.

Elle sentait qu'elle blêmissait à vue d'oeil.

_Qu'est-ce-qu'il me fait, là ?_

**-R-rien je...**

**-C'est quoi que tu comprends pas dans "tu ne participeras pas aux entraînements" ?**

**-Mais je ne m'entraîne à rien, je voulais simplement...**

Jean vint au secours de son amie.

**-Caporal Chef, ne lui en voulez pas, c'est moi qui lui ait proposé de lui montrer comment fonctionne l'équipement 3D.**

**-Oh ne t'inquiète pas Kirstein, j'avais déjà prévu une sanction pour toi. Quant à toi** , il dirigea son regard enflammé sur Agnès qui déglutit de panique, **je ne veux plus te voir sur un terrain, retourne bosser avec La Binocle si tu veux pas avoir de problèmes.**

Agnès défit rapidement ses angles, tremblante, prête à fondre en larmes.

Jean se rapprocha doucement d'elle afin de l'aider, sentant la jeune fille au bord de la rupture.

**-Quel enfoiré** , glissa-t-il à sa comparse, les dents serrés et suffisamment bas pour qu'elle ne soit le seule à entendre.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule.

**-Merci quand même Jean.**

Sur ces paroles, elle enjamba le reste de l'équipement qui trainait au sol et se dirigea vers le château. Elle passa près du Caporal, la tête haute, qui la fixait sans vergogne et ne lui adressa pas un regard.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle regagna hâtivement sa chambre. Elle pénétra rapidement dans la petite pièce et se laissa glisser contre la porte, en larmes.

Elle resta là, à pleurer silencieusement pendant quelques minutes, puis d'un mouvement de rage, elle se dirigea vers son petit bureau et se saisit d'une feuille et d'une plume.

_Medea,_

_Je reviens sur ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour. Cet homme est un véritable salaud. Il m'a humilié devant une partie du bataillon et s'est adressé à moi avec une telle haine que j'ai cru mourir sur l'instant._

_Je ne comprends pas qu'elle est la raison de son mépris envers moi._

_J'ai connu des goujats et des hommes qui manquaient d'élégance mais aucun n'a jamais eu tel comportement envers moi._

_J'aimerai pouvoir me jeter sur lui et le rouer de coups, j'aimerai qu'il souffre. Je le déteste, par les murs je le hais._

_Mais voilà que je m'emballe et que ma colère prend le dessus. Je vais aller prendre une douche chaude, cela calmera mes nerfs malmenés._

_J'espère que tu vas bien,_

_J'ai hâte de te lire._

_AL._

Après s'être déchaînée sur le papier, Agnès se sentit légèrement soulagée.

*******

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis l'altercation entre Agnès et Livaï et tout le monde semblait avoir oublié.

Tout le monde sauf Agnès qui ne tolérait toujours pas la façon dont il lui avait parlé, sans aucune raison apparente, et ce en présence de plusieurs personnes.

Elle essayait d'oublier leur aventure, se persuadant que ce type était simplement un énorme connard, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle l'avait su au moment où elle l'avait vu, le premier jour. Elle était fichue, l'attraction physique d'abord, puis cet aspect dangereux qu'il dégageait et enfin la réciprocité de leur attirance, tout était réuni pour qu'elle tombe dans le filet.

Agnès Lehmann était amoureuse.

Jours après jours, elle tentait de passer outre tous ses sentiments qui la submergeait à longueur de journée. Car même occupée à l'infirmerie, même si elle passait un bon moment avec ses amis, même le soir dans sa chambre, elle ne pensait qu'à une chose : Le _putain_ de Caporal-Chef Livaï.

La journée avait été compliquée. Agnès s'était réveillée avec une migraine terrible et du mauvais pied. Elle n'avait pas décroché un mot de la journée. Hanji néanmoins, ne s'était pas arrêtée une seule seconde, ce qui avait mis les nerfs de la jeune fille encore plus à vif.

Sur le chemin menant à sa chambre, elle laissa échapper quelques larmes silencieuses, tout en se maudissant pour cela. Elle était simplement fatiguée émotionnellement, cela allait passer.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la porte de sa chambre, celle de Livaï s'ouvrit et il apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Agnès eut envie de mourir sur-le-champ, il était la dernière personne qu'elle avait envie de voir à ce moment-là.

Elle lança un « bonsoir » sans le regarder, la voix teintée d'agacement, mais il ne répondit pas. Il resta là sans bouger, à l'observer. Elle fit comme si elle ne remarquait pas et d'une main tremblante, elle engouffra la clé dans la serrure.

**-Tu vas réussir à rentrer la clé ?**

Elle stoppa son geste et se retourna vers lui au ralenti, les yeux exorbités.

_C'est une blague ?!_

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre alors elle choisit le mépris. Elle lui lança un regard de dédain de haut en bas, puis lui tourna le dos et entreprit de nouveau d'ouvrir sa porte.

**-T'as perdu ta langue Duchesse ?**

Elle explosa.

**-Est-ce que tu te fiches de moi ?!** Elle parlait un peu trop fort mais était incapable de se retenir.

Il continua de l'observer d'un air interrogatif. Agnès se rapprocha de lui, les yeux plein de colère.

**-On couche ensemble, tu me mets dehors, tu m'ignores, tu me hurles dessus devant tout le putain de bataillon et tu OSES revenir comme une fleur en faisant allusion à cette soirée ?!** Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, et reprit, essoufflée, **Tu sais quoi Livaï ? Va te faire foutre !**

Les lèvres du brun se pincèrent et Agnès crut halluciner lorsqu'elle vit l'esquisse d'un sourire passer sur son visage.

**-J'aimerai repartir sur de bonnes bases.**

**-Tes cas de conscience, je m'en moque ! Je ne suis pas une de tes groupies prête à tout pour obtenir ton attention, je ne suis pas une girouette comme toi, j'ai des sentiments moi !**

Elle hoqueta d'horreur lorsqu'elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Pour se donner une contenance, elle fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et s'engouffra dans sa chambre, en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte derrière elle.

« J'ai des sentiments. » Livaï fronça les sourcils, cette phrase allait tourner en boucle dans sa tête pour un moment. Il regagna sa chambre, perplexe.

Sur le bureau d'Agnès, une enveloppe avait été déposée. Son estomac se noua instantanément et elle découvrit, tremblante, le message anonyme qui s'y cachait.

_Tic tac. Le temps passe. N'oublie pas notre arrangement._

La jeune fille s'empara immédiatement d'une allumette et fit disparaître le message, plus paniquée que jamais.

_Titre du chapitre : Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps - David Hallyday_


	12. For neither ever, nor never, goodbye

Rien n'allait plus. Lorsqu'elle repensait à sa vie avant le bataillon, elle lui apparaissait si calme, si belle. Agnès secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à cela. Pas tout de suite. Le message était détruit, personne ne risquait de découvrir son secret. Elle décida de tourner ses pensées vers Livaï, _encore_.

Trop loin. Elle avait été trop loin. Elle qui maîtrisait l'art de la contenance, de la bienséance, elle s'était laissée emporter à cause de cet idiot et avait été vulgaire.

Agnès avait honte. Assise dans l'herbe, un livre à ses pieds, elle plaqua sa main contre son front d'un geste désespéré. Devait-elle s'excuser ? Certainement pas ! C'était lui qui l'avait traitée comme une moins que rien, comme une vulgaire fille de joie et qui osait par la suite la narguer.

Elle souffla, indignée.

**-Agnès ? Ça va ?**

Eren. Elle n'avait pas eu, depuis son arrivée au bataillon, vraiment l'occasion de se retrouver seule avec le demi-titan, à son grand regret.

**-Ça va, merci. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**-J'ai rien à faire, Armin est à la bibliothèque et Mikasa s'entraîne.** Il se laissa tomber près de la jeune fille. **Hanji me laisse me reposer cet après-midi.**

**-Cela doit te faire du bien, d'après ce que j'ai compris, ton entrainement avec Hanji te prends beaucoup de temps** , dit-elle gentiment.

**-Oui, mais c'est nécessaire, je dois progresser pour reconquérir le mur Maria !**

**-Ce serait formidable, ce serait la première mais aussi la plus belle victoire de l'humanité,** s'enthousiasma Agnès, tandis qu'Eren se rembrunit.

**-La victoire, ce sera quand on les aura tous exterminés.**

**-Bien sûr, mais tu sais, ce que tu as fait à Trost, c'était déjà énorme, tu peux être fier de toi. Si tu n'avais pas été là, peut-être que l'humanité aurait été décimée à l'heure où nous parlons. Tu as sauvé des milliers de gens.**

Eren observa Agnès et son sourire doux. Oui, elle avait raison, son pouvoir de titan avait permis la sauvegarde de l'humanité. Il renvoya un sourire empli de détermination à son interlocutrice.

**-J'espère que tu seras là pour voir ça quand on les vaincra pour de bon !**

**-Je l'espère aussi** , rit-elle, **ta détermination fait plaisir à voir, je suis certaine que tu y arriveras.**

**-Alors... Tu as toujours envie de t'engager ?**

Agnès prit une minute pour réfléchir.

**-C'est un peu gênant mais... Je ne crois pas. Je vous ai vu aux entraînements et ça me parait inconcevable de me battre au corps à corps, j'ai déjà du mal à soulever mes valises ! De plus, en nettoyant les vitres du château, je me suis rendue compte d'une chose idiote dont je n'avais pas conscience avant, j'ai le vertige !**

Eren rit franchement tandis qu'Agnès fit la grimace, gênée d'être moquée par le brun.

**-Effectivement, ça risque d'être compliqué pour toi ! Donc tu sais ce que tu feras à la place d'être militaire ?**

**-J'aurai aimé être médecin** , dit elle, des étoiles dans les yeux. **Je voudrais savoir soigner les malades et les blessés, sauver des vies... Mais tant que les mentalités n'évoluent pas, je me contenterai d'être infirmière.**

**-Mon père était médecin, c'est un beau métier.**

**-Tu sais Eren, même si certains ici te trouvent trop impétueux, voire suicidaire, je voulais que tu saches que j'adhère totalement à tes idées et, pour ce que ça vaut, tu as tout mon soutien.**

**-Merci Agnès, ça me touche.**

Il ferma les yeux et tendit son visage vers le soleil, appréciant la douce chaleur qui s'y diffusait.

**-Qu'est ce que tu lis ?** Demanda-t-il à la brune qui rosit.

**-Oh, rien de très palpitant, une histoire d'amour impossible entre un garçon et une fille dont les familles sont ennemies mortelles.**

**-Ça a l'air beau et triste et la fois, ça plairait à Mikasa, elle nous sortirait sa rengaine habituelle sur la cruauté du monde,** railla-t-il.

Agnès ricana.

**-Elle n'a pas totalement tort sur ce point.**

**-Tu m'en lis un passage ? J'ai pas trop le temps de me plonger dans un bouquin et tout le monde se moquerait de moi si je lisais une histoire d'amour.**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

**-Les hommes et leurs idées préconçues de la virilité... Alors** , elle se racla la gorge : **"** ** _En vérité, beau Montague, je suis trop éprise, et tu pourrais croire ma conduite légère ; mais crois-moi, gentilhomme, je me montrerai plus fidèle que celles qui savent mieux affecter la réserve. J'aurais été plus réservée, il faut que je l'avoue, si tu n'avais pas surpris, à mon insu, l'aveu passionné de mon amour : pardonne-moi donc et n'impute pas à une légèreté d'amour cette faiblesse que la nuit noire t'a permis de découvrir"_** ** _*_**

Elle se tut, frappée par ce que ces mots évoquaient pour elle. Si elle n'avait pas été si triste, elle se serait autorisée à rire devant l'absurdité de l'universalité de cet extrait.

Eren capta son trouble et inclina son visage vers elle.

**-On dirait que ce passage anime quelque chose de particulier en toi.**

Agnès rougit de plus belle, prise sur le fait.

**-N-non je...**

**-Eren ! Il faut que tu viennes dans le bureau d'Erwin, maintenant !**

Hanji venait de sauver Agnès, qui soupira de soulagement.

**-Il y a un problème Hanji ?**

**-Je ne sais pas de quoi il en retourne, mais il faut qu'on y aille. Désolée Agnès, je t'enlève ton compagnon.**

**-La vie reprend son cours et la pause littéraire est terminée** , répondit Agnès, de façon théâtrale. **A plus tard Eren.**

Il la salua de la main et couru derrière Hanji qui s'éloignait à grands pas.

*******

**-Le titan féminin est Annie Leonardt.**

Eren regarda ses camarades avec gravité. Mikasa, Armin, Hanji, Mike et Livaï étaient réunis dans le bureau d'Erwin.

**-Non c'est impossible !**

**-Eren, vois la vérité en face** , lui répondit sa sœur, **les preuves sont là : elle utilise les mêmes techniques de combat, et Armin a remarqué quelque chose au niveau de son équipement.**

**-Oui. Quand nos équipements ont été vérifiés après le meurtre des deux titans d'Hanji, Annie n'a pas montré le sien, c'était celui de Marco.**

Eren écarquilla ses yeux.

- **Je ne peux pas y croire, Annie est l'une d'entre nous ! Pourquoi ferait elle une chose pareille ?!**

**-Oï, calme toi Jäger, tu nous casses les oreilles à beugler comme un goret.**

**-Quoiqu'il en soit** , reprit le Major, **il faut que nous l'arrêtions. Nous avons, avec l'aide du jeune Arlert, décidé d'une stratégie Hanji, Livaï et moi. Annie est basée au district de Stohess, nous allons donc infiltrer le quartier et vous trois, vous allez vous charger de l'isoler et ainsi nous pourrons la capturer sans qu'elle ne se transforme en titan. Eren, Armin t'expliquera les détails de votre couverture. Il faut aussi que tu saches que les brigades spéciales veulent te récupérer, nous ferons diversion de cette façon, en faisant passer Jean pour toi et nous...**

**-Quoi ?! Mais il ne me ressemble même pas !**

Livaï s'approcha du gamin hurlant qui se tut immédiatement lorsqu'il remarqua l'air menaçant qui brillait dans ses yeux.

**-Putain Jagër est-ce-qu'un jour dans ta vie tu vas apprendre à la fermer et à rester à ta place ?**

Eren se ratatina sur lui même et baissa les yeux.

**-Comme je le disais, Livaï et moi, nous ferons croire à la Cour que nous te livrons à eux, mais ce stratagème ne tiendra pas longtemps, aussi il faudra que vous soyez rapidement convaincants.**

**-C'est compris les mômes ? Le succès de la mission repose sur vous, alors, ne nous décevez pas.**

Eren déglutit, beaucoup trop de responsabilités commençaient à peser sur ses épaules et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir aboutir à tout ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Armin, Mikasa et lui prirent congés après un salut militaire à leurs supérieurs et se rendirent là où ils étaient sûrs que personne n'entendrait ce qu'ils avaient à se dire : la bibliothèque.

*******

La journée d'Agnès n'avait pas été très intéressante, elle s'était contentée de flâner au sein du QG, profitant de la rare sérénité du lieu.

Lorsque le dîner fut servi, elle remarqua la nervosité d'Eren et la tête angoissée d'Armin.

**-Que se passe-t-il Armin ? Vous avez l'air anxieux.**

Armin ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre quand le Major entra dans la pièce et, d'un signe de main, fit taire les militaires.

**-Soldats, votre attention s'il-vous-plait ! Après demain, tous ceux d'entre vous capable de se battre partiront pour le secteur Sud du Mur Sina ! Mike et Nanaba seront assureront le commandement pendant ces quelques jours.**

Une clameur s'éleva parmi les soldats. L'un d'entre eux leva la main et Erwin, d'un signe de tête lui accorda la parole.

**-Major ? Nous partons en mission ?**

**-Non, simplement en reconnaissance** , il reprit d'une voix plus forte, **vous tous, à part les cadets Kirstein, Ackerman, Arlerlt et Jäger, partirez à l'aube.**

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers les cadets dont les noms avaient été prononcés et le brouhaha reprit de plus belle.

**-Oï silence, pas besoin de vous exciter, vous ne partez pas en mission, alors arrêtez avec votre remue-ménage.**

Ymir, à qui toute forme de gêne ou de timidité était étrangère, leva la main à son tour.

**-Et nos camarades Monsieur ? Pourquoi ne nous accompagnent-ils pas ?**

Une fois de plus, une rumeur s'éleva, nombreux soldats semblaient se poser exactement la même question que la brune.

**-Les recrues que je viens de citer nous accompagnent, Livaï, Hanji et moi à Stohess, nous avons des gens à rencontrer là bas. Maintenant mangez.**

Le Major se rassit mais personne ne toucha à son repas, tous étaient bien trop occupés à fixer les quatre jeunes recrues et à colporter des commérages.

**-Je comprends la raison de ton trouble désormais** , glissa Agnès au petit blond, qui se contenta de lui faire un sourire contrit. **Quel jour serons-nous après demain ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**-Jeudi,** répondit Eren, **pourquoi ?**

**-Ma mère se rend dans ce quartier chaque jeudi, elle fait partie d'une espèce de salon de lecture. J'aimerai en profiter pour lui rendre visite.**

Mikasa tiqua.

**-Nous ne partons pas nous promener, le major ne te laissera pas venir.**

Agnès ignora royalement l'asiatique et attendit patiemment la fin du repas.

*******

**-C'est non.**

**-C'est au Major que je posais la question** , répondit Agnès sans cacher son agacement.

**-Agnès, Livaï est également officier, ses décisions sont les miennes** , rappela Erwin.

Elle serra les dents, plus frustrée que jamais de se faire rabattre le caquet.

Après le repas, elle s'était rendue dans le bureau de l'officier pour lui présenter sa requête. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'était désagréablement rendue compte que tous les gradés étaient présents.

**-Major je vous en prie, laissez-moi vous accompagner, je ne vous gênerai pas. Une fois sur place je me séparerai de vous, vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi jusqu'à notre retour.**

**-Parce que tu crois qu'au moment de partir on va te chercher bien gentiment dans toute la ville ?**

Cette fois-ci, elle ne rentra pas dans son jeu et le snoba sans vergogne, ne lui adressant même pas un regard.  
Comment ce connard osait-il lui adresser la parole ?

**-Notre passage a Stohess pourra s'avérer dangereux pour les civils, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de t'emmener.**

**-Comment cela dangereux ?! Major, ma mère y sera ! Je ne peux encore moins vous laisser partir sachant qu'elle court un risque !**

Hanji parut embarrassée et prit la parole.

**-Il y a des abris sous terrain, elle ne craindra rien, ma belle, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.**

**-Des abris ? Mais vous craignez une attaque de titans ou quoi ?**

Aucun des officier présents ne répondit et l'angoisse prit possession du cœur de la jeune femme encore plus fort.

**-Major... ?** implora-t-elle, des trémolos dans la voix.

Erwin jaugea la situation rapidement et se résigna.

**-Nous t'emmenons à une condition.**

Livaï tourna vers lui des yeux exorbités, prêt à riposter.

**-Il y a un hôpital dans ce district, toi qui voulait mettre tes connaissances à profit, ce sera l'occasion. En échange je te promets que nous garantirons la sécurité de ta mère.**

**-Erwin putain tu plaisantes ou quoi ?**

**-Non. L'inquiétude de la jeune Lehmann est compréhensible. Elle partira donc avec nous, elle pourra constater que sa mère ne court aucun danger.**

**-Merci infiniment Major, je ne sais comment vous exprimer ma gratitude !**

**-Je compte sur toi pour être extrêmement vigilante Agnès, et pour surtout garder secrets les détails de cette mission, c'est très important.**

La jeune fille s'inclina poliment et remercia une nouvelle fois Erwin, qui lui signifia qu'elle pouvait disposer. Elle quitta donc les lieux, sous le regard assassin de Livaï.

_Titre du chapitre : goodbye - aparat_   
_***** Extrait de Roméo et Juliette_


	13. This is war - Un éclair puis la nuit (1)

Le trajet s'était fait dans le plus grand silence. Agnès avait voyagé avec Eren, Armin et Mikasa, tandis que Jean avait fait la route avec les officiers.

La tension, au sein de la charrette des recrues était plus que palpable. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées, le visage sombre et les traits tirés.

Agnès n'avait aucune idée de la teneur de leur mission, mais à la vue de ses camarades, elle comprit que ce ne serait pas une mission facile et encore moins sans danger.

Mikasa n'avait de cesse de prendre soin d'Eren, de lui remettre sa cape, de lui demander comment il se sentait et cela faisait mal au coeur d'Agnès de voir que celui-ci ne semblait absolument pas réactif aux appels de sa demie-soeur. En même temps, cet amour que ressentait Mikasa était-il sain ? Agnès ne savait qu'en penser. Après tout, ils ne partageait ni leur sang, ni leur nom.

Agnès observait l'asiatique. Elle la trouvait superbe, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi celle-ci affichait tant de mépris envers elle.  
Peut-être Mikasa pensait-elle qu'Agnès était intéressée romantiquement par Eren ? La pauvre, si elle savait à quel point elle était loin du compte...

Ils arrivèrent finalement à destination et se séparèrent. Armin, Eren et Mikasa partirent de leur côté, vers leur mission. Les consignes pour Agnès étaient simples : tant qu'il ne se passait rien, elle avait quartier libre et pouvait même rejoindre sa mère, mais, en cas d'attaque, elle devait se rendre immédiatement à l'hôpital du district.

A partir de ce moment, Agnès se mit à déambuler dans les belles rues de Stohess, se sentant proche de chez elle, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis longtemps.

Pendant quelques instants, elle arriva à tout oublier, sa mission, la probable attaque à venir, Livaï et même l'autre enfoiré et ses petits papiers.

Elle se mit en direction du club qu'avait rejoint sa mère quelques années plus tôt. Au début, Irina traînait Agnès à ces réunions mais la jeune adulte détestait cela. Ce salon était rempli de vieilles pies sans culture ni intelligence, qui se contentait de prendre des notes dans des livres auxquels elle ne comprenaient rien, tout ça pour avoir un semblant de conversation en société.

Si la jeune Lehmann avait depuis toujours évolué dans ce monde écoeurant d'argent et de privilèges, il y avait une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais pu supporter, c'était cette hypocrisie, bien qu'elle en maîtrisait l'art à la perfection.

_Voilà, plus que deux rues et j'y serai._

Elle aurait voulu que ce moment s'éternise. Elle appréciait flâner sans compagnie, dans le calme, seules avec ses pensées divagantes.

Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes ont une fin.

Il y eut un éclair et soudain, une forme gigantesque apparut au dessus des maison. Le sang quitta le visage d'Agnès qui se retrouva tétanisée. Les gens autour d'elle se mirent à courir dans tous les sens et à hurler.

Le titan avant une allure féminine, et n'était pratiquement faite que de muscles. La jeune noble détacha son regard de la créature et balaya des yeux les alentours, où la confusion régnait déjà. Le titan, à une dizaine de rue de là où elle se trouvait, semblait se déchainer sur un bâtiment, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose... Ou quelqu'un ?

_Eren !_

Agnès comprit que la mission dégénérait, il fallait qu'elle se rende au plus vite à l'hôpital, avant que les cadavres n'affluent.

Rapidement, elle prit le chemin de la clinique mais se retrouva au beau milieu d'un bain de foule qui l'empêcha de passer.

Prise de ce tourbillon de panique, Agnès trébucha et instinctivement, se couvrit la tête de ses bras. Tant bien que mal, elle roula sur le sol afin d'échapper à la foule et soudain, ce fut le trou noir.

*******

Livaï ne pouvait se battre et ça le foutait en rogne. Il savait que là, à quelques centaines de mètres de lui, des hommes mourraient et il était impuissant face à cela.

Cette saloperie de titan féminin allait tout dévaster et ce foutu Jäger ne se transformait pas. Décidément, on ne pouvait vraiment pas compter sur ce gosse. A moins qu'il ne soit déjà mort ?

_Tch. Tu parles d'un réussite._

Il jeta un regard en biais à Erwin qui ne semblait pas décidé à donner des ordres. L'ambiance était tendue entre les deux officiers depuis que le Major avait offert à Agnès la possibilité de se rendre à Stohess.

Lorsqu'elle avait quitté le bureau, deux jours plus tôt, Livaï avait cru arracher la tête de son supérieur et ami, qui s'était montré, comme à son habitude, calme mais implacable dans sa décision. Le Caporal avait quitté le bureau furieux et s'était retenu de se rendre dans la chambre d'Agnès pour l'enfermer dans un placard jusqu'à leur départ.

Devant ses camarades, il avait prétendu que la Duchesse ne serait qu'un boulet et une préoccupation de plus, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de la mettre en danger, auquel cas le Sénat allait leur tomber dessus, mais Erwin confiant, avait insisté et assuré qu'il ne lui arriverait rien.

Au fond de lui, il était mortifié. Savoir qu'elle était là, dehors et ne pas savoir si elle allait bien ou non lui retournait les boyaux.

Un nœud se forma dans le ventre de l'officier. Il était en train de réaliser que cela était plus qu'une simple attirance physique.

Agnès possédait tout ce qu'il aimait chez une femme.

En premier lieu, elle était belle. Oh ça oui elle l'était, avec ses grands yeux brillants et expressifs, à l'inverses des siens. Elle était intelligente, maligne même. Elle était dotée de ce discernement presque vicieux qui lui permettait de s'adapter à ses interlocuteurs.

Elle venait d'un milieu plus que privilégié et pourtant jamais elle n'avait eu l'air de juger ses camarades sur leur situation sociale. Il l'avait mal jugée, pensant au premier abord qu'elle était comme toutes les femmes de Sina, cherchant uniquement le rapprochement avec les riches et les puissants.

Et enfin elle avait cette grâce, cette élégance. Ses paroles étaient toujours mesurées, encore une fois contrairement à lui, elle n'usait que trop rarement de la vulgarité. Il l'avait néanmoins vue s'emporter, elle l'avait presque insulté et même cela il avait aimé.

Il avait adoré leur unique moment d'intimité où elle n'avait pas hésité à se mettre à nue devant lui, dans tous les sens du terme. Sa nature à la limite de la timidité avait laissé place à une femme sûre d'elle et assumant ses envies, ce qui était plutôt rare. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revivre un tel moment avec elle, pour revoir dans ses yeux ne serait-ce qu'un instant le désir brûlant en elle.

Mais tout ce qu'elle lui offrait n'était que mépris. Elle l'ignorait royalement, et les rares fois où elle se retrouvait contrainte d'être en contact avec lui, elle lui faisait bien comprendre que ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur.

**-Tu as l'air contrarié Livaï ?**

**-Oh ben pourquoi je serai contrarié ? On a un titan en liberté prêt à tout détruire et notre seul atout possède un taux de fiabilité proche de zéro. Non vraiment Erwin, je vois pas pourquoi je serai contrarié...**

**-Sans compter les civils qui se font sûrement massacrer** , renchérit le major en haussant un sourcil.

Livaï lui lança un regard courroucé.

**-Je rêve où t'es en train de te foutre de ma gueule là ?**

**-Quelque chose ne va pas. Cela fait deux jours que tu es désagréable et je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe.**

**-C'est vrai que c'est de notoriété publique qu'en temps normal ma compagnie est tellement plaisante !**

**-Effectivement,** railla le blond. **Bon, si tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui te tracasse ce n'est pas grave, j'ai quand même ma petite idée.**

**-Et on peut savoir ce que ton esprit si aiguisé s'est inventé ?**

**-Non, tu ne peux pas,** répondit-il dans un sourire énigmatique.

Il y eut un silence et Livaï reporta son attention sur le titan qui ne cessait de s'acharner sur le tunnel où Eren était censé se cacher. Puis, sans le vouloir, ses yeux inquiets se dirigèrent vers l'Ouest, là où se trouvait l'hôpital. Erwin le remarqua et ses lèvres se tordirent en un rictus de triomphe. Il se pencha vers Livaï, suffisamment pour entrer dans son champ de vision.

**-Et voilà que le lion s'est épri** **t** **de l'agneau !**

Livaï serra les dents, et ouvrit la bouche, prêt à riposter mais s'interrompit. Il préféra ne pas nier l'allégation de son Major, après tout, il ne pouvait pas mentir, tôt ou tard, à force de bouffer Agnès des yeux, il était sûr que quelqu'un allait finir par le découvrir. Il se passa la main sur les yeux, l'air dépité.

**-Que l'agneau est stupide...** souffla le Caporal.

**-Et quel masochiste ce lion !**

Cette fois, il s'agaça et planta ses yeux de glace vers Erwin.

**-Les lions ne se soucient nullement de ce que pensent les moutons.**

Avant que le Major ne puisse répliquer, un second éclair déchira le ciel et, dans un hurlement de colère, le titan assaillant apparut, faisant renaître un peu d'espoir dans les cœurs des deux officiers.

*******

Agnès reprit connaissance difficilement. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, comme s'ils résistaient pour rester fermés. Elle s'appuya sur ses paumes et redressa le haut de son corps. D'instinct, elle passa sa main sur son crâne et son visage, afin de vérifier qu'elle n'ait pas de plaie. Une fois s'être assurée que rien ne clochait, elle se releva difficilement, prenant appui sur le mur en face d'elle. Elle prit quelques secondes pour retrouver ses esprits et constata qu'elle se retrouvait seule dans cette rue où, quelques minutes plus tôt, elle s'était retrouvée coincée au milieu de la cohue.

Néanmoins, bien que la rue soit calme, le vacarme des titans grondait et faisait trembler le sol.

Elle fronça les sourcils... _Les_ titans ? Agnès se déplaça de quelques pas, afin d'observer le combat acharné que se livrait le titan féminin et Eren, a seulement quelques rues de là où elle se trouvait.

_Alors, Eren s'est transformé... Et donc c'est donc elle qui a disséminé l'escouade de Livaï ?_

Elle était effrayante, seuls ses muscles étaient visibles et ses yeux perçants donnaient à Agnès, même à cette distance, la chair de poule.

Elle secoua la tête et, se souvenant du but de sa présence en ces lieux, prit la direction de l'hôpital en courant. Sa tête tournait mais elle ne s'autorisa pas à flancher.

Depuis l'attaque de Trost, le gouvernement avait décidé que chaque enclave devait disposer d'un ou plusieurs hôpitaux selon le taux de population et celui de Stohess n'en comptait qu'un seul.

Agnès courrait à en perdre la raison lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle était perdue. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vivait aux alentours et sa solitude soudaine lui pesa encore plus. Elle commença à transpirer et à ne plus maîtriser sa respiration de plus, son corps entier tremblait.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une peur pareille, excepté lorsqu'elle faisait des cauchemars et qu'elle ou ses proches mourraient dedans.

Ce n'était même pas de la peur, c'était de la _terreur_ , pure, sourde, vertigineuse, insurmontable. Plus les minutes passaient, plus ce vertige s'accentuait dans le creux de ses entrailles et l'empêchait de se calmer.

Elle s'arrêta de courir un instant et regarda autour d'elle. Rien, à faire, elle ne reconnaissait pas le quartier. Tout à coup, les grondements se rapprochèrent dangereusement et à une vitesse folle. Agnès leva les yeux et se liquéfia. Les deux titans n'étaient qu'à deux rues d'elle.

*******

Les brigades spéciales voltigeaient dans la ville, essayant tant bien que mal de venir en aide aux habitants du district.

Cela ne faisait même pas une heure que le titan assaillant essayait de repousser le titan féminin et on dénombrait déjà une cinquantaine de morts et plus du double de blessés.

Les soldats se démenaient pour évacuer les civils restants et pour accompagner les blessés à l'hôpital.

Nile Dork, le chef des brigades spéciales, s'était retrouvé nez à nez face à Erwin, Livaï et Jean, grimé en Eren.

S'en était suivie une brève altercation entre les deux hommes car Nile, considérait, à juste titre, Erwin comme un traître. Il fut finalement décidé d'arrêter le Major et Livaï partit en renfort de ses hommes.

Néanmoins, le commandant des brigades n'était pas si idiot que cela et comprenant la mission d'Erwin, accorda ses hommes également en renfort, et le rapatriement des blessés put commencer.

*******

Elle était tétanisée. Ses muscles tremblants l'empêchait littéralement de bouger. Elle restait là, seule dans cette rue, figée.

Une ombre grandissante s'abattit sur elle et son sang quitta son visage.

Elle allait mourir écrasé par un titan.

Soudain, son corps fut balayé et elle se sentit quitter le sol. Elle ferma ses yeux et hurla, aussi fort qu'elle le pu.

**-AGNÈS ARRÊTE DE CRIER C'EST MOI !**

La jeune fille ouvrit ses yeux et constata qu'elle se trouvait entre les bras de Mikasa, ses cheveux noirs et fins fouettant son visage.

**-Mikasa ?!**

**-Tu es inconsciente ou quoi ? Pourquoi t'as pas bougé ? T'es sensée être à l'hôpital !**

**-Je me suis perdue !**

L'asiatique serra les dents. Décidément cette fille n'était vraiment bonne à rien. Elle n'avait qu'une mission, une seule et elle trouvait le moyen de ne pas y arriver seule.

Après quelques minutes de voltige, elles se posèrent sur un toit.

**-Très bien** , déclara Mikasa, **je vais te déposer devant l'hôpital, il est tout près.** **Ça** **va ?** demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés à Agnès qui venait de plaquer ses mains contre sa bouche.

L'intéressée secoua la tête.

**-J'ai du mal avec la tridimensionnalité je crois. Tu ne préfères pas me laisser ici ? Je peux finir à pieds, je saurai y aller.**

**-Comme tu veux. Laisse moi au moins te faire descendre du toit.**

Les rugissements d'Eren se firent de nouveau entendre et Mikasa porta son regard plein d'inquiétude vers lui. Les deux titans venaient de tomber à l'endroit même où la jeune noble se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt. Agnès se dépêcha de s'enrouler autour du corps de la soldate et elles se posèrent en douceur au sol. La jeune fille posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa camarade.

**-Merci Mikasa, tu m'as sauvé la vie... Va le rejoindre, je vais m'en sortir.**

Et, sans un regard et dans un "hum" soufflé, l'asiatique décolla et disparut rapidement du champ de vision d'Agnès.

Celle-ci se mit à courir, souhaitant rejoindre rapidement l'hôpital. La rue était jonchée de gravats. Soudain, elle fut attirée par des gémissements. Suivant les plaintes, elle se retrouva face à un soldat, étendu au sol, le bras bloqué sous un bloc de marbre.

**-AIDEZ-MOI PAR PITIÉ JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE !**

Agnès jura et se rua vers l'homme puis se jeta à ses côtés.

**-Monsieur vous m'entendez ? Vous pouvez bouger ?**

**-Mademoiselle... S'il vous plait... Sortez moi de là.** Le soldat se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. **Je veux pas mourir écrasé... S'il vous plaît...**

Il commençait visiblement à perdre connaissance. Agnès jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son bras et fut horrifiée : vu la quantité de sang qui s'écoulait sous le parpaing, son bras était probablement broyé.

Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle paniqua, ne sachant quoi faire.

_Non non non non c'est pas possible non !_

Le soldat s'était tut, Agnès posa sa main sur son front brûlant et remercia la fièvre de l'avoir envoyé dans les vapes. Elle chercha du regard de l'aide aux alentours, mais il n'y avait qu'elle.

Elle se releva et, usant de toute la force dont elle était capable, elle entreprit de soulever la roche. Le soldat poussa un hurlement qui, des années plus tard, remuerait encore l'estomac de Lehmann. Elle réussit tant bien mal à dégager le morceau de marbre.

Le bras n'était pas broyé comme le pensait Agnès, il s'était pratiquement liquéfié, seuls restaient des morceaux de chair et de nerfs qui le reliaient au reste du corps du malheureux qui s'égosillait, suppliant pour qu'on le tue, suppliant pour qu'on le sauve.

Après quelques secondes d'affolement, elle prit une grande inspiration et se calme. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle savait comment le faire. Elle ne l'avait juste jamais fait.

**-Déesses des murs, aidez-moi je vous en prie...** murmura-t-elle.

Elle se redressa et arracha un grand pan de sa robe et entreprit de faire un garrot au soldat.

**-Vous m'entendez toujours ? Comment vous vous appelez ?**

**-Archie, Archie Williams,** articula-t-il.

**-Très bien Archie, vous allez mordre ce morceau de tissus, vous comprenez ?**

Et, sous les yeux exorbités d'Archie, Agnès déchira un autre morceau de tissus et le roula en boule.

**-Mordez le de toute vos forces d'accord ?**

L'homme, qui venait de comprendre ses intentions, se mit à secouer la tête dans tous les sens.

**-Non, je vous en supplie, tout mais pas ça !**

**-JE N'AI PAS LE CHOIX !** S'emporta-t-elle, les yeux embués de larmes, avant de lui fourrer le tissus dans la bouche, sans aucune autre forme de ménagement.

Puis, elle dégaina une des lames du soldat et après une rapide prière et dans une litanie de "pardon", elle entreprit de scier le haut de l'humérus d'Archie Williams, essayant tant bien que mal de passer outre ses gémissements de douleur.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé sa déplaisante besogne, le soldat avait perdu connaissance. Agnès n'en menait pas large non plus. Elle était recouverte de sang, elle tremblait de tous ses membres et était à deux doigts de vomir.

Elle entreprit de réveiller le soldat, criant, suppliant, le giflant même.

Lorsque l'homme ouvrit difficilement les yeux, elle sentit un immense poids s'envoler, si bien qu'elle faillit se jeter à son cou.

**-Vous pouvez vous relever ? Il faut vous mettre à l'abri !**

Archie hocha la tête, et Agnès l'aida, faisant en sorte qu'il prenne appui sur elle. Elle le guida dans une petite rue perpendiculaire à celle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient quelques instants auparavant.

Là, elle lui prêta main forte pour qu'il s'installe à l'entrée d'un bâtiment.

Elle lui prit son unique main et s'agenouilla devant lui.

**-Monsieur Williams, vous êtes un soldat très valeureux. Je vous garantie que ce soir vous retrouverez votre famille et vos amis. Je dois me rendre à l'hôpital, j'indiquerai votre position et quelqu'un viendra vous chercher.**

Elle se releva et partit en courant, enfin, en direction de l'hôpital. Archie Williams tourna ses yeux faibles vers elle et se promit de raconter, le soir même à sa petite fille chérie, comment il avait fait la rencontre d'un ange.

_Titre du chapitre : this is war - 30 seconds to Mars / A une passante - Charles Beaudelaire_


	14. This is war - survivants

Lorsqu'Agnès se présenta à l'hôpital, le titan féminin venait de tomber du mur.

Elle s'était précipitée à l'intérieur de la petite bâtisse, couverte du sang du pauvre Archie. Là, elle s'était manifestée auprès de celle qui avait l'air d'être la doyenne des infirmières et lui expliqua rapidement la situation, qu'elle était en mission auprès du bataillon d'exploration et avait suivi une formation médicale.

L'infirmière en chef lui prêta une blouse et lui indiqua les box des blessés légers.

Agnès s'affairait, nettoyant, désinfectant, bandant les blessés. Elle regardait tous les visages, cherchant un regard connu parmi la masse de personnes mais aucune trace d'un membre du bataillon ou de sa mère.

Le temps passait et son angoisse grandissait, les gens qu'elle aimait étaient-ils à l'abri ?

*******

Après une dernière offensive du titan assaillant contre le titan féminin, celle-ci fut finalement mise hors d'état de nuire mais malheureusement, elle s'était enfermée dans une sorte de cocon de pierre incassable, rendant son arrestation impossible.

Eren, sous sa forme de titan, avait de nouveau, comme lors de l'attaque de Trost, perdu le contrôle et Livaï avait dû intervenir.

Tandis que Jäger reprenait ses esprits auprès de Mikasa et Armin, il fut décidé de mettre Erwin aux arrêts, après que celui-ci eut donné ordre à ses soldats de prêter main-forte aux brigades spéciales chargés de « nettoyer » la zone de combat.

Ni une ni deux, Livaï activa ses grappins et s'envola, à la recherche du premier blessé venu.

Il _fallait_ qu'il se rende à l'hôpital. Il _fallait_ qu'il sache si elle allait bien. Ce nœud au creux de l'estomac le rendait fou et tant qu'il n'aurait pas la confirmation qu'elle était à l'abri, il ne pourrait pas se concentrer sur autre chose.

Cela le rendait dingue de s'inquiéter autant. C'était son lot quotidien de s'en faire pour ses hommes, mais l'idée de perdre Agnès lui paraissait insurmontable et il se haïssait pour cela. Il avait fait en sorte de repousser la jeune fille, mais plus elle s'éloignait, plus il regrettait le comportement qu'il avait eu avec elle. Néanmoins, il ne comptait pas s'excuser, ni même laisser transparaître ses regrets auprès d'elle.

Il soupira et lorsqu'il aperçut un soldat, le visage en sang, déambuler dans les rues, il se rua sur lui.

*******

Elle faillit éclater en sanglots de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit Livaï pénétrer dans l'enceinte du petit hôpital.

Il portait un membre des brigades spéciales sur son épaule. Il le déposa dans un lit vide et s'approcha de l'infirmière en chef.

- **Il a une belle balafre sur la tronche, mais ça devrait aller. L'attaque est terminée, le titan est maîtrisé, préparez le plus de lits que vous pouvez, on part à la recherche de survivants.**

L'infirmière acquiesça et il voulut faire demi-tour lorsqu'elle le rattrapa par le bras.

- **Caporal... Ramenez-nous uniquement ceux qui ont une chance de survivre.** Son visage s'assombrit. **Nous n'avons pas la capacité humaine et matérielle de tous les sauver.**

Il hocha la tête.

- **Faites au mieux.**

Cette fois il se détourna et Agnès, qui avait assisté à la scène de loin, ne réfléchit pas et se lança à sa poursuite.

- **Livaï !** Il se retourna, l'air agacé.

Au fond de lui, le poids qu'il avait sur l'estomac venait de se relâcher quelque peu.

Elle était vivante. Mais ses yeux glissèrent vers le corps de la jeune fille et il fut horrifié. Le tissu de sa robe, anciennement blanc était déchiré et elle était maculée de sang. Agnès surprit son regard.

- **Ce n'est pas le mien, en revanche toi tu es blessé** , dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il suivit le regard d'Agnès et constata une entaille sur le haut de son bras. Il haussa les épaules.

- **Tch, c'est rien, je vais survivre, continuez à prendre en charge les blessés.**

Pour la seconde fois il se prépara à partir mais fut retenu par la jeune fille qui l'interpella de nouveau.

- **Non ! Viens, il faut recoudre, je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes.**

Il fit claquer sa langue et s'assit à contrecœur sur un tabouret qu'elle lui désigna.

- **J'ai pas le temps Duchesse, il y a des gens qui ont plus besoin que moi dehors.**

Elle ne répondit pas et planta l'aiguille sans vergogne près de la plaie après l'avoir nettoyée.

Il serra les dents.

- **Tu me fais mal.**

Elle eut un petit sourire satisfait.

_Bien fait !_

- **Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes jérémiades, je t'ai dit que j'en avais pour cinq minutes, alors je fais ce que je peux.** Elle se radoucit. Le soulagement qu'avait provoqué sa venue n'avait pas diminué ses craintes. **Livaï, je ne sais pas où est ma mère...** Ses yeux s'embuèrent.

- **Tu sais qu'il y a des souterrains pour protéger les civils en cas d'attaque.**

- **Oui et toi tu viens de me dire qu'il y avait encore des blessés là dehors !** S'emporta-t-elle. Elle coupa le fil et posa un léger bandage afin de protéger la plaie, les joues ruisselantes de larmes.

- **Je vais me renseigner.**

- **Merci...** Il se releva et lui adressa un regard qu'elle ne sut interpréter. **Fais attention à toi.**

Après son départ, Agnès opérait l'esprit légèrement plus tranquille. Il lui avait dit qu'il se renseignerait et elle lui faisait confiance.

Les heures passaient rapidement, autant pour les membres du bataillon que pour l'équipe soignante.

Peu de temps avant que le soleil ne se couche, Agnès eut la joie de voir sa mère, saine et sauve, se précipiter à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, enlaçant sa fille.

**-Oh ma chérie je suis si heureuse de te voir !**

**-Maman, merci tu vas bien !**

**-Ce jeune homme est descendu dans les abris pour me chercher.**

Agnès se décala et vit Livaï, en retrait, en pleine discussion avec un soldat. Son coeur s'embrasa. Ainsi il avait lui même cherché sa mère.

**-C'est lui qui est venu te chercher ?**

**-Oui. Tu le connais ?**

Agnès rit.

_Si tu savais à quel point je le connais, ton pauvre cœur n'y survivrait pas._

**-C'est le Caporal-Chef Livaï maman, tout le monde le connaît.**

**-Oh vraiment ? Jamais entendu parler. Est-ce que tu rentres à la maison ?**

**-Non ! J'ai encore beaucoup à faire, et après je retourne au QG.**

Sa mère eut l'air déçu.

**-Tu nous manque beaucoup chérie, nous lisons toutes lettres avec la plus grande joie.**

**-Vous me manquez aussi...**

**-Madame** **Lehmann** **?** les interrompit le soldat avec qui s'entretenait Livaï. **Pardonnez-moi, une calèche a été affrétée pour vous ramener chez vous.**

**-Oh merci très cher, mais j'aimerai bien que l'on me dépose au Sénat, mon époux doit être très inquiet.**

**-Bien madame** , fit la recrue en s'inclinant. **Nous partons quand vous voulez.**

**-Trésor, tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai été heureuse de te voir.**

Agnès eut les larmes aux yeux, à ce moment précis, elle eut envie de tout lâcher et de suivre sa mère. Mais cela lui était impossible, une trop grande menace pesait sur elle, elle ne pouvait abandonner.

**-Embrasse papa, Médéa et Carmen. Et mon chat !**

**-Ta boule de poils a fait ses griffes sur notre tapis neuf, estime toi heureuse que je ne demande pas à Carmen d'en faire un civet !**

Elles se prirent dans les bras en riant et Madame Lehmann s'éloigna, saluant au passage le Caporal.

Agnès s'approcha timidement de lui.

**-Merci, pour tout.**

**-C'est rien Duchesse, si tu n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de ta mère, t'aurais bossé n'importe comment et on se serait retrouvés avec une tonne de cadavres sur les bras.**

Elle sourit doucement.

**-Tu n'étais quand même pas obligé de faire tout cela, tu as toute ma gratitude.**

**-Hm. Il faut que tu rentres, nous avons un point de chute ici, une charrette va t'y conduire.**

**-Pourquoi pas au château ?**

**-Des rumeurs disent que le mur Rose est tombé.**

Agnès porta une main à sa bouche.

**-Non, c'est impossible...**

**-On a des soldats qui partent en reconnaissance, on va vite en avoir le cœur net.**

**-Et toi ?**

**-Cette putain de cheville m'empêche de faire quoi que ce soit. Je suis aussi utile que ce satané Jäger.**

**-Tu es dur, il nous a quand même sauvé aujourd'hui.**

**-Tch. Il a sauvé que dalle, cet abruti a failli avaler Annie, il a** **_encore_ ** **fallu que j'intervienne.**

**-Je vois... Comment vont les autres ?**

**-Pas d'inquiétudes Duchesse, tes potes vont bien. Les autres sont ici, pour la plupart.**

**-A ce propos, il y un homme, près de la bibliothèque. Je me suis occupée de lui, mais il a encore besoin de soins. Il est au pied d'un immeuble, il sera facile à trouver.**

**-Très bien, on s'en charge. Maintenant file, la charrette va pas t'attendre indéfiniment.**

_Titre du chapitre : this is war - 30 seconds to Mars_


	15. This is war - burning desire (3)

Mais le retour ne se passa pas dans la sérénité. Une fois au calme, Agnès réalisa ce qui s'était passée au cours de cette journée. Le sang, la peur, les cris, les morts, Eren, le titan féminin, sa mère.

Toutes ces images traumatisantes défilèrent dans sa mémoire avec une violence inouïe, causant à la jeune fille un début de crise d'angoisse qu'elle tenta tant bien que mal de canaliser.

Aujourd'hui elle avait face à la forme de cruauté la plus infâme. Elle avait réellement compris le sens du terme « domination ».

Lorsqu'elle arriva au quartier général du bataillon, elle s'effondra dans les escaliers, à bout de forces.

*******

En ville, les choses s'étaient accélérées. Erwin avait été auditionné après le fiasco de l'opération, un titan avait était découvert à l'intérieur même du mur Sina et de plus, le clergé semblait être au courant depuis le début.

Les membres du bataillon, hormis Livaï resté sur place, étaient partis porter secours à leurs camarades envoyés plus tôt dans le Sud, afin d'évaluer la situation concernant le mur Rose.

Livaï était las. Il fulminait de ne pouvoir accompagner ses camarades. Il se retrouvait coincé ici comme un gland, à ne rien avoir à faire d'autre qu'attendre que ses compagnons ne reviennent. Il venait de rejoindre le QG du bataillon et se dirigeai vers la chambre qu'il utilisait lors de ses passages en ville lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec Agnès, assise sur une marche d'escalier.

Elle ne sembla pas remarquer sa présence, ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide et elle ne montra aucune forme de réaction à l'arrivée du Caporal. Il se demanda même pendant un instant si elle n'était pas endormie.

- **Tu devrais aller dormir.** Lui dit-il simplement.

Elle souffla par le nez ironiquement.

 **-Je ne sais pas où se trouve ma chambre ici. Et** **il y a vraiment des gens qui réussissent à dormir après aujourd'hui ?**

Livaï ne connaissait que trop bien la réponse à cette question.

- **C'est aussi ça le quotidien d'un membre du bataillon, les cadavres et le sang.**

Agnès leva son visage vers lui, il avait toujours l'air aussi indifférent. A cet instant elle eut envie de le secouer comme un prunier.

_Cet homme n'a pas d'âme, c'est pas possible._

- **Pardon de ne pas être aussi imperméable que toi à la vue de la souffrance.**

Il haussa un sourcil.

- **Tu crois que je ne ressens rien ? Tu crois que ça me fait pas chier de voir des hommes, des femmes et des gosses finir en macchabés entre les mains de ces monstres ?**

- **Tu ne montres jamais rien** , répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- **Ne rien montrer ne veut pas dire ne rien endurer. Mais si je devais m'écrouler à la moindre perte humaine je serais au fond d'une foutue tombe depuis un bout de temps.**

Elle ne trouva rien à redire à cela. Elle n'avait pas envie de se battre contre lui et se sentait honteuse. Elle comprenait ce qu'il disait, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'effondrer à chaque problème, il devait avancer sans regarder derrière lui.

Elle se releva et prit la direction de sa chambre, Livaï lui emboîta le pas.

Elle se trouvait infâme. Sa robe autrefois blanche était devenue d'une couleur qui oscillait entre le gris et le marron, un grand pan en était déchiré et le bas avait tellement durci à cause du sang séché que le le tissu lui râpait les jambes. La vue du morceau de sa robe arraché lui rappela l'homme qu'elle avait aidé.

- **Le soldat ! Celui dont je t'ai indiqué l'emplacement, l'as-tu trouvé ?**

Le regard du Caporal s'assombrit.

- **Mort.**

Ce fut trop pour elle. Soudain ses jambes arrêtèrent de la soutenir et flanchèrent. Elle tomba à genoux, tremblante, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

- **Oï, calme toi, c'est fini, c'est pas le moment de faire une crise de nerfs.**

**-J'ai du lui couper le bras moi-même... Je lui ai promis qu'il retrouverait sa famille...**

Agnès n'avait plus la force de réagir, elle se contentait de pleurer silencieusement, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Sa respiration commençait à se saccader et Livaï ne savait pas quoi faire. Hanji et Erwin n'étaient pas là et il ne comptait pas réveiller les quelques soldats présents au QG. C'était normal qu'elle se foute dans des états pareils, elle apprendrait par la suite que ce genre de promesses n'étaient pas bonnes à faire.

_Idiote._

Il passa un bras sous ceux d'Agnès et la souleva.

- **Qu'est-ce que...?**

- **T'as l'air d'une foutue épave, je vais te faire un thé, ça te calmera.**

Agnès hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de l'avouer, mais elle se retrouvait très heureuse de passer un moment en tête à tête avec lui.

Il l'aida à marcher jusqu'à sa chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Elle était similaire à celle qu'il possédait au château. Rangée, sobre, aseptisée.

- **Avant toute chose tu vas prendre une douche pendant que je fais chauffer l'eau.**

Elle acquiesça sans dire un mot, acceptant les serviettes et le bloc de savon qu'il lui tendait.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et lorsqu'elle croisa son reflet elle étouffa un nouveau sanglot en se couvrant la bouche. Ses cheveux étaient collés, des éclaboussures de sang jonchaient son corps et son visage et une couche de poussière recouvrait sa peau.

Elle fit glisser sa robe le long de son corps et entra dans la baignoire de Livaï.

L'eau qui s'évacuait avait la couleur du sang et Agnès eut un haut le cœur. Elle frotta énergiquement son corps puis ses cheveux, priant pour que toute trace de cette journée disparaisse.  
Lorsqu'elle sortit de la douche plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle constata avec horreur qu'elle ne pouvait remettre sa robe.

Elle sortit donc de la salle de bain enveloppée dans une serviette d'un blanc immaculé, tremblante, les larmes aux yeux.

- **Liv...** Elle éclata en sanglots encore une fois. **Livaï je ne peux pas me rhabiller, tout ce sang...**

Elle se sentait honteuse de pleurer encore et de se présenter à lui dans cette tenue, mais il lui était tout simplement impossible de faire autrement.

Il s'approcha et la saisit par les épaules, la forçant à le regarder.

- **Tu crois quand même pas que j'allais te laisser porter cette guenille immonde dans ma piaule ?**

Il la lâcha et se dirigea vers une armoire dans laquelle il saisit une chemise blanche.

- **Tiens, elles sont un peu longues, ça devrait faire l'affaire**.

Elle le remercia du bout des lèvres et retourna dans la pièce où traînait son ancienne robe. Elle enfila ses sous-vêtements, toujours en reniflant, puis la chemise. Elle se contempla et fit une moue. La chemise lui arrivait quelques centimètres au-dessous des fesses, couvrait à peine son anatomie.

Elle soupira.

_Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vue..._

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et Livaï lui tendit une tasse et elle s'assit sur le bord du lit du Capitaine.

- **Fais attention, c'est brûlant.**

- **Comment est-ce que tu fais ? Pour ne pas craquer. Je veux dire, tu as vu tes hommes mourir toi aussi.**

Il soupira et vint s'assoir près d'elle, le regard dans le vide.

- **Cela fait partie de la vie d'un soldat, je te l'ai dit. J'ai dû m'y habituer, j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.**

Agnès baissa les yeux sur sa tasse.

- **On ne s'habitue pas à voir des gens se faire dévorer et écraser** , murmura-t-elle.

- **Non. Mais tu peux utiliser ces images qui te restent dans la tête pour avancer, pour te donner envie de vaincre. Ça aide à ne pas devenir fou.**

Elle leva ses yeux brillants vers lui. La lumière tamisée de la chambre donnait un angle particulier à son visage.

 _Dieu qu'il est beau_ pensa-t-elle tristement.

Elle ne souhaitait pas revivre la scène de la soirée d'anniversaire de Jean et se laisser porter par ses émotions. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille avant de se causer plus de souffrances.

- **Je comprends.** Elle se leva du lit et reposa la tasse sur le bureau. **Je vais essayer de trouver un endroit où dormir.**

Comme il ne répondit rien, elle prit la direction de la porte de la chambre de Livaï mais il lui attrapa le poignet pour la retenir. Elle se retourna, il était toujours assis, les yeux dans le vide.

- **Reste.** Lui dit-il simplement.

Elle soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- **Je ne peux pas rester, je n'ai pas envie de te mettre dans une position délicate demain matin**. Sa voix était cassante, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et elle s'en voulut pour cela. « Montrer aux gens qu'ils nous blessent est là une bien grande erreur » lui répétait souvent sa mère.

Livaï laissa échapper l'esquisse d'un rire sans joie, et tira doucement sur le poignet de la jeune fille pour la rapprocher de lui. Il se releva lui aussi et planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Agnès. Il leva sa main libre et dans un geste hésitant, replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la fille.

- **J'en ai rien à foutre de demain matin, j'ai envie de t'avoir ce soir.**

Agnès se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle avait envie de lui sauter au cou, néanmoins, elle posa sa main sur la sienne, afin de se délivrer de son emprise.

- **Ce soir hein ? Je n'ai pas envie de cela.** Elle rougit légèrement et baissa les yeux. **Je ne veux pas être la fille qui cède à ses envies parce qu'elle est ivre et qu'elle se laisse aller, ou encore celle qui a besoin d'être consolée. Je n'ai pas envie de n'être** ** _que_** **la fille de ce soir.**

Livaï écarquilla les yeux. Lui non plus ne voulait pas cela, il désirait tellement, tellement plus, mais ils étaient incapables l'un comme l'autre de mettre des mots sur leurs envies.

- **Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux.**

Agnès rougit de plus belle mais ne répondit pas. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu un échange de cette nature, la redescente d'émotions avait été bien trop violente pour elle, alors elle se contenta de pincer les lèvres et de rester mutique.

- **Agnès. Je suis doué dans bien des domaines mais en ce qui concerne les relations humaines, je suis nul à chier. J'ai pas eu de modèle, ma mère est morte quand j'étais môme, les seules personnes que j'ai considéré comme ma famille se sont soit tirées, soit elles sont mortes elles aussi.**

Elle eut un coup au cœur. Il se dévoilait à elle. Il n'avait aucune base de relation romantique. Elle comprit qu'elle devrait lui montrer la voie.

Elle était folle de lui, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais elle savait que cet amour allait être destructeur, aussi bien pour elle que pour lui. Un nœud dans sa gorge se forma. Elle avait été trop loin et la seule issue était la peine mais au fond d'elle, elle ne voulait pas regretter, alors elle se lança.

- **J'ai envie...** Elle sourit à contrecœur **, j'ai envie d'être avec toi ce soir moi aussi** , elle marqua une pause et lui prit la main. **Demain et tous les autres jours que je passerai ici. Mais après... ? Je retrouverai ma vie normale et toi tu continueras ton chemin dans le bataillon.**

- **Après on avisera, n'y pense pas.**

Alors elle osa enfin trouver son regard et à l'instant où ses yeux croisèrent ceux du Caporal, il l'embrassa. Pas avec la même fougue que lors de leur premier baiser, mais avec une immense tendresse. Ce fut elle qui approfondit leur échange en se rapprochant de lui et enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

Alors Livaï, avec une douceur infinie, la fit lentement basculer vers son lit.

_Titre du chapitre : this is war - 30 seconds to Mars_


	16. Toucher un jour, le bonheur d'être ensemble

**-Il va falloir que je fasse changer les draps, tu perds tes cheveux, y'en a partout.**

**-Comme ça tu penseras à moi à chaque fois que tu rentreras dans ce lit,** lui répondit, taquine, la jeune fille.

Il la regarda, l'air outré par ses paroles.

**-Dégueulasse,** souffla-t-il.

Agnès leva les yeux au ciel et sourit.

Il se redressa et sortit du lit, complètement nu, laissant à son amante le plaisir d'admirer ses formes et sa musculature. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain et elle entendit l'eau de la douche couler. Elle roula sur le lit et profita de son absence pour enfouir sa tête dans le coussin du Caporal, imprimant mentalement l'odeur si masculine qu'il dégageait.

Lorsque l'eau cessa de couler, elle se dépêcha de reprendre sa place, trop honteuse de ce geste.

**-J'ai des papiers à finir** , dit il en sortant de la salle de bain, vêtu seulement de sous-vêtement. **Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ? Me dis pas que t'es déjà prête pour un deuxième tour, tu vas pas assumer.**

Agnès éclata de rire et lui envoya son coussin à la figure, qu'il esquiva sans mal.

**-Auras-tu un jour une once de délicatesse à mon égard ?**

Il haussa les sourcils, les yeux remplis de défi.

**-J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu préfères quand je suis pas tellement** **_délicat_ ** **.**

**-Va te faire voir espèce de mufle !**

Il se contenta de lui de tordre sa bouche en une grimace qui sembla être un sourire et s'installa à son bureau.

Agnès adorait le regarder remplir des rapports. Lorsqu'il commençait, ses sourcils étaient tellement froncés qu'ils pouvaient presque s'entrecroiser. Elle voyait qu'il appuyait fort sur son stylo, comme si la feuille allait s'échapper. Il était concentré comme un enfant qui apprend l'écriture. Et puis, petit à petit, il se détendait et son visage prenait une expression sereine.

L'administratif l'empêchait de penser à toutes ces choses qui le rongeaient.

Beaucoup d'événements tragiques s'étaient produits depuis l'attaque de Stohess.

Presque parallèlement, l'autre partie des membres du bataillon, envoyée au Sud de Sina avait subi une attaque redoutable, causant un nombre de pertes humaines dramatiques. Certaines révélations avaient également chamboulé le corps d'armée.

Nanaba était morte, Mike était mort, Ymir était un titan, Eren avait été enlevé par le titan colossal et le titan cuirassé, qui n'étaient autres que Bertholdt et Reiner, deux jeunes recrues du bataillon d'exploration.

Lors de l'offensive pour récupérer Eren, le major Erwin, envoyé sur place pour constater les dégâts, avait perdu un bras et les trois demi titans s'étaient enfuis.

Cela faisait à présent deux semaines que Livaï ruminait et pestait intérieurement sur son incapacité à combattre. Il ressassait cela jour et nuit, persuadé que s'il avait pu participé à la bataille, les choses ne se seraient pas déroulées de cette façon.

Heureusement, avoir Agnès auprès de lui - et dans son lit - l'aidait à s'évader un petit peu. Elle était sa bulle d'oxygène, comme un rayon de soleil qui perce un nuage lors d'une journée d'orage. Oui, elle était la lumière, elle était _sa_ lumière.

**-Qu'est ce qui te plaît chez moi ?**

Il haussa les sourcils.

**-C'est quoi cette question, t'as chourré un roman à l'eau de rose à Arlelt ou quoi ?**

**-Je suis sérieuse Livaï. Quand je vois toutes les femmes qui t'entourent, elles sont toutes extrêmement fortes, elles sont musclées comme des hommes, elles s'entraînent jour et nuit, elles ont un sens du devoir irréprochable et peuvent même soulever des tonneaux. Je veux dire, elles tuent des titans ! Alors que moi je suis simplement... moi.**

Il se massa les tempes, Agnès le poussait dans ses retranchements et il n'appréciait pas cela.

**-Pour commencer, la seule capable de soulever des tonneaux ici c'est Ackerman. Ensuite, ce n'est pas parce que je suis un soldat et que par conséquent, je suis entouré de femmes militaires, que je suis forcement attiré par ce genre de femmes.**

Il ne dit rien d'autre et Agnès dut se contenter de cette réponse.

Non, elle n'avait pas la force de cent soldats, non ses muscles n'étaient pas visibles sous ses robes à la noix, non elle n'était pas forte, loin de là même, il avait plutôt tendance à la considérer comme faible et incapable d'affronter les horreurs de la vie.

D'une certaine façon, Livaï enviait Agnès. Son cadre de vie lui avait donné l'opportunité de connaître une vie stable et plus que confortable. Jamais elle ne serait confrontée à des choix difficiles, impliquant parfois le sacrifice d'être chers.

Il ne savait pas à quel point il se trompait.

*******

Le Major Erwin était en convalescence au QG de Stohess et Hanji était partie en patrouille pour inspecter une nouvelle fois l'état du mur Rose avec la majorité des soldats, laissant Livaï et les membres de la cent-quatrième brigade seuls. Celui-ci, tout autant affecté par les derniers événements que ses soldats, avait décidé de leur accorder une journée de relâche.

Les soldats, encore secoués par les dernières révélations, qui n'étaient autres que la présence d'un titan dans le mur et l'origine probablement humaine des titans.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Agnès, qui n'avait pas changé ses habitudes pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et continuaient de prendre ses repas à la table de ses amis, envoya un regard d'excuses à son amant, qui lui jeta un regard entendu.

La scène était un petit peu triste, deux tables étaient prises au réfectoire, celle d'Agnès et ses amis, et celle des officiers, uniquement occupée par Livaï.

Quand ils eurent tous pris place, Armin jeta un coup d'œil à leur supérieur.

**-Les gars, on pourrait proposer au Caporal de se joindre à nous non ?**

**-N'y pense même pas,** feula Mikasa **.**

**-Oh arrête un peu de faire ta rabat-joie, Armin a une très bonne idée ! Euh... Qui se charge de lui soumettre l'idée ?** Renchérit Eren.

Connie, qui ne connaissait pas la peur de se faire rabaisser, leva la main pour prendre la parole et fut accueilli par le regard décontenancé de Livaï.

**-Baisse ta main Springer, j'ai l'air d'un putain de prof ?**

**-Euh bah euh non...**

**-Abruti,** murmura Mikasa entre ses dents, juste avant de recevoir un coup de coude de la part de son frère.

**-Caporal** , demanda Armin solennellement, le torse gonflé par le courage, **vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? Ce serait plus agréable que de manger seul !**

Livaï sembla considérer l'offre du blond, et après un rapide coup d'œil à Agnès qui visiblement, se retenait de sourire, il soupira et se leva et attrapa la tasse de thé qui lui servait de repas.

Connaissant l'aversion qu'avait l'asiatique à son égard, il prit un malin plaisir à se placer à côté d'elle, en bout de table.

**-Juste avant de manger Caporal, on se demandait quand est-ce qu'on avait passé pour la dernière fois une bonne journée** , lui expliqua Armin.

Il haussa un sourcil et pour la première fois, il décida de relâcher la bride et de détendre.

**-Je suppose que cela dépend de la vision qu'on a d'une bonne journée** , déclara-t-il simplement.

**-Pour moi, ce serait une journée à déguster des nouveaux plats !** Déclara Sacha enjouée.

**-Ça étonne personne ça, Miss Patate** , lui répondit Jean. **Une journée parfaite, je pense que ce serait une vraie journée de repos, sans penser aux titans.**

**-Pour moi, ce serait une journée avec Ymir...**

Armin prit gentiment la main d'Historia en signe de soutien. Elle lui fit un petit sourire, les yeux emplis de gratitude et un silence compatissant envahit la tablée.

**-Je vivrai la meilleure journée de ma vie le jour où on verra enfin la mer, tous ensemble !**

**-Ouais,** ajouta Eren, **une fois qu'on aura exterminé tous les titans !**

Un brouhaha explosa entre les recrues et Agnès en profita pour pivoter discrètement ses orbes sur son amant. Il les écoutait, patiemment, sans pour une fois porter ce masque d'agacement qui le caractérisait si bien.

**-Et toi Mikasa ?** S'enquit Jean, espérant secrètement faire partie de la "bonne journée" de celle qu'il aimait.

_Est-ce que cette fille est seulement capable de passer un bon moment ?_ Songea Agnès ironiquement.

**-J'aimerai être avec ma famille** , répondit sobrement la soldate. Elle échangea un regard avec son frère qui, pour une fois, lui renvoya une œillade douce, ce qui déchira le cœur du pauvre Kirstein.

**-Je rejoins Sacha, déguster des bons petits plats ensemble me plairait ! Et vous Caporal-Chef ?** Demanda Springer.

Livaï sentit les yeux de tous ses cadets se tourner vers lui. Il avait conscience d'être une source de mystère pour les gens qui l'entouraient. D'à peine quelques millimètres, ses lèvres se fendirent sur les côtés.

**-Une journée sans voir vos tronches me ferait un putain de bien.**

Et tous -à l'exception de Mikasa- sourirent, conscients que le Caporal ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire. Ou bien était il sérieux ?

**-Et toi alors Duchesse, on t'entend pas ?**

**-Hmmm** , réfléchit Agnès, **je pense qu'aujourd'hui est une bonne journée !** Répondit-elle d'un air espiègle.

Encore une fois, tous approuvèrent et le repas suivit son cours, dans la bonne humeur.

Livaï sentait le regard d'Agnès peser sur lui et faillit lui décocher une oeillade menaçante, elle allait finir par éveiller des doutes chez les cadets. Mais quand il leva ses yeux vers elle, il vit les siens d'une lueur brûlante, pleine de désir. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle se mordit la lèvre de façon gourmande.

_Sale gamine vicieuse._

Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux et inclina la tête, laissa un accès libre à son cou dégagé. Personne ne semblait remarquer son petit manège et Agnès en profita pour expirer un léger gémissement, suffisamment faible pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.

Le Caporal se releva brusquement de sa chaise.

**-C'est pas tout mais j'ai des choses à faire moi.**

**-Vous partez déjà Caporal ?** implora Eren.

**-J'ai pas votre temps bande de branleurs. Passez un coup sur la table avant de partir, si je vois une miette ce soir, je vous la bouffer par les yeux.**

Il fit quelques pas en direction de la sortie et se stoppa net. Sans se retourner et d'une voix rauque il déclara :

**-Lehmann, je crois pas que tu sois en congés, viens m'aider, j'ai des rapports à rédiger.**

Une lueur de malice éclaira les yeux d'Agnès, et elle lança à ses congénères un regard d'excuses. Ils lui répondirent par un "bonne chance" murmuré, compatissants envers la pauvre fille qui allait devoir supporter les humeurs de leur supérieur tout l'après-midi.

**-Bien Caporal** , répondit-elle d'une voix traînante, presque langoureuse.

**-Pauvre Agnès** , soupira Jean, **il y a quelques semaines de ça il prenait un malin plaisir à l'envoyer chier devant tout le monde et voilà qu'aujourd'hui il l'a fait bosser avec lui ! Elle doit vraiment avoir les boules.**

**-Ca t'apprendra à vouloir lui donner des cours particuliers,** répondit abruptement Mikasa, **tu savais très bien qu'elle n'a pas le droit de s'entraîner avec nous.**

Il y eut un silence étonné à la table mue par l'incompréhension. En effet, le timbre de voix de Mikasa semblait exprimer de la _jalousie_ , ce qui embrasa le cœur du jeune Kirstein.

Armin sembla réfléchir.

**-Si vous voulez mon avis, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils se détestent tant que ça.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entend ?** Interrogea le semi-titan.

**-Rien, une intuition.**

Et c'est ainsi que, perplexes, ils quittèrent tous le réfectoire.

*******

La pluie battante martelait les carreaux de la bibliothèque, dans laquelle Livaï et Agnès, trop impatients pour se rendre jusqu'à la chambre de l'officier, s'étaient renfermés après le repas.

Livaï reposait sur le dos, ses bras croisés derrière la tête, tandis qu'Agnès parcourrait du bout des doigts distraitement son torse, effleurant au passage quelques cicatrices, vestiges des batailles passées.

**-L'autre soir, quand on est rentrés de Stohess, tu as dit quelque chose...**

**-Hum ?**

**-Tu as dit que tout ceux que tu avaient considérés comme ta famille avaient disparu. Je pense que tu trompes, tu n'es pas seul.**

**-Parce que tu as une idée de ce qu'est la solitude toi, peut-être ?** Demanda-t-il plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle sourit tristement.

**-Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point...**

Il se redressa, il avait l'impression de l'avoir blessée et c'était bien la dernière choses qu'il voulait en ce monde.

**-Eh Duchesse...**

**-Tu n'es pas seul,** le coupa-t-elle. **Tu as Erwin, Hanji, ton escouade qui t'admire, non, qui te vénère même. Et puis, si tu le veux, si tu me laisse accéder à toi, tu peux m'avoir moi aussi, susurra-t-elle d'une petite voix.**

Il se contenta de la fixer, silencieux, mais elle voyait au fond de ses yeux que son esprit tournait à une vitesse folle. Finalement, lorsqu'il se décida à parler, sa réponse fut d'une toute autre nature.

**-Je croyais pas que les choses seraient si faciles.**

Agnès fronça les sourcils.

**-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**

Il se rapprocha d'elle, réduisant la distance entre leurs deux visages.

**-Je sais exactement ce que tu recherches. Tu veux un amour qui te consume, tu veux de la passion et de l'aventure, et même un peu de danger.** *****

**\- Et toi, qu'est ce que tu veux ?** souffla-t-elle, le ventre exalté par toutes les sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle.

**\- Je veux que tu obtiennes tout ce que tu recherches.**

_Titre du chapitre : le souvenir de ce jour - Jenifer_   
_***** extrait de the vampire diaries_


	17. Souviens-toi encore quelques fois de moi

- **Agnès, tu viendras avec nous ce soir, regarder la pluie d'étoiles filantes ?**

C'était l'événement dont tout le monde parlait depuis quelques jours. Beaucoup de rendez-vous galants avaient été planifiés.

Depuis le massacre de Stohess, toutes les nuits, elle rejoignait son amant dans sa chambre. C'était un rituel, après le dîner, elle frappait deux petits coups secs à sa porte et ne repartait qu'à l'aube, en catimini.

Chaque nuit, elle en apprenait plus sur le Caporal et sur sa personnalité complexe. Par exemple, même s'il n'était pas un adepte des gestes tendres, il se montrait néanmoins très attentionné et cajoleur durant leurs ébats, du moins lorsque ceux-ci, n'étaient pas brutaux et passionnés. Mais même dans ces moment là, il veillait toujours au bien-être de sa compagne et ne pas la blesser. Autre détail qui amusait Agnès, Livaï détestait qu'on le fasse attendre, mais lorsque c'était lui qui était attendu, il prenait souvent un malin plaisir à faire poireauter les gens.

Ses goûts étaient raffinés, bien plus ce que l'on attend d'un soldat, il détenait une intelligence fine et redoutable et même s'il n'était pas d'un naturel bavard, il savait être à l'écoute et ses conseils étaient toujours avisés.

Agnès avait proposé à Livaï de regarder le spectacle avec elle, de sa chambre, pour qu'ils soient à l'abri des regards mais celui-ci lui avait annoncé qu'il avait d'autres plans pour elle ce soir-là. Elle devait simplement le rejoindre plus tard dans la soirée, comme ça elle pourrait profiter de ce moment avec ses amis.

- **Pour rien au monde je ne raterai ça** , répondit-elle à Armin, tout sourire.

- **Ça va être magnifique, j'ai tellement hâte d'y être !** Renchérit Historia entre deux gorgées de soupe.

Agnès hocha la tête, puis continua de discuter avec Armin. Elle aimait beaucoup le garçon blond, celui-ci avait tout fait pour qu'elle s'intègre, sans jamais la mettre à l'écart. Elle lui en était très reconnaissante.

Livaï, de là où il était, tentait d'observer discrètement celle qui partageait ses nuits depuis plusieurs jours maintenant.

Elle lui faisait complètement perdre la tête, jamais avant il n'avait ressenti de telles choses et cela l'agaçait profondément.

Il n'était plus un ado, alors pourquoi son cœur accélérait à chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait dans son champ de vision ou à la simple énonciation de son prénom ? En plus de son rythme cardiaque défaillant, sa température corporelle augmentait considérablement lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans les parages et il était infoutu de contrôler ce bordel.

Et lorsque un garçon osait lui adresser la parole, il devait sauvagement se contenir pour ne pas lui envoyer son poing dans la gueule.

Le soir venu, Agnès arriva avec un petit peu de retard car elle avait aidé Historia à se faire belle, lorsqu'elle rejoint les autres dans le vaste jardin où tous les cadets étaient réunis, elle eut un pincement au cœur. Sacha était lovée contre Connie, Mikasa était entre Jean et Eren et d'autres couples et groupes d'amis étaient en train de se former. Elle eut envie, soudain prise de tristesse, de faire demi-tour, mais Armin, qui était assis près d'Historia, lui fit signe de les rejoindre.

- **Eh bien** , lui souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant près de lui et en lui désignant d'un mouvement de tête le trio Jäger-Ackerman-Kirstein, **je vois qu'on tient la chandelle ce soir.**

Il étouffa un rire et lui répondit à l'oreille :

- **Ne le dis pas trop fort, si Mikasa t'entend elle risque de t'envoyer par terre !**

Agnès haussa un sourcil.

- **Elle n'est pas contente de se retrouver entre deux hommes ?**

- **Il y en a un de trop dans l'équation...**

- **Oh je vois** , répondit Agnès pensive.

Elle jeta un œil aux alentours et un sentiment de solitude s'empara d'elle. Des exclamations commençaient à se faire entendre et les premières étoiles filantes apparurent. C'était un spectacle magnifique.

- **Regardez, il y en cinq en même temps !**

- **Tu vas pouvoir faire autant de vœux que tu veux** , lui fit le blond, amusé de la voir si émerveillée.

_Si seulement..._

La pluie d'étoiles filantes était un événement qui ne se produisait qu'une fois tous les dix ans. Soudain Agnès se demanda où elle serait dans dix ans.

_Peut-être ne serai-je même plus de ce monde._

Cette pensée s'insinua en elle et lui glaça le sang. Il y avait encore quelques semaines de cela, sa vie était vouée à la tranquillité et la stabilité. Aujourd'hui il n'en était plus rien et une épée de Damoclès flottait constamment au dessus de son foyer. Elle soupira et regarda l'heure sur sa montre. Elle resta silencieuse encore quelques minutes puis indiqua à Armin qu'elle allait se coucher. Eren tiqua et se retourna vers elle :

- **Tu pars déjà Agnès ? Ça ne te plaît pas ?**

- **Si, si, mais je suis trop fatiguée pour apprécier, profitez bien du spectacle.**

Elle les salua et tourna rapidement les talons. Elle avait d'autres projets.

Elle monta à la hâte les quelques marches qui séparait le rez-de-chaussée des étages supérieurs, chassant les élucubrations morbides qui envahissaient son esprit tourmenté.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la porte de sa chambre, celle de Livaï s'ouvrit et il apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Les yeux d'Agnès s'illuminèrent instantanément, mais le poids qu'elle avait sur le coeur ne faisait qu'augmenter, bien qu'elle tentait de l'ignorer.

- **Aller bouge, on y va.**

Il portait son uniforme et son équipement. Elle le suivit en silence jusqu'aux écuries, son cerveau en ébullition. Où allait-il l'emmener ? Arrivée devant les chevaux elle paniqua.

- **Livaï ?**

Celui-ci émit une sorte de grognement en guise de réponse.

- **Aheum... Je ne sais pas monter à cheval.**

Il se retourna, surprit et fronça les sourcils.

- **Tu déconnes Duchesse ? On vous apprend pas ça dans vos châteaux ?**

Elle roula des yeux.

- **Non, pas aux filles. Enfin, j'ai appris mais... Les deux jambes d'un seul côté. Je serai incapable de diriger l'animal.**

Cette information sembla agacer Livaï mais il ne dit rien.

- **Bien, tu vas monter d'abord, et tu te mettras devant moi compris ?**

Elle hocha la tête, après tout, elle lui faisait confiance.

Il l'aida à se hisser et elle se retint afin de ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

Il monta juste derrière et saisit les rênes, rapprochant leurs corps. Agnès s'appuya légèrement sur lui et voyant qu'il ne s'y opposait pas, elle se reposa complètement contre son torse.

Livaï, sans dire un mot, prit les deux rênes d'une seule main et de l'autre, encercla la taille de son amante.

Ce fut le premier geste tendre qu'il avait envers elle en dehors de leurs moments d'intimité et Agnès le savoura, elle aurait aimé conserver la sensation de ses bras autour d'elle pour l'éternité. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait briser le silence presque religieux qui les entourait.

Le cheval avançait au pas, leur laissant tout le loisir d'admirer le ciel.

**-Où est-ce-que tu m'emmènes ?** Demanda-t-elle sur un ton espiègle.

**-Tu poses trop de question gamine, tu verras.**

Elle souffla, feignant l'agacement.

**-Mais je veux savoir ! Est ce qu'au moins je suis habillée pour l'occasion ?**

Ce fut au tour du Caporal de soupirer, néanmoins il ne feignait aucun agacement, il _était_ agacé.

**-On s'en fout de tes fringues, tu vas pas finir la nuit avec de toute façon.**

Agnès rougit et baissa la tête. Livaï quant à lui se pencha vers elle, amusé de la réaction de la jeune fille.

**-Bah alors on t'entend plus Duchesse ! T'as perdu ta langue ?**

Elle lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes et pouffa.

**-Laisse moi tranquille, je ne te parle plus.**

Le sourire du Caporal s'étira, fier d'avoir marqué un point dans leur petit jeu. Il resserra sa prise autour de sa compagne et huma le parfum discret qui émanait d'elle, profitant de l'instant.

Livaï savait plus que quiconque que le bonheur était un sentiment éphémère, et il voulait vivre les moments qu'il passait en sa compagnie pleinement, pour ne jamais rien oublier, pour ne jamais regretter. Il ne voulait plus réfléchir à ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, il refusait de perdre son temps à penser à ce genre de conneries. Il se sentait bien, il profitait, point final.

Arrivés au pied d'un arbre qui semblait bien plus haut que les autres, le Caporal força le cheval à se stopper et descendit de sa monture. Agnès se laissa glisser le long du flanc de l'animal.

- **Prête ?** lui demanda-t-il un sourire en coin, tandis qu'il défaisait sa cape.

- **Cela dépend** , répondit-elle joueuse, **je ne sais même pas ce que tu me réserve.**

- **Approche** , fit-il.

Agnès frissonna. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle adorait lorsqu'il prenait ce ton autoritaire, mais dénué de méchanceté, tellement viril, qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Elle s'exécuta et il encercla de nouveau sa taille, beaucoup plus fermement cette fois-ci, avant de déposer sa cape sur le dos de son cheval.

- **Livaï j'ai le verti...** Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, elle avait entendu le bruit significatif des câbles et des grappins qui se plantent dans l'écorce. **Non, non, non s'il te plait...**

Trop tard, ils décollèrent et elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri terrifié, se couvrant les yeux pour ne pas voir le sol s'éloigner. Elle se sentie ballottée à droite, puis à gauche, le tout à une vitesse impressionnante.

Ils se posèrent finalement sur la plus haute branche de l'arbre.

Elle reprit son souffle tant bien que mal, essayant de contrôler cette sensation de vertige et sentit qu'il lui relevait le menton.

- **Ouvre les yeux, tu vas gerber sinon.**

Elle les ouvrit d'un coup et ce qu'elle vit la subjugua.

Ils ne voyaient plus le camp, seulement le toit du château, ils surplombaient la forêt.

Il s'assit près d'elle, ses jambes pendant dans le vide.

Elle fit de même cependant, avec moins d'assurance et se força à ne pas regarder en bas. Elle posa timidement sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Son regard s'assombrit, cela ne dura qu'une seule seconde mais Livaï le remarqua.

- **Bah alors, la vue ne te convient pas ?**

- **Si !** Elle se reprit rapidement et lui fit un grand sourire. **C'est magnifique, merci.**

- **Tch, me prends pas pour un demeuré, c'est quoi le problème ?**

- **Rien, je pensais... Laisse tomber, ça va.**

- **Je vais pas passer ma soirée à te demander ce qui te tracasse gamine donc soit tu te décides à parler, soit je me barre et tu te démerdes pour descendre de là.**

Agnès sourit tristement.

- **Je vois que votre patience est sans limite monsieur le Caporal** , dit-elle d'un ton enjôleur.

Il ne répondit pas, se contenta de la regarder de son air blasé, alors elle reprit.

- **Rien, je pensais à l'après**.

- **Après ? Après quoi ?**

- **Tu sais... Quand je vais partir, quand je vais rentrer chez moi, à Mithras.**

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- **Arrête d'y penser Duchesse. Tu finiras par tout oublier. De temps en temps, tu penseras à ce que tu as vécu ici, aux gens que tu auras rencontré, ça va te faire sourire quelques secondes et tu retourneras à ta vie bien rangée, avec ton gentil petit mari et ta flopée de gamins aussi capricieux que toi.**

Elle s'écarta de lui et l'observa.

**-Tu crois que c'est de cela dont je rêve ? D'un mariage imposé avec un homme que je ne connais pas ? De ne jamais avoir à travailler ou à me tracasser de rien ?**

**-Et qu'est ce que tu voudrais Agnès ?** Lui demanda-t il, agacé **.** **Passer ta vie en tant que militaire, obéir constamment à des ordres qui n'ont parfois aucun sens ? Ne pas savoir si tu rentreras de la prochaine expédition ? Voir tes proches mourir ?** Sa voix s'étrangla et il se radoucit. **Tu n'es pas consciente de la chance que tu as. Tu as la sécurité, tu vis certes dans un cocon hermétique et étouffant, mais, en ce qui me concerne, je préfère te savoir à l'abri derrière les murs que sur le terrain.**

Les yeux d'Agnès s'écarquillèrent et elle sentit les larmes affluer. Elle secoua doucement la tête pour les chasser et saisit délicatement le visage de son amant, toujours aussi impassible.

Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Livaï.

**-Aller gamine, profite du spectacle maintenant** , il leva la tête vers le ciel.

Agnès le regarda encore un instant et suivit le regard de son amant.

_Et toi alors ? Est-ce-que tu penseras à moi parfois ? Me pardonneras-tu ?_

_Titre du chapitre : pink water 3 - Indochine ft. Brian Molko_


	18. Maintenant pars loin de moi, une larme cachée dans l'œil

Agnès regarda l'heure et jura dans sa barbe.

Elle rangea précipitamment la lettre qu'elle était en train d'écrire dans un des tiroirs de son bureau, qu'elle oublia de fermer.

Elle avait promis à Sacha de la coiffer avant son rendez-vous avec Connie.

Elle devait se dépêcher, sinon Livaï allait l'attendre et, commençant à connaître la patience légendaire de son amant, elle préférait éviter cela.

Elle arriva essoufflée dans la chambre de sa camarade et se mit au travail immédiatement.

Agnès écouta Sacha lui dire combien Connie était beau et fort et sourit devant l'air béat de son amie. Mikasa, qui partageait la chambre de l'amoureuse de la nourriture, leur lançait des œillades courroucées. La dernière chose dont celle-ci avait envie d'entendre parler, c'était bien d'amour.

- **Et toi alors ?**

- **Quoi donc ?**

- **Eh bien... On dit que dans ton milieu, les mariages sont arrangés... Tu sais avec qui tu vas finir ta vie ?**

Agnès grimaça.

- **Tous les mariages ne sont pas arrangés, cela dépend des familles. Heureusement, mes parents ont compris que s'ils m'infligeaient ça, ils me perdraient. Mais il est vrai que je ne dois pas trop attendre, une femme sans mari est très mal considérée là d'où je viens.**

- **Je trouve ça injuste** , dit tristement Sacha. **Et donc... Tu n'as pas envie de te marier ?**

Agnès eut un petit sourire triste. Bien sûr qu'elle en avait envie. Elle voulait fonder une famille, voir ses enfants grandir.

Elle avait connu quelques garçons, mais n'avait jamais été amoureuse. Jusqu'à maintenant. Mais l'homme qu'elle aimait... C'était impossible, pour bien trop de raisons.

Elle savait qu'un jour prochain, elle allait devoir choisir et qu'importe le choix qu'elle allait faire, elle savait qu'elle ne s'en remettrait jamais, car elle l'issue était sans appel, elle allait perdre Livaï.

- **Tu peux te regarder.**

Agnès tourna le miroir devant Sacha pour que la brune puisse s'observer.

- **Wouah...** Sacha écarquilla les yeux, jamais elle ne s'était trouvé si belle. **Merci Agnès... Regarde Mikasa ! Ohlala Connie va être tellement heureux de me voir si jolie.**

L'asiatique leva les yeux au ciel et se contenta d'un marmonnement significatif qui fit sourire Agnès.

**-C'est bizarre que tu n'apprécies pas le Caporal Mikasa, je trouve que vous avez beaucoup en commun, surtout votre loquacité !** Lui dit la jeune aristocrate, amusée.

**-Merci de ne plus jamais me comparer à cet abruti de nain** , répondit-elle les dents serrées.

Agnès se mordit la lèvre inférieure, luttant contre un fou rire et reporta son attention sur Sacha.

- **Aller, enfile ta robe, et fais honneur à cette coiffure, je dois filer !**

Agnès quitta la chambre de Sacha et Mikasa et s'empressa de rejoindre sa chambre. Elle était en retard, c'était sûr, il allait lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure.

Ce soir, elle avait voulu innover et au lieu de se rendre comme chaque soir dans la chambre du brun, elle lui avait demandé de faire la même chose. Elle en avait marre de jouer les fugitives tous les matins, il fallait qu'il joue le jeu lui aussi. Il avait, à sa grande surprise, accepté, non sans rechigner bien sûr.

Elle ouvrit à la volée sa porte et pénétra en vitesse dans sa chambre.

- **Pardon, pardon, pardon, je suis désolée, qu'est-ce que... ?**

Le son de sa voix mourut entre ses lèvres et elle se figea.

- **Tu m'expliques ?**

Livaï était assis, derrière le bureau d'Agnès, la lettre qu'elle avait écrite peu de temps auparavant entre ses doigts.

- **Je peux tout t'expliquer...**

Il parcourut des yeux pour la centième fois le morceau de papier et lut à voix haute :

\- **« Le massacre de Stohess était prémédité. Le bataillon n'a pas prévenu les autorités volontairement. De plus, trois titans étaient infiltrés au sein du bataillon, information non divulguée aux brigades spéciales. » C'est signé A.L. Pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour savoir à qui appartiennent ces initiales.**

Elle put voir qu'il contenant difficilement sa rage et son corps fut parcouru de tremblements. Son regard glacial semblait pénétrer jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Elle déglutit péniblement et prit une grande bouffée d'air.

**-Bien, maintenant vas-y Agnès, explique moi pourquoi une chose confidentielle se retrouve posée à l'écrit et prête à être envoyée ? Je t'écoute, je suis tout ouïe.**

Agnès tenta de se rapprocher de lui mais il lui lança un regard tellement assassin qu'elle se ravisa.

- **Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la manière forte pour te faire parler.**

Sa voix était glaciale, rauque, sans appel. Chaque mot était prononcé avec une lenteur exagérée, ce qui rendait le caractère menaçant de cette phrase encore plus tangible.

- **Je ne sais pas quoi te dire...**

Livaï eut l'air sincèrement surpris.

- **Tu ne sais pas quoi me dire ? Je vais te mettre sur la voie alors, on va commencer par le début d'accord ? A qui est adressée cette** ** _putain_** **de lettre ?** Il avait prononcé la dernière phrase entre ses dents, masquant de plus en plus difficilement la rage qui l'animait.

Agnès garda le silence, le regard rivé sur ses chaussures. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

- **Oï, je te parle !** S'écria-t il.

Il était en train de perdre le contrôle et Agnès savait à quel point cela était mauvais pour elle. Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité.

- **Je suis désolée Livaï** , sanglota-t-elle **, je ne peux rien te dire. Je suis désolée, tellement désolée, tu dois me croire...**

- **Te croire ?! Tu crois vraiment que je vais avoir confiance en une petite balance ?**

Les sanglots d'Agnès s'intensifièrent. Voilà, comme elle l'avait prédit, elle le perdait et elle allait certainement y laisser la vie.

Livaï se leva et vint se placer devant elle, à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. Agnès garda les yeux baissés, elle ne pouvait plus affronter son regard. Il l'empoigna par le col, l'obligeant ainsi à plonger son regard dans ses yeux de glace.

**-Qu'est ce que t'es au juste ?**

**-Co-Comment ça ?**

**-Une taupe ? Quelqu'un te paye ? Pour qui tu bosses ?**

**-Je ne peux rien te dire, il faut que tu me croies.**

Il renifla dédaigneusement et la repoussa violemment contre le mur, qu'elle heurta de plein fouet dans un couinement de douleur.

- **Je te laisse jusqu'à l'aube.**

- **Quoi ?**

Le Caporal passa près d'elle sans un regard et actionna la poignée de sa porte.

- **Tu as jusqu'à demain matin pour te tirer. Tu prends un cheval, une charrette, tes pieds, pour ce que j'en ai à foutre mais il vaut mieux pour toi que je ne te revois plus ici.**

Sur ce, Livaï quitta la pièce sans un dernier regard et la porte claqua derrière lui.

_Titre du chapitre : trop beau - Lomepal_


	19. Wicked games

Quelques semaines plus tôt...

_Agnès pénétra dans le bureau de son parrain et se jeta son cou._

**_-Merci, merci, mille fois merci !_ ** _S'écria-t-elle au bord des larmes._

_Georg la repoussa doucement, l'air grave._

**_-Assieds-toi Agnès._ **

_Elle le dévisagea sans comprendre mais prit place en face de lui, toujours exaltée. Enfin, son rêve se réalisait et c'était son parrain, l'homme qu'elle considérait presque comme un père, qui l'aidait à le réaliser._

_Elle était sur un nuage, elle allait tellement apprendre auprès des membres du bataillon !_

**_-Tout d'abord j'aimerai que tu comprennes une chose_ ** _. Il fit une pause et Agnès, toujours muette, mais les yeux brillants, attendit la suite._   
_Il se leva et s'approcha de sa fenêtre, observant les va-et-vient des gens en bas._

_-_ **_Il faut bien que tu comprennes..._ ** _Il prit une profonde inspiration. C'était son moment. Il fallait qu'il se lance, c'était le moment ou jamais._ **_Je ne t'ai jamais supporté._ **

_-_ **_P-pardon ?!_ ** _S'exclama la jeune fille qui crut à une mauvaise blague._

_-_ **_Tu n'es qu'une infâme gamine, arrogante et stupide._ **

_Agnès resta bouche bée, incapable de bouger._

_-_ **_Tu me diras_ ** _, reprit il_ **_, la pomme ne tombe jamais bien loin de l'arbre._ **

_C'en fut trop pour elle, elle se releva brusquement, prête à montrer les dents._

_-_ **_Je t'ai demandé de t'assoir !_ ** _lui ordonna-t-il, en se retournant brusquement vers elle._ **_Tu vas écouter bien tranquillement ce que j'ai à te dire, sinon tu pourras dire adieu à tout ce que tu connais._ **

_Il s'était dangereusement rapproché d'elle et des flammes de folie dansaient dans ses yeux._

_Elle obtempéra et se rassit, sans prononcer un mot. Elle était terrorisée, en colère, elle ne comprenait ce qui était en train de se passer. Comment son parrain, son deuxième père, pouvait il prononcer de telles paroles ? C'était complètement insensé, cette conversation était complètement grotesque._

_-_ **_Bien. Tu vas donc intégrer ce foutu bataillon. Tu vas l'intégrer durant deux mois. Et durant ce temps, tu seras mes yeux et mes oreilles._ **

_Agnès fronça les sourcils, interloquée._

_-_ **_Tu vas te rapprocher de ces gens, je veux que tu deviennes leur amie, leur confidente, leur animal de compagnie, peu importe. Tu me feras un rapport chaque semaine sur ce qu'il s'y passe. A la moindre chose étrange, au moindre cafouillage, je veux que tu m'écrives sur le champ._ **

_-_ **_Et si je n'obéis pas ?_ ** _Demanda-t-elle avec un air de défi, espérant toujours que son parrain ne soit en train de lui faire une plaisanterie de mauvais goût._

_Mais devant tant de témérité, un sourire cruel s'étira sur le visage de l'homme._

_-_ **_Ma douce, tu sembles oublier une chose. Tu sais, les cambriolages sont monnaie courante depuis que le Mur Maria est tombé. Tous ces... manants ont envahi nos rues et ne désirent que nous voler, alors, il serait fâcheux que l'un d'entre eux s'aventure dans ta maison en ton absence et s'attaque sauvagement à ta famille._ **

_Elle se figea. Non, c'était impossible, il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça._

_-_ **_Bien entendu, tant que tu coopères, tes parents seront en sécurité. Je n'ai pas besoin de te préciser qu'au cas où ma proposition arrivait dans d'autres oreilles que les tiennes, l'issue sera également fatale, ainsi que pour toi._ **

_Elle serra les poings, il lui était impossible de comprendre comment les choses avaient basculé si vite._

_Cinq minutes auparavant, il était son parrain adoré et l'instant d'après il menaçait de mort ses parents. Cela n'avait aucun sens._

_-_ **_Pourquoi est-ce que je dois faire tout cela ?_ **

_-_ **_Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir._ **

_-_ **_Et si les membres du bataillon se rendent compte de quelque chose ?_ **

_-_ **_Fais en sorte que ça n'arrive pas. Il en va de la sécurité de ta famille. Maintenant dégage d'ici et fais en sorte d'avoir l'air enjouée._ **

_Agnès sécha ses larmes naissantes et souffla un bon coup avant de quitter la pièce précipitamment._

Toute cette scène repassait en boucle dans l'esprit d'Agnès. Elle essayait de se convaincre qu'elle n'avait eu d'autres choix que de trahir celui qu'elle aimait. Néanmoins, une autre pensée s'infiltrait dans son esprit, plus dévastatrice encore.

_J'ai fait le choix de l'aimer. J'ai choisi cette relation. Je l'ai trahi en toute connaissance de cause, c'était mon choix._

Une larme roula sur sa joue tandis qu'elle avançait, terrifiée, dans la nuit noire.

Elle était partie avec le strict minimum, et elle essayait à présent de rejoindre l'auberge qu'elle avait repéré le jour de son arrivée, qui devait se trouver à environ cinq kilomètres du QG du bataillon.

Chaque bruit, chaque crissement de feuille la faisait sursauter. Elle était trempée par la peur qui lui provoquait des sueurs froides.

Elle avait tantôt l'impression d'être suivie, tantôt l'impression que Livaï l'attendait quelques mètres plus loin et qu'il la transpercerait de ses lames.

Elle avait l'impression de mourir et malgré la cadence rapide de ces pas, tout ce qu'elle ressentait était une le sentiment d'être perdue.

Fuir, elle y avait pensé. Partir du château et ne jamais retourner à Mithras, l'idée était alléchante mais, pour aller où ? Pour faire quoi ? Elle ne pourrait pas se cacher toute sa vie et certaines personnes ne la laisserait jamais sans répit.

Georg Schnabel remuerai sans aucun doutes ciel et terre pour mettre la main sur elle, juste pour lui imposer la vue du cadavre de ses parents. Quant au soldat le plus fort de l'humanité, elle n'était pas dupe, tôt au tard il lui ferait payer, elle le sentait au plus profond de ses tripes.

La torche qu'elle avait volé avant de quitter les lieux tremblait dangereusement dans sa main. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vécu une terreur pareille, c'était lors de l'attaque de Stohess.

Qu'allait-elle dire une fois rentrée à Mithras ? Comment son parrain allait il réagir lorsqu'elle lui aurait révélé qu'elle s'était fait prendre ? Livaï allait il raconter aux autres membres ce qu'il avait découvert ?

Toutes ces questions tournaient en boucle dans l'esprit de la jeune femme et le poids dans son estomac ne faisait que grossir. Elle sentait le danger au-dessus de sa tête, mais également au-dessus de celles de ses parents, et des membres du bataillon.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à destination, soulagée, la femme qui l'accueillit écarquilla grand les yeux.

- **Ma pauv'petite, mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? On dirait qu'vous avez vu un fantôme !**

Agnès baissa la tête et sécha des larmes qu'elle n'avait même pas senti couler.

- **Je me suis perdue, auriez-vous une chambre pour la nuit Madame s'il vous plaît ?**

- **Bien sûr, suivez-moi ma jolie !**

Agnès pénétra dans la chambre que lui avait indiquée la gouvernante, et après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle, elle s'effondra en larmes sur le lit.

*******   
  
  
  
  
  


_ET C'EST ICI QUE S'ACHÈVE LE PREMIER ARC DE CETTE HISTOIRE !_

_J'aimerai avoir vos avis, pensez-vous que Livaï et Agnès vont se retrouver ? Si oui, quelle sera la réaction de notre BG de Caporal ? Serait-il vraiment capable de la tuer ?_

_Et concernant Agnès, comment imaginez-vous le retour à la maison et la confrontation avec son sympathique parrain ?_

_Moi, j'ai la réponse à toutes ces questions et vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point j'ai hâte de vous donner les réponses !_

_Des bisous,_

_M._

_Titre du chapitre : wicked game - Chris Isaak_


	20. Bury your doubts and fall asleep, find out I was just a bad dream

**-T'as vu Erwin** **? A** **ucun des deux n'est là. Ils ont dû louper le réveil** , fit Hanji à son ami, avec un sourire pervers.

- **Hm, cela ne ressemble pas à Livaï, c'est très étonnant** , lui répondit le Major.

**-Roh, aller, pour une fois que notre petitou prend du bon temps !**

Erwin fronça les sourcils, il connaissait assez son subordonné et ami pour savoir que même dans les bras de la plus belle créature du monde, le devoir aurait toujours raison de lui, qui plus est, Livaï ne prendrait jamais le risque de voir se dévoiler sa relation de cette manière.

Le Major avait une petite idée du seul endroit où Livaï pouvait être. Il se leva et quitta la table.

**-Erwin ? Bah tu vas où ?! T'as même pas fini tes tartines !**

**-Je crois savoir où est Livaï, je vais voir ce qu'il fait.**

Erwin se dirigea vers le terrain d'entraînement et ne fut pas surpris de découvrir le Caporal, frappant rageusement dans un sac de sable.

Celui-ci le remarqua mais ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter ou de dire quoi que ce soit. Seuls les bruits des coups portés au sac et les halètements du brun troublaient la tranquillité du lieu. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et cela se voyait bien car ses cernes étaient marqués plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

_Il se passe quelque chose._

Erwin continua d'observer Livaï pendant une minute avant de briser le silence.

**-Ton absence au petit-déjeuner a été remarquée.**

**-Ah ouais ? J'imagine que la bleusaille a versé des torrents de larmes.**

Erwin sourit.

**-Tu ne t'entraines à l'aube que lorsque tu es contrarié.**

Livaï cessa de se battre et inspira profondément.

**-Je ne suis pas contrarié.**

**-Alors tu es de mauvaise humeur ? Plus que d'habitude, du moins.**

Livaï décocha un puissant coup de pied retourné dans le sac pour toute réponse.

**-La petite Lehmann n'était pas là non plus, mais j'imagine que tu n'es pas surpris de l'apprendre...**

**-C'est bon Erwin, arrête ton baratin ! Je sais très bien où tu veux en venir.**

Le Caporal sortit alors de sa poche un papier plié soigneusement et le tendit au Major qui lui lança un regard interrogatif. Il déplia la feuille et parcouru les quelques lignes écrites, son expression figée.

**-Livaï, qu'est ce que...**

**-C'était une taupe, une** ** _putain_** **de taupe** , coupa le Caporal d'une voix neutre. **Je ne sais pas combien de ces mots elle a envoyé, ni à qui. Mais elle informait quelqu'un sur ce qu'il se passait ici.** Il reporta son regard vide vers le ballot de sable. **ET MERDE !** vociféra-t-il en envoyant un puissant coup de poing dans le sac.

**-Où est-elle ?**

**-Partie,** haleta le brun.

**-Comment ça partie ?! J'espère que tu n'es pas sérieux !**

Livaï regarda son supérieur pour la première fois dans les yeux. Erwin avait déjà vu par deux fois ce regard, lors de la toute première expédition de Livaï, lorsqu'il avait perdu ses amis et lorsque le titan féminin avait décimé l'intégralité de son escouade et il n'avait pas honte de dire qu'il l'effrayait, il n'exprimait que haine et désir de destruction.

- **Je l'ai laissé partir, sinon je la tuais.**

*******

**-Ma pauv'petite, tiens, mangez moi ça !** dit la femme en déposant un plateau sur le lit d'Agnès. **Des pommes et du pain d'hier ! Y'a qu'ça d'vrai pour commencer une bonne journée !**

Agnès fit un sourire contrit à la femme aubergiste qui semblait avoir pitié d'elle.

Elle avait frappé à sa porte tôt ce matin, inquiète de l'état de la jeune fille qui était arrivée à l'auberge, en pleine nuit, faible et apeurée. Elle lui avait donné une chambre sans poser de questions, mais à présent, il était temps que cette fille s'explique. Si un malheur lui était arrivé, la femme se devait de prévenir les brigades spéciales pour lui venir en aide.

**-Dites moi, qu'est ce que vous f'siez en pleine nuitée dans les bois ? Y'a de drôles d'oiseaux qui trainent par ici v'savez !**

**-Je vous l'ai dit, je me suis perdue.**

La tenancière croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, peu convaincue.

**-Z'êtes une bien mauvaise menteuse !** Agnès la regarda, bouche bée. **Mais bon, puisq'vous avez pas l'air décidée à causer, j'vous laisse tranquille !**

**-Attendez ! J'aimerai prendre un bain si cela est possible ?**

**-Mais bien sûr mon bouchon ! J'dois vous prévenir par contre, ça vous coûtera deux pièces de plus !**

**-J'ai de quoi vous payer,** répondit Agnès d'un geste évasif de la main.

**-A la bonne heure ! Mon fils va vous ramener une bassine. A mon âge et avec mon vieux dos qui m'fait des siennes, j'peux plus rien porter ! LUDWIG !! RAMÈNE DONC UNE CUVE D'EAU POUR LA CHAMBRE TRENTE-TROIS !**

La femme quitta la pièce après avoir percé les tympans d'Agnès, qui profita de ces quelques minutes de calme. Elle inspecta le contenu du plateau et fit une moue contrariée.

_Commencer une bonne journée avec une pomme et du vieux pain... Qui passe une bonne journée après avoir mangé une chose pareille ?_

Elle soupira mais croqua néanmoins dans le fruit. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et un jeune homme entra, et déposa un grand récipient ainsi qu'une cruche remplie d'eau sur la table de chevet.

**-Voilà pour vot'bain mam'selle !**

Et il reparti aussi vite en s'inclinant.

Décidément, les gens de la campagne fascineront toujours Agnès.

Ce n'était pas l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'un bain, mais de toutes façons, elle n'était pas là pour chercher du confort. Il fallait qu'elle rentre à Mithras.

Cette pensée la fit vaciller et la bile lui remonta dans la gorge.

Qu'allait-elle dire à ses parents qui ignoraient tout de la véritable nature de sa présence au sein du bataillon ? Qu'allait-elle dire à son parrain ?

Son corps se mit à trembler sous la terreur, elle n'était pas prête à affronter leurs regards.

*******

Hanji, Livaï et Erwin étaient réunis dans le bureau de ce dernier, dans le silence.

Le Major avait informé celle qui lui succéderait un jour de la trahison d'Agnès Lehmann.

**-C'est impossible, j'ai travaillé tous les jours avec Agnès durant presque deux mois, elle n'aurait pas pu faire ça, je l'ai vue à l'oeuvre ! Elle n'a rien d'une conspiratrice !**

**-Elle n'a pas nié lorsque je l'ai interrogée Hanji** , déclara Livaï.

**-Je ne peux pas y croire** , souffla la scientifique.

**-Peu importe,** répliqua Erwin. **Il faut que nous sachions quelles informations Agnès aurait pu divulguer.**

**-On peut penser qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps d'informer la personne qu'elle renseigne à propos de** ** _ça_** **,** répondit le Caporal, désignant le petit bout de papier du menton.

**-Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps** , répliqua le blond. **Il va falloir qu'elle justifie de son retour prématuré à la capitale, ce sera peut-être l'information qui lui sauvera la vie.**

Hanji leva des yeux interrogatifs vers lui.

**-Lui sauver la vie ? Tu crois qu'elle en danger de mort ?**

**-Eh bien,** dit-il en se portant une main au menton, **lorsque l'on remplit un contrat dont les engagements ne sont pas foncièrement honnêtes, on peut imaginer que le paiement ne l'est pas non plus.**

**-Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix** , répondit laconiquement le Caporal.

**-Livaï** , Hanji avait prit le ton qu'elle n'employait que rarement, lorsque la situation était grave. **Comment ce message s'est retrouvé en ta possession ? Quelle était la vraie nature de ta relation avec Agnès ?**

En temps normal, Hanji Zoe aurait jubilé de connaître la réponse. Elle _savait_ au fond d'elle, ce qu'il se passait entre les deux jeunes gens. Plusieurs fois, elle avait surpris des regards et à plusieurs reprises, alors qu'elle ne dormait pas, elle avait entendu du _bruit_ , venant de la chambre de Livaï, au beau milieu de la nuit.

Connaissant le caractère taciturne de son ami, elle ne lui avait pas posé de questions même si tout lui apparaissait clair comme de l'eau de roche, mais il fallait que ses doutes soient confirmés.

*******

Après avoir payé sa nuit à l'auberge, Agnès expliqua à la tenancière qu'elle devait se rendre à Mithras. Celle ci ordonna alors à son fils d'accompagner la jeune fille.

Agnès, qui ne sut commun les remercier, leur donna un large pourboire, ce qui eut pour effet de faire fondre en larmes l'aubergiste, qui la serra affectueusement dans ses bras et lui ordonna de prendre soin d'elle.

C'est donc avec beaucoup d'émotions qu'Agnès prit la route pour la capitale, le moral dans les chaussures et le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Après plusieurs heures inconfortables de trajet à dos de cheval, elle demanda à Ludwig de la laisser aux portes de la ville, pensant que faire le chemin à pieds jusqu'au Parlement l'aiderait à évacuer le stress.

Peine perdue, arrivée devant l'immense bâtisse, elle se sentit défaillir. Une fois de plus, elle songea à fuir. Dans un élan de courage qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas, elle pénétra dans l'enceinte du bâtiment et se rendit devant le bureau de son parrain. Elle frappa trois coups secs et après aval de Schnabel, elle entra dans la pièce.

*******

- **Quelle était la vraie nature de ta relation avec Agnès ?**

Le brun pinça ses lèvres tellement fort qu'elle ne devinrent plus qu'une mince ligne blanche.

Face au silence de son ami, Erwin décida de l'encourager.

**-Allons Livaï, dis nous tout.**

**-Vous avez parié des sous tout les deux ou quoi ?!** s'insurgea le Caporal, tiraillé entre l'envie de leur en coller une et de s'échapper par la fenêtre.

**-Écoute,** reprit Hanji, **je sais que c'est dur pour toi de l'admettre, mais il faut que nous sachions ce qu'elle pourrait savoir. Parfois, sur l'oreiller, on fait des confidences...** Un fin sourire diabolique naquit sur ses lèvres.

**-La ferme !** s'exclama Livaï qui se reprit soudainement. **Plus un mot.** Il inspira profondément, soudain absorbé par le paysage qui se dévoilait derrière Erwin. **Je ne peux pas vous dire ce que nous étions.** Il fronça les sourcils. **Parce que je ne le sais pas. Je suppose qu'on peut dire que les gens appellent ça "être ensemble" ?**

Hanji et Erwin écarquillèrent les yeux.

**-Tu veux dire ensemble comme un vrai couple ?!**

**-A toi de me dire la binocle, deux personnes qui passent leur temps libre et toutes leurs nuits ensemble tu appelles ça comment toi ?**

Erwin ne put s'empêcher de sourire, mais cette réjouissance ne dura que très peu, car si effectivement Agnès était ce qu'il pensait, il fallait envisager qu'elle s'était joué de Livaï.

**-Et... Aheum, tu... Tu l'aimes ?** Risqua Hanji timidement.

Cette fois, le brun se rembrunit et se renferma dans son mutisme. Il en avait assez révélé pour la journée.

_Non. C'est une traîtresse et une menteuse._

**-Bien. Maintenant Livaï, il faut que tu nous dises ce qu'elle pourrait savoir.**

*******

Lorsqu'Agnès avait pénétré dans le bureau de Georg, elle était submergée par la terreur.

Il s'était rué sur elle l'avait plaquée contre un mur.

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?!** Avait-il sifflé entre ses dents.

Mais sous la violence de ce geste et après toutes ces heures d'angoisse, Lehmann s'était curieusement vidée de toute sensation.  
Agnès, hagarde, l'avait fixé de son regard vide et avait simplement murmuré qu'elle ne pouvait rester plus longtemps avec les membres du bataillon. Son esprit était étrangement ailleurs et la peur qui la tenaillait depuis la veille s'était envolée.

**-Comment oses-tu remettre les pieds ici ? Tu n'étais pas sensée rentrer avant deux semaines !**

**-Ils savent que je renseignais quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas dit qui.**

Le sénateur devint rouge de colère et empoigna de nouveau le col de la robe de sa filleule.

**-Je t'avais pourtant prévenue Agnès ! Dis moi ce qui m'empêche de t'éliminer maintenant ?!**

**-Peut-être le fait que j'ai pris soin de passer devant tous les gardes de l'hémicycle ? Peut-être aussi que je leur ai bien dit que je venais te rendre visite ? Alors tu sais quoi, vas-y élimine-moi, mais tu seras la dernière personne à m'avoir vue vivante. A ta place je referai mes calculs.**

Elle s'était exprimée sans une once d'hésitation, sa voix n'avait pas flanché. Avoir su tourner la situation à son avantage l'avait faite se sentir plus forte que jamais. Pendant un court instant, elle l'avait dominé et sa confiance en elle et en son intelligence reprit le dessus.

Et, le cœur un petit peu plus léger et bien décidée à ne pas se laisser intimider, elle se dégagea de son emprise et quitta le bureau de l'homme qui fulminait.

_Titre du chapitre : goodbye - aparat_


	21. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide in this world

Depuis toute jeune, Agnès avait toujours été persuadée de posséder une sorte de don, qui consistait en la dissimulation de ses émotions.

A ce moment précis, elle en était plus sûre que jamais. De retour chez elle, attablée avec ses parents et savourant un excellent dîner, elle riait et souriait et personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'à l'intérieur, elle hurlait de terreur et de désarroi. Elle peinait à se concentrer sur une conversation et pourtant elle n'en montrait rien.

Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Un malheur allait-il arriver à ses parents ? Une fin heureuse était-elle possible après toute cette histoire ? Elle avait mal à la tête, mal à se taper contre un mur, mal à hurler.

Après avoir quitté son parrain, elle s'était rendue, ou plutôt réfugiée, directement dans le bureau de son père. Les retrouvailles avaient été pleines d'émotions et Agnès avait prétexté à son géniteur ne plus supporter les conditions de vie au bataillon. Boris Lehmann, alors trop heureux de retrouver sa fille, avait abandonné ses dossiers en cours et était rentré à son domicile, accompagné d'Agnès.

Elle était tombée dans les bras de sa mère, de Carmen, de Medea.

Medea, la seule à qui elle pourrait se confier, la seule à qui elle vouait une confiance sans limites et sans failles.

Après plusieurs heures de faux semblant, Agnès, épuisée, quitta ses parents et monta dans sa chambre. Au passage, elle frappa deux petits coups dans la chambre de son amie et lui demanda de la rejoindre.

Une fois dans ses appartements, Agnès fut prise de mélancolie. Toutes les belles choses qu'elle possédait, les moulures au plafond, la soie de ses draps et le marbre qui ornait le sol, tout cela ne signifiait plus rien pour elle. Elle avait tout perdu : sa confiance en l'avenir, son avenir, son estime d'elle même. Elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit lorsque Medea entra dans la pièce.

**-T'es sûre que tu veux parler ? Tu as l'air épuisée.**

**-Il faut que je te raconte tout** , souffla Agnès la tête dans un coussin.

**-Bon, je sens que la nuit va être longue, je vais faire du thé et j'arrive.**

**-Non ! Du vin, ramène plutôt du vin.**

Son acolyte sourit et s'éclipsa, avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec une bouteille et deux verres à pieds. Elle déboucha la bouteille, remplit les deux verres et s'allongea près d'Agnès.

**-Je t'écoute !**

Agnès se redressa et vida d'une traite son premier verre.

 **-Je ne sais pas par où commencer** , marmona-t-elle. Medea fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas normal de voir son amie dans cet état.

**-Commence par ce qui te tracasse.**

Alors Agnès se lança, elle commença par son entrevue avec Schnabel, puis le chemin vers le QG du bataillon, sa rencontre avec Eren le garçon titan, ses journées à l'infirmerie et les progrès qu'elle y avait fait, la douceur et la bienveillance d'Armin, les humeurs chaotiques de Livaï, l'anniversaire de Jean, l'attaque de Stohess, Livaï, Livaï, Livaï...

Pendant son long monologue, elle s'était resservie deux fois, tandis que Medea, trop absorbée par son récit, n'avait pratiquement rien touché.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit, une larme roula sur sa joue qu'elle s'empressa de faire disparaître d'un revers de manche.

**-Donc, si je résume, on va tous mourir ?**

**-Très probablement. Enfin, non, pas toi ni ta mère, mais je crois que j'ai condamné mes parents et moi même. Les Déesses savent que j'ai certainement** **également** **condamné le bataillon d'exploration.** Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. **Medea, j'ai condamné l'humanité.**

 **-D'accord, d'accord, on se calme !** Elle retira doucement le verre des mains d'Agnès. **Bon, avant de parler de drames, parle moi encore de lui. Dis m'en plus.**

L'intéressée ferma les yeux et puisa dans ses souvenirs.

**-Il est tellement différent des gens que l'on connaît... Il ne se soucie guère des conventions, il est tellement naturel et spontané et en même temps, tellement dans le contrôle de lui même. Je pense qu'il y a un gouffre immense en lui mais qu'il ne le montre pas, sûrement parce qu'il sait que s'il ouvre les vannes de sa détresse, il ne pourra jamais les refermer.**

Medea fit la moue.

**-C'est très jovial tout ça dis moi.**

Agnès sourit tristement.

**-Je sais... Mais, à côté de cela, c'est un être tellement lumineux et pur, il donnerait sa vie pour ceux qu'il aime, j'ai rarement vu tant de bonté chez quelqu'un.**

**-Et... Est-ce que tu fais partie des gens qu'il aime ?**

Elle pinça les lèvres.

**-Je ne pense pas et encore moins après ce que j'ai fait. J'ai cru mourir de sa main, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me tuer.**

Medea soupira et porta une main à ses yeux fatigués.

 **-Les hommes, c'est des rats ! Non de la vermine de rat... Non de la vermine de vermine de rat. Un chien qui se respecte se sentirait déshonoré de mordre dedans !** *****

Agnès ne put s'empêcher de pouffer et lui donna une pichenette.

**-Tu m'as terriblement manqué.**

**-Toi aussi, en plus tu avais pris toute tes belles robes je ne pouvais même pas t'en emprunter.**

Les deux amies rirent franchement. Cela faisait du bien à Agnès, d'oublier pendant quelques instants, l'enfer qu'était devenu sa vie. Elle reprit son sérieux.

 **-Le plus dur, c'est de savoir que le pire est devant moi et que je ne peux rien faire pour arrêter la déferlante de drames qui va arriver,** chuchota-t-elle pour elle même.

**-Il n'y a aucun moyen d'arrêter ton parrain ?**

**-Je ne pense pas, il a des amis très haut placés, plus que mon père. Je me demande même s'il n'agit pas avec des complices...**

Medea marmona un juron.

**-C'est impossible, il doit y avoir une solution.**

**-J'ai déjà retourné le problème des milliers de fois dans ma tête, je t'assure qu'il n'existe aucune solution.**

*******

Livaï était incapable de trouver le sommeil. C'était une habitude chez lui, son corps s'était même accommodé de ces insomnies chroniques, mais ce soir là contrairement aux autres, il ne parvenait pas à faire taire ses douloureuses pensées.

Les coudes posés sur son bureau et la tête enfouie dans ses mains, il fixait une écharde qui dépassait du bois pourtant si finement poncé.

Agnès, Agnès Agnès.

Elle était partout, il la voyait partout. Dans sa chambre, au réfectoire, dans les jardins du château, à l'infirmerie, son absence était la pire des présences.

La bande de bras cassés qui lui servait de cadets s'était interrogée à propos de Lehmann. Il avait vu le petit génie blond la chercher des yeux au déjeuner et au dîner. Il avait également surpris une conversation entre Jäger et son équipe, ils s'inquiétaient et comptaient interroger le Major. Que comptait leur dire Erwin ? Que cette petite garce vendait des informations sur eux et qu'ils auraient de la chance si elle ne les conduisait pas à la potence ?

Il avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux, elle n'avait pas le droit de lui manquer, ce qu'elle avait fait était impardonnable et pourtant, il aurait donné le peu qu'il possédait pour revivre ne serait-ce qu'une heure avec elle, pour entendre son rire, pour sentir sa chaleur qui l'apaisait...

**-Tch. Fais chier...**

Il se dégoûtait, il était l'homme le plus fort de l'Humanité et pourtant, une simple femme avait réussi à le mettre à terre.

Non, il ne serait pas de ces abrutis qui deviennent des épaves à cause d'une gamine pourrie gâtée et sans morale, il le refusait.

Il redressa la tête et fit ce qu'il faisait depuis son enfance : il mit de côté tous les sentiments inutiles. Il mit de côté sa peine et ses questions et ne conserva que sa colère. Cette colère qui l'avait toujours poussé à avancer, à se battre.

Son regard se perdit sur sa tasse de thé vide. Lorsqu'il sentait que l'insomnie n'allait pas lui lâcher la grappe, il avait toujours le même rituel : il allait la voir la déficiente mentale qui lui servait d'amie.

Il se traîna jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il savait qu'il la trouverait, mais une fois arrivé à destination, il fut surpris d'y trouver également Erwin.

**-Me dites pas que vous fricotez tous les deux, où je vous jure que j'irai vomir sur vos tombes.**

Les Majors levèrent vers lui des visages graves et Livaï sentit immédiatement la menace planer.

 **-Tu tombes bien** , répondit le blond, **j'allais te faire réveiller.**

**-C'est quoi votre problème ?**

**-Nous sommes convoqués à la Cour par le Roi en personne dans deux jours. Tous les trois.**

_***** extrait du film grease_   
_Titre du chapitre : no place for us - Damien Saez_


	22. Choose your last words, this is the last time

Agnès avait appris par son père que les officiers du bataillon devaient être entendus à la Cour à propos de l'échec de la mission au district de Stohess.

Elle se leva tôt ce matin, la nuit avait été courte, elle l'avait passée à échafauder des plans pour _le_ voir. Finalement, la solution la plus simple lui était apparue à l'aube. Elle se rendrait au palais Royal, en accompagnant son père qui lui servirait de moyen d'entrer, et attendrait patiemment la fin de leur audience.

C'est donc fébrile qu'elle enfila sa robe et qu'elle quitta le domicile familial.

Elle avait menti à son père, prétextant vouloir une entrevue avec Hanji Zoe afin d'obtenir une lettre de recommandation de sa part.

Une fois au palais, elle prit soin d'éviter les gardes, ne souhaitant pas attirer l'attention sur elle et surtout, préférant éviter que son parrain n'apprenne sa présence en ces lieux. Ce vautour était tellement malin qu'il aurait certainement compris la raison de sa présence.

L'audience était fixée pour onze heure du matin et devait durer jusqu'aux environs de midi. Au bout de quarante-cinq minutes de trépignement, elle quitta le bureau de son géniteur et se rendit dans l'immense couloir qui menait à la salle du trône.

Connaissant les lieux comme sa poche, elle se cacha dans un petit renfoncement et attendit, le cœur battant et les mains moites.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, les portes de la salle royale s'ouvrirent et les trois gradés en sortirent.

Erwin et Hanji avançaient ensemble, pris dans une discussion animée dont Agnès ne saisit pas les mots. Livaï quant à lui, marchait derrière eux, en retrait.

Le plan d'Agnès pouvait se dérouler comme elle l'avait prévu.

Elle se plaqua contre le mur lorsque le Major et sa collègue passèrent près d'elle. Quand ce fut au tour de Livaï, elle s'arrangea pour faire un léger bruit contre le mur, attirant ainsi l'attention du brun et uniquement de celui-ci.

Sa manœuvre fonctionna et Livaï, fronçant les sourcils, tourna la tête.

Lorsque Agnès sortit de sa cachette, il eut un mouvement de recul.

**-Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ici toi ?**

**-J'aimerai te parler.**

**-J'ai rien à te dire et j'ai pas envie de t'entendre. Casse toi.**

**-S'il te plaît Livaï...**

La voix de celui-ci se fit plus menaçante.

**-Qu'est ce que tu comprends pas dans** **«** **je veux plus te voir** **»** **?**

Agnès s'agaça, leur temps était compté, elle n'était pas venue ici pour effectuer une joute verbale contre lui, mais pour tenter de lui donner une explication. Elle releva le menton et déclara d'un air fier :

**-Pas la peine de jouer le Caporal-chef ici, tu n'es** **_personne_ ** **en ces lieux. Par contre, fais attention à comment tu t'adresses à moi et n'oublie pas qui je suis.**

Il fondit vers elle à une vitesse à peine humaine et la plaqua violemment contre le mur et sa main se referma sur sa gorge. Il planta son regard de glace dans les yeux apeurés d'Agnès et lui murmura :

**-Et toi n'oublie pas qui** **_je_ ** **suis. Si je le voulais je pourrais sans difficulté te trancher la gorge et faire disparaître ton cadavre sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.**

Elle était terrifiée. Elle savait qu'il ne mentait pas, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui le retenait de la tuer en cet instant. Elle les avait trahis et Livaï ne pardonnait _jamais_ la trahison.

**-J-je, je suis** , elle déglutit péniblement, l'air commençait à s'infiltrer difficilement dans ses poumons. **J'avais des raisons de faire ce que j'ai fait...**

Ni une, ni deux, il sortit un petit canif de sa poche et approcha la lame tellement près de la jugulaire d'Agnès qu'elle en sentit le froid.

**-Et moi j'ai des raisons de faire** **_ça_ ** **. A cause de toi, Erwin va sûrement finir au bout d'une corde, et moi aussi d'ailleurs, alors tes raison j'm'en tamponne, on est bien clairs ?**

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur les joues d'Agnès qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui du Capitaine.

**-Maintenant je te le répète pour la dernière fois : dégage de ma chienne de vie.**

Il rangea son arme aussi vite qu'il l'avait dégainée et sans un regard pour Agnès, s'éloigna.

*******

Médéa avait toujours été une enfant calme, obéissante et gentille. Sa mère Carmen, l'avait élevée à la dure, après que son papa soit décédé, alors qu'elle était encore toute petite.

Elle avait toujours vécu dans la demeure des Lehmann qui la considéraient comme leur seconde fille. Du moins, Monsieur Lehmann avait toujours été bienveillant avec elle, concernant Irina, cela était différent. Ce n'était pas une femme méchante, mais elle était dure et intransigeante. Contrairement à son époux, elle n'oubliait pas que Médéa, au même titre que Carmen, était leur employée.

Néanmoins, Médéa n'avait pas à se plaindre, jamais Madame Lehmann n'avait été injuste ou trop dure envers elle. Elle la traitait comme elle traitait le reste du monde.

Arrivée à l'adolescence, lorsqu'Agnès avait commencé à fréquenter les soirées mondaines avec les gens de son âge, elle avait toujours amené Médéa avec elle, la faisant profiter de ces privilèges qui lui étaient accordés. Tous ses amis aristos savaient pertinemment que Médéa n'était rien d'autre qu'une domestique, mais comme la jeune Lehmann la traitait comme son égale, ils faisaient de même.

Malgré tout, la jeune employée ne se leurrait pas et savait qu'une fois qu'Agnès prendrait son envol, plus personne ne la traiterait ainsi. Elle serait de nouveau « la bonne ».

Ce n'était pas une honte pour elle, elle était ce qu'elle était et s'estimait même heureuse de vivre dans ce foyer harmonieux, auprès de sa mère.

Comme toutes les filles de son âge, l'amour était l'une de ses préoccupations les plus importantes. Mais là était le hic : aucun garçon n'attirait Médéa. Elle les trouvaient bêtes et méchants, sournois et avait vu trop souvent les larmes d'Agnès couler pour oser un jour placer sa confiance entre les mains de l'un d'entre eux.

Elle était curieuse du sexe mais quand Agnès, quelques années plus tôt, lui avait raconté sa première fois et la douleur qui avait accompagné cet acte, cela l'avait assez refroidie et elle n'était pas plus pressée que cela de passer à l'acte. Elle ne voulait pas du _machin_ d'un homme à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas de coups de reins maladroits et brutaux. Alors elle se contentait de vivre la sexualité au travers des histoires d'Agnès, qui, bien entendu, ne lui épargnait jamais aucun détail.

Mais Médéa avait un problème. Lorsqu'elle était libre certains soirs, elle aimait se retrouver dans une taverne du centre, un petit bouge sans prétention, souvent fréquenté par les brigades spéciales. Or Médéa ne s'y rendait pas pour les soldats. Là bas, plusieurs fois par semaine, se produisait une jeune femme à la voix angélique. Elle était grande, blonde avec des grands yeux verts.

La première fois qu'elle avait entendu le son de sa voix, les larmes de Médéa avaient coulé seules, sans que celle-ci ne puisse rien y faire et puis elle l'avait vue, et en avait été toute retournée. Elle avait été saisie par l'aura lumineuse de la chanteuse.

Plus tard, dans son lit, le portrait de la choriste revint la hanter toute la nuit, même dans ses rêves. Alors elle était retournée la voir, une fois, deux fois, vingt fois, à tel point qu'elle connaissait par cœur son répertoire musical et aurait pu sans mal monter sur la modeste scène pour l'accompagner.

Après l'altercation entre Agnès et Livaï, l'après-midi avait été compliqué pour Médéa qui ne trouvait pas les mots pour réconforter son amie. Elle ressemblait à un cadavre, ses traits étaient tirés et ses yeux semblaient appartenir à une personne âgée.

Agnès souffrait visiblement, mais son chagrin était insolvable et cela peinait Médéa de ne pouvoir y remédier, alors elle lui avait proposé une sortie nocturne, juste entre elles, à la taverne. Mais Agnès avait refusé, elle souhaitait rester seule dans son lit.

Médéa s'y était donc rendue en solitaire et avait dévoré des yeux sa bien aimée. Mais les clients étaient particulièrement bruyants ce soir là. Un moment, la jeune femme voulu leur envoyer un regard courroucé mais elle entendit une bribe de conversation qui l'interpella.

**-Ouais, Lehmann, la fille du sénateur.**

**-Putain, faut vraiment qu'on fasse ça maintenant ?**

**-Ce sont les ordres du Capitaine Stein, on a pas le choix Bartosz.**

**-Bon bah je finis mon verre et on y va. C'est quoi le motif d'inculpation ?**

**-Conspiration contre le gouvernement, rien que ça !** **Ç** **a la fout mal pour une gosse de politicard !**

Le cœur de Medea s'était mis à tambouriner furieusement dans sa poitrine. Inculpation ? Agnès ? Elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Pourquoi la police militaire s'en prendrait à Agnès ? Et soudain, elle comprit.

_Schnabel._

Agnès ne s'était pas trompée, son parrain avait bien des complices et il se servait des brigades spéciales pour la faire taire. D'une main tremblante, elle chercha sa monnaie dans sa poche et jeta l'argent pour sa consommation sur la table.

Elle se fit le plus discrète possible pour ne pas se faire remarquer et quitta les lieux. Une fois dehors, elle courut à en perdre haleine.

Sa gorge la brûlait et la tête lui tournait tandis que ses jambes menaçaient de flancher à chaque foulées. Agnès était en danger, les Lehmann étaient en danger.

Brusquement, elle fut dépassé par une charrette et elle reconnut instantanément les membres de la police, alors dans un ultime effort, elle accéléra la cadence, souhaitant à tout prix arriver avant eux.

Mais ce fut peine perdue, lorsqu'elle arriva enfin dans la propriété, les militaires sonnaient à la porte.

Elle se cacha derrière un buisson pour ne pas se faire repérer. Elle entendit Alphonse, le majordome, leur demander sur un ton outré l'objet de leur visite à une heure pareille, néanmoins elle ne comprit pas la réponse.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit Irina et Boris hurler, ainsi que les pleurs de son amie.

Elle se rapprocha furtivement.

**-Mademoiselle, il est dans votre intérêt de nous suivre sans faire d'histoires, sinon nous serons dans l'obligation d'utiliser la manière forte.**

**-Vous ne pouvez pas l'arrêter !** Beugla sa mère, **c'est une Lehmann, vous ne savez pas ce qui vous attend !**

**-Madame restez tranquille je vous prie, ou je vous fait incarcérer pour obstruction à l'arrestation d'une fugitive !**

**-Une fugitive ?! Mais enfin vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ?!**

Puis Médéa vit Agnès enlacer ses parents, et elle l'entendit leur murmurer des paroles réconfortantes. La tête haute, la jeune fille passa la porte de la maison, les mains liées devant elle. C'est à ce moment là que Médéa sortit de sa cachette. Agnès la vit, et dans un élan de lucidité, se mit à hurler.

**-La vermine de rat ! Elle est en danger ! La vermine de rat doit s'échapper de son trou !**

La domestique mit quelques secondes à comprendre le sens de ce code.

Lorsqu'Agnès fut forcée de grimper dans la calèche, elle jeta un dernier regard désespéré à l'intention de son amie, espérant de tout cœur qu'elle ferait ce qu'il y avait à faire.

*******

Aux aurores, Hanji, comme à son habitude, rendait visite aux patients de l'infirmerie avant son petit-déjeuner.

Elle leur changeait les pansements et prenait des notes sur l'avancement de leur état.

Ce matin là, une fois son tour de garde effectué et prête à se rendre au réfectoire, elle fut surprise d'entendre des voix qui s'élevaient dans la cour du château.

Intriguée, elle bifurqua et se rendit aux écuries, d'où provenaient les éclats de voix.

Là, elle trouva une jeune femme qui avait l'air épuisée qui tentait de pénétrer dans l'enceinte, arrêtée par l'écuyer.

**-Eh mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?** Demanda-t-elle.

L'écuyer qui n'avait pas l'air d'en mener large se retourna vers sa supérieure.

**-Cette personne dit qu'elle doit parler au Caporal-Chef et que c'est une question de vie ou de mort Chef !**

**-Oh** , fit la chef d'escouade, piquée par la curiosité. Elle s'adressa à Médéa. **Et peut on connaître l'objet de votre visite, outre son importance ?**

**-Non Madame** , répliqua Médéa d'un ton ferme, **je dois m'entretenir avec lui et seulement avec lui.**

**-Hum vous m'en direz tant...** Hanji se caressa le menton, plongée dans une profonde réflexion. **Vous pouvez au moins nous donner votre nom ?**

**-Je m'appelle Médéa, Madame. C'est très urgent.**

**-Bien Médéa, je suis désolée mais ici cela ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Vous ne pouvez pas débarquer ici et réclamer à parler à quelqu'un, à part au Major Erwin.**

Médéa serra les poings. Le temps était compté, Agnès n'avait pas le temps de patienter que ces idiots daignent lui accorder une entrevue. Elle changea de plan.

**-Comment vous appelez vous Madame ?**

Hanji, surprise par l'audace de celle qui se trouvait face à elle laissa échapper un petit rire.

**-Je suis la chef d'escouade Hanji Zoe !**

Médéa écarquilla ses yeux.

_Hanji, la scientifique loufoque. L'amie d'Agnès._

Vigoureusement, elle plaqua son poing contre son cœur et déclara :

**-Madame Zoe, je travaille pour la famille Lehmann et je pense que vous êtes en danger.**

Hanji perdit immédiatement son sourire.

**-Suis moi.**

Sans un mot de plus, la domestique passa à côté du pauvre écuyer qui n'avait rien compris et se hâta de suivre la militaire. Elle lui emboîta le pas dans un long couloir jusqu'à ce qu'elles furent arrivées devant une porte. Hanji y frappa quelques coups et hurla à travers la porte.

**-Livaï ! Rendez-vous tout de suite dans le bureau d'Erwin !**

Sans attendre la moindre réponse, elle indiqua à Médéa de la suivre de nouveau et, devant une seconde porte fermée, elle appela.

**-Erwin ? Tu es visible ? Nous avons comme qui dirait...** Elle regarda Médéa par dessus son épaule, **un léger problème.**

Une voix forte l'autorisa à entrer et les deux femmes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Hanji referma la porte derrière mais un grognement se fit entendre. Médéa se retourna vivement et se retrouva en face d'un petit homme au regard effrayant.

**-La prochaine fois que tu me fermes la porte au nez la binocle, je te jure de te faire bouffer tes dents !**

**-Hanji, que se passe-t-il ? Et vous Mademoiselle qui êtes vous ?**

Hanji regarda Médéa qui hésitait clairement à parler.

**-Tu peux t'exprimer librement ici Médéa, nous sommes au courant de** **_tout_ ** **.**

Alors elle leur raconta sa soirée. La discussion qu'elle avait surprit à la taverne, l'arrestation d'Agnès et sa volonté de les mettre à l'abris ainsi que sa fuite de la demeure des Lehmann.

Erwin et Hanji gardèrent le silence, mais Livaï en fut incapable.

**-Et pourquoi on devrait lui faire confiance ?**

Médéa se ratatina devant l'aura furieuse que dégageait le brun.

**-Parce qu'elle veut vous protéger,** répondit-elle doucement.

**-Nous protéger ? Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Erwin, me dis pas que tu crois à ces conneries ?**

Le blond réfléchissait, le menton posé sur ses mains.

**-Le problème est que nous ne savons pas qui est notre ennemi, même si j'en ai une petite idée.**

**-Moi je le sais ! C'est le parrain d'Agnès, Georg Schnabel, c'est lui qui est derrière tout ça, si Agnès n'exécutait pas ses ordres, il allait faire tuer Monsieur et Madame Lehmann !** Elle tourna ses yeux accusateurs vers ceux de Livaï. **Elle a essayé de vous le dire hier, mais vous n'avez pas voulu l'écouter !**

Le brun plongea son regard obscur dans celui de l'insolente.

**-Hein ?** demanda-Hanji, **Vous vous êtes parlé ?!**

Sans détourner ses yeux de Médéa, il déclara laconiquement :

**-Elle m'a coincé dans un couloir et je lui ai dit de se tirer, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle avoir une conversation.**

**-Parce que vous ne lui avez pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer !** S'emporta la jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux.

**-Je ne lui dois rien** , siffla-t-il entre ses dents, **et à toi non plus d'ailleurs espèce de merdeuse.**

**-Ca suffit** , déclara Erwin. **Si cette jeune femme dit vrai, alors Agnès doit avoir des raisons de penser que nos vies sont en danger. Livaï, va chercher Armin.**

Furieux, le Caporal se détourna et prit soin de claquer la porte en partant, leur signifiant ainsi son mécontentement.

En attendant, les trois restèrent silencieux. Le major en profita pour servir un verre d'eau à la jeune femme qui semblait sur le point de s'écrouler de fatigue.

**-Tu dois avoir soif, tu as chevauché toute la nuit ?**

**-Oui, merci.**

Quelques instants plus tard, la voix de Livaï résonna dans le couloir jusqu'au bureau d'Erwin.

**-Aller bouge toi un peu, on a pas toute la journée !**

La porte s'ouvrit sans aucune cérémonie et un petit blond entra avant d'effectuer un salut militaire hésitant à l'adresse de ses supérieurs.

Armin, ce nom était familier de Médéa, lui aussi avait été un ami d'Agnès.

**-Armin, j'ai une mission à te confier. Toi, Liva** **ï** **et les membres de ta brigade allez fuir le château, ainsi que le reste du bataillon.**

Hanji et Livaï, hébétés, fixèrent leur ami.

**-C'est une blague ?** Murmura le Caporal, qui fut stoppé par un signe de la main de Smith.

**-Il va falloir que vous trouviez un refuge, un lieu sûr dont seul vous aurez la connaissance. Les autres escouades devront également s'éparpiller sur le territoire. Quant à Hanji et moi, nous devrons nous rendre à la capitale, où nous serons très certainement mis aux fers. C'est là que tu entres en jeu, tu es un garçon intelligent, je suis désolé de faire peser un tel poids sur tes épaules, mais il va falloir que tu trouves une solution pour nous faire sortir. Je t'expliquerai plus en détails dans la matinée. Tu peux disposer soldat.**

Le pauvre Armin, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, se contenta d'hocher la tête, les yeux emplis de détermination, et quitta les lieux.

**-Bien. Reprit le major à l'intention de ses chefs d'escouade, vous l'avez compris, nous partons nous jeter dans la gueule du loup.**

_Titre du chapitre : born to die - Lana del Rey_


	23. Du fond du trou on peut plus dire je t'aime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : violences physiques et sexuelles.
> 
> Si vous êtes sensibles, évitez ce chapitre, vraiment. Prenez soin de vous

**Premier jour.**

Agnès s'éveilla difficilement avec l'impression d'avoir la tête dans un étau. Elle se sentait barbouillée, confuse. Elle paniqua lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ne reconnaissant pas son environnement. Soudain tout lui revint en mémoire, son arrestation, le trajet silencieux et son arrivée à la prison de Mithras. Là, la seule chose dont elle se souvenait, était une douleur vive dans sa nuque et le trou noir. Elle voulut porter sa main à ce point douloureux mais elle se rendit compte avec horreur que ses poings étaient liés et que la corde avait déjà commencé à laisser des traces sur sa peau. Elle frissonna, elle ne portait qu'une nuisette qu'elle avait enfilé la veille avant d'aller se coucher et le cachot était infiltré par les courants d'air.

Elle se releva difficilement, assaillie par des tressaillements provoqués par le produit que lui avaient injecté les membres de la brigade spéciale. Elle parcourut la petite pièce qui ne comportait qu'un vieux matelas défoncé.

Le sol était froid, sale et poussiéreux sous ses pieds nus.

Pas de fenêtre, aucune espèce d'ouverture sur le monde. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était ni depuis combien de temps elle s'était retrouvée allongée à même le sol.

Elle s'assit contre une paroi de sa cellule et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, tentant ainsi de se réchauffer. Elle commençait à avoir faim, soif et froid, alors n'ayant pas d'autres choix, elle attendit que ses ravisseurs viennent à elle.

De toute façon elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, son père allait envoyer un avocat pour la sortir de là et elle pourra enfin faire inculper Georg Schnabel, le véritable méchant de cette histoire. Ce n'était qu'une question d'heures.

*******

Au cours de la journée, plusieurs petits groupes de membres du bataillon d'exploration avait évacué les lieux, se dispersant sur le territoire.

Erwin, Hanji, Livaï et son escouade avaient été les derniers à quitter les lieux. Les plus gradés des officiers avaient pris la route de la capitale, tandis que l'escouade tactique s'était dirigée vers une cabane isolée dans la forêt abritée par le Mur Sina.

Là, sous la pression de Livaï, Historia leur avait raconté son enfance dans une ferme appartenant à la noble famille Reiss. Elle leur apprit également que quelques jours à peine avant la chute du mur Maria, Historia avait apprit que Rhodes Reiss était son père illégitime, mais que celui-ci lui avait intimé de garder son identité secrète.

Toutes ces informations se bousculaient dans la tête du Caporal. Quel était le rôle de cette gamine dans toute cette histoire ? Le pasteur Nick, prêtre éminent du culte des Murs, avait confié à Hanji, peu après la bataille de Stohess qu'Historia détenait très certainement des informations concernant les murs et qu'il fallait à tout prix la mettre à l'abris.

Il balança sa tête en arrière, ressassant les souvenirs d'enfance qu'Historia leur avait conté. Cette gosse n'avait pas eu de chance.

 _Comme quoi_ , songea-t-il, _pas besoin de venir des bas fonds pour avoir une vie de merde._

Il avait envoyé les gamins de son escouade se mettre au lit et il se retrouvait seul dans la pièce à vivre de la modeste cabane dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés.

Il laissa son esprit vagabonder tandis qu'il se préparait une tasse de thé. Que devenaient Hanji et Erwin ? Il n'avait aucune nouvelle et cela l'emmerdait.

*******

Medea, après avoir informé les membres du bataillon de l'arrestation d'Agnès avait été remerciée puis congédiée par le Major Erwin.

Éreintée, elle avait pris la route du retour et avait rejoint la demeure des Lehmann. Là, elle s'était fait harceler de questions par sa mère qu'elle n'avait pas prévenu de son départ précipité.

Ainsi, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle avait réuni Boris et Irina Lehmann et leur avait raconté tout ce qu'Agnès lui avait apprit. Irina était dévastée par ce qu'avait du endurer sa fille chérie sous la menace.

Boris quant à lui était furieux. Georg était son ami, il faisait partie de la famille. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il entendait et pourtant, il savait que sa fille ne mentait pas.

Il s'était adressé dans la journée à un avocat pour faire sortir Agnès des cachots mais malheureusement, ce qu'il craignait se révéla vrai : les chefs d'inculpation à l'encontre de sa fille étaient trop graves pour espérer une remise en liberté. De plus, aucun droit de visite ne pouvait leur être accordé. En d'autres termes, Agnès était seule et ne pouvait espérer aucune aide.

*******

**-Le repas de Madame est servi !** Railla une voix.

Agnès, qui somnolait, encore sous l'effet des sédatifs, se redressa d'un seul coup. Une femme appartenant visiblement à la police militaire se tenait devant elle, de l'autre côté des barreaux. Elle portait un plateau en acier piqué de rouille sur lequel étaient disposés une pomme et un verre d'eau, qu'elle fit glisser sous la grille.

Agnès, sans demander son reste se jeta sur le verre d'eau et l'avala d'une traite.

La soldate gloussa cruellement.

**-Tu ferais mieux de te ménager ma grande, ce sera le seul de la journée.**

**-Je vous demande pardon ?** Répliqua Agnès estomaquée.

**-Ben ouais ma belle, t'es pas en première classe ici, c'est un verre d'eau et une pomme par jour !**

**-Mais j'ai encore soif,** bredouilla la captive, ce qui fit de nouveau rire sa geôlière.

 **-Bienvenue en détention !** Ironisa-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

 **-Attendez !** s'écria Agnès, **pourrais-je au moins me débarbouiller ?**

La militaire leva les yeux au ciel.

**-Ecoute ma grande, je sais pas c'que t'as fait pour te retrouver au trou et honnêtement j'm'en cogne, mais laisse moi t'expliquer comment ça se passe ici : tous les matins, à neuf heures, je t'amène ton gueuleton et ta flotte. Libre à toi de t'en servir pour boire ou pour te laver. Maintenant t'es mignonne, tu la boucle. Ton interrogatoire débutera demain après-midi.**

Agnès, désemparée la regarda s'éloigner, le cœur serré.

*******

En chemin pour Mithras, Erwin avait changé de plan. Il se rendrait seul aux brigades spéciales. Hanji serait quant à elle chargée de retrouver le pasteur Nick et de le mettre à l'abri car les informations qu'il semblait détenir sur Historia allaient sûrement s'avérer considérables.

En réalité et comme il le présumait, une fois en audience devant le Roi, seuls Erwin et Livaï intéressaient les membres du gouvernement qui l'interrogèrent. Ils voulaient également mettre la main sur Eren Jäger.

Erwin leur expliqua calmement que Livaï, ainsi que tout le reste du bataillon avaient pris la fuite lorsqu'il leur avait appris que leur présence était requise auprès de Sa Majesté.

Il fut alors arrêté et mis au fer.

*******

**Deuxième jour.**

Les heures avaient défilées avec une lenteur atroce, instillant dans le cœur d'Agnès toujours plus d'appréhension.

La nuit avait été longue, elle n'avait dormi que par à-coups, grelottant dans sa nuisette et tiraillée par la faim et la soif.

Lorsque la militaire revint ce matin pour lui apporter son plateau, elle ne prit pas la peine de lui faire la causette et Agnès ne demanda pas non plus son reste.

Au bout de quelques heures, des soldats entrèrent dans sa cellule.

Une chaise fut apporté par l'un des hommes qui lui ordonne de prendre place. Docilement, elle obtempéra. Le soldat prit position en face d'elle, tandis que les autres se placèrent derrière elle. Celui qui dirigerait l'interrogatoire sortit un petit calepin et un stylo, prêt à prendre des notes.

**-Très bien Mademoiselle Lehmann, je vais vous expliquer, je pose les questions, vous répondez et tout se passe bien. Si vous ne vous conformez pas à ces règles, sachez simplement que mes hommes n'auront aucun scrupule à vous faire cracher le morceau.**

Elle opina, tremblante.

**-Parfait, nous pouvons donc commencer ! Vous nous confirmez que lors de votre séjour au Quartier Général des hommes de Smith, vous aviez une mission ?**

**-Je le confirme.**

**-De quelle nature était cette mission ?**

**-Je devais informer le sénateur Schnabel de toute manœuvre suspecte du bataillon d'exploration.**

**-Avez-vous rempli cette mission ?**

**-Non.**

Il griffonna quelque chose.

**-Pour quelle raison ?**

**-Il n'y avait rien à dire, tout simplement. Je n'ai jamais été mise au courant de quoi que ce fut.**

**-Oh !** Il releva la tête vers elle, visiblement contrarié. **Et pourtant, pendant que vous étiez en leur compagnie, deux titans se sont affrontés en plein district de Stohess, faisant plusieurs morts et blessés. Certains témoins peuvent même confirmer votre présence sur les lieux et vous n'aviez pas connaissance de cette mission ?**

Agnès entendit l'un des soldats derrière elle faire s'avancer dans sa direction. Immédiatement, son estomac se contracta.

 **-Doucement Roman, laissons le temps à cette jeune femme de se rattraper** , fit le chef à l'adresse de son subordonné, un faux sourire bienveillant collé au visage.

 **-Je savais que quelque chose devait se passer au district de Stohess** , reprit-elle, choisissant ses mots avec attention. **Mais je n'avais aucune idée de la nature de l'objectif à atteindre, à savoir la capture d'Annie Leonhardt. Je me suis rendue à Stohess avec eux car ma mère s'y trouvait ce jour là et que je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive malheur.**

**-Donc si je résume, vous ne saviez pas quel était le but de cette opération, mais vous saviez qu'elle serait dangereuse ?**

Agnès pinça les lèvres, elle en avait trop dit.

L'enquêteur soutint son regard, attendant patiemment une réponse qui ne vint pas.

**-Mademoiselle Lehmann, je vous rappelle que je n'ai pas tout mon temps alors je vais reformuler ma question. Avez-vous délibérément dissimulé cette information ?**

Elle ferma les yeux, dépitée.

 **-Oui** , souffla-t-elle.

 **-Voilà qui est excellent !** Un air cruel éclaira son faciès. **Nous en avons terminé pour aujourd'hui, nous reprendrons demain.**

Il fit quelques pas, accompagné de ses sbires, en direction de la sortie et se retourna vers Agnès.

**-Au fait, votre ami le Major Smith a été mis aux arrêts lui aussi, je tenais à vous prévenir quand même, il court tout droit à la potence.**

Agnès blêmit et fut soudain submergée par une colère sourde.

**-C'est impossible ! Livaï ne vous laissera jamais faire ça !**

Une lueur intéressée passa dans les yeux du militaire qui reprit place en face d'elle.

**-Livaï hein ? J'ai rarement vu autant d'admiration dans les yeux de quelqu'un qui prononce son prénom !**

Ses hommes se mirent à rire et la jeune fille rougissante baissa instinctivement la tête, tentant de masquer ses émotions.

**-Regardez moi ça, la fille d'un seigneur amourachée d'un cafard des bas-fonds ! Le sait-il au moins ? Ce serait bête qu'il meur** **t** **avant de le savoir ! Voulez-vous qu'on lui fasse passer le message ? A moins que ne préfériez qu'on vous rapporte sa tête ?**

Les lèvres d'Agnès s'ourlèrent de façon menaçante.

**-Vous n'aurez même pas le temps de poser une main sur lui qu'il vous aura déjà tué.**

**-Ah ! Qu'il vienne, je l'attends !** Déclara-t-il les bras écartés, provoquant une nouvelle salve de rire chez ses compagnons. **Enfin, sachez tout de même Mademoiselle que votre grand héros a pris la fuite comme un cloporte ! Mais, simple curiosité, il baise comment le gnôme ?**

Elle était en colère et se sentait humiliée, voilà que par orgueil et pour défendre celui qu'elle aimait, elle venait implicitement de dévoiler leur relation.

**-Allez vous faire foutre !**

L'homme eut un rictus énigmatique face à sa réaction.

**-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.**

Sur ces mots, ils quittèrent la pièce, laissant une fois de plus Agnès seule.

*******

Ce matin là, lorsqu'Hanji se présenta au domicile du pasteur Nick, la seule chose qu'elle trouva fut son cadavre. Il avait visiblement était torturé. La rage au ventre, elle s'était rendue au poste militaire le plus proche et devant le manque d'implication des brigadiers, elle avait compris avec horreur qu'ils étaient responsables de son assassinat.

Elle était alors partie rejoindre Livaï, afin de lui exposer la situation.

Une fois rendue dans la bicoque qui l'accueillait lui et son escouade, celui-ci lui fit un compte-rendu sur ce que leur avait raconté Historia et tous deux avaient rapidement compris que quelqu'un, certainement haut-placé, tentait d'obtenir des informations sur la petite blonde. Il était donc impératif de la mettre en lieu sûr, ainsi qu'Eren.

En attendant de trouver un plan, il fut décidé qu'Hanji resterait avec eux et organiserait des expériences avec le jeune Jäger, qui devait apprendre à utiliser la même technique qu'Annie : l'auto-pétrification.

Malheureusement, les résultats n'étaient pas probants, et l'espoir de voir un jour le mur Maria repris s'amenuisent de plus en plus.

Le soir venu, Hanji et Livaï se retrouvèrent seuls.

 **-Tu sais il va falloir que tu leur dise** , déclara la scientifique à son ami.

**-Dire quoi à qui ?**

**-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Tu devrais expliquer aux petits pour Agnès, ce qu'elle a fait.**

Imperceptiblement, le brun se raidit. Des jours qu'il mettait tout en œuvre pour ne pas penser à elle et voilà que La Binocle la rappelait à son bon souvenir.

**-Tch, arrête des les appeler "les petits" on dirait Ackerman avec ce crétin d'Eren. Et je vois pas l'intérêt de leur dire.**

**-L'intérêt c'est qu'ils sachent qu'elle nous a trompés, mais que malgré tout c'est quand même grâce à elle qu'on est sains et saufs !**

Livaï serra les dents et avala le contenu de sa tasse de thé d'une traite.

**-Tu diras ça à Erwin quand il sera pendu.**

Hanji souffla, excédée.

**-On fait notre possible pour le tirer de là et tu le sais ! A ce sujet, je dois voir le Commandant Pixies demain. Il saura peut-être nous aider, c'est un homme de confiance et il a toujours été de notre côté.**

**-Hum. Puisses-tu avoir raison** , répondit-il, fixant le vide.

Hanji posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

**-Je vais me coucher. Tu devrais en faire de même.**

*******

**Troisième jour.**

La douleur lui mordait la joue et son oreille bourdonnait. Le commandant Stein, qui dirigeait son interrogatoire depuis la veille, venait de lui asséner une gifle.

**-Fini de jouer maintenant, où sont ils ?**

**-Je ne sais pas** , gémit Agnès.

Une autre gifle vint attaquer son autre joue, plus puissante encore. D'après les calculs de la jeune femme, la nuit était tombée. Elle n'avait eu aucune visite de la journée, si ce n'était la femme chargée de lui apporter son plateau. Agnès l'avait supplié de lui ramener une couverture. Sa gorge la brûlait, son nez coulait et elle toussait.

La soldate l'avait regardée d'un air méprisant et était revenue quelques minutes plus tard et lui avait jeté un vieux drap.

La journée était passée et elle ne pensait pas revoir les soldats chargés de la questionner. Elle avait fixé le plafond, se perdant dans des pensées plus ou moins douloureuses. Elle redoutait de s'endormir, car chaque fois qu'elle sombrait dans le sommeil, elle _le_ voyait systématiquement. _Il_ venait la libérer et la ramenait en sécurité, auprès de ses parents. Le réveil était chaque fois plus violent que la fois précédente.

Pendant un long moment, elle s'était autorisée à craquer, pleurant sans tenter de retenir ses larmes et peu importait si les gardiens la voyaient dans cet état.

Elle ne ressemblait plus à rien, elle se sentait sale, puante et décoiffée. Son crâne la démangeait et ne pas pouvoir se gratter la rendait folle.

Finalement, les militaires étaient revenus et l'interrogatoire avait prit une torture plus musclée. Les soldats la soupçonnait de savoir où s'étaient réfugiés les membres du bataillon d'exploration. Elle avait beau leur répéter qu'elle ne savait rien, ils ne la croyaient pas.

Ses cris de douleurs résonnaient sur les parois de la pièce et emplissaient tout l'étage. Ils l'avaient battue et menacée de faire bien pire, mais aucune information ne sortait de sa bouche. Au fond d'elle, elle était persuadée qu'ils se fichaient royalement qu'elle n'ait pas l'information qu'ils voulaient. Ils prenaient simplement du _plaisir_ à lui faire mal, à la voir se débattre et à crier.

L'un des subordonnés sortit de la cellule et revint après quelques instants, avec un seau d'eau. Il le déposa aux pieds d'Agnès et se posta à côté d'elle.

**-Non je vous en supplie...**

Parmi leurs rires, elle distingua le bruit d'une allumette craquée, et l'odeur de fumée de cigarette vint titiller ses narines.

**-Tu peux y aller Frantz.**

Le soldat approuva d'un signe de tête et d'un geste vif, attrapa une touffe de cheveux sur le crâne d'Agnès et lui plongea violemment la tête dans le liquide glacé.

Agnès, immergée, hurla et essaya de se débattre. Malheureusement, les liens qui maintenaient ses poignets depuis trois jours entaillèrent sa peau déjà malmenée et du sang perla.

Elle suffoquait, les secondes lui paraissaient être des minutes. Elle pouvait littéralement sentir l'eau s'infiltrer dans ses poumons. Ses jambes furent prises de convulsions, et brusquement, le-dit Frantz l'arracha à son supplice.

Une fois à l'air libre, elle tomba sur le côté, s'étouffant à cause des quantités d'eau ingurgitées. Elle finit par expulser tout le liquide de son organisme et reprit son souffle tant bien que mal, sa poitrine brûlante se levant et se baissant à un rythme anormal.

Des larmes de colère roulèrent sur ses joues et des frissons maculèrent sa peau presque nue. Elle se mit à trembler et se recroquevilla sur elle même, sous les regards moqueurs des hommes. De nouveau, dans un cri de douleur, elle fut saisie par les cheveux et mise debout par l'un des soldats.

**-Arrêtez... s'il vous plaît...**

L'eau glissait de son visage à son buste, trempant au passage son fin vêtement et révélant par voie de transparence ses seins. Elle sentit le regard brûlant de Stein sur elle et dégoutée, essaya tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa poitrine avec ses bras.

**-Merde j'ai pas de cendrier ! Ah si, j'avais pas vu...**

Une seconde plus tard, Agnès hurla de nouveau et l'odeur de tabac fut remplacée par celle de la chair grillée. Elle regarda, complètement sidérée, le trou laissé par la brûlure de cigarette sur son avant-bras. L'odeur, la douleur, le manque d'air, tous ces éléments combinés lui donnèrent envie de baisser les bras et de les supplier de l'achever.

Stein lui asséna un coup de pied dans le mollet qui la fit basculer en arrière et heurter douloureusement le sol. Il s'accroupit près d'elle et elle s'évertua à ramper loin de lui, comprenant avec terreur ses intentions. Il la saisit par la cheville et la fit glisser à sa hauteur.

Il n'avait aucun mal à la maîtriser, car même si l'instinct de survie donnait parfois une force surhumaine aux gens, elle restait néanmoins très affaiblie par le manque de sommeil, la malnutrition et ce qu'ils lui avaient fait précédemment subir.

Elle battit furieusement des jambes et se contorsionna dans tous les sens, voulant échapper désespérément au monstre qui la retenait bien fermement.

Lorsque ses mains remontèrent le long de ses cuisses, un cri d'effroi traversa ses lèvres. Il entreprit de remonter sa robe et d'un coup sec, déchira son sous-vêtement. Agnès le supplia d'arrêter et de la laisser, lui promit de ne rien révéler à personne, implora sa pitié mais rien n'y fit, le le commandant Stein détacha rapidement sa ceinture et la balança dans un coin de la pièce. Il se pencha sur le visage d'Agnès, si près que durant une seconde, elle crut qu'il allait l'embrasser. Pendant qu'il s'attela à défaire les boutons de son pantalon, il s'inclina jusqu'à atteindre l'oreille de la jeune femme.

**-Non tu ne diras rien à personne, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser sortir d'ici vivante.**

Les battements de son cœur s'interrompirent pendant une fraction de seconde.

_Je ne vais jamais sortir d'ici._

Cette phrase l'avait tellement bouleversée qu'elle se calma immédiatement et cessa de se battre. Elle n'était plus là. Son corps ruisselant était étendu sur ce sol dégueulasse mais son esprit n'était plus là. Elle n'entendait plus, ne sentait plus, ne voyait plus. Elle allait crever dans cette cage, entre les mains de ces cinq salauds.

_Je ne vais jamais sortir d'ici._

**-Eh chef, quand vous aurez fini on pourra s'amuser nous aussi ?**

**-Ouais Bartosz ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on a droit à une pouliche de luxe dans son genre !**

Stein ancra son regard dans celui de sa prisonnière mais n'y trouva que du vide. Contrarié mais pas défaitiste, il sortit son membre et approcha de l'intimité de la jeune fille.

_Je veux sortir d'ici !_

Soudain, Agnès fut comme de retour et réalisa l'horreur que cet homme s'apprêtait à commettre. Dans un rugissement de fureur, elle remonta violemment ses genoux dans les parties génitales de son agresseur et balança ses bras contre visage répugnant, le griffant profondément.

Celui-ci se releva immédiatement et balança son pied dans les côtes d'Agnès qui hoqueta, le souffle coupé par la violence du choc. Il y eut un craquement sinistre lorsque le deuxième coup s'abattit sur elle. Les quatre autres geôliers ne se firent pas attendre et se mêlèrent à leur chef, faisait pleuvoir une rafale de coups sur son corps.

Après ce qui lui sembla durer des heures, elle entendit l'un des militaires s'affoler.

**-Chef attendez ! C'est quoi ça ?**

**-Merde c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Faut pas qu'elle meurt, Schnabel va nous faire dessouder sinon !**

Ils avaient mis fin à leurs sévices mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Agnès, de nouveau recroquevillée, comprit ce que c'était lorsqu'elle sentit une quantité effrayante de liquide chaud couler de son entrejambe pour se répandre sur le sol.

_Titre du chapitre : mirador - Johnny Halliday (on ne se moque pas)_


	24. Blood and tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : idées noires.
> 
> Encore une fois, faites attentions à vous !

**Quatrième jour.**

Hanji était partie à l'aube, après une journée de tests toujours non concluants avec Eren. Elle commençait à perdre espoir de voir un jour l'Humanité reprendre le mur Maria. Mais est-ce que cela comptait il vraiment ? Vue la situation du bataillon d'explorations, non. Ils n'avaient jamais été en aussi mauvaise posture et leur avenir était marqué d'un immense point d'interrogation.

Arrivée à Trost, elle s'était entretenue avec le commandant Pixies. Celui-ci, fervent défenseur du bataillon d'exploration, lui avait donnée des nouvelles peu rassurantes d'Erwin. Il avait eu vent que le Major avait subi un interrogatoire « musclé » et que les charges qui pesaient contre lui, elle même et Livaï les condamnaient à la potence.

Néanmoins, il assura à Hanji qu'il avait un plan et qu'il lui ferait parvenir dans les plus brefs délais. En attendant, elle et le Caporal-Chef devaient continuer à se cacher, afin de lui permettre de gagner du temps.

*******

Le fracas du plateau de fer contre le sol l'éveilla en sursaut.

**-Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ?!**

Agnès chercha à se relever mais son corps endolori eut du mal à répondre. Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement et se yeux se posèrent sur son hôte matinale.

Celle-ci, alertée par la traînée de sang, en avait lâché son plateau. Agnès suivit le regard de la militaire et découvrit avec stupeur qu'elle s'était déplacée.

Les sourcils froncés, elle fit le tour de ses souvenirs. Elle se souvenait des mains du commandant Stein puis... le trou noir.

Une douleur sourde dans le bas-ventre lui coupa le souffle et elle ne peut s'empêcher de gémir.

La soldat fronça les sourcils affolée. Elle se mordit la lèvre puis regarda derrière elle, vérifiant que personne ne passait par là. Elle fouilla dans sa poche et se saisit d'un trousseau de clés. Déverrouillant la porte de la cellule, elle y pénétra et referma derrière elle.

**-Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je te préviens, je te le ferai regretter.**

Elle s'approcha d'Agnès et s'accroupit près d'elle.

**-C'est eux n'est-ce-pas ?**

Agnès hocha la tête.

**-Les enfoirés** , murmura-t-elle entre ses dents. **Il faut te changer, tu peux pas rester comme ça.**

**-Désolée, on ne m'a pas laissé le temps de prendre une valise,** maugréa ironiquement la jeune Lehmann.

**-Eh oh, on se détend, j'essaie de t'aider là !** Elle se radoucit. **Des fringues j'en ai, je vais te les filer. T'auras moins froid et tu baigneras plus dans le sang.**

Agnès, qui ne trouvait pas la force de lui répondre, se contenta de lui envoyer un regard de gratitude.

**-Tu as mal ? Est ce que tu saignes encore ?**

**-Non je crois que ça s'est arrêté. Par contre, oui j'ai mal, c'est comme si on m'enfonçait une lame dans le ventre. Je crois que j'ai une côté cassée aussi.**

La gardienne l'aida à se redresser lentement, afin qu'elle se retrouve assise sur le matelas et appuyée contre le mur.

**-Bon. Je vais prendre de quoi te changer et on va regarder tes blessures.**

Elle s'éclipsa et revint quelques instants plus tard, des vêtements sous un bras et un verre d'eau dans l'autre main.

**-Tiens, bois ça, l'autre s'est renversé.**

**-Merci infiniment...**

**-Flora. Flora Fitzgerald.**

Agnès opina et bu lentement le contenu du verre.

**-Agnès Lehmann.**

Flora tiqua.

**-Lehmann comme le sénateur ?**

**-Lehmann, comme le sénateur.**

**-Pourquoi es-tu ici ?**

**-Longue histoire** , répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur.

**-Je comprends.**

Agnès ne comptait pas en dire plus, elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait considérer Flora comme une alliée. Elle reposa le verre vide et Flora lui intima de retirer sa nuisette.

En se contorsionnant et avec l'aide de la femme, elle se débarassa du vêtement. Pudique, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine douloureuse. Elle était couverte de contusions et un énorme hématome épousait son côté droit. Flora déposa doucement ses doigts sur la blessure et appuya légèrement, provoquant un cri de stupeur à Agnès.

**-Tu as raison, ça a l'air fracturé. Il va falloir que tu bouges le moins possible.**

**-Je sais, j'ai étudié la médecine. Mais cela va s'avérer compliqué s'ils reviennent...**

Un éclat d'horreur enflamma ses yeux et Flora pinça les lèvres, impuissante face au désarroi de la jeune fille qui se trouvait face à elle.

*******

De retour dans la bicoque dissimulée dans la forêt, Hanji avait exposé aux membres de l'escouade l'idée de Pixies.

Ce plan avait été accueilli avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme, surtout par Livaï qui commençait à en avoir marre de se terrer dans « cette cabane moisie à jouer les femmes de chambre pour une bande de débiles mentaux incapables de passer le balais ».

Lorsque les membres de la cent quatrième brigade allèrent se coucher, Hanji interpella le Caporal-Chef.

**-Livaï** , **une dernière chose !**

Elle laissa les membres de l'escouade quitter la pièce et fouilla dans son sac devant les yeux interrogateurs du Caporal et en ressortit un journal.

**-Promets-moi de ne pas t'énerver.**

Livaï fronça les sourcils, excédé par le suspens qu'essayait d'instaurer Hanji.

**-Là, tu vois la Binocle, c'est compliqué de ne pas l'être alors accouche.**

Hanji pinça les lèvres, visiblement mal à l'aise, ce qui alerta le brun, peu habitué à ce genre de comportement venant de son amie.

**-Je n'ai pas lu ce qui était écrit mais le titre est assez significatif alors...**

Il ne la laissa pas terminer et lui arracha la gazette des mains. Il parcourut des yeux le gros titre et releva vers elle ses yeux glacials.

**-C'est quoi ce putain de bordel ?!**

*******

Flora était restée un moment avec Agnès et avait fini par quitter les lieux, inquiète que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de sa présence dans la cellule.

Agnès avait envie que ça s'arrête. Si elle avait eu accès à un objet tranchant, elle se serait ouvert les veines sans la moindre hésitation. Elle n'avait aucune idée du temps passé dans cette cellule froide et humide. Plusieurs jours, sans hésiter, mais combien exactement ? Elle avait perdu le fil lorsqu'elle avait commencé à perdre connaissance à plusieurs reprises, à cause de la faim et de l'hémorragie.

Son corps n'était qu'une plaie béante et le seul fait de respirer lui était insupportable. Tout espoir de sauvetage était abandonné et Agnès avait cessé de se leurrer, ses parents étaient probablement morts.

Après tout, elle pouvait dire sans hésiter qu'elle avait eu une belle vie. Ses parents avaient été aimants, compréhensifs, elle n'avait jamais manqué de rien.

Elle avait eu de bons amis, et avait passé avec eux des moments incroyablement bons. Médéa était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une sœur pour elle et elle était heureuse d'avoir pu se confier à elle une dernière fois. Au moins une personne saurait dans ce monde que tout ce qui lui arrivait n'était que la conséquence d'une machination à laquelle s'était retrouvée mêlée.

Oui, Agnès pouvait aisément affirmer qu'elle avait connu vingt-deux ans de bonheur et de quiétude, elle pouvait partir l'esprit _presque_ serein.

Et puis, elle avait aimé... Aimé à s'en déchirer le cœur et les entrailles, aimé à en pleurer de bonheur, aimé à ne pas être capable d'imaginer son avenir autrement qu'avec cet homme. Et pourtant, que le monde était cruel... Ce monde qui l'avait contrainte à choisir entre condamner sa famille et condamner son amour, ce monde qui s'acharnait sur lui, lui arrachant, une par une, les personnes qui comptait, ce monde rempli d'hommes assoiffés de pouvoir qui n'hésitaient pas à sacrifier la vie humaine pour obtenir l'objet de leurs convoitise, ces hommes qui prenaient tout sans demander et qui se fichaient éperdument de ce que les femmes désiraient vraiment.

Oui vraiment, les hommes étaient pires que les titans.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait même pas fait attention aux soldats qui se tenaient derrière la grille à l'observer.

Lorsqu'enfin elle fit attention à eux, instinctivement, dans un gémissement apeuré, elle se replia sur elle même et ses bras enserrèrent ses jambes, oubliant la douleur qui la consumait.

Les hommes rirent, se donnant des coups de coudes entre eux et se congratulant d'être la cause de sa frayeur.

Elle les haïssait, elle voulait les voir morts. Elle voulait voir la vie lentement quitter leurs yeux rieurs.

**-On dirait que ça va mieux !** lui dit un grand blond, **j'vous l'avais dit chef, hier c'était du chiqué, elle avait rien de grave !**

**-On peut pas se permettre de reprendre les interrogatoires Bartosz, on va bientôt mettre la main sur les autres et Schnabel tient à ce qu'elle soit présente pour l'exécution !**

Agnès, horrifiée, écarquilla les yeux, qui n'échappe pas au commandant Stein dont les yeux s'illuminèrent d'un éclat de folie.

_L'exécution ?_

**-Eh ouais ma jolie, faut que tu saches une chose, ton petit-ami est en cavale mais crois-moi, on va pas tarder à le chopper et devine qui sera aux premières loges quand on lui passera la corde au cou ?**

**-Vous ne pouvez...**

**-Ferme ta gueule !** Éructa-t il. **On est pas venus ici pour t'entendre déblatérer tes conneries, mais pour te montrer quelque chose d'encore plus drôle !**

Joignant le geste à la parole, il lui envoya à travers les barreaux le journal du jour.

Tremblante et le cœur battant, Agnès le déplia lentement, prête à lire l'annonce de l'assassinat de ses parents.

_Par pitié, tout mais pas ça..._

Lorsqu'elle lut le gros titre, la bile remonta immédiatement à ses lèvres et elle eut à peine le temps de se pencher pour vomir à côté du matelas le peu de nourriture que contenait son estomac.

𝔸𝕘𝕟è𝕤 𝕃𝕖𝕙𝕞𝕒𝕟𝕟, 𝕝𝕒 𝕡𝕦𝕥𝕒𝕚𝕟 𝕕𝕦 ℂ𝕒𝕡𝕠𝕣𝕒𝕝 𝕃𝕚𝕧𝕒ï, 𝕡𝕒𝕤𝕤𝕖 𝕒𝕦𝕩 𝕒𝕧𝕖𝕦𝕩 !

C'était un cauchemar. Un long cauchemar dont la fin ne venait jamais.

*******

**Cinquième jour.**

Livaï n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il avait d'abord lu dans les moindres détails l'article qui concernait Agnès.

Il y était précisé qu'elle était détenue par la police militaire car elle avait été envoyée quelques semaines auparavant au sein du Quartier Général du bataillon d'exploration afin de rapporter au Gouvernement des informations sur les actions de ses membres, que la Royauté soupçonnait de félonie. Mais cette dernière serait tombée sous le charme du Caporal et aurait faillit à sa mission, s'alliant délibérément avec l'ennemi.

_Qu'est ce que c'est que ce ramassis de conneries ?_

Elle était donc, elle aussi, condamnée à la potence et son exécution aurait lieu après celle des Majors Erwin et Zoe et du Caporal. En tant que traître à la Nation, elle n'avait pas droit à un procès et la sentence était irrévocable.

Livaï en était malade. Elle ne pouvait pas être condamnée à mort, ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui faire ça.

Malgré toute la rancœur et la colère qu'il éprouvait à son égard et les tourments qu'elle lui avait causé, Agnès restait Agnès.

Frénétiquement il avait lu et relu le contenu de l'article et en particulier le titre, retenant dans un coin de sa mémoire le nom de son auteur, qui allait passer un sale quart d'heure dès que leur innocence serait prouvée.

La soirée avait été longue et lorsque Nifa, une jeune femme membre du bataillon se présenta dans leur planque, elle fut accueillie par un Caporal encore moins enclin à la discussion qu'à l'accoutumée. Il se contenta de réveiller Hanji et les gamins.

**-Je viens de la part du commandant Pixies, qui a pu s'entretenir avec le Major Erwin. Voici leur plan d'attaque** , dit elle en tendant une enveloppe à Hanji, qui en lut le contenu à voix haute.

**-Rendez vous à la police militaire, ils vous arrêteront et programeront l'exécution de la sentence dès le lendemain matin. Eren et Historia doivent rester en sécurité. Choisissez quatre hommes parmi l'escouade tactique pour vous permettre de vous évader, vous ainsi que Miss Lehmann, le moment venu. Vous devez dès maintenant établir un nouveau point de chute sécurisé dans lequel vous vous rendrez une fois évadés. Nous avons des raisons de croire que le Roi est impliqué. Parallèlement, j'organiserai un coup d'Etat qui permettra de renverser le Gouvernement. A ce moment là, les charges contre vous seront levées. Bonne chance, Dot Pixies.**

**-Génial** , grogna Livaï, **donc on quitte une planque pourrie, on va gentiment se faire passer la corde au cou, les gosses doivent se démerder pour nous tirer de là et on doit** ** _encore_** **se cacher dans une nouvelle planque pourrie ? Ce type devrait sérieusement arrêter de forcer sur la bouteille.**

**-Nous n'avons pas le choix Livaï, Erwin lui fait confiance, on doit se fier à son jugement.**

**-Hm. Vous avez entendu les gamins ? Ne vous loupez pas et ne vous amusez pas à nous laisser crever là-bas.**

**-Major ?** Questionna Armin. **J'ai une idée, je pense savoir comment vous sortir de là.**

**-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi petit génie** , lui sourit Hanji, **mais ne nous en dit pas plus, moins on en sait, mieux ce sera. Tu te charges de constituer l'équipe de sauvetage.**

Le jeune tacticien hocha la tête, plus déterminé que jamais et Hanji se tourna vers Livaï.

**-Prêt à faire un tour en cellule ?**

**-Tch, fais chier** , répondit le brun, l'air sombre.

*******

_La putain de Livaï._

Son cœur se serra. Si ses pauvres parents étaient bien morts, elle espérait que ce soit arrivé avant la publication de ce torchon.

_La putain de Livaï._

Avait-vu l'article ? Qu'en avait-il pensé ? Erwin lui avait-il passé une soufflante pour s'être acoquiné avec elle ? Ou peut-être avait-il nié les accusations du journal ? Elle imagina son visage impassible, le son de sa voix maîtrisé, "tch. Ramassis de connerie, il se passe rien entre la Duchesse et moi." Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Une question qu'elle se posait inlassablement depuis quelques jours maintenant revint s'imprimer dans sa tête : comment en était-elle arrivée là ?

Elle frissonna une fois de plus se mit à sangloter après avoir fait un rapide bilan de sa situation actuelle : elle était retenue prisonnière sur ordre d'un homme qui avait toujours fait partie de sa famille, ce même homme qui lui avait expressément expliqué qu'il arriverait malheur à ses parents si elle échouait dans sa mission, mission qui consistait en la récupération du plus d'informations possible pouvant jouer contre les membres du bataillon d'exploration, bataillon dont les membres étaient devenus ses amis et au sein duquel elle avait trouvé l'amour, amour qu'elle avait trahi.

Le monde entier devait la détester.

Le commandant Stein était passé comme à son habitude en fin d'après-midi pour lui annoncer que Livaï et Hanji avaient été arrêtés. Ce qui signifiait deux choses : ils allaient être pendus le lendemain matin, elle allait devoir assister à cela et sa propre exécution se ferait dans les jours à venir.

Toutes ses divagations n'avaient plus aucun sens à présent. Elle allait mourir, comme une criminelle de bas étage, pendue sur la place publique, sous les yeux des badauds.

La fatigue commençait à l'emporter mais elle essayait de lutter contre le sommeil. Elle savait que plus que jamais, ses songes allaient se jouer d'elle et que lorsqu'elle se réveillerait elle serait toujours dans cette prison obscure et sale, plus proche de la mort que jamais..

_Titre du chapitre : fuck them all - Mylène Farmer_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai. Enfin. Terminé. Cette. Partie. De. L'histoire.
> 
> Dieu que ça a été long et difficile d'infliger toutes ces souffrances à ma petite Agnès (c'est mon bébé).
> 
> J'avoue avoir eu du mal à faire passer les sentiments des personnages dans ces deux derniers chapitres, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir si effectivement, vous relevez des lacunes de ce côté là.
> 
> Je vous embrasse de loin,
> 
> A très bientôt,
> 
> M.


	25. La corde à ton arc, la corde à ton cou

**Sixième jour.**

**-On peut revoir le plan une dernière fois ?**

Jean, adossé à la chambranle de la porte de la maisonnette de la forêt, attendait que leur ami stratège ne reprenne depuis le début.

**-Bien. Mikasa, Sacha et toi entrerez dans la prison par là.** Il désigna un point sur un schéma tracé à la main. **Vous devrez opérer très vite et neutraliser les gardes qui accompagneront les chefs. Ensuite, vous devrez faire comme si de rien n'était, vous les conduirez à la potence. Connie et moi serons sur le toit pour vous couvrir. Lorsque la sentence sera prononcée, Connie devra blesser avec un de ses grappins celui qui s'en chargera, c'est le commandant Stein.** Le chauve hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. **Cela devrait créer quelques secondes de panique et à ce moment vous en profiterez pour libérer les Majors et le Caporal.**

**-Il faut s'attendre à une riposte ?** Demanda Ackerman, qui ne semblait néanmoins pas inquiète.

Armin prit une seconde pour réfléchir et acquiesça.

**-Probablement. Pendant ce temps, je m'occuperai d'Agnès. Ensuite, on décolle le plus rapidement et on se rend ici.** De nouveau, il désigna une croix sur une carte. **C'est un gouffre qui donne directement sur les bas fonds. Après vous connaissez l'adresse, on se retrouvera là-ba. Mikasa, tu prends le Caporal avec toi, Sacha, tu t'occupes d'Hanji et toi Jean, tu porteras le Major. Connie quittera les lieux en dernier pour nous couvrir.**

**-On est vraiment obligés de prendre Agnès avec nous ?** Se renseigna de nouveau Mikasa.

**-Oui, on ne peut pas laisser.**

**-C'est à cause d'elle qu'on se retrouve dans cette galère,** objecta l'asiatique.

**-C'est surtout grâce à elle qu'on peut s'en sortir,** s'interposa Jean, qui reçut pour toute réponse, un regard foudroyant de la part de sa camarade. **Elle nous a permit de gagner du temps.**

**-Comme vous voulez** , déclara-t-elle visiblement irritée, avant de tourner les talons.

*******

Les gardes étaient venus chercher Agnès le matin à l'aube et l'avait conduite sur une place, en plein milieu d'une rue, sur une estrade. Là, ils lui avaient enfin détaché les mains et Agnès avait, le temps d'une seconde, éprouvé un profond répit. Elle pouvait à peine bouger les poignets tellement la corde imbibée de sang les avait entaillés. Mais l'accalmie ne dura que trop peu, car presque immédiatement après, ils lui attachèrent de nouveau les mains dans le dos, cette fois avec des menottes et les coincèrent sur un poteau.

Elle se trouvait donc assise, sur cette estrade, dos à la foule et face à trois piliers de bois surplombés de cordes. Stein n'avait donc pas menti, elle serait aux premières loges.

De loin, elle entendit sa mère crier son prénom et voulu se retourner vers elle mais ses chaînes l'en empêchait. Elle fondit en larmes, étouffée par le poids de cette situation tellement invraisemblable, mais également soulagée de savoir ses parents en vie.

Deux heures au moins étaient passées depuis qu'elle se trouvait enchaînée sur cette plateforme de bois et elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir perdu connaissances plusieurs fois. La chaleur de l'été lui brûlait la peau et les yeux. Comment était-ce possible qu'il ait pu faire si froid dans sa cellule et si chaud au dehors ? Elle ne se souvenait pas à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'elle avait bu ni mangé. Sa gorge était sèche, ses yeux se révulsaient et ses pensées n'avaient plus aucune cohérence.

Soudain, un bruit de trompette, se fit entendre et silencieusement, Erwin, Hanji et Livaï, menottés et accompagnés d'un garde chacun furent accompagnés sur l'échafaud.

**-NON ! ARRÊTEZ JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE !**

Erwin, Hanji et Livaï avancèrent sur l'estrade sous les cris désespérés d'Agnès.

Chacun d'eux prit place devant un poteau duquel pendait une corde. Trois soldats encapuchonnés les menottèrent aux poutres, en attendant que la sentence soit publiquement prononcée.

La foule amassée restait silencieuse, seuls les cris et les pleurs d'Agnès troublaient le calme. Les gens se regardaient sans rien dire, les supplications de la jeune fille instillaient le doute en eux. Exterminer les membres du bataillon était-il vraiment nécessaire ? Comment ceux qui représentaient l'espoir de l'Humanité en étaient à présent les ennemis ?

**-S'IL VOUS PLAIT PAR PITIÉ NE LEUR FAITES PAS DE MAL !**

Livaï se doutait qu'il allait mourir. Plusieurs fois dans sa vie il s'était approché de la mort, mais là il n'avait aucune issue possible. Les gamins avaient très certainement échoué dans leur mission. Tant pis. Il faisait le point sur sa vie, sur les gens qu'il avait rencontré et qui l'avait aidé à devenir l'homme qu'il était.

Kuchel. Kenny. Farlan. Isabel. Erwin. Hanji. Mike. Ses camarades. Ses escouades. Agnès.

Agnès... Ses hurlements lui déchiraient le cœur. Elle avait l'air misérable, sa peau était recouverte de poussière, ses lèvres étaient gercées et parsemées de croûtes de sang séché. Ses bras et ses jambes amaigris étaient couverts de contusions. Ses yeux injectés de sang lui donnaient l'air hystérique.

Cette fille l'avait condamné à mort, lui, ainsi que les gens qui lui était cher et pourtant, la seule chose dont il avait envie était de sécher ses larmes et de trucider les enfoirés qui avaient osé lever la main sur elle. Il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir.

Livaï était définitivement amoureux.

_Tch. C'est bien ma veine._

**-Ta gueule espèce de sale garce !**

Le commandant Stein s'approcha d'Agnès et la gifla tellement fort qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé et que sa tête bascula vivement sur le côté.

**-Ne la touche pas sale enfoiré !** Hurla-t-il.

Le soldat se retourna vers le Caporal, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

**-Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas Livaï, on va bien s'occuper de ta petite copine quand tu seras mort, dommage, tu seras plus là pour voir ça !**

L'intéressé grogna de fureur et tira vivement sur ses chaînes, en vain.

Le soldat s'agenouilla près d'Agnès qui regroupa ses genoux près de sa poitrine par réflexe. Il caressa du pouce la joue de la jeune qui paraissait complètement effrayée.

**-Tu sais qu'on a déjà appris à se connaître elle et moi** , reprit-il. **Ouais on s'est bien amusé...**

Agnès eut un haut le cœur. Prise d'une rage folle, elle releva la tête et planta ses iris dans celles de son tyran. Toute forme de peur avait disparu de son esprit, il ne restait que la douleur sourde et un besoin viscéral de vengeance. Elle sut à ce moment que c'était ce désir vengeur qui allait la faire tenir, il fallait qu'elle s'y accroche, désespérément.

**-Un jour, je te jure que ce sera toi au bout d'une corde, alors crois moi, ce jour là, je serai au premier rang pour voir ça.**

Livaï sentit sa poitrine se gonfler de fierté. Il s'était tellement trompé à propos d'elle, elle n'était ni faible, ni fragile. Elle était courageuse et déterminée.

Il était las de tout ça, il aurait voulu se réveiller de ce cauchemar, aux côtés de la jeune fille. Il aurait souhaité l'emmener dans un monde de coton, où tout ne serait que douceur et calme, là où personne ne la malmènerait et où ils pourraient vivre ensemble.

Il secoua la tête vivement et se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de perdre l'esprit.

**-Bientôt tu seras plus très utile Lehmann, alors fais pas trop la maline si tu veux pas finir ta vie en vide-couilles pour les pensionnaires de la prison !**

Agnès se contenta de le fixer, imprimant dans sa mémoire ses paroles. Si jamais elle s'en sortait, elle était prête à soudoyer n'importe qui pour pouvoir le torturer elle même.

**-Aller ça suffit** , déclara le commandant en se redressant. **Nous sommes là pour mettre à mort ces déchets,** il pointa du doigt les membres du bataillon d'exploration. **Ces traîtres, qui ont conspiré contre notre Roi.** **Soldats ! Détachez-les et passez leur la corde au cou.**

C'est alors que tout devint confus pour Agnès, un cri de douleur s'échappa de la bouche de Stein et du sang jaillit de sa jambe. Un grappin venait de se loger dans son mollet mais se retira tout aussi rapidement, provoquant un second hurlement.

Au même moment, les soldats chargés de passer la corde au cou des gradés fendirent leurs liens d'un coup de lame.

La jeune femme, hébétée, tentait tant bien que mal de comprendre la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Dans ce qui lui sembla être un capharnaüm général, d'autres membres des brigades spéciales grimpèrent de part et d'autre de l'estrade mais furent rapidement maîtrisés par les mystérieux soldats encapuchonnés, ainsi que par Livaï.

L'un des leurs envoya d'ailleurs la crosse de son fusil dans la tête du commandant Stein qui s'écroula au sol immédiatement.

Elle distingua le son si singulier de l'équipement tridimensionnel et une silhouette atterrit près d'elle.

**-Agnès !**

**-Armin...?**

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Cela ne pouvait être possible, pas après le nombre de fois où elle avait rêvé d'être libérée.

**-Armin, c'est bien toi ?** Répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus forte.

Armin grimaça. Elle était à peine reconnaissable et d'elle émanait une odeur pestilentielle de sueur, de sang et d'urine.

**-Tu es menottée ?** , demanda-t-il pressé.

Agnès hocha lentement la tête, sentant son énergie diminuer peu à peu.

**-Sacha ! Le trousseau !**

D'un geste vif, la soldate s'empara des clés dans la poche du Commandant Stein et les envoya à Armin, qui, après quelques tentatives, arriva enfin à déverrouiller le bracelet d'acier.

**-Armin ! On y va !**

_Mikasa. Mikasa est là._

**-Tu peux te lever ?**

La jeune fille utilisa les dernières forces qui lui restaient et se mit debout tant bien que mal. Elle força ses yeux à rester ouverts et vit les trois condamnés à mort s'arrimer aux soldats dont les visages étaient toujours dissimulés

**-Tu vas t'accrocher à moi, le plus fort que tu peux d'accord ?**

Elle acquiesça et se rapprocha de son ami, et s'agrippa autour de son torse.

Soudain, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et après un dernier regard pour le chaos qui régnait plus bas, elle ferma les yeux et perdit connaissance, avant d'être rattrapée in extremis par son ami blond.

_Titre du chapitre : les meilleurs ennemis - Pascal Obispo ft. Zazie_


	26. And you can't see, that's it's like a disease

**-Eh bien, c'était moins une !** S'enthousiasma Hanji.

Ils avaient réussi. Ils avaient libéré leurs chefs et tous se retrouvaient regroupés dans un petit appartement niché dans les bas-fonds de la ville.

**-Vous avez fait du beau travail, merci à tous** , enchaîna Erwin.

Armin sortit d'une petite pièce adjacente, le visage fermé par l'inquiétude.

**-Hanji, elle a besoin d'aide. Elle est évanouie et brûlante.**

L'intéressé jeta furtivement un regard au Caporal-Chef qui ne réagit pas.

**-Je vais voir ça. Trouvez-moi de l'eau et faites la chauffer. Il va me falloir du matériel de premiers secours aussi.**

**-J'ai tout ce qu'il faut là dedans** , répondit le petit blond en lui tendant un sac.

**-Je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur toi petit génie !** S'exclama-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Le jeune stratège rougit et se dépêcha d'allumer un feu dans la petite cheminée tandis que sa supérieure s'empara du sac et pénétra dans la petite chambre.

Armin avait déposé Agnès, inconsciente, sur un matelas qui avait l'air d'avoir vécu.

La Major sortit tous les ustensiles et les déposa sur une petite table de chevet. Des aiguilles, du fil, des éponges, des compresses, quelques fioles et des seringues. Armin avait vraiment tout prévu. Elle s'approcha du lit et posa une main sur le front dégoulinant d'Agnès et grimaça.

_Eh ben ma belle, t'es dans un sale état._

Quelques instants plus tard, Sacha entra doucement dans la pièce et déposa un chaudron d'eau au pied du matelas.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire attention à Agnès pendant la panique de la libération mais maintenant qu'elle voyait à quel point celle-ci avait l'air mal en point, elle fut bouleversée.

**-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?**

**-Je ne sais pas Sacha, elle a très probablement subi des mauvais traitements... Je vais m'occuper d'elle** **,** **ne t'en fais pas.**

L'archère envoya un regard désolé à son amie et laissa la scientifique faire son travail.

*******

Pendant ce temps, dans la pièce qui servait de salon, les membres de l'escouade s'affairaient. Livaï s'adressa à Armin.

**-Bon alors c'est quoi la suite des opérations ? On moisit ici jusqu'à la fin de nos jours ?**

Mikasa leva les yeux au ciel face à l'attitude de son supérieur.

_On vient de lui faire échapper à la peine de mort et ce nabot n'est même pas foutu d'être un minimum reconnaissant._

**-Non, ce n'est que l'histoire de quelques heures, deux jours tout au plus.**

**-Deux jours dans ce trou à rats ?! Tch.**

**-Livaï, ça suffit,** s'interposa Erwin et le Caporal se renfrogna immédiatement.

Armin, rassuré de ne plus avoir à s'adresser à son Caporal continua.

**-Nous avons pris contact avec le commandant Pixies, il sait où nous sommes. Il nous a assuré que dès que vous seriez évadés, il nous communiquerai son plan.**

**-Bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à prendre notre mal en patience alors.**

*******

Hanji trempa un linge et le déposa sur le front brûlant d'Agnès, dont la respiration erratique préoccupait la scientifique.

La jeune papillonna des yeux et sembla déployer un effort surhumain pour ouvrir la bouche.

**-Hanji ?** Sa voix était faible, presque inaudible.

**-Calme-toi ma belle, tu es entre de bonnes mains.**

**-Est ce que tout le monde...**

Hanji l'arrêta d'un geste.

**-Tout le monde va bien,** **_il_ ** **va bien et c'est grâce à toi.**

Agnès fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ses yeux se refermèrent et elle souffla un vague « parfait... Je suis désolée Hanji, pour tout ».

**-Oh oh oh ! Agnès ! Reste avec moi s'il te plait, il va falloir te nettoyer. On va enlever tes vêtements d'accord ?**

Soudain, la jeune fille sembla terrorisée et instinctivement, se raidit et essaya de se protéger en croisant les bras sur son ventre.

Hanji posa délicatement une main sur son épaule.

**-Détends toi, il n'y a que toi et moi, ça va aller.**

Elle se décrispa légèrement et tenta tant bien que mal de se redresser. Hanji l'aida dans ses mouvements et fit passer la chemise par-dessus la tête de sa patiente.

**-On dirait que tu as maigri,** dit-elle dans une grimace.

**-Je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé ces derniers jours, ni bu d'ailleurs** , répondit-elle.

D'un mouvement de tête, elle désigna ses poignets ensanglantés.

**-Ces marques. Qu'est ce que c'est ?**

**-J'étais attachée... Le commandant et sa brigade, ils en ont profité pour me frapper.**

Il y eut un silence durant lequel elle chercha ses mots. Il fallait qu'elle sache, mais elle ne voulait pas brusquer sa petite patiente, suffisamment à fleur de peau.

**-Agnès, est ce qu'ils t'ont fait autre chose... ?**

Des larmes vinrent perler au coin de ses yeux.

**-Il a essayé.**

Hanji se mordit la lèvre, furieuse.

_Stein. Espèce de monstre. J'en connais un qui te fera la peau._

**-Et...?**

**-Il n'a pas réussi. Je me suis défendue.**

**-Je suis désolée Agnès. Ils paieront un jour, je peux te le garantir.**

Agnès se contenta de fixer le vide et Hanji commença à inspecter ses contusions.

- **Tu as mal ?**

**-Honnêtement je ne sais pas, je crois que je me suis habituée à la douleur.**

La scientifique se saisit d'une des jambes d'Agnès et sa jupe remonta, dévoilant sa peau nue. Hanji, brusquement, cessa son entreprise.

**-Agnès... D'où vient ce sang ?**

L'intéressée pinça les lèvres. Elle savait que l'intérieur de ses cuisses et de ses mollets étaient maculés de sang séché.

**-J'ai reçu des coups de pieds dans le ventre et peut après, une hémorragie s'est déclenchée. Ça a duré quelques jours et ça s'est arrêté. Ils ont eu peur que je meurs, je crois, alors après cela ils n'ont plus essayé de... Enfin tu vois...**

Hanji se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

**-Il faudra que tu ailles consulter un médecin, quand tu seras rentrée chez toi, c'est très important. Je vais t'injecter de la pénicilline, j'ai peur qu'il y ait une infection.**

**-Ce qui expliquerait la fièvre...**

**-Je vois que tu as retenu tes leçons** , lui dit la scientifique dans un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. **Tu as été extrêmement courageuse et tu nous a sauvés Agnès. Alors, au nom de nous tous, merci.**

Agnès se borna une nouvelle fois à scruter le plafond, les pensées embrouillées. Elle fut soudain prise d'un intense besoin de dormir et ce, malgré la douleur de la piqûre que lui faisait Hanji.

**-Hanji, est-ce que je vais mourir ?**

**-Non ma chérie, tu ne vas pas mourir. Et crois moi si tu meurs, j'en connais un qui te ressuscitera lui-même pour botter des jolies fesses !**

**-Il... Il me déteste.**

La voix d'Agnès se faisait de plus en plus faible, son énergie baissait de minutes en minutes.

Constatant qu'une fois de plus, elle était dans les vappes, Hanji déshabilla complètement la jeune femme et entreprit, à l'aide des éponges, de la débarrasser de la crasse qui avait l'air incrustée sur sa peau.

Elle entendait, de l'autre côté de la porte, son équipe s'entretenir vivement.

_Il faut que Pixies nous sorte de ce merdier, on ne tiendra pas longtemps ici avant de se faire repérer._

Une fois Agnès propre et libérée de l'infâme odeur qui émanait d'elle, Hanji entama les soins. Elle lui banda le thorax, afin de maintenir la fracture et d'éviter qu'elle s'aggrave, fit de même avec ses poignets, désinfecta les quelques plaies superficielles et appliqua une pommade sur les hématomes.

**-Je reviens, je vais essayer de te trouver à manger.**

Pour contrebalancer avec la température corporelle beaucoup trop élevée d'Agnès, elle ouvrit la petite fenêtre et la laissa se reposer.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit ses camarades dans l'autre pièce, tous firent silence et se tournèrent vers elle, attendant des nouvelles.

**-Elle est à bout de force** **s** **, elle doit manger, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau sinon. Livaï, où est-ce-qu'on peut trouver quelque chose de consistant ?**

Il réfléchit à toute allure. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas mis un pied dans ce trou à rats mais malgré lui, il en connaissait tous les recoins et une bonne partie de ses habitants.

**-Il doit y avoir encore quelques gars avec qui je bossais dans le temps. Je vais leur rendre une visite.**

**-Bien,** acquiesça Erwin, **alors ne traîne pas. Vous,** il désigna ses soldats d'un geste du menton, **montez sur le toit. Nous avons besoin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur ce qu'il se passe autour de nous.**

Dans la seconde, Livaï enfila un équipement tridimensionnel et s'envola par la fenêtre. Les cadets quittèrent la pièce à leur tour. Le Major profita de l'absence de son Caporal pour questionner la scientifique.

**-Elle va s'en sortir ?**

**-Oui. Mais la fièvre ne tombe pas, parce qu'elle est trop faible. Ils ne lui donnaient pratiquement rien à boire ni à manger.**

**-Elle a dit quelque chose de particulier sur ce qu'ils lui ont fait ?**

**-Y'a pas à dire, ils nous ont bien mieux traité qu'elle...**

Erwin fronça les sourcils.

**-Est-ce qu'ils ont abusé d'elle ?**

**-Non. Du moins ils n'y sont pas parvenus, mais ils se sont bien acharnés sur elle et quelque chose m'inquiète...**

**-Quoi donc ?**

**-Rien, j'en fais mon affaire. Juste... Ne dis rien à Livaï.**

Le regard du Major se perdit par la fenêtre.

**-Je ne comptais pas le faire, qui sait comment il serait capable de réagir. Tu crois qu'il va aller lui parler ?**

Hanji fit la moue, pensive.

**-Il tire sa tête des mauvais jours, il est clairement inquiet pour elle mais... Je ne sais pas, tel que je le connais il ne va rien faire.**

*******

Les membres de l'escouade Livaï étaient en planque sur le toit de la maisonnette et devisaient à propos de l'état de leur amie.

**-Quand je pense qu'elle et le Caporal se bécotaient...** lança Connie, en imitant grossièrement deux personnes en train de s'embrasser.

Sacha rit mais lui envoya une pichenette.

**-Arrête de te moquer idiot, Agnès est très jolie !**

**-Oui et c'est bien ça le problème ! Elle bécotait le Ca-po-ral !**

**-Si tu utilises une fois de plus le terme bécoter je te balance du haut du toit** , renchérit nonchalamment Jean.

**-Mais enfin ! Vous les imaginez ? Ils n'ont rien à faire ensemble !**

Mikasa haussa les sourcils. Pourtant peu friande de commérages, elle ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer son avis sur la question.

**-Je trouve au contraire qu'ils font bien la paire, aussi méprisables l'un que l'autre.**

**-Qu'est ce que t'as contre Agnès à la fin ?!** S'emporta Jean. **T'es jalouse ou quoi ?**

L'asiatique rougit, forcée d'admettre que Jean n'avait pas tort. Bien sûr qu'elle était jalouse. Tout le monde semblait apprécier cette fille dont elle s'était méfiée depuis le début. Même Jean. Même Eren. Pire encore, Eren et elle avaient l'air de partager beaucoup plus d'idées qu'ils ne le laissaient paraître

**-Je ne suis pas jalouse, mais je ne lui fais pas confiance et je pense que c'est justifié.**

Ils virent une petite silhouette virevolter vers eux et se turent, mieux valait ne pas aborder le sujet devant le Caporal, qui portait un baluchon qu'il n'avait pas en partant. Ils le virent s'engouffrer dans la maison un peu plus bas, directement par la fenêtre.

Haji lui sauta littéralement dessus.

**-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?**

Livaï opina et vida le contenu du sac sur la table. Quelques petits pains, des pommes et des pommes de terre.

**-Bien, amène lui une pomme et de l'eau, tu pourras en profiter pour essayer d'obtenir des informations.**

Le Caporal écarquilla les yeux, se sentant pris au piège.

**-Hors de question, je n'irai pas la voir.**

**-Si tu iras** , intervint Erwin, implacable. **Elle te parlera.**

**-Ça, c'est ce que vous croyez** , railla-t-il, **on n'a rien à se dire elle et moi.**

Hanji se saisit d'une chaise et s'assit face à son ami.

**-Tu l'aimes ?**

**-J'ai déjà répondu à cette question la binocle, t'es bouchée ou quoi ? Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous aidera de savoir ça.**

**-Je sais. Réponds à ma question, puisque tu y as répondu une fois, ça ne va pas te tuer d'y répondre une fois de plus.**

Livaï savait très bien où Hanji voulait en venir. Son regard s'assombrit.

**-Tch. L'amour qu'elle se porte à elle-même lui suffit amplement.**

**-Elle est persuadée que tu la détestes,** répliqua la brune, fatiguée par les simagrées de son ami.

**-Soit, puisque j'ai le choix, j'irai l'interroger** , soupira le Caporal après un silence, excédé que ses amis ne le poussent ainsi dans ses retranchements.

Erwin et Hanji se regardèrent un instant, se comprenant en un regard. Erwin quitta la pièce pour rejoindre ses subordonnés sur le toit tandis qu'Hanji, d'une main qui se voulait réconfortante posée sur l'épaule de Livaï déclara :

**-Tu sais, il y a un adage qui dit qu'on fait toujours du mal à ceux qu'on aime, mais il oublie de dire qu'on aime ceux qui nous font du mal.** *****

Il ne trouva rien à répondre à cela et se dégagea d'un mouvement d'épaule.

*******

Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre d'Agnès et inspira. Il hésitait. Livaï n'hésitait jamais. Cette pensée lui fit grincer des dents et finalement, il ouvrit la porte, entra et referma derrière lui.

Il se tint là quelques instants, posté contre sa seule issue.

Agnès dormait, ou faisait très bien semblant.

Il s'approcha et la détailla une seconde. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il la laisse dormir et fasse demi-tour ? Non, Erwin le ramènerait sans scrupule dans cette maudite chambre par la peau du cul. Il fallait qu'il boucle rapidement cette affaire. 

Hormis ses cheveux, le reste du corps d'Agnès paraissait moins sale que lorsqu'ils l'avaient amené ici. Mais cela ne suffit pas à le rassurer. Le draps qui recouvrait la jeune femme dévoilait ses épaules qui présentaient des rougeurs. Il eut envie d'arracher le morceau de tissu et d'évaluer ce que ces chiens lui avaient fait.

Une fois de plus il serra les dents, s'obligeant à détourner le regard. Il posa l'assiette sur laquelle trônait une pomme et un verre d'eau sur une petite table de nuit miteuse et attrapa une chaise branlante pour se poser près d'elle.

Il s'installa les bras croisés et la cheville posée sur son genou.

**-Hé Lehmann, réveille toi.**

Sa voix était dénuée de gentillesse, mais il essaya de maîtriser son ton, pour ne pas être trop brusque.

L'intéressée gémit et remua légèrement, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

**-Je sais que tu m'entends, ouvre les yeux, faut qu'on cause. C'est un ordre.**

Les yeux de la brune s'ouvrirent et fermèrent, luttant pour conserver cet état de sommeil. Lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur Livaï, elle se redressa d'un coup, ce qui, la seconde d'après, lui arracha une grimace de douleur.

**-Reste allongée, on bouge pas d'ici.**

Elle obtempéra docilement et un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Agnès attendait qu'il lui explique la raison de sa venue et lui essayait de trouver le courage d'ouvrir la bouche.

**-Est-ce qu'ils t'ont posé des questions ?**

_Très bien. Il n'est pas ici en tant que Livaï, il est là en tant que Caporal._

Elle hocha la tête.

**-Lesquelles ?**

**-Ils m'ont demandé...** Sa voix, rendue rauque à cause de la sécheresse de sa gorge se brisa. Livaï lui tendit un verre d'eau.

**-Ne bois pas trop vite. Voilà, une gorgée à la fois.** Une fois le récipient vide, elle lui rendit et souffla un remerciement avant de reprendre.

**-Ils m'ont demandé pourquoi vous n'étiez pas au château, j'ai dit que je ne savais pas.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

Pour la première fois, elle osa affronter ses yeux de glace qu'elle craignait tant. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère, ni même contrarié, il affichait ce sempiternel détachement qui lui était propre, comme si leur conversation n'avait pas d'importance.

_Comme s'il ne souhaitait pas respirer le même air que moi._

**-Pourquoi tu nous a aidé ?** Reprit-il.

**-Je...** Elle fronça les sourcils, confuse. **Je ne sais pas, cela m'a paru naturel, je ne voulais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.**

**-Pourtant ça avait pas l'air de te gêner quand tu jouais les indics.**

Elle ferma les yeux et pinça ses lèvres asséchées.

**-Je n'avais pas le choix, ma famille était menacée.**

**-Conneries. On a toujours le choix, tu as fait le mauvais c'est tout.**

Elle se redressa et essaya de sortir de son lit, hargneuse.

**-Oh la ferme Livaï, si les gens que tu aimes sont en danger de mort et que tu as une décision difficile à prendre pour les sauver, tu la prendras !**

Il se recula sur sa chaise, hébété. Il n'était pas habitué à voir Agnès perdre le contrôle de son calme olympien. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, lui même, bien des années plus tôt, était allé contre tout ce quoi il croyait en rejoignant le bataillon d'exploration dans le seul but de sauver ses amis.

**-Reste dans ce foutu lit, t'as la force d'une mouche.** Il se retourna vers la petite table et attrapa une pomme. **Mange ou tu risques de tomber dans les pommes.**

Sa réflexion arracha un sourire contrit à Agnès.

**-Excellent jeu de mots** , remarqua-t-elle.

**-Tch.**

De sa poche, il extrait un petit canif qu'elle reconnut aussitôt et lui découpa en quartiers. Elle croqua dans un morceau mais arrivée à la moitié, elle n'en put plus et laissa sa main retomber mollement sur ses genoux.

**-Pourquoi est-ce-qu'ils t'ont frappé ?**

Elle se recroquevilla à l'évocation de ces douloureux souvenirs et sa voix se fit plus faible.

**-Je ne sais pas... Par plaisir je présume.**

Le regard de Livaï se fit d'un coup plus perçant. Toujours assis, il s'approcha d'elle, le regard luisant d'une rage à peine dissimulée.

**-Et du plaisir, ils en ont pris ?**

Agnès se mordit la lèvre inférieure, cherchant ses mots.

**-Si ta question est bien celle que je pense, alors non, ils n'en n'ont pas pris.**

**-Bien** , dit-il simplement, ce qui irrita au plus au point Agnès.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas Livaï, ta fierté d'homme n'a souffert de rien, personne n'a pris ce que toi tu as eu,** cracha-t-elle avec dédain.

Le Caporal lui attrapa vivement l'épaule et l'attira violemment face à lui. Ignorant ses douloureux gémissements.

**-C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ? Que c'est une question de fierté putain de très mal placée ?!**

Elle se dégagea avec autant de vigueur de sa prise, ignorant à son tour le pic de douleur qui la traversa.

**-Tu vas me faire croire que mon sort t'inquiète ? Dois-je te rappeler que la dernière fois que l'on s'est parlé, tu as été très explicite quant au sort que tu me réserverais si je ne sortais pas de ta "chienne de vie" ?**

Il renifla dédaigneusement, et ses lèvres s'ourlèrent en un rictus méprisant.

**-T'es vraiment qu'une emmerdeuse.**

**-Si l'interrogatoire est terminé, j'aimerai que tu me laisses maintenant s'il te plaît.**

Il se leva et quitta la chambre, prenant bien soin de claquer violemment la porte.

**-L'emmerdeuse t'a sauvé la vie espèce de connard.** Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

_*extrait du film fight club_   
_Titre du chapitre : piece by piece - feeder_


	27. Pardonne-moi si la douleur remue tout, qu'elle me broie

Agnès connaissait le Docteur Anna Liebert car elle avait une certaine notoriété auprès des aristos. Elle était brillante, c'était la plus jeune sage-femme que le monde eut connu. Il se disait également sous le manteau que lorsque des femme se trouvaient dans une situation embarrassante, elle savait quoi faire.

Bien que l'avortement soit prohibé et sévèrement puni, tout le monde savait qu'au sein de certains cabinets médicaux, des femmes, des "faiseuses d'anges", l'executaient et au bout du compte, cela arrangeait tout le monde, aussi les bien les femmes qui y avaient recours, que les hommes qui fuyaient leurs responsabilités.

Agnès avait donc pris rendez-vous chez ce médecin, la veille du couronnement d'Historia.

Lorsqu'une jeune femme, qui devait avoir le même age qu'elle, lui ouvrit la porte, Agnès était tombée des nues. Elle avait été saisie par sa beauté et sa bienveillance. Dans l'imaginaire collectif, ces femmes ressemblaient plus à de vieilles sorcières repoussantes qu'à des jeunes premières sorties tout droit du bal des débutantes.

Elles avaient d'abord beaucoup discuté, la doctoresse ayant, bien entendu, entendu parler de sa nouvelle patiente.

Puis, Agnès lui avait expliqué ce pourquoi elle se trouvait là, même si, à vrai dire, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle avait reçu des coups dans le ventre, il y avait eu une mare de sang, elle avait souffert à s'en arracher les entrailles et puis plus rien.

Enfin, Liebert avait demandé à Agnès l'accès à son ventre et avait commencé un examen minutieux, à coup de stéthoscope et de palpations.

Après examen, le verdict fut sans appel. L'expression grave et peinée avait prit place sur le visage juvénile de la sage-femme.

**-Mademoiselle Lehmann, je regrette de vous annoncer cela mais, vous avez fait une fausse couche.**

*******

Agnès se sentait seule à mourir. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à ses parents, ni à Medea et elle s'en trouvait bien heureuse. Expliquer qu'en plus de ne plus être vierge, elle avait également été enceinte aurait fini de faire exploser sa famille en morceaux.

Un mois que son calvaire était terminé. Un mois passé à tenter de se remettre d'aplomb, à enchaîner les cauchemars et les crises de panique. Un mois à n'avoir des nouvelles de ses amis que par l'intermédiaire des journaux. Un mois couvée, étouffée par sa famille.

Après quatre jours dans les bas-fonds, une jeune soldate dénommée Nifa était venue les informer du plan du lieutenant Pixies. Malheureusement, entre-temps, Historia et Eren avaient été enlevés par les hommes de celui qui était autrefois appelé "Kenny l'égorgeur", un mercenaire à la solde du gouvernement et accessoirement, oncle du soldat le plus fort de l'Humanité, Livaï désormais nommé Ackerman. Cela avait été un choc pour Agnès. Ainsi Livaï, qui s'était toujours cru seul, avait bel et bien une famille. Certes, ce n'était pas un idéal familial, mais il pouvait au moins se raccrocher à ce nom dorénavant.

Erwin avait dû, de nouveau, se rendre aux brigades spéciales pendant que Livaï, et le reste de l'équipe s'étaient attelés à retrouver leurs compagnons. De nombreux événements plus incroyables les uns que les autres s'étaient produits : Eren avait failli se faire dévorer par le titan du père d'Historia Reiss qui se trouvait être la véritable Reine du monde intra-muros.

Dans un même temps, Pixies avait réussi par un stratagème plus qu'ingénieux à renverser le gouvernement en place et le Roi imposteur.

Le titan Reiss, d'une taille gigantesque, avait failli attaquer le district d'Orvud mais fort heureusement, grâce à l'intelligence d'Erwin, le titan avait été abattu.

Tout cela, elle l'avait appris par la presse car au moment même où le gouvernement était tombé, Hanji l'avait raccompagnée chez elle, car une fois que tous ceux qui couvraient le secret de ce faux-Roi, dont son parrain, eurent été arrêtés, sa vie ne fut plus en danger.

Lorsqu'Hanji avait ramené Agnès auprès de sa famille, elle lui avait fait promettre de voir un médecin pour ce saignement étrange qui avait eu lieu après son agression.

Agnès comprenait à présent. Hanji avait compris, elle avait compris bien avant elle ce qui lui était arrivée.

Un enfant... Un enfant qu'on lui avait arraché.

Pendant le repas, elle n'avait pas décroché un mot, ce qui n'était plus trop rare en soit, mais chose plus étonnante, elle n'avait pas touché à son dîner. Irina, préoccupée par l'humeur affectée de sa fille, l'avait accablée de questions.

N'en pouvant plus, Agnès s'était tout à coup levée, s'était saisie d'un manteau et avait déclaré : "Je sors, j'étouffe", ne prêtant pas attention aux protestations de ses parents.

Une fois sortie de la propriété des Lehmann, elle avait marché sans but, se perdant volontairement. Après-tout, elle ne craignait rien de ce quartier calme et luxueux.

_Et puis, si je dois me faire agresser, qu'ils me plantent un couteau dans le corps et qu'on en finisse._

Une fausse couche. Un bébé. L'enfant de Livaï. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser correctement tant ce flux d'informations insensées venait harceler son pauvre crâne.

Elle n'avait pas pleuré lors de l'annonce de la nouvelle, elle avait juste écouté, tellement choquée qu'elle n'avait pas eu la force de réagir. C'est mécaniquement qu'elle avait remercié la doctoresse, pensant qu'elles pourraient être amies, deux jeunes filles belles et brillantes passionnées par la médecine. Et c'est tout aussi mécaniquement qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, s'était allongée sur son lit et avait attendu que le temps passe.

Mais désormais, elle était en ébullition et ne pouvait songer à rien d'autre. Elle avait le sentiment que c'était comme lorsqu'elle était confrontée à un problème qu'elle savait insolutionnable. Voilà ce à quoi ressemblait le cerveau d'Agnès à ce moment-là : un énorme point d'interrogation.

Elle était tellement perdue dans les méandres sinueux de ses réflexions qu'elle ne vit pas l'homme qui marchait dans la direction opposée à la sienne et le percuta de plein fouet.

 **-P-pardon, veuillez m'excuser,** maugréa-t-elle tout en continuant son chemin.

**-Ce n'est rien... Agnès ?!**

Elle se retourna vivement.

**-Cal ?**

Le jeune homme écarta joyeusement les bras, comme pour l'étreindre.

**-Oh Agnès, ma chère Agnès, comme je suis heureux de te voir !**

Elle se força à sourire. Caledon Hockley. Fils du plus gros vendeur de thé de l'Humanité. Une fortune colossale, un bon parti. Un physique qui suintait le fric et l'arrogance. Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils avaient l'âge de dire "argent" et il avait toujours eu un faible pour la jeune fille, qui l'avait d'ailleurs toujours su.

 **-Cela me fait plaisir de te voir aussi** , toujours dans un sourire forcé.

**-Mais que fais-tu dans la nuit seule ?**

_J'attends de croiser le fantôme de Kenny l'égorgeur et qu'il fasse son boulot._

**-J'avais besoin de prendre l'air et de profiter du calme de la nuit.**

**-Je comptais justement te rendre visite très prochainement,** dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

 **-Vraiment ?** demanda-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique. **Ou peut-être préfères-tu me tourner le dos, comme tous ces gens que je considérais autrefois comme mes amis ?**

Il eut l'air véritablement choqué par les paroles de Lehmann.

**-Non ! Absolument pas, mais cela ne fait que quelques jours que tu es de retour, je préférais te laisser le temps de reprendre tes esprits.**

Elle soupira, elle était agacée, mais cela lui faisait néanmoins plaisir de croiser un visage connu. Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'observa.

**-Tes yeux brillent et tu titubes ! Toi, tu reviens d'une taverne !**

Le jeune homme se gratta le crâne, mal à l'aise.

**-Que veux-tu, les habitudes ont la vie dure ! Nous avons bu un brandy, mes amis et moi.**

Les yeux d'Agnès s'illuminèrent.

**-Oh, j'ai très envie d'un brandy ! Serais-tu d'accord pour m'y accompagner ?**

Hockley eut l'air embarrassé.

 **-Agnès voyons, ce n'est pas un endroit pour une dame, les commérages iraient bon train...** Il se sentit désolée devant l'air déconfit de son amie. **Mais si tu es d'accord, demain matin nous prendrons le thé ! J'inviterai ma mère, elle sera touchée de te voir, tu sais qu'elle a prit de tes nouvelles...**

Agnès ne l'écoutait plus. Oui, elle se souvenait que sa mère lui avait dit que Madame Hockley s'était inquiétée de l'état de sa fille très régulièrement depuis qu'elle était rentrée. Elle soupira de nouveau, maussade.

**-Bien sûr, cela me ferait grand plaisir de voir ta mère.**

Décidément, même a cet instant, après avoir été victime d'une arrestation arbitraire, d'une agression sexuelle et d'une séquestration, elle trouvait encore le moyen de s'infliger ce genre de corvées.

Il lui tendit le bras et de mauvaise augure, elle l'attrapa et il la raccompagna chez elle.

De retour chez elle, elle trouva sa mère qui tricotait au coin du feu.

 **-Je vois que mon absence te cause beaucoup de soucis,** lui dit-elle d'un ton accusateur.

Irina Lehmann était excédée par l'attitude de sa fille.

**-Maintenant c'en est assez Agnès ! Tu ne daignes pas nous adresser un mot de la journée, tu restes enfermée dans ta chambre de l'aube jusqu'au crépuscule ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour te donner envie de sourire ou pour t'apaiser.**

Une pulsion haineuse naquit dans les entrailles d'Agnès et si elle avait pu, elle se serait jetée sur sa mère.

 **-ME REDONNER LE SOURIRE ? Maman, tu es consciente de ce qui m'est arrivé ? J'étais retenue comme une putain de criminelle et ils m'ont roué de coups ! Maman six jours !** Elle hurlait à présent, incapable de contenir sa haine. **Six putains de jours à attendre qu'on vienne m'achever ou qu'on m'apprenne que mes parents et mes amis allaient subir le même sort ! Six jours à me pisser dessus tellement j'étais terrorisée ! Alors excuse moi de ne pas avoir envie de sourire et de m'acheter des robes !**

Irina ferma les yeux et pinça les lèvres.

 **-Tu as terminé ?** Il y eut un blanc durant lequel Agnès se contentait de la fixer, le souffle court et les yeux exorbités. **Je comprends que tu sois à fleur de peau, mais il faut que tu comprennes que ton père et moi faisons face à une situation que nous n'aurions jamais pu imaginer. Nous n'avons malheureusement pas la science infuse et cela nous brise le cœur d'être impuissants. Nous te laissons le temps de te remettre mais si tu ne nous dis pas de quoi tu as besoin, nous ne pourrons rien faire pour toi.**

Une larme roula sur la joue de Madame Lehmann qu'elle s'empressa de faire disparaître d'un revers de main.

**-Je te demande pardon ma fille, si tu penses que nous ne sommes pas à la hauteur, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus.**

Agnès ne dit plus rien, elle se contenta de se laisser tomber sur le sofa, près de sa mère, et de poser sa tête sur les genoux de celle-ci.

 **-Je ne sais pas de quoi j'ai besoin... Parfois j'ai juste envie que...** Elle se mordit la lèvre, sentant les larmes affluer. **Que tout s'arrête. Je voudrais juste que les souvenirs et que la douleur disparaissent.**

Irina caressait les cheveux de sa fille, émue. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proches, leurs seuls intérêts communs n'avaient toujours été que les futilités : les vêtements, les commérages, la belle vaisselle. Finalement, elles n'étaient que deux étrangères. C'était surtout avec son père qu'Agnès entretenait une relation plus profonde, plus fusionnelle, mais depuis sa libération, Agnès évitait celui-ci.

**-Ma chérie... Je suis tellement fière d'être ta mère, n'oublie jamais cela. Lorsque tu es née je me suis dit que tu étais la plus belle chose que j'avais pu faire dans ma vie. Je n'avais pas tort, vingt-deux ans plus tard, je ne peux que confirmer cela. Tu es la plus belle, la plus intelligente, la plus forte des femmes qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître. Les Déesses nous ont accordé une bénédiction le jour de ta naissance. Un jour tu penseras à cela et ce ne sera plus douloureux. Les blessures nous forgent.**

Agnès renifla bruyamment et sourit.

**-Tu dis cela parce que je suis ta fille unique.**

Irina lui donna une légère pichenette sur la tête, amusée. Puis elle reprit son masque de femme sévère et austère et se fit plus dure.

**-Maintenant va te coucher, tu as l'air épuisée.**

**-Bien. Je prends le thé avec Caledon Hockley et sa mère demain matin mais je serai rentrée à l'heure du déjeuner.**

**-C'est une bonne chose.**

Agnès se releva et prit la direction des escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre.

 **-Et par pitié Agnès, cesse de jurer** , lança sa mère sans un regard.

*******

_Est-ce que le nom de Caledon Hockley vous dit quelque chose ? :))))_

_Un indice :_

_Titre du chapitre : Pardonne-moi - Mylène Farmer_


	28. Bid my blood to run, before I come undone

Agnès ouvrit les yeux difficilement les yeux ce matin là. Lorsqu'enfin, elle aperçut la lumière à travers les persiennes, tout lui revint en mémoire.

Le couronnement d'Historia, sa robe virevoltant au gré de la brise d'été. Les acclamations des habitants. L'ensemble de l'aristocratie réunie et elle. Seule, au milieu de cette foule, épiée par ces gens qui la connaissaient sous le nom de "putain du Caporal-Chef Livaï". Elle avait serré des mains, embrassé des joues, mais tout cela dans un état second.

Elle avait souhaité se raccrocher à un regard rassurant, une main réconfortante sur son épaule, mais non, elle était désespérément seule.

Oh, bien-sûr, ses parents étaient présents à la cérémonie mais que comprenaient-ils à son désarroi ? A sa terreur de croiser ses bourreaux ? A ce ventre qui se tordait à l'idée d'apercevoir ne serait-ce que les yeux de celui qu'elle aimait ? Au vide abyssal de ses entrailles ? Rien, ils ne comprenaient absolument rien et faisaient comme si leur vie était tout à fait normale, comme si leur fille n'était pas totalement brisée et proche de la rupture. Ils l'avaient traînée à cet événement auquel elle n'avait pas envie de participer, elle ne voulait pas se trouver au milieu de la foule, elle voulait simplement être isolée.

Alors, en rentrant chez elle, dans un élan de désespoir et poussée par une crise de folie, elle avait attrapé une paire de ciseaux et avait massacré sa chevelure. Lorsque Medea l'avait trouvée, en pleurs, au sol, recroquevillée au milieu de ses cheveux, elle avait eu la peur de sa vie.

Agnès geignait, comme agonisante sur le sol. "Je ne veux plus être Agnès" répétait-elle inlassablement.

La gouvernante avait été chercher Monsieur et Madame Lehmann, qui, sur le champ, avaient administré des calmants à leur fille. Une fois qu'elle eut sombré dans le sommeil, ils décidèrent de l'éloigner quelques temps de la Capitale.

Une connaissance de la mère d'Irina Lehmann avait fait un séjour dans ce qui était communément appelé une "maison de repos", autrement dit, un asile. C'était un endroit calme, à la campagne, exactement ce dont Agnès avait besoin.

Elle sortit péniblement de son lit et se dirigea vers son miroir. Elle se mordit les lèvres en observant son triste reflet. Qui était-elle ? Où était passé Agnès Lehmann, cette personne enjouée, toujours partante pour danser et rire, celle qui se complaisait dans le luxe ? Agnès Lehmann et ses yeux rieurs ? Partie, à n'en pas douter. Il ne restait qu'une ombre, une silhouette ataraxique, sans rêves d'avenir et sans espoir.

Elle ravala ses larmes et descendit dans le vaste salon. Avec un pincement au cœur, elle vit ses parents qui semblaient l'attendre, assis chacun sur un sofa, dans un silence pesant.

**-Je voudrais vous présenter mes excuses pour hier soir. Cela ne se reproduira plus.**

**-Agnès** , commença son père, **nous allons t'accompagner quelque part. Carmen va faire ta valise. Il y a cet institut, au Nord d'ici, dans lequel tu passeras quelques semaines.**

Elle n'avait pas tenté de lutter. Elle avait hoché la tête, gravement, acceptant son sort. Ils voulaient se débarrasser d'elle ? Très bien, elle ne serait à présent qu'un poids uniquement pour elle-même.

Dans la calèche qui la conduisait, Agnès se revit, quelques mois plus tôt, empruntant presque le même chemin, en direction du quartier général du bataillon d'exploration.

Les sensations lui revinrent. Son parrain venait de lui révéler qu'elle devait servir de taupe pour son compte et elle venait de faire _sa_ rencontre.

Elle s'empêchait le plus possible de penser à lui. Depuis leur entrevue dans la maison de la ville souterraine, ils ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole et il avait quitté les lieux avant elle, sans un au revoir. Hanji lui avait conseillé de lui donner du temps, mais Agnès savait qu'ils n'avaient pas ce temps. Les probabilités pour qu'ils se recroisent un jour étaient plus que faibles et vu la qualité de leur dernier échange, il en valait peut-être mieux ainsi.

Son cœur se serra. Allait-elle un jour rencontrer quelqu'un qu'elle serait capable d'aimer autant que lui ?

Elle ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre la vitre. Pour aimer quelqu'un d'autre, il faudra commencer pour l'oublier.

_Qu'as-tu fais de moi Livaï Ackerman ?_

Son ventre se tordit. Il y avait eu cette révélation et elle aurait tout donné pour en parler avec lui. Après tout, il n'avait jamais connu son nom de famille et cette découverte avait dû lui faire un choc terrible.

Ces derniers temps avaient été plutôt étranges. Pendant que les jours passaient de la même façon pour elle, enfermée dans sa chambre, le monde lui, s'était métamorphosé.

Elle avait tout suivi avec la plus grande attention dans les journaux. Espérant y apercevoir un portrait, une déclaration, quelque chose en rapport avec lui.

Historia était devenue reine.

Le soir de son couronnement, elles s'étaient entretenues. Historia avait tenu à connaître les détails de la détention d'Agnès car elle voyait que son amie autrefois joviale, semblait ailleurs et malheureuse.

Alors Agnès avait craqué. A genoux aux pieds de la Reine, car ses jambes ne la portaient plus, elle avait tout expliqué. Les coups, _ses_ mains sur elles, le sang, l'enfant qui ne verrait jamais le jour.

Entre deux sanglots, elle lui avait également parlé de l'homme qu'elle aimait, celui dont le simple fait de prononcer le prénom déchaînait en elle des tempêtes de pleurs, elle lui avait dit à quel point sa vie était sur le point de tourner à la mascarade qu'elle avait toujours redouté et au fait qu'elle n'avait désormais plus rien à quoi se raccrocher.

Alors Historia s'était saisie des épaules de son amie et lui avait offert de quoi vivre. Une cause pour laquelle se battre.

**-Agnès, nous sommes des femmes, personne ne nous défend. Personne ne prend en compte nos souffrances et personne n'est là pour celles qui ont vécu ce que tu as vécu. Alors j'aimerais te confier une mission.**

La jeune Lehmann, saisie d'intérêt, avait cessé de pleurer.

**-Je voudrais créer une sorte de commission, qui servirait à réunir les témoignages de victimes de violences. Je souhaite que tu diriges ce comité, qui ne sera composé que de femmes.**

Agnès, confuse, n'avait su que répondre. Historia lui avait saisi délicatement le menton et l'avait relevé vers elle.

**-Tu dis que tu n'as rien à quoi te raccrocher, accroche-toi à cela. Tu auras une place au parlement, tu seras entendue,** **_vous_ ** **serez toutes entendues. Je veux que les choses changent Agnès, et je te sais assez déterminée pour être capable de faire entendre les voix de celles qui ont souffert au sein du Parlement.**

Lehmann s'était relevée difficilement et s'était approchée de l'une des hautes fenêtres du bureau de la Reine. La vue était imprenable sur leur monde. Si elle se concentrait bien, elle pouvait même apercevoir, au loin, éclairé par la lumière blafarde de la lune, le mur Maria, vestige de la fragile civilisation humaine.

**-Tu penses réellement que je serai à la hauteur ?**

Historia n'avait pu réprimer un mince sourire.

**-J'en suis convaincue. Tu connais la plupart de ces hommes depuis que tu es née. Ton père en est membre, je n'ai aucun doute, il te soutiendra. Je veux de la jeunesse dans leurs rangs, je veux qu'une vision féminine leur soit apportée. Tu es à mon sens, la personne la mieux placée pour ce rôle.**

Alors Agnès avait accepté. Elle avait chaleureusement remercié sa souveraine et amie, consciente que cette chance serait salutaire. Elle ne serait plus une victime, mais bien une accusatrice, une défenderesse.

Mais une fois rentrée chez elle, ses démons étaient réapparus, sournois et l'avaient de nouveau soumise à la peine et la souffrance.

La décision avait été sans appel : Agnès serait internée de gré ou de force. Elle n'avait pas protesté et voilà comment quelques heures plus tard, elle se retrouvait devant cette immense demeure, prête à se débarrasser de son supplice.

Le tenancier des lieux lui expliqua ainsi qu'à ses parents le déroulement de ses journées.

**-J'accorde une réelle importance à la parole. Chaque jour, nous aurons un entretien ensemble, durant lequel nous ferons un point sur votre état d'esprit ainsi que sur vos émotions. Les matinées seront libres, vous pourrez lire, vous promener dans le parc ou échanger avec les autres pensionnaires.**

Agnès acquiesça silencieusement.

**-L'après-midi,** reprit-il, **des activités vous seront proposées comme la cuisine, la peinture, l'entretien du potager. Ses activités vous permettront d'exprimer vos émotions par d'autre biais que la discussion et de vous rendre utile à la communauté ce qui, je le crois, est salvateur.**

Ses parents, nerveux, s'étaient retenus de ne pas intervenir. Agnès allait cuisiner ? Leur fille, qui ne s'était jamais servie de ses dix doigts, allait faire du jardinage ?

Ils n'étaient soudain plus convaincus de la réussite de cette nouvelle sorte de médecine. Mais Agnès avait surpris leurs échanges silencieux et les avait rassurés d'un coup d'œil.

Elle était déterminée à guérir, à aller mieux, alors ils ne devaient pas perdre espoir et devaient garder foi en elle.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, on lui donna une chambre au confort spartiate mais néanmoins agréable.

Lors de son séjour, elle rencontra des personnalités qu'elle qualifiait de "loufoques" mais néanmoins très attachantes.

Il y avait cette vieille dame, qui attendait le retour de son mari depuis la chute du Mur Maria et la sa tentative de reconquête. On avait beau lui expliquer que son époux ne reviendrai pas, elle continuait, inlassablement à l'attendre, persuadée qu'il avait du retard.

Il y avait aussi ce pauvre jeune homme, qui avait pratiquement son âge, persuadé de pratiquer une forme étrange de science, qui jurait avoir perdu son frère lors d'une tentative de résurrection de sa mère. Le propriétaire des lieux avait confié à Agnès que celui-ci n'avait jamais eu de frère, mais que sa mère était bel et bien décédée.

Agnès se plaisait ici, ses journées étaient reposantes mais néanmoins, elles lui apprenaient chaque jour un nouvel enseignement : la patience, l'humilité, la bonté.

Même si elle possédait déjà ces qualités, celles-ci s'étaient développées et intensifiées chez la jeune femme.

Elle aimait cet endroit. C'était une immense masure immaculée, entourée de jardins fleuris aux couleurs éclatantes. Les volets des fenêtres étaient peints en mauve.

Souvent, elle s'asseyait dans l'herbe et se perdait de la contemplation de ce lieu béni. Aux yeux du monde, rien ne laissait deviner que cet édifice renfermait des gens malades ou malheureux à en mourir. 

Elle se disait souvent qu'elle aurait pu passer sa vie ici. Mais bien vite, la réalité la rattrapait et elle ne pensait plus à ses chimères. A Mithras, des responsabilités l'attendaient et sa vie était encore à construire.

Elle parlait peu, mais écrivait beaucoup. 

Elle envoyait des lettres à Medea, à ses parents et à la Reine, qui avait été informée par son père de son éloignement.

Secrètement, elle écrivait des lettres qu'elle s'empressait de faire disparaître à l'homme qui avait pris possession de son cœur et de son âme. Dans ces correspondances sans réponses, elle y écrivait tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui et tout ce qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il sache avant qu'il ne disparaisse de sa vie.

Ses conversations quotidiennes avec son logeur lui apportaient beaucoup de réconfort.

Néanmoins, malgré tous ses efforts, Agnès n'allait pas vraiment mieux. Elle pleurait moins et ne ressentait plus le besoin de mourir, mais au fond d'elle, les vagues de désespoir continuaient de l'assaillir.

En ces lieux, elle avait simplement appris à les maîtriser et à les dissimuler.

Dissimuler. Oui, avec le temps, elle s'était rendu compte que c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours fait de mieux. Toute sa vie n'avait été qu'une façade, une vitrine de ce qu'elle était vraiment.

**-Je pense que vous êtes prête** , lui dit un jour le maître des lieux.

**-Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de rentrer chez moi.**

**-Bien entendu, vous n'en avez pas envie. Ici, personne ne vous oblige à rien, ici vous pouvez être vous même. Mais il le faut, n'oubliez pas que la Reine elle-même compte sur vous. Il y a aussi ce garçon qui vous attend...**

**-Cal'.** Répondit Agnès d'une voix blanche.

**-Je crois qu'envisager un avenir avec ce garçon serait bénéfique pour vous,** lui indiqua l'homme, d'un ton _trop_ paternaliste au goût d'Agnès **, il a l'air de beaucoup vous apprécier.**

**-Il est amoureux de moi depuis qu'il a sept ans,** maugréa-t-elle.

**-Eh bien c'est une bonne chose, il vous connaît depuis des années et n'a jamais cessé de vous aimer, vous n'aurez pas à faire semblant avec lui.**

Agnès s'était perdue dans ses pensées.

Bien sûr qu'elle y avait songé. Caledon ne l'avait pas jugée sur le scandale de la presse, il n'avait pas essayé de savoir ce qu'elle avait vécu. Il la respectait. Ses mains devinrent moites. Passer à autre chose, elle ne devait plus seulement l'envisager, mais le faire.

Oublier Livaï, ne plus l'aimer, elle savait que c'était ce qu'elle avait à faire. Chérir un souvenir ne la ferait avancer nulle part.

**-Je vais y réfléchir.**

Trois jours plus tard, après un mois passé dans l'institution, elle faisait ses valises, décidée à rentrer chez elle.

_Titre du chapitre : bring me to life - Evanescence_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vraiment désolée de la piètre qualité de ce chapitre, mais je sentais qu'il fallait qu'Agnès fasse une pause, qu'elle trouve le temps de rassembler les morceaux de sa vie avant de se lancer dans une nouvelle aventure.
> 
> Ce chapitre sert donc de transition et de clôture du deuxième arc de cette histoire. 
> 
> Selon vous, Livaï et Agnès vont ils se revoir ? Dans quelles circonstances ? Comment pourraient se passer ces éventuelles retrouvailles ?
> 
> Bon, la saison 4 étant sortie, quels sont vos avis ? Je suis un peu mitigée par les graphismes, j'attends de voir nos héros pour trancher définitivement.
> 
> Profitez de vos proches et prenez soin de vous.
> 
> Je vous embrasse,
> 
> M.


	29. Mais je me lâche la main, je m'éloigne de moi

**Six mois plus tard.**

Agnès flânait dans le quartier commerçant de Mitras, à la recherche d'un cadeau d'anniversaire pour son père. Elle détestait offrir des cadeaux aux hommes, elle ne savait jamais que choisir. Pour une femme les choses étaient plus simple, une robe, un chapeau, un bijou. Mais un homme ? Elle soupira. La ballade la comblait néanmoins, profiter de la solitude au grand air était bénéfique pour sa santé mentale.

Ces derniers mois n'avaient pas été de tout repos, elle avait repris ses études de médecine afin de se spécialiser dans la chirurgie, la Reine ayant autorisé l'accès aux femmes à toutes les fonctions qu'elles souhaitaient, sa place à la commission et Cal, elle n'avait que très peu de temps pour elle.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas gardé une journée pendant laquelle elle s'octroyait le luxe de ne rien faire.

Soudain son regard fut attiré par une sublime montre à gousset exposée derrière une vitrine. Elle pénétra dans l'horlogerie et demanda au propriétaire du magasin de lui en dire plus.

**-Alors avec cette montre Mademoiselle, vous allez faire un heureux ! C'est le tout dernier modèle, une vraie merveille !**

**-Elle est très élégante** , répondit Agnès.

**-Ah ça pour sûr ! Regardez comme elle brille !**

**-Je vais vous la prendre, c'est un cadeau pour mon papa.**

**-Eh bien votre père a beaucoup de chance d'avoir une fille aussi gentille et généreuse que vous !** lui répondit l'homme avec des yeux rieurs.

Elle paya une coquette somme la montre et ressorti du magasin.

_Une bonne chose de faite !_

**-Mademoiselle Lehmann ?**

Agnès se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec la sage-femme qui l'avait osculté quelques mois plus tôt. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire rayonnant et Agnès fut éblouie par sa beauté.

**-Docteur Liebert, ça alors ! Bonjour !**

**-Je suis heureuse de vous voir ! Vous êtes pressée ?**

**-Eh bien non, j'ai pris cette matinée rien que moi.**

**-Oh je ne voudrais pas vous embêter alors...**

**-Ce n'est pas le cas ! Vous souhaitez me parler de quelque chose ?** demanda-t-elle inquiète.

**-Voulez-vous prendre un thé ? J'ai effectivement une chose à vous proposer, mais j'aimerai vous exposer mes idées dans le calme** , lui répondit la praticienne, en lui désignant un bistrot qui faisait l'angle de la rue.

Agnès accepta et elles s'installèrent avant de commander leurs boissons. Liebert ne perdit pas de temps et ne ne fit aucun commentaire lorsqu'Agnès commanda un bourbon et exposa ses desseins à Agnès.

**-J'ai suivi l'ascension de votre carrière politique dans le journal et je dois dire que je suis à la fois fière et impressionnée que vous ailliez été ma patiente.**

Agnès porta une main à son cœur en signe de reconnaissance.

**-Votre engagement concernant la condition féminine est remarquable, surtout auprès de celles ayant subi des violences sexuelles.** Elle appuya son regard. **Je sais pourquoi c'est un sujet qui vous tient à cœur et je me souviens l'objet de votre visite, il y a de cela six mois maintenant.**

Agnès acquiesça, curieuse de savoir ce qu'allait lui révéler la jeune femme.

**-Les femmes ayant subi des abus ont besoin d'un suivi gynécologique. Si vous me le permettez, j'aimerai leur proposer mes services, gratuitement, cela va de soi.**

Lehman écarquilla les yeux.

**-V-vous êtes sérieuse ? Vous seriez prête à faire cela ?**

**-Agnès. Je peux vous appeler Agnès ? Nous sommes des femmes. Notre condition a évolué mais les hommes nous empêcheront toujours d'obtenir une complète liberté. Nous devons nous entraider les unes-les-autres, pour notre salut à toutes.**

**-Eh bien Anna** , dit-elle dans un sourire, **je crois que vous venez de me convaincre !** Une larme d'émotion roula sur sa joue. **Et vous m'arrachez même une larme de bonheur,** reprit-elle dans un rire.

Après cet accord passé, les deux femmes discutèrent de sujets plus légers. Les deux jeunes femmes, en plus de la passion pour la médecine,partageaient beaucoup d'intérêts.

La première impression d'Agnès se confirma, elles pouvaient être amies. Elle s'était confiée à elle, ayant eu soudainement besoin de conseil à propos de sa relation naissante avec Caledon.

Depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'institut, l'homme avait été un soutien sans faille pour elle. Au début, il lui rendait visite tous les jours au domicile des Lehmann, puis il lui avait proposé des promenades et enfin, après plusieurs semaines, il lui avait finalement déclaré sa flamme.

Cal aimait profondément Agnès depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il admirait tout chez elle, aussi bien ses défauts que ses qualités. Il était prêt à lui apporter tout ce dont elle avait besoin, à céder au moindre de ses caprices et à la voir évoluer à ses côtés.

Malgré cela, Agnès n'arrivait pas à se détacher de Livaï. Chacune de ses nuits était hantée par le souvenir de ses yeux d'acier et de sa voix profonde. Elle appréciait énormément Cal' et était très attachée à lui, mais les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui ne dépassaient pas ceux d'un attachement profond.

Néanmoins, elle s'était quand même autorisée à vivre cette histoire. Croyant qu'elle allait mieux, ses parents avaient recommencé à lui mettre la pression sur les questions de mariage, alors Agnès s'abandonnait au temps qui passait, espérant développer un attachement amoureux envers son compagnon.

Elles finirent par se séparer, un bal était donné au palais, dont le but était de récolter des fonds pour les orphelinats que la Reine s'était empressée de faire construire et Agnès, en tant qu'auxiliaire parlementaire, avait été invitée et devait se préparer.

*******

**-Agnès !** S'écria Hanji en s'approchant.

**-Hanji, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir !** Répondit la jeune femme, lui sautant au cou.

Agnès semblait resplendissante, ce qui fit tiquer la Major. D'après les dires d'Historia, avec qui elle était régulièrement en contact, Agnès était au plus bas, complètement détruite psychologiquement et un tantinet alcoolique.

Elle l'avait observée pendant un long moment et elle avait eu l'impression de retrouver l'Agnès qu'elle avait connu, l'Agnès de la soirée d'anniversaire de Jean, qui riait, dansait, virevoltait entre les gens avec cette aisance qui lui était propre.

"Tu n'as pas idée à quel point elle cache bien son jeu" lui avait un jour dit Livaï à son sujet. Apparemment, en privé, Lehmann était étonnement calme, lucide sur le monde qui l'entourait et avait même tendance à être en proie à la mélancolie. Elle était loin d'être la pétillante ingénue qu'elle s'évertuait à montrer au monde entier.

**-Tu as l'air en forme** , avança prudemment Hanji.

**-Comment ne pas l'être ! Regarde autour nous, nous sommes dans une salle magnifique, à boire un excellent champagne entourées des plus puissantes élites de ce monde !** Fit-elle dans un immense sourire.

**-Agnès, peut-être devrais-tu boire un peu d'eau ?**

**-Ne me sous-estime pas, je traverse actuellement une crise d'identité, en plus d'une crise existentielle, qui surplombe la crise quotidienne qu'est devenue ma vie !**

Elle se mit à rire, un rire qui sonnait profondément faux, profondément désespéré.

Hanji lui lança un regard désolé. Elle aurait voulu que Livaï l'ait accompagnée, peut-être que sa présence aurait pu calmer la jeune femme.

La Reine faisait souvent des révélations à Erwin et Hanji depuis qu'Agnès s'était confiée à elle sur sa relation avec Livaï. Bien qu'il lui était impossible de comprendre ce qu'Agnès pouvait bien lui trouver, elle s'était néanmoins sentie concernée par la détresse de son amie et souhaitait l'aider.

Alors, chaque fois qu'elle était en présence des hauts gradés du bataillon, elle leur rapportait des nouvelles de la jeune aristocrate afin qu'ils puissent raisonner leur Caporal. Si Lehmann apprenait cela un jour, Historia était persuadée qu'elle la tuerait, mais elle faisait cela pour elle.

Malheureusement, Livaï refusait catégoriquement de parler d'Agnès avec qui que ce soit, même si Hanji avait bien remarqué que celui-ci était plus souvent plongé dans ses pensées qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle savait qu'elle obnubilait son esprit mais son mutisme et sa mauvaise humeur permanents empêchaient la scientifique d'en savoir plus.

**-Agnès, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer** , lui dit Hanji.

**-Quoi donc ? Le mur Sina est tombé et une horde de titans vient à nous ?** Répondit-elle sarcastique, avant de vider d'un trait sa coupe de champagne.

Hanji choisit d'ignorer le pique de la jeune femme et répondit d'un ton plus bas.

**-Nous allons reprendre le mur Maria. Nous partons dans moins d'une semaine.**

Agnès blêmit et tourna lentement son regard vers Hanji.

**-Quelles sont les taux de probabilités de réussite ?**

**-Erwin les estime à quatre-vingt quinze pour-cent, Eren maîtrise sa transformation. Les cinq pour-cent restant concernent le risque d'une attaque de Reiner et Bertholdt.**

Agnès déglutit. Enfin, l'espoir réapparaissait pour l'Humanité. Des larmes émues perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

Eren... Elle aimait beaucoup ce garçon et elle se sentait fière qu'il accomplisse une telle chose. Elle était persuadée que plus tard, il aurait une influence dans la victoire de l'Humanité.

**-Et les titans sur le chemin ?**

**-Livaï et son escouade s'en chargeront. De plus, nous nous déplacerons de nuit, ce qui, je te le rappelle, limite les attaques car ils dorment...**

Agnès ne l'écoutait plus. Il allait participer à cela, sa vie allait une fois de plus être mise en péril et ce, à cause du cuirassé et du colossal.

**-Tu penses que je devrais lui dire au revoir ?** la coupa-t-elle.

Hanji sembla considérer la question. Elle n'eut pas besoin de demander à qui Agnès faisait référence. Elles n'en avaient jamais parlé ensemble, mais toutes deux savaient que ce n'était pas un secret pour Hanji.

**-Je ne pense pas, tu ne dois pas lui faire d'adieu, il reviendra, nous reviendrons** **_tous_ ** **.**

Agnès se perdit quelques instants dans la contemplation de la foule dansante. Oui, il allait revenir. Il ne pouvait que revenir, il revenait toujours.

La scientifique passa une main devant les yeux distants de la jeune fille qui reprit rapidement contenance.

**-En revanche, tu pourras peut-être lui dire bonjour ! La reprise du mur Maria, la découverte de l'origine des titans, nous serons galvanisés à notre retour, ce sera l'occasion.**

L'estomac d'Agnès se tordit sous l'angoisse.

**-Nous verrons.**

Un serveur passa près d'elle et elle lui prit une coupe de champagne de son plateau, qu'elle vida d'un trait sous les sourcils haussés d'Hanji.

**-Tu sais Agnès, tu devrais t'apaiser. Tu as une mission Royale, un gentil petit-ami, une famille aimante..** **. C'est peut-être le moment de reprendre le cours de ton ancienne vie...**

**-Comment reprendre le cours de son ancienne vie ?** Coupa Lehmann, **Comment continuer lorsque dans son cœur on commence à comprendre qu'on ne peut plus retourner en arrière ?** Sa voix se fit plus basse et s'imprégna d'une mélancolie palpable et son regard absent, se concentra sur le sol. **Il y a des choses que le temps ne peut cicatriser, des blessures si profondes qu'elles se sont emparées de vous.. _*_**

Hanji ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aperçu la Reine qui se dirigeait vers elles, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

**-Agnès, Hanji, j'ai une excellente nouvelle non-officielle à vous annoncer**

**-Eh bien ça n'arrête pas ce soir** , maugréa Agnès, qui cherchait un serveur des yeux. Elle s'était laissée aller à la faiblesse quelques instants plus tôt mais souhaitait que ce masque insensible qui couvrait ses traits depuis quelques mois reprenne place sur son visage.

**-La date du procès de Georg Schnabel et de l'escouade de Jakob Stein a été fixée. Il aura lieu dans six mois. Agnès, la peine de mort est requise contre ceux qui t'ont agressée.**

Et soudain, un sourire au lèvre, le mot "justice" prit tout son sens dans la tête d'Agnès Lehmann.

*******

Le lendemain, après avoir annoncé la nouvelle à Caledon, celui-ci avait proposé une promenade à sa compagne.  
Il savait à quel point le sujet était sensible.

Au début de leur relation, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait trouvé son amante dans des états lamentables, le visage ravagé par les larmes et la haine au fond des yeux.

Ces hommes l'avaient détruite et ce procès serait sa vengeance.

Ils marchèrent dans la ville et firent une halte dans un petit bistrot pour boire un rafraîchissement.

**-J'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi.** Agnès haussa les sourcils, curieuse.

**-Cal, ne me dis pas que tu m'as** **_encore_ ** **fait un cadeau ?**

Il lui fit un sourire amusé. Décidément, cette femme n'était donc jamais satisfaite.

**-Je crois que tu es la seule personne de ce monde qui se plaint de recevoir des présents !**

**-Non, non ! C'est juste que c'est trop, je ne mérite pas tout cela.**

Il lui prit la main et la regarda, les yeux emplis de tendresse.

**-Mon ange, tu mérites tout l'or du monde.**

Elle baissa la tête, gênée, et prit la petite boîte qu'il lui tendait. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement et en sortit un magnifique bracelet en or blanc -pas de bijoux en argent chez les Hockley- agrémenté d'une plaque ou les lettres C et A s'entremêlaient dans une magnifique calligraphie. Elle resta bouche bée.

**-Caledon c'est... Il est magnifique. Tu me l'accroches ?**

Il lui prit le poignet et y attacha le bijoux.

**-Merci infiniment.**

**-Merci à toi d'illuminer mes jours.**

Elle sourit et Hockley se leva de sa chaise et tendit sa main à sa compagne.

**-Viens, il y a un endroit que j'aimerai te montrer.**

Elle prit sa main, toujours souriante et suivit l'homme en saluant le serveur. Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes dans le silence. Arrivés devant un parc, ils y pénétrèrent et arrivèrent sur un petit pont, près d'un saule pleureur.

**-C'est** **très beau** **ici** , murmura la jeune femme, époustouflée.

Soudain Caledon posa un genoux à terre, ce qui pétrifia Agnès. Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle eut l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds et que, jusqu'à la fin des temps, elle ne s'arrêterait jamais de chuter. Cal sortit de sa poche un second écrin de velours et l'ouvrit devait les écarquillés de sa belle.

C'était parfait, c'était tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Un lieu magique, un homme qui l'aimait, une bague superbe et la promesse d'un avenir étincelant.

De l'extérieur elle paraissait souriante, amoureuse et paisible alors que intérieurement elle avait l'envie de se vomir.

C'était tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé et pourtant, elle vivait un véritable cauchemar. Son crâne la démangea furieusement.

Comment avait elle fait pour en arriver là ? Sa vie était-elle à ce point en bordel ?

**-Agnès, me ferais-tu l'immense honneur de devenir ma femme ?**

_*Extrait du Seigneur des anneaux, le Retour du Roi._

_Titre du chapitre : Si j'étais moi - Zazie_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous me détestez pour cette fin ? Donnez-moi vos impressions !


	30. Et mes rêves se brisent sur tes phalanges

Cela faisait quelques semaines que Shiganshina avait bel et bien été reprise, mais à quel prix ? Le bataillon d'exploration avait pratiquement été décimé. Seulement neuf soldats étaient revenus de la mission de reconquête et Erwin Smith n'en faisait pas partie.

Agnès estimait le Major. De retour de son séjour à la campagne, elle avait été touchée d'apprendre qu'il lui avait écrit. Dans cette missive, il prenait le temps de la remercier pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour eux et il insistait sur le devoir qu'avait Agnès de se battre, de survivre et ce quoiqu'il arrive.

Apprendre son décès l'avait rendue infiniment triste.

Agnès avait appris par la suite par Historia, que Livaï avait lui-même rapatrié le corps d'Erwin Smith et lui avait creusé une tombe, à côté de celle de son père. La jeune femme avait senti son cœur se serrer face à la dévotion dont cet homme pouvait faire preuve.

Pour visiter les morts, il était de rigueur de porter une étole couvrant la tête des femmes. Il était très tôt ce matin là et alors qu'Agnès nouait le fin tissu funèbre sous son menton, des coups résonnèrent derrière sa porte. Sans attendre sa réponse, sa mère pénétra dans la pièce.

**-Tu comptes vraiment y aller seule ?**

**-Personne ne me reconnaîtra et je ne pense pas croiser du monde à cette heure-ci.**

Irina Lehmann pinça ses lèvres sévèrement.

**-Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.**

**-Maman...** Agnès inspira, **ça va aller, je serai de retour dans une heure.**

Le temps était gris et rien qu'en regardant le ciel, Agnès sut que la température serait basse. Elle enfila un long manteau orné de fourrure sous les yeux de sa mère qui s'approcha.

**-Je sais quelle considération il inspirait à l'Humanité et je sais aussi que tu l'aimais beaucoup.**

Cette dernière enlaça sa fille, qui, peu habituée à des marques d'affections maternelles, ne répondit pas à cette étreinte immédiatement. Une fois séparées, Irina Lehmann s'assit sur le bord du lit d'Agnès et changea de sujet.

**-La mère de Caledon m'a informé que les** **faire-parts seraient envoyés dans la journée. Un article sera également publié dans le journal du matin.**

**-Un article ?** Demanda Agnès, troublée.

Irina eut l'air offusquée par la question de sa fille.

**-Bien entendu ! C'est un événement important, tu as une certaine notoriété, en plus de faire partie de la famille Nielsen et Cal' est un héritier de l'aristocratie.**

Agnès eut un rire amer.

**-Une certaine notoriété dont je me serais bien passée... J'imagine que c'est grand-mère qui en a eu l'idée ?**

A l'évocation de sa propre mère, Elena Nielsen, Madame Lehmann se raidit et fit un petit sourire gêné à son enfant. En effet, la grand-mère d'Agnès était une femme acariâtre et foncièrement mauvaise. La famille Nielsen, dont elle était issue, était une puissante famille qui avait fait fortune dans l'immobilier.

**-Tu sais comment elle est** , souffla-t-elle.

**-Je le sais,** répondit sèchement la plus jeune, **mais j'aimerai qu'on me laisse vivre ma vie comme je l'entends et qu'elle ne soit pas exposée aux yeux de tous.**

Irina Lehmann se leva du lit d'Agnès et lui caressa les cheveux.

**-Dépêche-toi avant qu'il ne se mette à pleuvoir.**

A l'intérieur de la calèche qui la conduisait au cimetière, elle observait les habitants de Mithras vivre leur vie et un violent sentiment de malaise s'empara d'elle. Elle avait comme l'impression de ne plus appartenir à cette vie, de ne plus rien avoir en commun avec ces gens qu'elle côtoyait pourtant depuis toujours.

C'était comme si la vie s'écoulait sans elle. Elle réprima ses tristes pensées et se concentra sur la route qui allait la conduire à ce lieu funeste. Sa vie à elle s'écoulait aussi, elle se refusait juste à le réaliser. Elle allait se marier et très certainement fonder une famille et même si cette idée l'angoissait profondément, elle n'en était néanmoins pas irréelle.

Une fois arrivée, elle déambula parmi les pierres tombales, observant avec un silence religieux les noms inscrits sur les pierres tombales. Son regard fut attiré par une sépulture fraîchement fleurie. Elle s'approcha doucement et ses doutes furent confirmés.

Elle déposa délicatement le bouquet d'iris bleues qu'elle avait apporté et effleura du bout des doigts l'épitaphe gravée dans le marbre : 

𝔼𝕣𝕨𝕚𝕟 𝕊𝕞𝕚𝕥𝕙

𝕄𝕒𝕛𝕠𝕣 𝕖𝕤𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕖́ 𝕕𝕦 𝕓𝕒𝕥𝕒𝕚𝕝𝕝𝕠𝕟 𝕕'𝕖𝕩𝕡𝕝𝕠𝕣𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟.

Une rafale de vent glacé fit voler les pans de sa pelisse qu'elle s'empressa de resserrer autour d'elle.

**-Adieu Major, vous allez manquer à beaucoup de monde.**

*******

L'ambiance au QG était, comme chaque jour depuis la reconquête du mur Maria, morose. Même si l'Humanité était sortie victorieuse, elle en avait payé le prix fort. Outre les décès de nombreux soldats et de celui du Major emblématique, les révélations apportées par le carnet de Grisha Jäger avaient porté un coup fatal au moral des habitants de l'île d'Eldia.

L'Humanité n'avait pas disparu, bien au contraire et le monde entier leur vouait une haine implacable.

Livaï, noyé par le chagrin, était depuis son retour encore moins loquace qu'à l'accoutumée. Il s'enfermait des heures durant dans son bureau, se convainquant qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

A Shinganshina, ils avaient été pris au piège par le titan bestial, le cuirassé et le colossal. Encore une fois, des soldats étaient morts, encore une fois il avait perdu des gens. Cette fois-ci, il avait perdu un ami, un mentor.

Ils avaient en leur possession une seringue qui contenait un liquide permettant à quiconque en recevait l'injection de se transformer en titan. Pour cela, l'humain transformé en titan n'avait qu'à dévorer un titan primordial pour en acquérir le pouvoir.

A la fin de la bataille, Livaï avait du faire le choix d'injecter le contenu de la seringue à Erwin ou Armin et il avait choisi la jeune recrue, au détriment de son Major.

Personne n'avait osé lui en tenir rigueur, à l'exception d'un soldat complètement insignifiant qui se prenait pour un élu divin parce qu'il était seul survivant du dernier assaut d'Erwin, mais lui ne cessait de ruminer. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de ressasser le passé, mais ces derniers temps, Livaï ne se reconnaissait plus et sa vie, déjà peu pourvue de sens, partait un peu plus à vau-l'eau.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil de son bureau. Il observa l'heure sur la pendule suspendue en face de lui. L'heure du petit déjeuner approchait.

Encore une nuit blanche.

Encore une nuit à cogiter et établir dans sa tête la liste des gens qu'il avait aimé et qui avaient disparu. Désormais, sur cette liste, il y avait un nouveau nom.

Il soupira et se leva avec nonchalance, avant de quitter son bureau pour le réfectoire où tout le monde était déjà installé.

Depuis Shiganshina, Livaï, Hanji et l'escouade tactique se restauraient tous ensemble, à la même table.

**-Comment va notre cher Caporal Grognon ce matin ?**

**-Comme hier et comme demain, Major Dégénérée,** répondit-il laconiquement.

Malgré la prétendue bonne humeur d'Hanji, il capta un malaise entre les soldats qui évitaient consciencieusement son regard. Livaï comprit immédiatement qu'ils tentaient de lui cacher quelque chose.

**-Oï les mômes, c'est quoi votre problème ?** Demanda-t-il, pendant qu'il se servait une tasse de thé.

**-Rien, absolument rien, personne ne te cache quoi que ce soit !** se hâta de répondre Hanji, trop empressée pour être honnête.

La mâchoire du Caporal se contracta immédiatement, il détestait qu'on lui mente. Il n'avait qu'une manière de découvrir la vérité, à cette table, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui ne craignait pas d'être honnête avec lui.

**-Ackerman ! Accouche, qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

L'ensemble de l'équipe tourna vers Mikasa des yeux suppliants. Non, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le lui dire. Elle savait ce que cela faisait d'avoir le cœur brisé et bien qu'elle n'appréciait pas le Caporal, elle ne lui souhaitait pas cette souffrance.

**-Désolée Caporal, je ne suis au courant de rien.**

**-Agnès Lehmann va se marier.**

Le cœur de Livaï fit un bond et se ventre se tordit jusqu'à former une boule d'angoisse. Lentement, comme ses subordonnés horrifiés, il tourna la tête vers Armin, qui, dépité, lui tendit le journal du jour. La nouvelle avait été annoncée par la presse.

Lorsque Livaï se saisit du bulletin d'informations, le petit blond souffla un "désolé" empli de compassion et Livaï dut se retenir pour ne pas lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était la pitié de ces gosses.

Il parcourut l'encart réservé à la nouvelle des yeux et manqua de s'étouffer en reconnaissant le nom de l'heureux élu. 

Hockley, le foutu revendeur de thé. 

Il lança un regard mauvais à sa tasse. C'était comme si cette garce lui faisait un doigt d'honneur. Chaque putain de jour de sa vie, il était désormais à lire ce nom qui irrémédiablement, le ramènerait à _elle_.

**-Livaï** , commença Hanji, qui fut immédiatement coupée.

**-La ferme. Pas un mot.**

Elle respecta le souhait de son ami, et d'un mouvement de tête, enjoignit les membres de l'équipe à laisser le Caporal seul. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

**-Tu sais où me trouver.**

*******

**-Ma chère, vous êtes magnifique !**

Agnès détourna les yeux de son propre reflet et les posa sur les trois femmes qui la lorgnait sans pudeur.

Elle en était à son cinquième essayage et ses nerfs étaient sur le point de lâcher. Cinq robes de mariée compliquées à mettre, à enlever, à remettre et surtout, deux heures qu'elle écoutait ces trois mégères qui n'étaient autres que sa mère, sa grand-mère et sa future belle-mère, débattre à propos de tel ou tel tissus, de la forme de son visage et de son corps, comme si elle n'était pas là.

**-Merci Madame Hockley** , répondit-elle humblement.

Elle en avait plus qu'assez d'être là, à essayer des robes idiotes, alors qu'elle aurait pu travailler ses cours.

Au début de l'automne, l'université de médecine, à l'origine réservée aux hommes, avait ouvert ses portes aux femmes, après décret royal. C'était non sans fierté qu'Agnès avait rejoint une promotion de futurs chirurgiens dont elle était la seule femme.

Elle serait la première chirurgienne. Voilà une pensée qui la mettait en joie.

Ses travaux avec le Parlement et le Docteur Liebert avançaient rapidement et sa complicité avec cette dernière ne faisait qu'accroître.

Il s'était écoulé deux mois depuis l'annonce de son futur mariage qui avait été programmé quatre mois plus tard, une fois que le procès serait terminé.

Voilà ce qui inquiétait Agnès depuis plusieurs jours, le procès. Revoir ces hommes, qui l'avaient tour à tour trahie, humiliée, battue. Elle avait hâte de les voir payer pour leurs crimes mais l'appréhension de se retrouver face à eux était dévorante.

Hanji lui avait signalé qu'elle et Livaï avaient été appelés à témoigner car Schnabel avait orchestré leur arrestation. Elle allait donc le revoir _lui_. D'un mouvement de la tête, elle chassa ces pensées oppressantes et tenta de se concentrer de nouveau sur sa robe.

Effectivement, elle se trouvait très belle dedans. C'était une vraie robe de princesse, faite de soie et de dentelle. Elle se sourit à elle-même et se surprit même à se dire qu'après ce procès, elle pourrait enfin commencer une nouvelle vie.

**-Je pense que je vais la prendre** , déclara-t-elle aux trois marâtres derrière elle, un sourire angélique collé aux lèvres.

_Titre du chapitre : Le tunnel d'or - AaRON_


	31. Même quand tu es là, tu me manques

Un an s'était écoulé depuis qu'Agnès avait quitté précipitamment les locaux du bataillon d'exploration, un an qu'il l'avait éloigné de lui et voilà qu'elle se trouvait là, à quelques mètres de lui.

Mais elle n'était plus la femme qu'il avait connu. Cet éclat rieur dans ses yeux avait disparu.

_Ectoplasmique._

Voilà l'adjectif qui traversa l'esprit de Livaï pour qualifier Agnès lorsqu'il la vit s'installer sur le banc de la salle d'audience. Elle était accompagnée par son roquet de fiancé, qui ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, ou alors elle faisait bien semblant.

Après réflexion, il opta pour la deuxième hypothèse.

Elle avait changé, ses cheveux étaient bien plus courts que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue et elle ne portait pas une de ses foutues robes si caractéristiques de son rang.

A la place, elle portait un chemiser noir ainsi qu'une longue jupe assortie. Elle ressemblait à ces vieilles femmes qui portent un deuil. Elle semblait austère et triste.

**-Mesdames et Messieurs, nous sommes ici pour juger l'ensemble de l'escouade Stein, qui appartient aux brigades spéciales. Veuillez vous lever messieurs.**

Les six hommes se levèrent, le regard baissé.

**-Vous comparaissez pour les accusations suivantes : complot contre le Gouvernement, tentative d'assassinat sur les Majors Smith et Zoe, ainsi que sur le Caporal-Chef Ackerman. Enlèvement, séquestration et torture sur la personne d'Agnès Lehmann.**

Celle-ci redressa la tête et serra la main de son compagnon qui lui murmura quelques paroles réconfortantes qu'elle ne prit pas la peine d'écouter.

Elle était à deux doigts de la rupture et sentait bon nombre de regards posés sur elle : ceux de ces parents, celui de son fiancé, ceux d'inconnus, celui d'Hanji et surtout, celui de Livaï.

Elle l'avait aperçu avant l'audience mais ne s'était pas approchée de lui, ni d'Hanji. Elle était restée désespérément accrochée à Caledon, qui n'avait cessé de la rassurer.

Ses cernes étaient creusées et son teint blafard. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle n'arrivait plus à dormir tellement elle redoutait la confrontation. Elle avait tellement à perdre dans ce procès et ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était de savoir si les secrets qu'elle avait gardé en elle depuis un an allaient devoir être révélés.

Selon son fiancé, avec qui elle avait fait preuve d'honnêteté sous les conseils d'Historia, elle se devait de tout dire. Elle devait parler de l'enfant.

Elle tortillait ses mains moites en écoutant attentivement les raclures qui lui avaient fait tant de mal en gardant difficilement son calme.

Les témoignages des accusés se succédaient, chacun se défendant de n'avoir seulement obéi aux ordres.

La confrontation avec le juge dura plusieurs heures et chacune de leurs excuses blessait un peu plus Agnès au plus profond de son âme.

Finalement, après ce long débat, elle fut finalement appelée à la barre.

Elle se leva, altière mais néanmoins terrorisée et traversa la salle d'audience, suivie du regard par le public. Elle sentait sur elle le poids des yeux des accusés mais elle refusait de leur accorder la moindre attention. Ces vermines ne méritaient même pas cela.

**-Mademoiselle Lehmann, selon les rapports médicaux rédigés et fournis par le Major Zoe, il est écrit que vous étiez certainement enceinte au moment de votre enlèvement ?**

Agnès blêmit et un murmure d'horreur parcourut l'assistance. Elle vit sa mère porter sa main à sa bouche et les yeux de son père sortir de leurs orbites. Par dessus tout, il y avait un regard qu'elle n'osait pas croiser.

Néanmoins, ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'est que Livaï était occupé à foudroyer de ses yeux polaires Hanji, sentant une rage sourde s'éveiller en lui.

**-Putain c'est quoi ces conneries Hanji ?**

**-Ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire, Livaï. Ecoute ce qu'elle a à raconter,** répondit le major, le ton grave.

**-Mademoiselle Lehmann... ?** Insista le juge.

**-Je... Je n'étais pas au courant à ce moment-là.** Répondit-elle, les yeux rivés sur ses genoux.

**-Quand l'avez vous su ?**

**-Bien après, lorsque le bataillon d'exploration m'a libérée, sur les conseils du Major Zoe, je suis allée voir une sage femme.**

**-Et qu'a donné cet entretien ?**

Agnès inspira, tremblante. Elle n'avait parlé de cela qu'à Caledon et Historia et avait souhaité garder cette douleur, ce traumatisme au fond d'elle, caché à l'abri des regards et de la pitié des gens. C'était son secret et elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit dévoilé ainsi au grand jour. Comment allaient réagir ses parents ? Comment allaient réagir le public ? D'une voix chevrotante, elle commença son récit.

**-Ils m'ont interrogé mais je n'avais pas les réponses à leurs questions. Alors ils m'ont battue. Ils ont tenté de me noyer. Ils m'ont affamé, je n'avais droit qu'à un seul verre d'eau par jour.**

Une larme roula sur sa joue et elle dut s'arrêter un instant avant de retrouver la force de pouvoir parler.

**-Je porterai toujours les cicatrices des liens sur mes poignets et celles des brûlures de cigarettes. Enfin, le commandant Stein a tenté d'abuser de moi, mais je me suis débattue comme une folle. J'ai eu tellement peur que mon corps a pris le dessus sur ma raison et je me suis défendue, bec et ongles, comme on dit vulgairement. Dans mes souvenirs, je l'ai griffé au visage. C'est là qu'il a riposté, et même avec l'adrénaline qui parcourait mon corps, il a réussi à me maîtriser et à me maintenir au sol. C'est là qu'il m'a asséné un violent coup de pied dans le ventre.** Elle fit une pose, et regardant sa main qui s'était instinctivement posée au niveau de son nombril. **Il a recommencé, je ne sais combien de fois, jusqu'à ce que je me mette à saigner. Il y avait beaucoup de sang** **,** **il paniqué et il est parti, me laissant me vider de mon sang. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir** , souffla-t-elle.

Elle se saisit d'un verre d'eau posé devant elle et l'avala d'un trait, comme pour se donner du courage.

Livaï avait le cœur brisé. Entendre ce récit hérissait chaque poil de son corps et lui donnait envie de bondir sur le fils de chien qui avait posé ses sales mains répugnantes sur Agnès et de l'égorger. Il aurait pu pleurer de rage à cet instant, se maudissant de l'avoir abandonnée, de ne pas l'avoir soutenue après cette épreuve. Il était une merde et ne valait finalement pas mieux que ces enfoirés de porcs.

**-A la suite de cela j'ai perdu connaissance. Quand le major Zoe m'a auscultée, elle a remarqué les traces de sang sur mes jambes et m'a demandé d'où cela provenait, alors je lui ai dit. C'est elle qui m'a dit d'aller voir un médecin spécialisé.**

**-Et qu'ont été les conclusions de cette sage femme ? Il nous faudra son compte-rendu pour le joindre au dossier.**

**-C'est le docteur Anna Liebert. Elle m'a appris...** Sa voix s'étrangla et elle vit sa mère se lever et s'avancer vers elle, le visage ruisselant de larmes.

**-Madame Lehmann, je suis désolé, vous ne pouvez pas approcher le témoin, nous en avons bientôt terminé, ne vous inquiétez pas** , lui dit le magistrat. Irina regagna donc sa place, dévastée et se lova contre son mari qui semblait aussi bouleversé. **Mademoiselle reprenez s'il-vous-plaît.**

**-Le docteur Liebert m'a appris que j'avais été enceinte et que j'avais perdu le bébé, à cause des coups que j'avais reçu.**

Enfin. Elle l'avait dit. D'une traite. Il y eut un silence de mort dans la salle et Agnès se décida enfin à relever les yeux vers celui à qui elle aurait dû se confier un an auparavant. Son cœur s'accéléra. Il la fixait mais, au lieu de son éternel air impassible, une multitude d'émotions déchiraient son visage : la peine, la culpabilité, la haine.

**-Une dernière question Mademoiselle, conservez-vous des séquelles de vos blessures ?**

Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux sur ses mains nouées.

**\- Je suis incapable de rester dans une pièce fermée. Je fais des cauchemars régulièrement dont je me réveille en suffoquant. J'ai peur des cris, des gens qui s'agitent. J'ai peur lorsque l'on me touche trop précipitamment.**

Il y eut un silence, le juge laissait au jury le temps de prendre des notes et Agnès pinça les lèvres, désirant plus que jamais se blottir dans les bras réconfortants de ses parents.

**-Merci pour votre récit. Nous allons nous accorder une pause, afin de laisser à Mademoiselle Lehmann le temps de se remettre. Nous reprenons dans une heure, la séance est levée.**

L'ensemble du tribunal se leva et chacun se dirigea vers la sortie. Dans le couloir, Agnès retrouva ses parents, et sentant le poids des regards de l'assistance sur elle, leur indiqua l'immense balcon.

Là, elle s'effondra dans leurs bras.

Après de longues minutes à s'étreindre et à s'expliquer, elle capta le regard de Livaï qui s'avançait vers elle. Boris et Irina le remarquèrent aussi et laissèrent à leur fille l'intimité dont elle avait besoin. Néanmoins, Caledon resta à ses côtés.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, tremblante, mais fut coupée par son fiancé qui tendit sa main vers le gradé.

**-Caledon Hockley, c'est un honneur Caporal.**

Agnès tourna vers lui des yeux ronds comme des tasses à thé.

_Sérieusement ?_

Livaï ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil à la main tendue.

**-Je peux te parler ? En privé.**

Caledon, confus, rétracta son bras et posa une main possessive dans le creux des reins de sa compagne.

**-Je serai à l'intérieur avec tes parents, si tu me cherches.**

Elle hocha brièvement la tête et attendit qu'il s'éloigne pour reporter son regard vers celui de l'homme qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer. Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine et son corps était secoué de spasmes nerveux. A cet instant, ils auraient aimé se dire un millier de choses, abandonnant la rancœur qui les animait et les drames. Mais rien ne sortit, il n'eurent que le silence pour les accompagner.

Un moment passa, pendant lequel ils ne firent rien d'autre qu'observer le sol.

**-Tu m'as menti, tu as dit qu'ils ne t'avaient pas touchée.**

**-Arrangé la vérité est plus exact, ils ont essayé mais sans succès. La conclusion est la même.**

Un silence.

**-Il était de moi ?**

**-De qui d'autre ?**

**-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?**

Agnès détailla le visage de son interlocuteur. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère, ce qui déjà la soulageait. Elle savait de quoi était capable un Livaï furieux et la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était de subir son courroux. Elle détourna ses yeux larmoyants.

**-Cela n'aurait servi à rien. Tu aurais été impuissant et je sais à quel point tu déteste cela.**

**-Regarde moi. J'avais le droit de savoir.**

**-Et qu'est ce que cela aurait changé ? Ne me dis pas que c'était ton rêve d'être père et que tu aurais été dévasté par la nouvelle, je ne te croirais pas.**

**-Je t'aurai aidé à surmonter ça, Agnès. Je t'aurai vengée. Mais non, il a fallu que tu joues la grande dame et que tu gardes tout ça pour toi,** rétorqua-t-il, plus en colère contre lui même que contre elle.

Elle hoqueta un rire dépourvu de joie.

**-Livaï, j'avais besoin de soutien, ils m'ont torturé et ça tu le savais. Bon sang, tu as bien vu dans quel état vous m'avez récupérée ! Tu n'as pas été là. Tu as fait le choix de m'ignorer, alors permet moi de douter de ton aide et de tes désirs héroïques de vengeance** , cracha-t-elle.

Le cœur du brun rata un battement. Il savait tout cela, mais l'entendre de sa bouche était cent fois plus douloureux. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, il avait envie qu'elle le gifle, qu'elle lui hurle qu'elle le détestait et qu'il ne méritait que de crever comme un vulgaire rat, il avait envie qu'elle le prenne par la main et qu'elle lui fasse quitter cet endroit. Il se répugnait.

Au lieu de ça, Agnès radoucit sa voix et son visage.

**-Je t'ai trahi. Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras jamais mais...**

Il la coupa, déterminé.

**-Tch, ça fait bien longtemps que je t'ai pardonné Duchesse.**

Malgré elle, malgré la situation, le cœur d'Agnès explosa de joie et elle ne put réprimer un sourire.

**-Alors pourquoi n'es tu jamais revenu vers moi ?** Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, qui fit fondre le cœur de Livaï.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, mais dirigea un regard lourd de sens vers le fiancé d'Agnès.

**-J'imagine que des félicitations sont de rigueur.**

**-Mon nom a fait les gros titres Livaï et ce, de la pire des façons. Il a été l'un des seuls à ne pas me tourner le dos après toutes ces histoires, je n'étais plus considérée comme un bon parti, loin de là. Il est bon avec moi. Il sait pour...** Elle porta sa main à son ventre, **et il ne m'a pas jugée.**

Une vague de jalousie embrasa les entrailles de Livaï. C'en était trop pour lui. Son sang se mit à bouillonner de rage. Ce connard l'avait aidé à se relever et en retour, elle lui appartenait. Et lui, que lui restait-il ? Rien. Des souvenirs qu'il chérissait le soir, quand la solitude se faisait plus pesante, comme ceux qu'il gardait de sa mère. Il ferma les yeux, souhaitant chasser définitivement les images qui s'immiscaient insidieusement dans son esprit.

**-Il a de la chance de t'avoir,** lâcha-t-il le regard sombre.

Agnès réfléchit à toute vitesse, sentant son palpitant s'emballer. C'était maintenant que tout se jouait, il fallait qu'elle mise le tout pour le tout. Si elle ne se lançait pas maintenant, elle n'aurait peut-être plus jamais l'occasion de le faire.

**-Quelqu'un...** Elle hésita, puis d'un mouvement décidé de la tête, reprit, **quelqu'un d'autre pourrait être à sa place.**

Son cœur battait férocement, si bien qu'elle crut qu'il allait transpercer sa cage thoracique. Ils se regardèrent en silence, et durant ces quelques instants, ce fut comme si le monde autour d'eux avait disparu.

**-Agnès...**

Il détourna le regard et son visage affichait une mine triste. Elle comprit qu'il s'éloignait encore et Agnès fut gagnée par la colère.

**-Pourquoi ?** Son ton se fit implorant et elle baissa le volume. **Je ne l'aime pas, tu m'entends ? Il n'y a que pour une personne que je ressens ces choses-là et ce n'est pas lui !**

De nouveau, le temps s'arrêta pour le Caporal qui peinait à assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il aurait pu mourir foudroyé à ce moment-là, qu'il n'en aurait rien eu à foutre. Malgré la situation dramatique, son cœur s'embrasa, porté par tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

**-Tu es trop naïve gamine, je n'ai pas de château ni de verres en cristal à t'offrir, mon espérance de vie est limitée pour des raisons évidentes et je suis pas le beau parleur plein aux as qui brillera à tes côtés en société.**

Il avait l'impression de mourir. Il fallait qu'il l'écarte, trop de choses s'étaient passées entre eux et tôt ou tard il craignait que le passé ne les rattrape et finisse par les détruire. Cela lui déchirait la poitrine de devoir éloigner Agnès de lui, mais avait-il d'autres choix ?

**-Cesse de me repousser et écoute moi vraiment ! Livaï, j'ai beau adorer le monde dans lequel j'ai grandi, je m'en fiche ! Ce n'est pas ça l'important. Il y a des choses qui ont un prix et d'autres qui ont de la** **_valeur._ ** **L'important c'est d'être entouré des gens qu'on aime, c'est d'offrir son cœur à ceux qui comptent.**

Il allait lui répondre lorsque le greffier annonça d'une voix forte la reprise de l'audience.

**-Pense à tout cela, s'il te plait.** Implora Agnès en le regardant au fond des yeux.

Puis elle se retourna et rejoignit ses parents avant de pénétrer dans la salle, prête à affronter une nouvelle fois ses démons, sous le regard désemparé de l'Ackerman.  
 ****

_Titre du chapitre : OD - Nekfeu_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon. Il n'y a pas énormément de choses dans la vie dont je suis fière, mais ce chapitre en fait partie. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien.
> 
> Je l'ai écrit d'une traite et je n'ai jamais autant visualisé une scène que celle des retrouvailles entre nos deux amants maudits.
> 
> Peut-être que ce passage s'avère banal pour vous, mais je vous jure que j'avais vraiment hâte de vous le montrer, alors j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus. 
> 
> Si vous utilisez Twitter et si cela vous intéresse, sachez que je viens de créer un compte sur lequel on pourra papoter SNK ou autres :@/azaleastrum, comme mon pseudo ici.
> 
> Des bisous
> 
> M.


	32. Je t'aime pesant, je t'aime bancale, évidemment ça me dévore

Au bout de quatre jours d'audience interminables, le verdict avait finalement été rendu : Georg Schnabel et ses complices avaient été condamnés à la réclusion à perpétuité pour conspiration contre l'Humanité et tentative d'assassinat tandis que l'intégralité de l'escouade Stein avait été jugée coupable pour tous les chefs d'accusation dirigés contre elle et la décision du jury avait été la peine de mort.

L'audience était terminée, Caledon et Agnès marchaient paisiblement jusqu'à la calèche qui devait les ramener dans la demeure des Lehmann. Irina avait tenu à organiser un repas avec leur fille et leur gendre et avait demandé à Carmen de préparer l'intégralité des plats préférés de sa fille. Agnès n'avait aucune envie de festoyer mais elle n'avait rien pu faire contre la joie de sa mère.

**-Comment te sens-tu ma chérie ? Ces derniers jours ont été chargés en émotions.**

Agnès pressa le bras de son compagnon, souhaitant le rassurer.

**-Je me sens bien, ils ne feront plus jamais de mal à personne.** Répondit-elle simplement.

**-Moi aussi je suis soulagé, j'espère que maintenant, nous pourrons oublier toute cette histoire et aller de l'avant.**

Agnès fronça les sourcils.

_Oublier cette histoire ? Il pense vraiment que je peux oublier ça ?!_

**-En tout cas** , continua-t-il, j **e tiens à te dire que tu as été très courageuse, tu risques de faire encore les gros titres demain, ton histoire a bouleversé l'assemblée.**

Il semblait ravi et la jeune fille était de plus en plus confuse, elle ne comprenait pas comment son fiancé pouvait être à ce point à côté de ses pompes.

**-Hum... Oui, peut-être...**

**-C'est dommage que le Major Erwin ne soit plus de monde pour voir la condamnation de ton parrain.**

A l'évocation d'Erwin, Agnès eut un pincement au cœur, elle avait toujours eu beaucoup de respect pour l'homme et ce qu'il représentait. Elle se remémora, honteuse, qu'elle n'avait pas présenté ses condoléances à Livaï, il était son ami après tout.

Ils arrivèrent à la calèche chargée de les emmener à la demeure des Lehmann.

Le chemin se fit en silence, Agnès se contentait de regarder le paysage défiler sous ses yeux, tandis que son fiancé étudiait les nouvelles du jour.

Mithras, la cité royale. Jamais Agnès ne s'était sentie aussi à l'étroit qu'au milieu de ces remparts. Elle avait l'impression d'être au centre d'un monde qui n'entendait pas sa détresse. Elle avait beau hurler, pleurer, la seule chose qu'elle obtenait en retour n'était que des regards compatissants.

Au diable la compassion, ce qu'elle désirait c'était la vengeance, la sensation satisfaisante de transformer les bourreaux d'hier en victimes de demain.

A cet instant, elle sentit son sang bouillir et se sentit submergée par le mépris que lui inspiraient les hommes. Même son père. Même Caledon. Surtout Caledon. Même Livaï. Surtout Livaï.

Dans le reflet de la vitre qui la séparait de l'extérieur, elle étudia son reflet.

Elle n'était plus aussi jolie qu'avant. Son teint avait perdu de son éclat, sûrement victime des cigarettes qu'elle fumait en cachette et des verres d'alcool ingurgités trop souvent.

Ses yeux autrefois brillants et pleins de vie étaient à présents éteints, comme si un voile les recouvrait.

Elle soupira, ils étaient arrivés.

Le repas se fit dans une ambiance détendue, tout le monde avait le sourire et semblait joyeux. Tous sauf Agnès, qui n'en pouvait plus de se forcer à paraître réjouie.

Tout cela n'était pas derrière elle, cette histoire l'accompagnerait à tout jamais et elle le savait. Le plus dur était de réaliser à quel point elle était seule et à quel point personne ne se doutait qu'elle allait si mal.

Elle n'avait pas revu Livaï, il était prévu qu'il témoigne à la barre pour raconter sa version de leur emprisonnement à lui, Erwin et Hanji mais des responsabilités à la caserne l'avaient retenu. Il s'était contenté de rédiger une note dans laquelle il attestait sur l'honneur donner les pleins pouvoirs au Major Zoe concernant sa déclaration et que de toute façon, leurs témoignages seraient identiques.

A l'issue du verdict, Hanji était venue se présenter aux parents d'Agnès, qui n'avaient pas manquer de présenter leur gratitude auprès de celle qui avait sauvé leur fille. Ils lui avaient proposé de se joindre à eux au dîner organisé le soir même mais celle-ci avait poliment refusé, prétextant beaucoup de travail au QG.

Agnès aurait voulu qu'elle soit là. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Hanji.

Désespérément, elle envoyait des coups d'œils équivoques à Medea, afin que celle-ci la sorte de ce pétrin mais c'était peine perdue, la jeune femme étant constamment sollicitée par Madame et Monsieur Lehmann.

Agnès se mordait les lèvres, les yeux perdus sur les différents mets apportés sur la table.

_Futilités_.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de tant. Il n'y avait rien à célébrer, n'en déplaise à sa mère. Elle la détestait pour son manque de compréhension à son égard. Quatre jours auparavant, elles tombaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre après que celle-ci ait appris le calvaire qu'avait vécu sa fille et la voilà aujourd'hui qui sortait les petits fours et l'argenterie.

Elle ne voulait rien de tout cela. Elle ne désirait rien d'autre que le calme, elle désirait qu'on l'entende, qu'on l'écoute.

Elle posa sa main sur son ventre.

Vide, vide, vide.

Alors qu'elle se sentit submergée par l'émotion, son père l'interpella.

**-Ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête, mais la Reine souhaiterait s'entretenir avec toi dans deux jours.**

Elle accepta silencieusement, heureuse de savoir qu'elle allait voir quelqu'un qui la comprenait. Elles s'entendaient très bien à l'époque du bataillon, elles étaient dorénavant de vraies amies.

*******

Jean s'était retrouvé seul ce matin là au réfectoire. Plus matinal qu'à l'accoutumé, il avait néanmoins été rapidement rejoint par Eren et Mikasa.

S'en était suivi une discussion légère jusqu'à ce que le Caporal-Chef ne pénètre dans la salle, leur adressant un vague salut de la tête. Ils répondirent simultanément par un poing sur le cœur. Leur chef parti s'installer plus loin et ils ne purent s'empêcher de le suivre du regard.

**-Regardez** , commença Eren, **on dirait un fantôme...**

**-Ouais** , renchérit Kirstein, **tu crois vraiment que c'est à cause d'Agnès ?**

**-Il a pas dit un mot depuis qu'on a apprit qu'elle allait se marier.**

**-On ne peut pas le juger, il a beau être qui il est, il n'en reste pas moins humain. Entre Agnès et la perte du Major, ça fait beaucoup à digérer d'un coup.**

Eren, surprit, coula un regard vers sa sœur adoptive.

**-Depuis quand tu le défends toi ?**

Elle baissa les yeux.

**-Il n'y a rien à défendre Eren, tout le monde a des faiblesses. Il faut croire que l'amour fait plus de dégâts qu'il n'y paraît...** Sa voix avait chuté d'un octave et s'était teintée d'une mélancolie qui n'échappa pas à Jean.

Eren serra les poings et se releva, visiblement irrité.

**-On ne peut pas cesser de se battre à la moindre peine de cœur ! De l'autre côté de la mer, nos ennemis nous attendent je vous rappelle !**

**-Eh c'est bon Jäger, on sort du lit là, tu veux pas te calmer ?!**

**-C'est bon, arrêtez tous les deux** , intervint Mikasa, lasse de leurs enfantillages.

Contrarié de ne pas être défendu par Mikasa, Eren disparut en grommelant. Sa sœur savait qu'il devait voir la Reine plus tard dans la matinée, et s'apprêta à le suivre avant qu'il ne quitte le quarter général lorsque Jean l'interpella.

**-L'amour fait plus de mal qu'il n'y paraît, hein ?**

Interdite, l'asiatique demeura mutique et Jean souffla, excédé par cette l'attitude. Nerveusement, elle se mit à triturer ses doigts.

**-Ça fait plus d'un an que tu m'évites, Mikasa. Je le vois bien, tu fais tout pour ne pas entrer en contact avec moi.**

**-Je suis désolée.**

Il serra les dents.

**-Ne sois pas désolée. Parle-moi. Pourquoi tu m'esquives ?**

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à leur Caporal, qui semblait perdu dans les abysses de ses pensées. Ils étaient si semblables elle et lui, le cœur brisé mais dans l'impossibilité d'y remédier. Condamnés à ne vivre qu'un amour à sens unique.

Lui, amoureux d'une femme dont le cœur était possédé par un autre et elle, amoureuse de son frère adoptif, le tabou ultime.

**-Parce que je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs. Je sais que tu attends quelque chose de moi que je ne peux pas te donner.**

Il se perdit dans la contemplation du profil de la femme qu'il aimait. Il savait qu'elle aimerait Eren toute sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, ni rivaliser avec lui. Il l'avait arrachée à ses bourreaux, l'avait aidée à venger la mort de ses parents. Elle lui devait littéralement la vie.

Il baissa la tête, contemplant ses poings serrés. Mikasa posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule nouée.

**-Pardonne moi Jean, il faut que tu passes à autre chose, moi je ne le peux pas.**

Après ces mots, elle se leva doucement et disparut dans un couloir à son tour.

Il aperçut alors le Major Hanji Zoe entrer dans le réfectoire et, ne souhaitant parler à personne, il quitta les lieux après un bref salut militaire.

Arrivant dans le réfectoire du bataillon d'exploration, la Major Hanji Zoe ne mit guère trop de temps à apercevoir son ami, seul comme à son habitude, sirotant une tasse de thé, les yeux dans le vague.

**-Livaï, tu vas faire la tronche encore longtemps ?**

**-Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas m'adresser la parole** , siffla le Caporal.

Hanji soupira et se mit à touiller nerveusement son thé.

**-Ecoute, je n'avais aucune certitude sur cette grossesse.**

**-Tu aurais dû me le dire, même si tu avais des doutes. Et ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, tu as du avoir confirmation par la suite. Tu as certainement aussi** ** _oublié_** **de me dire qu'ils avaient essayé de la...** Le mot ne sortit pas. Imaginer la scène envoyait déferler des vagues de violence dans ses veines.

**-Je te demande pardon, je sais que c'était stupide, tu es mon ami, mais c'est un secret que je ne pouvais pas prendre la liberté de dévoiler. Je devais respecter sa volonté.**

Le brun ne répondit rien, ce qui encouragea Hanji.

**-On fait la paix ?** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix _presque_ mignonne.

**-Tch. On verra.**

Face à cette absence de refus, elle embraya, surexcitée.

**-Je vous ai vu au procès, de quoi avez-vous parlé ?**

**-Elle m'a dit qu'elle était prête à quitter son satané vendeur de thé pour moi.**

Hanji manqua de s'étouffer et devint hystérique.

**-Quoi ?! Et qu'est-ce-que tu as répondu ? Mais enfin Livaï tu gardes ça pour toi depuis quatre jours !!**

Il se passa une main sur le visage, las de ressasser toute cette histoire.

**-Elle a fait une promesse, Hanji, elle est fiancée.**

**-Et alors ?**

**-Et alors espèce de bourrique, il est hors de question que je vienne chambouler sa vie ! Encore.**

La scientifique n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. La femme qu'il aimait lui annonçait qu'elle était prête à renoncer à son mariage pour lui et cet idiot n'allait pas bouger le petit doigt !

**-Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, car contrairement à toi, je ne prends pas de plaisir à insulter mes amis, mais tu es un crétin Livaï.**

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un sourire fin, triste, amère. Comme toute cette histoire.

**-C'est toi la crétine. Et elle aussi s'en est une. Vous semblez oublier qu'elle est une une putain de bourgeoise et que moi, il y a encore quelques années de ça, j'étais un crève-la-faim doublé d'un voleur. On est pas du même monde, je me tue à lui répéter et elle ne m'écoute pas.**

**-Peut-être parce qu'elle en a marre qu'on décide à sa place ce qui est bien pour elle. Tu fais exactement ce que ses parents lui ont fait subir en lui interdisant l'accès au bataillon.**

Livaï aurait aimé lui répondre que sur ce coup là, ses parents ne s'étaient pas plantés mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Hanji avait raison, c'est lui qui entravait leur relation, simplement parce qu'il était effrayé qu'Agnès ne se rende compte de leurs différences et ne finisse par le quitter. Il avait simplement peur qu'elle l'abandonne elle aussi. Mais au fond, il n'avait qu'une envie, prendre la place de ce connard de Caledon Hockley.

*******

Après le déjeuner dans une taverne huppée de Mitras, Caledon avait tenu à accompagner sa bien-aimée jusqu'à la demeure Royale, où la Reine l'attendait.

**-De quoi avez-vous parlé au fait, avec le Caporal ?**

**-Nous avions des explications à nous donner, tu le sais bien.**

Caledon fronça les sourcils.

**-Elles étaient bien longues ces explications.**

Agnès lui fit un sourire doux, afin d'apaiser ses doutes.

**-Nous avons également parlé d'autres choses, j'ai pris des nouvelles de ses compagnons.**

**-Votre discussion avait l'air animée...**

**-Est-ce que tu m'espionnais Cal ?** Demanda Agnès, indignée.

**-Surveiller, serait le terme plus approprié. Je n'étais pas tranquille de te savoir seule avec lui.**

**-Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de dangereux.**

**-Ce n'est pas ce que dit la rumeur à son sujet !**

Cette fois, la brune s'agaça.

**-Tu sais très bien que la rumeur n'est pas forcément fondée !**

**-Voyons Agnès, cesse d'être aussi enfantine, il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu.**

**-De...** Elle se mit à balbutier, prise dans un tourbillon courroucé. **De fumée sans feu ?! Où était ta saloperie de fumée lorsque tes gentils amis de la presse m'ont traité de putain ?!**

**-Arrête immédiatement d'être vulgaire ! Quelques minutes avec ce Caporal et voilà que tu parles comme lui !**

**-Caledon, je pense qu'il est légitime que je m'énerve.**

**-S'il te plaît arrête de le défendre, je te rappelle que c'est** **_moi_ ** **qui était présent lorsque tu avais besoin. Où était-il lui ?**

**-Ca suffit.** Agnès s'arrêta et le considéra d'un air grave. **Cette conversation est terminée.**

Il leva les bras en signe de reddition.

**-Bien, bien ! Puis-je dire une dernière chose ?**

Agnès souffla, irritée et impatiente.

**-Je t'écoute.**

Il posa une main réconfortante sur la joue de sa fiancée. Tant d'années, il avait revé d'elle et aujourd'hui elle allait devenir sa femme. Il était l'homme le plus chanceux de l'humanité et il se jura que rien n'allait entraver son bonheur, pas même un insignifiant petit _insecte_ comme Ackerman. De la pulpe de son pouce, il glissa vers la mâchoire et la nuque d'Agnès.

**-Je t'aime Agnès Lehmann, je t'aime depuis que j'ai six ans, lorsque nous jouions ensemble à l'école. Pardonne-moi ma maladresse.** Agnès se calma et sourit, faisant rouler sa tête dans la main de son fiancé. **C'est juste que** , reprit-il, **j'ai peur que tu m'échappes un jour. Je suis terrifié qu'un matin, tu ne sois plus là, mais que je te retrouve au bras d'un autre homme, je crois que je ne m'en remettrai jamais.**

Il avait l'air désespéré et cela émut Agnès qui ne put contenir une larme. Non, elle ne l'aimait pas et n'arriverait sans doute jamais à le faire mais elle ne pouvait pas oublier ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Chaque jour il tentait de lui faire remonter la pente et même s'il s'y prenait extrêmement mal, elle ne pouvait nier ses efforts.

Il ne l'avait jamais jugée, ne s'était jamais interposé face à elle, il lui cédait tout, jusqu'au moindre petit caprice puéril.

Était-ce cela le véritable amour ? Assurément non, mais cela assurait à Agnès une tranquillité qu'elle ne pouvait négliger dans son état.

**-Je suis toujours à ton bras Cal et tu sais que je te suis reconnaissante pour tout ce que tu as fait ces derniers mois.**

**-Je le sais. C'est une dette que tu as envers moi et non envers lui.**

Agnès se raidit.

_Une dette ?_

Elle ouvrit la bouche, confuse, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

**-N'oublie pas, si cet homme t'a mise dans son lit, ce n'était que par vanité, ce n'est pas souvent que ce** **_cafard_ ** **doit pouvoir se targuer de posseder une femme de ton rang. Tu as fait une erreur, soit ! Cela arrive à tout le monde, sache que je ne t'en veux pas.**

Cette fois, le sourire d'Agnès disparut complètement et laissa place à un visage décomposé.

**-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?**

Caledon lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

**-Quoi ? Il s'est contenté de te culbuter, de foutre un bâtard dans ton ventre et de disparaître comme un couard, comment peux-tu avoir une once d'estime pour lui ?**

Cette fois s'en fut trop et Agnès ne put se contenir. Elle ne sut pas d'où vint sa force, mais la gifle qu'elle lui décocha fut si puissante qu'il en perdit l'équilibre.

**-Ne t'avise plus** ** _jamais_** **de parler de mon enfant, espèce de raclure !** Hurla-t-elle, faisant se retourner les passants autour d'eux. **Comment oses-tu t'adresser à moi de cette façon ? C'est comme ça que tu te comportes avec la femme de ta vie ? Tu sais Hockley, je t'ai jamais aimé et jamais je n'aurai pu, tu es un être méprisable et les Murs m'en soient témoins, que je brûle en Enfer si jamais un jour je te pardonne tes mots.** Elle arracha la bague de fiançailles accrochée à son doigt et la laissa tomber au sol. Elle prit son air le plus méprisant, le plus dédaigneux possible. **Peut-être qu'un jour tu pourras te targuer de posséder une femme de mon rang.**

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, elle l'entendit l'appeler et ne se retourna pas, mais il insista.

**-Tu vas le rejoindre c'est ça Agnès ? Tu veux être la putain d'un rat d'égouts ?**

**-Je préfère être sa putain que ta femme !** Hurla-t-elle.

Elle en avait assez, assez des hommes qui lui dictaient ses actions et par-dessus tout, lui pourrissaient la vie.

D'abord il y avait eu son père, qui l'avait forcée à se plier aux normes sociétales et n'avait pas écouté ses rêves, il y avait eu les garçons de son entourage, les enfants qui soulèvent les jupes des filles, les adolescents, qui embrassent de force, pleins d'alcool, ceux qui font des promesses pour mettre les filles dans leur lit et qui "oublient" le lendemain, il y avait eu Schnabel, ce salaud qui avait menacé sa famille, puis il y avait eu Jakob, Bartosz, Adrian, Roman, Franz, qui l'avaient mutilée et tué l'enfant qu'elle portait, sans même lui porter assistance, il y avait eu Livaï, qui lui avait, une fois de plus, brisé le coeur et entre autre, menacé de mort. Et enfin, queue de la cerise sur le gâteau, ce connard d'Hockley.

C'est à ce moment précis, sous les yeux atterrés des passants témoins de leur altercation, qu'Agnès Lehmann prit la décision la plus importante de sa vie : plus jamais elle ne laisserait un homme lui imposer quoi que ce soit.

*******

Agnès s'était rendue au palais, comme cela lui avait été demandé.  
Elle avait annoncé de but en blanc que ses fiançailles étaient rompues à Historia et avait insisté sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler.

Assise dans la salle du trône en compagnie de la Reine, celle-ci lui prit les mains.

Historia appréciait la franchise d'Agnès, elle ne s'embrassait pas de courbettes hypocrites devant elle et ne retenait jamais ses mots face à elle.  
Elle était une des seules à connaître le lourd secret de son amie. Elle l'avait vue vivre avec cette terrible souffrance mais elle l'avait vu essayer de vivre avec cela, d'accomplir des rêves et devenir une personne altruiste et bonne.

Elle avait également conscience qu'Agnès n'était pas parfaite et que des zones d'ombres grandissaient lentement mais sûrement en elle. Elle ne pouvait que comprendre, elle même avait parfois laissé place à ses plus sombres instincts.

**-On m'a rapporté ce qu'il s'était passé au tribunal. Tu as été très courageuse de t'être enfin délivrée de ce poids.**

La bouche d'Agnès se contorsionna en un rictus amer.

- **Oui, c'est ce que tout le monde me répète depuis ce jour. Que j'ai été digne et courageuse. Incroyablement courageuse et digne. D'une dignité à toute épreuve.**

Historia la dévisagea, interdite. Agnès semblait agacée et plus agitée qu'à l'accoutumée.

**-Est-ce que tu vas bien ?**

**-Pas vraiment,** répondit la brune en se massant les tempes. **Je n'ai fait preuve ni de dignité ni de courage, je me suis simplement contentée de répondre aux questions du juge. Je comptais nier au départ, mais je me suis dit que leur peine serait certainement plus lourde si j'en parlais.**

**-Et ce fut le cas, tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais. C'est à ce sujet que je t'ai fait venir. Je tenais à t'informer qu'ils seront exécutés dans deux jours.**

Les yeux d'Agnès brillèrent d'un éclat de détermination l'espace d'une seconde.

- **Je veux être là.**

Historia lui sourit tristement.

- **Je m'en doutais. De toute façon, la sentence sera prononcée en public, à l'endroit même où... Enfin je ne vais pas te rappeler tous ces souvenirs.**

Les yeux dans le vague et légèrement exorbités, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même, Agnès continua sa litanie.

- **Je veux qu'il paie pour ce qu'il m'a fait. Il a assassiné mon âme, Historia.**

Des frissons parcoururent le corps de la Reine, qui reconnaissait difficilement son amie. Soudain, sa ressemblance avec Eren la percuta. Ils étaient tous deux marqués par la même absence d'éclat dans les yeux, par cet air désespéré et à la fois tellement résigné... Inquiète, elle se pencha un peu plus vers Agnès.

- **Et il sera enfin jugé pour cela.** La Reine renforça sa prise sur les mains de son amie. **Agnès, tu as gagné !**

Lehmann releva vers sa souveraine des yeux hagards. Elle ne l'écoutait plus.

- **Je veux être la dernière personne qu'il voit avant de mourir.**

- **Bien-sûr, tout ce que tu voudras. Mais, es-tu sûre d'arriver à les confronter ?**

Lehmann lui renvoya une œillade pleine de confiance.

- **J'ai survécu à pire que cela.**

La Reine se détacha d'Agnès et s'approcha de la fenêtre, scrutant quelques instants le monde qui s'offrait à ses pieds.

- **Il faut que nous parlions du Caporal.**

Lehmann serra les dents.

- **Eren est venu me voir, juste avant toi. Il m'a dit que Livaï n'allait pas bien.**

Agnès, incrédule, fixait le dos de la blonde.

- **Il a perdu son mentor et ami, c'est normal qu'il ne soit pas au meilleur de sa forme.**

- **Eren ne parlait pas de ça, Agnès...**

Historia se retourna vers son amie et plongea un regard sévère dans ses orbes bleus. Toute cette histoire était ridicule, ils souffraient chacun de l'absence de l'autre et pourtant, aucun d'entre eux ne faisait le premier pas.

- **Tu sais, j'ai compris une chose aujourd'hui. Les hommes ne sont pas du tout fiables. On croit savoir ce que les hommes vont faire, on croit savoir ce qu'ils veulent faire mais quand arrive enfin le moment où ils devraient s'impliquer, j'en sais rien, prendre position... ils filent en douce ! L'homme fort, brave comme on a toujours vu dans nos livres depuis qu'on a l'âge de douze ans c'est factieux, il n'existe pas. Les hommes ne sont pas forts, les hommes ne sont pas braves, les hommes sont effrayés. Et même s'il peut arriver qu'il y ait un instant magique, romantique et prometteur, les hommes sont incapables d'assumer ça... Pourquoi ? Ils sont faibles !** ***** **Et Livaï, tout meilleur soldat de l'Humanité qu'il soit, ne fait pas exception à la règle.**

La Reine soupira, pourquoi fallait-il que les choses soient si compliquées ?

_Titre du chapitre : je t'aime - Grand Corps Malade_   
_*Extrait de L'abominable vérité_


	33. Tu sais bien, que les fêlures sont profondes

Agnès s'éveilla douloureusement. Une fois de plus, elle s'était assoupie la tête posée sur son bureau, des livres de médecine éparpillés autour d'elle.

L'odeur acide de l'alcool lui fit froncer le nez. Le verre presque vide à ses côtés en était la cause. Elle se leva et s'étira en contemplant sa chambre.

Quand avait-elle passé une nuit dans son lit pour la dernière fois ? Elle souffla et sortit de la pièce avant de prendre les escaliers pour descendre à pas de loups dans l'immense pièce à vivre.

Il faisait encore nuit, elle n'avait dormi qu'une heure, deux tout au plus.

Là, elle trouva sa mère assise sur le sofa dont les yeux se perdaient dans les flammes mourantes de la cheminée. Celle-ci lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

**-On dirait que tu rentres d'une taverne mal famée.**

La plus jeune garda le silence et s'assit près de sa mère. Elle savait que ses parents lui en voulaient pour avoir rompu avec Caledon, eux qui avaient tant espéré que ce mariage redonne à leur fille la joie de vivre qu'elle avait perdu.

Elle se fichait pas mal de ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir, cela ne comptait pas. Historia lui avait un jour intimé de ne vivre que pour elle et elle comptait à présent mettre ce conseil à exécution.

Sa vie, ses choix.

**-J'ai du mal à dormir.**

Agnès était exténuée. Son travail au parlement lui prenait énormément de temps durant la journée et les révisions pour devenir chirurgienne occupaient ses nuits.

Ajoutées à cela, la consommation régulière d'alcool et les insomnies à répétition n'aidaient en rien la jeune femme à avoir une vie normale.

Mais dans quelques heures, ceux qui lui avaient gâché la vie allaient enfin être punis. Ils allaient enfin disparaître et elle espérait sincèrement qu'ils allaient emporter ses cauchemars avec eux.

Irina posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur celle de sa fille.

**-Agnès, je ne te reconnais pas.**

Une fois ne fut pas coutume, sa fille garda le silence, hypnotisée par la chaleur du feu.

**-Ce mariage... Je ne comprends pas, Caledon avait tout tout pour te rendre heureuse...**

**-Assez.** La coupa fermement Agnès. **Cal' n'avait rien qui aurait pu me faire sentir heureuse une seule fois dans ma vie. Il me considérait comme un trophée, comme un but à atteindre. Certes, c'est en partie grâce à lui que je me sens mieux, mais c'est la seule chose que je lui dois.**

**-Tu es trop exigeante ma fille, tu attends trop des hommes...**

Un sourire triste se dessina sur le visage de l'intéressée.

**-Peut-être. Mais je veux plus, plus que des bijoux et des promenades. Je veux quelqu'un qui me comprenne, qui me considère comme un humain à part entière. Qui m'aime pour ce que je suis réellement.**

Sa mère se massa les tempes, fatiguée des déboires de sa fille.

**-J'espère que tu trouveras cette personne. Nous te laissons du temps, mais Agnès, ton père et moi sommes d'accord là dessus, dans un an, de gré ou de force, tu auras un époux.**

Irina se leva et après un dernier regard pour sa fille, quitta la pièce. Agnès n'eut pas de réaction, ce n'était pas une surprise, elle savait de toutes façons que ses parents ne la laisseraient pas en paix avec cette histoire de mariage.

*******

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux badauds et constata que la foule grossissait de minutes en minutes.

Comme l'avait prédit son désormais ex fiancé, son témoignage avait bouleversé les chaumières et elle commençait déjà à recevoir des lettres de soutien.

Mais aujourd'hui, pas de place pour l'émotion, pas de place pour les larmes. Aujourd'hui elle était vengée. Ses parents avaient voulu l'accompagner mais elle tenait à vivre cela seule. Cela avait été son calvaire qu'elle avait affronté avec solitude et aujourd'hui elle comptait bien profiter du retour de bâton de la même façon.

Ainsi Agnès se trouvait au pied des escaliers de l'estrade sur laquelle les prisonniers allaient être pendus.

Soudain, le silence se fit dans l'assemblée et les prisonniers, Stein en tête, furent accompagnés sur la scène de leur mise à mort.

Agnès prit alors une grande inspiration, prête à affronter une dernière fois ce regard qui polluait ses nuits et gravit à son tour les quelques marches.

Il hurlait, les yeux exorbités par la terreur et la haine. Ses hurlements semblaient avoir un sens mais le bâillon qu'on lui avait enfoncé dans la bouche rendait ses mots incompréhensibles. Il salivait énormément et cela lui coulait le long du menton.

Agnès pencha la tête et le regarda, un sourire folâtre aux lèvres.

**-Regarde toi, tu es répugnant et c'est comme ça que tu vas mourir. Je veillerai personnellement à ce que ta face dégoulinante soit exposée aux yeux de tous. J'espère que tes parents, ta femme et tes gosses passeront tous les jours devant ton cadavre et se diront que tu es immonde. Car c'est ce que tu es, un être immonde qui ne mérite pas de vivre.**

Il hurla de plus belle et semblait pris d'une crise de démence exaspérée. Agnès haussa les sourcils.

**-Mes mots te font mal ? Oh je suis navrée, j'aurai préféré te blesser physiquement mais la Reine ne m'y a pas autorisé.**

Les passants assistaient à cette scène, médusés. La voix d'Agnès était basse mais crevait le silence qui avait envahi le quartier. Ainsi chacun entendait les mots qu'elle prononçait et certaines personnes s'échangeaient des regards outrés.

Le bourreau se racla la gorge, avertissant Agnès que l'heure était venue.

**-Bien, il est l'heure pour toi de mourir désormais. Tu vois ? Je n'ai pas menti quand je t'ai dit que je serai au premier rang pour voir ça !**

Sur ce, elle lui adressa un immense sourire sans joie, un sourire à faire peur et se tourna vers les autres membres de l'escouade Stein.

**-Quant à vous, je vous souhaite simplement une lente agonie et de brûler en Enfer pour l'éternité.**

Elle adressa un discret signe de tête au bourreau pour le remercier et quitta l'estrade lentement, la tête haute et le regard droit.

Une fois arrivée en bas des marches, les gens s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer et elle prit place au premier rang, comme promis.

Elle prit une énorme bouffée d'air, comme si c'était elle qui allait se retrouver en manque d'oxygène et quand le bourreau actionna le levier qui déclencha la pendaison, elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de Stein.

Les sons produits par les gargouillis et les râles des condamnés étaient véritablement atroces. 

Elle sentit une agitation derrière elle et n'eut pas besoin de se retourner, elle sut immédiatement qu' _il_ s'était frayé un chemin près d'elle. Elle ressentait son aura toute entière et surtout son regard confus sur elle.

Lorsque le commandant Stein cessa de convulser, Agnès laissa enfin couler les larmes de soulagement qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps.

Elle se tourna vers Livaï, qui, horrifié, n'avait pas pu la quitter des yeux. Elle avait l'air folle, folle à lier. Alors, d'une voix que le Caporal estima dangereusement calme, elle déclara :

**-Tu vois Livaï, ce n'est pas toi qui m'a vengée. Je l'ai fait seule.**

_Titre du chapitre : je t'aime - Grand Corps Malade_


	34. Détruis-moi, sers-toi de moi, je peux tenir encore

De retour chez ses parents, Agnès était allongée sur le sofa du vaste salon, elle fixait le plafond et caressait son chat, allègrement vautré sur son ventre.

Ses pensées divaguaient et elle se laissait porter par un flot de réflexions aléatoires sur le sens de la vie.

Elle était épuisée, physiquement comme moralement. Elle avait une multitude de choses à faire mais n'avait pas la force d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit. Ces derniers jours, entre le procès, sa rupture et l'exécution qui avait eu lieu le matin même, elle n'avait que trop délaissé sa préparation à son examen de médecine et se sentait coupable.

Il ne lui restait plus que quelques semaines avant l'épreuve et avait mis un point d'honneur à le réussir. Si elle décrochait ce diplôme, elle serait la toute première femme médecin. Elle sourit, imaginant la fierté qu'elle ressentirait et celle de ses parents. Elle pourrait enfin aller de l'avant.  
Sa méditation fut interrompue par Alphonse, le majordome.

**-Mademoiselle Agnès, quelqu'un est là pour vous.**

**-Qui ?** demanda-t-elle d'un ton détaché, toujours aussi concentrée sur le plafond familial.

**-Il ne s'est pas présenté, néanmoins, d'après son accoutrement, il semble appartenir à l'armée.**

Elle fronça les sourcils, ennuyée. Historia avait dû sûrement lui envoyer un membre des brigades spéciales pour s'assurer qu'elle se portait bien.

**-Bien** , souffla-t-elle, **faites le entrer alors, merci Alphonse.**

Le domestique s'inclina et elle l'entendit indiquer le chemin à l'inconnu.

**-Bah dis donc, elle est dure la vie pour toi !**

Agnès se redressa prestement, prise d'un élan de panique déclenché par ce timbre de voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille, ce qui affola son chat qui sauta de ses genoux.

**-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?**

Livaï s'approcha et se planta devant elle.

**-Je viens voir comment tu vas.**

**-Je vais bien, je te remercie.**

**-C'était quoi ce cirque ce matin ?**

Agnès croisa les bras, agacée.

**-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.**

**-Laisse moi te rafraîchir la mémoire alors, « j'aurai préféré te blesser physiquement mais la Reine ne m'y a pas autorisé. »**

Elle baissa les yeux et entremêla ses doigts.

**-J'avais des choses à lui dire, c'est tout.**

**-J'ai cru que tu pétais un plomb, j'ai pas été le seul d'ailleurs, t'aurais dû voir ta tête de cinglée, t'as foutu les jetons à tout le monde.**

**-Eh bien, finalement tu te rends compte de ce que cela provoque d'être face à toi !**

Le caporal fronça les sourcils, cette conversation prenait une tournure à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

**-T'as un message à me faire passer, Duchesse ?**

Agnès croisa les bras et sembla se renfrogner.

**-Comment as-tu trouvé mon adresse ?**

**-Pas compliqué, j'ai simplement demandé à un crétin des brigades spéciales.**

**-Et j'imagine que tu lui as soutiré cette information avec toute la courtoisie dont tu es capable de faire preuve ?**

**-Bon, c'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?**

**-Mon problème ?! Mon problème c'est que je suis sans nouvelles de toi depuis un an ! Un an Livaï et tu réapparaît comme une fleur et je ne sais même pas pourquoi !**

Il y eut un silence durant lequel ils se considérèrent gravement. Chacun avait des choses à dire mais aucun des deux ne semblait savoir comment s'y prendre. Livaï s'approcha de la fenêtre et observa l'allée et les jardins.

**-Il paraît qu'on t'a mise au vert pendant quelques temps ?**

**-Il paraît que tu t'appelles Ackerman ?**

Pendant quelques secondes, le silence les entoura.

**-C'est paisible ici** , dit-il tout bas, comme pour lui-même.

Agnès poussa un soupir à peine perceptible et se rapprocha de lui.

**-Oui. Cela m'a aidé à me reconstruire.** Mentit-elle.

**-Et lui, il t'aide à te reconstruire ?** Demanda-t-il sans la regarder.

Il s'attendait à une répartie cinglante mais sa question ne trouva aucune réponse. Alors, il se décida à la regarder et fut surpris de trouver une Agnès complètement neutre, comme vide.

**-J'ai rompu nos fiançailles.**

Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'elle-même, tellement il se retrouva stupéfait, mais il se reprit rapidement.

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Pour des raisons qui m'appartiennent.**

Elle ne voulait pas en parler, elle ne voulait pas lui raconter la dispute qu'elle avait eu avec Caledon.

**-Je vois.**

**-Sortons, je préfère discuter dehors.**

Agnès prévint son majordome et Livaï la suivit dans les jardins de la résidence.

**-Hanji m'a dit que tu allais devenir médecin. C'est bien , tu vas réaliser ton rêve.**

**-Pour ça, il faudrait que je réussisse l'examen. Il ne me reste que peu de temps pour me préparer.**

**-Tu vas y arriver, ça ne fait aucun doute.**

Elle observa son compagnon de promenade. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir simplement la rassurer, il croyait en ce qu'il disait. Agnès sourit.

**-Je... Je voulais te dire que je suis désolée, pour le Major Erwin. J'ai su ce qu'il s'était passé et quel choix s'est imposé à toi. Il a du te falloir beaucoup de courage pour trancher.**

Le regard de Livaï se perdit dans l'horizon.

**-Ce n'est pas du courage, j'ai simplement eu de la compassion. Pour Erwin tout d'abord, il était temps qu'il se repose. Quant au gamin, il était trop jeune pour clamser.**

Ses paroles résonnèrent en Agnès d'une façon sibylline. Elle se stoppa dans sa marche et le détailla, soudain prise de panique.

**-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tout comme le Major, tu souhaiterais qu'on ne te ramène pas, si la situation s'y prêtait ?**

Un mince soupir s'échappa de la bouche du Caporal.

**-Si ma mission est terminée, je ne vois aucune raison d'être rappelé dans cet Enfer.**

Immédiatement, des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux d'Agnès.

**-Tu n'as donc aucune considération pour les gens qui t'attendent ?**

**-Personne ne m'attend.**

Prise de colère, elle leva le poing et lui donna un coup dans la poitrine.

**-Personne ne t'attends ? Est-ce que c'est ta mauvaise foi ou ton égoïsme qui t'aveugle ?! Est-ce que tu penses à moi ? Est-ce que tu sais à quel point tu comptes pour moi ?!**

Il chercha les mots pour lui répondre et se recula d'un pas, incapable de soutenir son regard une seconde de plus.

**-Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, je ne peux rien t'apporter de bon si ce n'est une peur permanente de ne pas me revoir. Je suis soldat Duchesse, c'est mon devoir de mourir au combat. La menace est toute autre désormais, nous devons nous battre contre des hommes bien plus équipés que nous.**

Et voilà qu'il recommençait, il la repoussait, _encore une fois_.

**-Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre à nouveau. Tu m'as abandonnée une fois. Et je me suis retrouvée tellement seule, tellement... Je voulais mourir tu comprends ? Est ce que tu le comprends..?**

Il reprit sa marche et se dirigea vers un banc en pierre.

**-Il est là le problème. Je ne peux pas infliger cela à une personne qui serait dévastée par ma mort.**

Agnès s'agenouilla devant lui et posa une main ferme sur son genou.

**-Alors bats-toi. Bats-toi et reviens moi, coûte que coûte.**

*******

**-Resterez-vous en notre compagnie pour dîner ?**

Livaï secoua la tête.

**-Merci, mais j'ai d'autres engagements au quartier général.**

L'après-midi était passé à une vitesse vertigineuse, Agnès et Livaï ne s'étaient pas quittés une seconde. Pour la première fois, ils s'étaient parlé sans pudeur et sans mensonges.  
La mère d'Agnès, Irina, les avait surpris alors qu'elle rentrait de la ville et était venue les saluer. Ne voulant pas paraître impoli auprès de sa famille, Livaï avait indiqué à Agnès qu'il était temps qu'il prenne congé.

**-Une autre fois alors** , lui sourit poliment Irina. **Ne tarde pas trop** , dit-elle à sa fille, avant de pénétrer dans la maison.

Les tensions entre elle et ses parents étaient encore bien présentes, mais elle avait fait le choix de les ignorer.

Agnès fit un pas sur le perron, accompagnant Livaï et referma la porte derrière eux, pour éviter que des oreilles indiscrètes ne captent l'essence de leur conversation.

**-J'aurai aimé que cette journée n'ait pas de fin.**

**-Il y en aura d'autres.**

**-Te souviens-tu de nos nuits ?**

Il la fixa et demeura un instant silencieux.

**-Bien sûr que je me souviens.**

**-Peut-être que les rôles pourraient s'inverser... Peut-être que ce soir, tu pourrais être celui qui rentre discrètement par ma fenêtre. Peut-être que cette fois, ce sera toi qui partira, au petit matin.**

Livaï ferma les yeux, il savait pertinemment où Agnès voulait en venir mais il resta néanmoins muré dans le silence, attendant patiemment de voir jusqu'où elle était prête à aller.

**-Te souviens-tu de tes mains sur moi ? Des miennes dans tes cheveux ?** Elle fit un pas vers lui, si bien qu'il pouvait ressentir la chaleur corporelle d'Agnès, à moins que cela ne fut la sienne ? **Te souviens-tu de ta bouche sur mes lèvres ?**

Elle murmurait à présent mais ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il était au bord de la rupture et s'il s'écoutait, il la prendrait là, entre deux pots de fleurs, sous les yeux de ses parents. Mais Livaï n'était pas un animal, du moins en public.

**-Ne me teste pas, Agnès.** Sa voix était rauque, presque menaçante, mais c'était exactement le genre de menace que souhaitait entendre Agnès et elle désirait encore plus qu'il les mette à exécution. Elle rit doucement.

**-Tu crois que c'est un test ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse.**

**-Tu viens de rompre tes fiançailles.**

**-Et tu vois à quel point cela m'affecte** , répondit-elle en haussant les sourcils. Du bout de l'index, elle lui caressa la joue et sa voix se fit plus faible, mois assurée. **Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans tes yeux quand tu me regardes. De la tristesse ? Du mépris ? De la pitié ? De... L'amour ? Ou peut-être seulement de l'indifférence...**

Livaï, pour la première fois depuis un an, s'autorisa un contact physique et réduisit la faible distance entre eux en posant son front contre celui de celle qu'il aimait. Il glissa lentement sa bouche vers l'oreille d'Agnès, effleurant son visage de ses lèvres charnues.

Il n'en pouvait plus de lutter, cela faisait longtemps qu'il s'était rendu à l'évidence. Elle comptait. Pas comme Erwin, pas comme Hanji ou comme son escouade de gamins bordéliques. Elle comptait _plus_ que cela.

Il était grand temps qu'il cède à ses envies et à ses sentiments. Au Diable les préjugés et leurs différences. Au Diable les titans, la guerre et leurs ennemis. Au Diable sa peur viscérale de perdre un être cher.  
Après tout, il avait toujours été esclave du désir et des sentiments qu'il éprouvaient pour elle. Il avait beau la repousser sans cesse, elle le tenait dans sa main. Tant pis si un jour elle décidait de le broyer.

**-Ne ferme pas ta fenêtre ce soir et tu verras ce qu'il y a dans mes yeux.**

*******

Agnès avait décidé qu'elle ne se laisserait plus dominer par un homme. Et pour le sexe, c'était pareil, au moins pour cette fois là.

Elle voulait reprendre le contrôle, être décisionnaire de ce qui allait se passer. Pour ce soir, elle ne voulait pas se soumettre à lui, elle voulait qu'il la supplie d'enfin lui donner ce qu'il attendait. Jamais dans sa vie un homme ne lui avait laisser une telle liberté, mais ce soir, elle était bien décidée à la prendre elle même.

Il était venu. En silence, il était entré dans sa chambre. En silence toujours, il s'était débarrassé de son équipement tridimensionnel. Il l'avait trouvée, vêtue simplement d'un peignoir de soie, penchée sur ses bouquins de médecine.

En silence, elle le repoussa jusqu'à son lit, sur lequel il tomba assis.

Elle le toisa, si bien que Livaï se demanda même si ce n'était pas un piège et si elle n'allait pas essayer de le tuer.

Elle s'approcha lentement et se baissa à sa hauteur, puis elle enroula sa main autour de son cou.

**-Tu te rappelles lorsque tu m'as fait** **_ça_ ** **?**

Il ne répondit pas et continua de la fixer, la défiant silencieusement d'aller plus loin.

**-Tu savais que l'on pouvait éprouver une certaine forme de plaisir dans l'étranglement ?** l'interrogea-t-elle, faussement candide.

**-Je savais pas que c'était ta came ce genre de délire, c'est ton ex qui t'as appris tout ça ?**

Lentement, elle détacha sa main fine de la gorge de son amant.

**-Je n'ai rien à apprendre de personne** , répondit-elle d'une voix sombre.

**-Regardez moi ça,** siffla-t-il, **la Duchesse se rebelle.**

**-Je ne me rebelle pas, je reprends simplement le contrôle.**

Une inconnue et un miroir, les deux faces d'une même pièce. A cet instant, elle ne lui avait jamais autant ressemblé, il le sentait au plus profond de lui même, les émotions de la jeune femme étaient à la fois muettes et pourtant tellement visibles.

Lentement, elle détacha le nœud qui retenait le peignoir et le fit glisser lascivement le long de ses épaules, jusqu'à le laisser choir au sol. Livaï déglutit. Complètement nue devant lui, elle avait l'air d'une déesse.

**-Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?**

Son regard brûlant sur elle en disait suffisamment. Les yeux de Livaï parcouraient, dévoraient, ce corps dont il se souvenait si bien, ce corps qu'il avait tant aimé autrefois, ce corps dont il aurait pu dessiner les contours les yeux fermés.

**-Je t'ai manqué ?**

_Bien sûr, crétine._

**-Tch. Tu comptes me poser combien de questions idiotes encore ?**

Agnès se contenta de sourire, satisfaite.

Elle prit place lentement sur ses genoux, à califourchon alors qu'il ne bougeait pas. Elle voulait avoir le dessus ? Très bien, il était prêt à lui accorder cela, pour une nuit au moins.

Sans dire un mot, elle commença à défaire les boutons de la chemise du Caporal de ses doigts fins et délicats. Se faisant, elle fit glisser les pans du vêtement dans son dos et en profita pour effleurer sa peau fine avec ses ongles, lui arrachant malgré lui des frissons.

Elle laissa le bout de ses doigts vagabonder aléatoirement sur son torse et déposa le long de son cou des baisers humides, presque dévorants. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie si puissante entre les bras d'un homme et encore moins d'un homme de sa trempe.

Livaï était complètement électrisé par cette facette pour le moins étonnante d'Agnès qu'il découvrait et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il eut l'impression que cette face sombre, presque inquiétante de la fille qu'il aimait allait s'imposer de plus en plus entre eux.

_Titre du chapitre : De l'or - Vitaa et Slimane_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> Que dire, si ce n'est... ENFIN ?! Les retrouvailles tant attendues et espérées entre nos deux amoureux ont finalement eu lieu. Vos impressions ?
> 
> Comme vous vous en doutez, on s'approche vraiment de la fin.


	35. Happiness is a butterfly

Agnès sortit de l'amphithéâtre, tremblante.

Elle était libre. Elle venait de finir l'examen théorique qui avait duré quatre longues heures, après avoir passé trois jours sur la pratique.

Le soleil l'aveugla et elle se couvrit les yeux de son bras. Elle soupira de bonheur, les dés étaient jetés, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre les résultats.

Confiante, elle descendit les marches du perron de l'université de Mitras. Au bas de l'escalier, elle fut surprise de trouver son amant qui l'attendait patiemment.

Les yeux écarquillés et guillerette, elle se dirigea rapidement vers lui. Pas d'embrassades, pas d'étreintes. Leur relation n'était pas secrète, mais derrière le mur Sina, les démonstrations affectives entre deux personnes non-mariées étaient plutôt mal vues et Agnès avait suffisamment alimenté les quolibets.

De toute façon, elle savait que Livaï n'était naturellement pas friand de gestes tendres ni de déclarations enflammées. A vrai dire elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il ressentait pour elle mais, étrangement, elle s'en moquait éperdument. Il était avec elle et il avait des attentions. Comme le fait de la surprendre à l'attendre après son examen final.

**-Tu t'en es sortie ?**

**-Je pense oui, j'ai su répondre à toutes les questions sans pratiquement aucune hésitation !**

**-C'est bien, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Je te raccompagne ?**

Elle fit la moue.

**-Je déjeune avec Anna ce midi, nous étions censées nous retrouver ici.**

**-Tu devrais plutôt rentrer te reposer, on dirait que t'as pas dormi depuis six mois.**

**-Je sais, je le ferai cet après-midi. Promis** , ajouta-t-elle devant l'air dubitatif de son compagnon.

Il discutèrent de choses et d'autres et lorsqu'Anna apparut dans le champ de vision du Caporal, il prit congés.

**-Ce soir ?**

**-Même endroit, même heure** , répondit-elle dans un sourire espiègle.

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois, que Livaï, dès qu'il le pouvait, rejoignait la jeune femme dans sa chambre. Ils passaient le plus de nuits ensemble que possible. Ils ne pouvaient pas le faire tous les jours, car depuis les révélations des carnets du père d'Eren, les soldats craignaient une attaque et avaient établi un campement près des côtes.

Agnès depuis cela, s'était surprise à être de nouveau heureuse, chose qu'elle ne pensait plus être possible. Elle avait repris du poids et avait drastiquement diminué sa consommation de vin depuis que Livaï l'avait gentiment surnommée "Pixies".

Elle le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'Anna arrive à sa hauteur. La jeune sage-femme n'avait jamais eu la chance d'être présentée au Caporal.

Elle le lorgna de haut en bas et tourna ses yeux vers Agnès.

**-Eh bien, je comprends pourquoi tu as rompu avec l'autre abruti désormais !**

Agnès rougit et donna une pichenette dans l'épaule de son amie, qui se mit à rire gaiement.

**-Cesse tes idioties et invite moi plutôt à déjeuner, je suis affamée !**

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Anna Liebert saisit son amie par le bras et l'entraîna dans les ruelles immaculées de la ville.

Anna et Agnès étaient devenues de véritables amies. Leur passion commune pour la médecine les avaient rapprochées, mais l'implication du Docteur Liebert dans la mission d'Agnès avait véritablement impressionné celle-ci et ne cachait pas sa gratitude.

Agnès n'avait plus d'amis, en dehors de Medea, d'Historia et d'Anna. L'intégralité de la haute société l'avait mise à l'écart après ce qu'elle avait vécu, car une jeune fille de bonne famille se devait de ne pas se faire remarquer et le nom d'Agnès Lehmann avait été bien trop prononcé en l'espace d'un an.

Étonnement, Agnès n'avait pas si mal vécu cet abandon. Elle avait d'abord trouvé la paix dans la solitude et avait appris à apprécier les moments simples, passés avec les gens vraiment importants.

*******

La tête posée sur le torse de son amant, Agnès reprenait son souffle tandis que Livaï entortillait distraitement une mèche de ses cheveux. Entendre les battements du cœur de l'homme dont elle était amoureuse était pour elle la plus douce des mélodies.

Laissant les endorphines quitter lentement son corps, la jeune femme, prise d'une soudaine mélancolie, osa se confier à lui.

**-J'aimerais que tu ne partes pas cette nuit.**

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris, et se redressa pour l'observer. Il la connaissait assez pour reconnaître les différentes intonations de sa voix. Agnès était triste et il n'aimait pas cela.

**-Tu sais que c'est pas possible.**

**-Bien entendu que je le sais, j'aimerais simplement que les choses soient différentes** , souffla-t-elle.

Une idée folle traversa Livaï. Irréalisable aussi, mais il fallait qu'il l'énonce à voix haute.

**-Et si tu venais habiter à la caserne ?**

Le cœur d'Agnès s'arrêta. Il était en train de lui demander d'une certaine façon de vivre avec lui. Une explosion de joie embrasa sa poitrine. Mais l'euphorie ne dura qu'un instant, car la réalité était toute autre et Livaï le savait tout aussi bien qu'Agnès. Faisant écho aux paroles du Caporal, elle répondit.

**-Tu sais que c'est impossible.**

Ils ne pouvaient vivre ensemble. Agnès ne pouvait quitter le domicile familial, à moins d'être mariée.

Le souvenir des mots de ses parents lui revinrent en mémoire.

Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps devant elle, ses parents allaient, de gré ou de force, lui trouver un époux. A partir de ce moment, plus rien ne serait jamais pareil.

Le silence les entoura de nouveau et les laissa chacun ruminer leurs pensées.

*******

Agnès avait obtenu son diplôme, elle était officiellement, la première chirurgienne à pouvoir exercer.

Pour fêter cela, la Reine avait organisé un banquet en petit comité, composé des membres de la cent-quatrième brigade.

Émue par cette délicate attention de la part de son amie, la jeune femme n'avait pu retenir quelques larmes.

Armin, Eren, Jean et tous les autres s'étaient succédé pour la féliciter chaleureusement.

Au bout de quelques temps, elle s'était aperçue que le jeune Jäger était isolé du reste du groupe.

**-Eren, est ce que tout va bien ?**

Ce dernier lui avait renvoyé un sourire forcé et l'avait rassuré.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, aujourd'hui, c'est ta journée.**

**-Cela me fait très plaisir que vous ayez fait le déplacement pour moi.**

**-Et ça nous fait plaisir de te voir dans ces conditions, avec tout ce qui s'est passé cette année.**

Agnès posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

**-L'année a été compliquée pour beaucoup de monde.**

Il ne répondit pas, mais Agnès comprit que quelque chose avait changé dans l'esprit du brun. Il n'était plus ce jeune garçon chouinard et impulsif. Il semblait plus calme, plus réfléchi.  
A plusieurs moments, elle l'avait surpris à observer l'horizon au dehors.

Oui, Eren avait une idée derrière la tête.

*******

Livaï était un homme d'attentions. Après cette petite sauterie improvisée, sans la prévenir, il l'avait fait monter sur un cheval et l'avait emmenée voir la mer.

Depuis qu'il lui avait proposé de s'installer au quarter général, une idée avait germé en lui. Au départ, il avait tout fait pour repousser cette idée, complètement contraire à ses principes. Au bout de quelques jours, il en avait apprivoisé les contours, pesant les pour et les contres et finalement, après quelques semaines de réflexions, il était sûr de lui.

Livaï s'imprégnait de ce moment. La voir ainsi, détendue et souriante, lancée dans un long monologue dont il n'écoutait pas un traître mot, le rendait heureux.

Le soleil faisaient briller ses cheveux et ses yeux de la même teinte que celle de l'océan luisaient de bonheur. Après toutes ces années passées seul, après tout ce temps à se sentir incomplet, il avait enfin trouvé la pièce manquante.

Il ne savait pas s'il était fait pour elle mais il savait qu'elle était faite pour lui. A ses côtés, il se sentait apaisé et ressentait un calme qu'il avait longtemps recherché.

Elle n'était pas parfaite mais au Diable la perfection, lui-même ne pouvait prétendre l'être. Elle était parfaite pour lui.

Ce qu'Agnès ignorait, c'était que le matin même, Livaï s'était présenté au Sénat et avait demandé à Boris Lehmann, la main de sa fille.

 **-Agnès** , la coupa-t-il, **épouse-moi.**

_Titre du chapitre : happiness is a buttefly - Lana del Rey_


	36. De l'aube claire jusqu'à la fin du jour

[Je vous conseille fortement d'écouter ça :)](https://youtu.be/iobBze4KJr0)

Agnès se regarda un dernière fois, satisfaite du reflet qu'elle renvoyait et prit une profonde inspiration.

Elle tendit l'oreille et entendit le brouhaha des invités qui étaient regroupés dans l'immense salon de la maison de campagne appartenant à sa famille, là où la cérémonie allait se dérouler.

**-Ça va bientôt commencer !** Lui glissa Medea, tu es prête ?

**-Oui, plus que jamais.**

**-Il faut attendre le signal.**

Elle se trouvaient à l'étage de la demeure, dans la chambre d'Agnès. Au signal, elle devrait descendre les larges escaliers de marbre au bras de son père. En bas de ceux-ci l'attendait Livaï, ainsi que le maître de cérémonie.

Son père frappa deux petits coups secs à la porte de sa chambre et Medea s'empressa de lui ouvrir.

**-Ta mère est survoltée, mon ange, je n'en peux plus.**

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la suivante de sa fille.

**-La tienne n'en parlons pas, les femmes de cette maison vont me rendre fou.**

Les deux jeunes filles rirent franchement, évacuant la pression palpable.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas papa, cela ne dure qu'une journée, demain ta vie reprendra son cours normalement et maman sera calmée.**

**-Tu as raison** , répondit-il essayant la transpiration qui perlait sur son visage à l'aide d'un mouchoir en tissu.

Soudain, quelques notes de piano retentirent. Boris Lehmann interrogea sa fille du regard qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Elle lui prit alors le bras et ils sortirent de la chambre sous les yeux des invités désormais silencieux.

Il descendirent les escaliers lentement, les yeux d'Agnès rivés sur le sol, persuadée que si elle croisait le regard brûlant de l'homme qu'elle s'apprêtait à épouser, ils ne pourraient pas retenir le torrent de larmes qu'elle maintenait difficilement.

Elle remonta dans sa mémoire, n'ayant pas souvenir d'avoir déjà été si heureuse en ce monde.

Ils finirent par atteindre la salle de cérémonie et le père d'Agnès releva le voile qui couvrait le visage de son enfant. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et lui dit à l'oreille :

**-Vous êtes très beaux. Je suis extrêmement fier de toi ma fille.**

**-Merci papa** , souffla-t-elle, gagnée par l'émotion.

Il se tourna vers son gendre et posa une main sur son épaule.

**-Je sais que je la laisse entre de bonnes mains.**

Livaï inclina sa nuque légèrement en signe de remerciement et regarda Boris Lehmann rejoindre son épouse dont le visage était noyé de larmes, suivit par Medea.

Il retourna son regard vers sa compagne, et fut époustouflé. Volontairement, il ne l'avait pas regardée descendre les escaliers, préférant la découvrir en face de lui.

Il ne regretta pas son choix, elle était tout simplement sublime.

Elle portait un maquillage naturel mais suffisamment appuyé pour faire ressortir la couleur de ses yeux et la finesse de ses traits.

Sa robe immaculée moulait son buste et sa taille pour ensuite s'évaser légèrement. Les épaules d'Agnès était totalement découvertes, la robe étant en forme de bustier. Plusieurs perles blanches ornaient le tissus dans un motif compliqué.

Enfin, une couronne de roses blanches encadrait le visage de la jeune femme.

Comme le voulait la tradition, Livaï était également tout de blanc vêtu.

Il prit les mains d'Agnès entre les siennes en la détaillant.

**-Tu es très beau** , murmura-t-elle.

**-T'es pas trop mal non plus Duchesse.**

Elle sourit devant son incorrigibilité.

**-Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ?**

Le Caporal haussa un sourcil et un sourire tendre apparut timidement sur ses lèvres.

**-Tu sais quel est le jour où j'ai su que je voulais passer ma vie avec toi ?** Reprit-il en l'observant.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui renvoyer un sourire malicieux.

**-La première fois que tu m'as vu ?**

Livaï leva les yeux au ciel, amusé et approcha sa bouche de de l'oreille d'Agnès et susurra, de sa voix rauque et chaude :

**-Non ça c'est le jour où j'ai su que j'allais coucher avec toi.**

**-Cesse tes blagues grivoises, on nous attend** , rit-elle tout en lui donnant une pichenette sur l'épaule, désignant le maître de cérémonie qui patientait au milieu de la pièce.

Ils se placèrent face à lui et les invités formèrent un cercle autour d'eux.

L'homme attendit quelques instants que le calme revienne parmi les invités et commença :

**-Nous sommes réunis en ce jour afin d'unir Agnès Lehmann, fille de Irina et Boris Lehmann à Livaï Ackerman, fils de Kuchel Ackerman.**

Les invités applaudirent.

**-Il y a des couples pour qui le mot bonheur ne suffit pas** ***** **. Agnès et Livaï sont de ceux-là. Par delà les tempêtes, leur amour a jaillit, mais plus que tout, il a survécu à ce que le monde a tenté de lui infliger. Dans ce monde incertain et dangereux qui est le nôtre, leur amour résonnera bien après leur mort, pour l'éternité.**

Il les invita à joindre leurs mains et à se faire face, se racla la gorge et récita le sacrement.

**-"Ils se sourirent, dans une communion totale, un bonheur parfait d'être ensemble, de n'être qu'un dans leur propre connaissance, et deux pour la partager et multiplier leurs joies. Comme deux mains d'un même corps qui caressent le même objet, comme deux yeux qui donnent au monde sa profondeur** ***** **."**

Le prêtre posa devant les amants un petit couffin sur lequel étaient disposées deux alliances, l'une en or jaune et l'autre en or blanc.

Il fit un signe de tête à Livaï qui se saisit de l'alliance argentée et prit délicatement la main d'Agnès.

**-Répétez après moi mon garçon : "Je suis à Agnès et Agnès est à moi".**

**-Je suis à Agnès et Agnès est à moi** répéta lentement le gradé, faisant glisser l'anneau au doigt de sa compagne, sans la quitter des yeux.

Puis, Agnès répéta les mêmes gestes que Livaï.

**-Je suis à Livaï et Livaï est à moi.**

Ils entremêlent leurs doigts et dirent ensemble, d'une même voix :

**-Tu es moi, une partie de moi-même.**

**-Je vous déclare donc mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.**

Livaï saisit alors le visage de son épouse et l'embrassa langoureusement, peu soucieux de la bienséance ou de choquer les convives.

Elle était à lui, enfin, pour la vie.

*******

C'était une belle cérémonie, mais à des millénaires de ce qu'il aurait souhaité. Il y avait trop de monde, trop de nourriture, trop d'opulence, trop de trop.

Tous les invités étaient des amis ou des connaissances des parents d'Agnès. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à eux, il n'y aurait qu'une petite vingtaine de personnes à leur mariage.

Seul, il observait vaguement ces gens qui se succédaient pour chanter ses propres louanges. Il aurait aimé qu'Erwin soit là. A sa place, il avait choisi Hanji comme témoin, qui croisa justement son regard et s'approcha.

**-Eh bien, si on m'avait dit que tu serais le premier d'entre nous à te marier, j'y aurai laissé toutes mes économies !**

Un fin rictus étira les lèvres du Caporal.

**-Et si on m'avait dit que je marierai un jour, j'y aurai probablement laissé ma tête.**

Après un silence et comme si elle lisait dans son esprit, Hanji rajouta :

**-Il aurait été heureux pour toi, tu sais.**

Livaï se contenta d'un hochement de tête en guise de réponse. Ce n'était pas le jour pour être mélancolique, même si c'était plus fort que lui.

Il observa les membres de son escouade. Ils s'était tous habillés élégamment et n'avaient pas manqué de féliciter les jeunes mariés.

Sacha et Connie se goinfraient joyeusement, Armin et Eren discutaient avec la Reine, également invitée et, à son grand étonnement, il vit Ackerman danser avec Jean, les joues aussi rouges que des pivoines et le regard fuyant.

Amusé, il donna un coup de coude à Hanji et lui désigna le couple improbable du menton.

**-Quoi ? Tu n'étais pas au courant ?**

**-De... ?**

**-Livaï, tu es sûr que tu mérites ton titre de soldat le plus fort de l'Humanité ? C'est sous ton nez depuis des mois !**

Il haussa les sourcils, surprit. Il avait toujours cru qu'il n'y avait qu'Eren qui comptait pour Ackerman.

Étrangement, apprendre que ses soldats avaient trouvé l'amour lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Il était bon, dans cet Enfer, de partager un peu de Paradis avec quelqu'un.

*******

Agnès cherchait des yeux son époux, sans cesse dérangée par des gens qui venaient la féliciter. Cela lui faisait plaisir mais depuis que leurs vœux avaient été prononcés, tous deux avaient été alpagués et ne s'étaient pas retrouvés ensemble. Elle finit par le trouver, assis, les jambes croisés, sirotant une coupe de champagne et observant d'un air calme les convives.

Elle s'approcha de lui, se plaça dans son dos et fit glisser ses mains le long de son torse pour venir nicher son visage dans le creux de son cou.

**-Ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ?**

**-Bien sur que ça va, j'ai connu pire comme situation.**

Elle sourit. La réception avait lieu depuis environ une heure et certains membres curieux de l'aristocratie étaient venus se présenter à Livaï. Elle avait eu peur qu'il ne les envoie paître mais elle l'avait finalement vu évoluer avec aisance au milieu de ces gens.

Certes il n'était ni souriant ni spécialement aimable mais il n'avait menacé personne de mort.

Pour l'instant.

A quelques mètres d'eux, une femme d'un âge avancé se déplaçait parmi les convives, attirant les regards et les chuchotements.

**-Ah, voilà la reine mère** , soupira Agnès, les dents serrées.

Livaï l'interrogea du regard.

**-Ma grand mère maternelle,** lui souffla-t-elle. **Cette femme est l'incarnation du démon, ne la laisse pas t'embobiner si elle te parle.**

L'intéressé esquissa un sourire tandis que la vieille se dirigeait vers eux.

**-Mon enfant, tu es superbe** déclara-t-elle à Agnès en l'étreignant.

**-Merci bonne maman, vous êtes radieuse vous aussi. Je vous présente Livaï** , dit elle en désignant le caporal. **Livaï, je te présente Elena Nielsen, ma grand mère.**

Elle le regarda une seconde puis tendit sa main vers lui, qui l'attrapa et posa ses lèvres dessus.

Cette façon de saluer les femmes le dégoûtait au plus point. Qui sait où cette vieille pie avait laissé traîner ses mains ?

**-Enchantée mon enfant, me tiendrez-vous compagnie pendant qu'Agnès va me chercher un verre ?**

La jeune fille se mit à bouillir intérieurement. Elle lança un regard entendu à son époux, priant de toute ses forces pour que cette entrevue se passe au mieux.

Elle croisa les yeux de sa mère et la rejoint.

**-Grand-mère a kidnappé Livaï, je n'aime pas cela.**

**-Oh** , fit sa mère dans un geste évasif, **de toute façon vous êtes mariés désormais, elle ne pourra pas s'opposer à quoi que ce soit. Ne t'inquiète pas, cela va bien se passer.**

Elena tira une chaise et s'assit, enjoignant Ackerman de faire de même.

**-Ah ! Quelle plaisante cérémonie ! Bien que... Elle n'aurait pas dû se marier en blanc. Et vous non plus d'ailleurs.**

Livaï tourna vers elle un regard interrogatif.

**-Le monde entier sait que ce mariage a déjà été consommé.**

Il haussa les sourcils.

**-Croyez-vous que nous sommes les seuls dans ce cas là ?**

**-Non, mais il n'y a que ma petite fille qui ait été traitée de putain dans les journaux.**

**-Un incident regrettable, les coupables ont payé et aujourd'hui son honneur est sauf.**

**-Vous croyez ? Vous êtes bien naïf. Quand cette histoire a enfin été oublié, une autre est venue remettre de l'huile sur le feu. Ce bébé.**

La femme avait dit cela d'un air dégoûté qui choqua Livaï, non pas parce qu'elle parlait de son enfant, il n'avait pas ressenti la perte du bébé, mais par le manque de compassion de Nielsen pour sa propre petite fille.

**-Elle vit avec la culpabilité chaque jour de sa vie de ne pas avoir pu le protéger. Un peu de bonté ne serait pas de trop.**

**-Ma petite fille est une femme intelligente, elle sait aussi bien que moi que la perte de cet enfant est une bénédiction. Ecoutez bien ce que je vais vous dire mon garçon.**

Livaï n'avait rien à foutre de ce que cette vieille folle avait à lui raconter mais se pencha néanmoins vers elle, pour écouter ce qu'elle avait dire.

**-Si Agnès ne s'était pas débarrassée de ce bâtard, je l'aurai envoyée tapiner dans les bas fonds moi même. Le nom des Nielsen est respecté depuis des générations, ce n'est pas pour que cette idiote, aussi mignonne et adorable soit elle, vienne détruire tout ce que ma noble famille a construit.**

Le brun se leva brusquement, faisant se retourner quelques invités vers lui. Il s'inclina devant Elena et lui dit tout bas, la mâchoire et les poings serrés :

**-Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez tenu à me raconter vos conneries mais écoutez bien : si je vois encore votre vieille face enfarinée traîner autour de** **_ma femme_ ** **, croyez-moi, tapiner dans les bas fonds vous paraîtra bien plaisant à côté de ce que je vous réserve.**

Elena lui envoya un sourire énigmatique, puis Livaï tourna les talons, excédé.

**-Une dernière chose !** L'interpella Elena alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter l'endroit.

Le jeune homme se retourna lentement, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge.

**-Ma petite fille possède bon nombre de qualités, je présume que vous vous en êtes rendu compte, néanmoins, vous devez savoir que la loyauté n'en fait pas partie. P** uis, le regard perdu dans la foule et cet étrange sourire collé aux lèvres, elle ajouta, **oui, elle n'est fidèle qu'à elle-même.**

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la grande terrasse, terriblement en manque d'air.

_Titre du chapitre : la chanson des vieux amants - Jacques Brel_   
_*Extrait de « la nuit des temps » de René Barjavel._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour la petite séquence émotion ! J'espère qu'elle a été à la hauteur de vos attentes !!
> 
> Fun fact : ce chapitre est l'un des premiers que j'ai écrit, l'histoire ne devait en compter qu'une quinzaine au départ ahaha....


	37. Maybe one day you'll understand why everything you touch surely dies

[Encore un conseil musique, jamais une chanson n'a aussi bien collé à un chapitre](https://youtu.be/KQu8FOjJXdI)

**Deux ans plus tard.**

Livaï et Agnès s'était installés à la caserne, où la jeune femme exerçait en tant que chirurgien. Mais, pour plus de confort, Monsieur et Madame Lehmann avaient légué à leur fille leur maison de campagne et le jeune couple s'y rendait dès qu'ils en avaient la possibilité.

Ce matin là, lorsque LivaÏ ouvrit les yeux, il constata avec horreur que le soleil était à son zénith. Il se releva d'un bond, mais chancela, l'esprit encore embué par sa trop longue nuit.

Il fronça les sourcils. Jamais, de toute sa vie, il n'avait dormi autant. Il tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs et se souvint s'être endormi d'un coup la veille. Il se massa les tempes, puis finit par se lever lentement, plus prudemment. Évidemment, sa compagne n'était plus dans le lit et nul doute qu'elle n'allait pas se retenir de le charrier pour avoir autant traîné.

_Tch._

Néanmoins, Livaï n'était pas de mauvaise humeur. La veille, pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps, Agnès était venue vers lui, pour faire l'amour. Ils avaient toujours des rapports réguliers mais d'habitude tout était calculé de la part de la jeune femme. Elle passait son temps à étudier le cycle lunaire, à compter les jours, à noter des dates.

Voilà à quoi leur vie intime était réduite, un calcul savant dans le but d'avoir un enfant. Livaï devenait fou devant l'acharnement de sa femme, qui buvait des infusions, se passait des onguents, avalait des décoctions immondes, calculait, calculait, calculait et calculait encore... Et pour quoi ? Pour finir en larmes chaque mois, lorsque venaient "les saignements".

Le Caporal ne s'était jamais intéressé à la biologie humaine. Il savait comment naissaient les enfants bien sûr, mais seulement dans les grandes lignes. Alors Agnès lui avait expliqué : tous les vingt-huit jours, elle saignait si elle n'était pas enceinte. S'il n'y avait pas de sang, alors, le jour béni sera enfin venu.

Mais ce jour ne venait pas et Agnès ne tombait pas enceinte. Plus les semaines passaient plus il voyait sa femme devenir un peu plus triste chaque jour. Elle se murait dans le silence et se cachait pour pleurer. Elle dormait presque aussi peu que lui et sautait la plupart de ses repas. Souvent, elle faisait des crises de nerfs. Ces crises étaient effroyables, elle pleurait, criait et accusait la Terre entière de ce mal qui l'empêchait d'enfanter.

Il ne disait rien, il se contentait d'être présent, de sécher ses larmes et de la réconforter, à sa manière, mais en réalité il souffrait profondément de la voir comme cela et sa patience commençait à atteindre ses limites.

Quelques jours plus tôt, cela était finalement arrivé lorsque, pendant une énième crise, Agnès avait accusé Livaï d'être responsable de son infertilité.

**-Si tu ne m'avais pas chassée du bataillon, ils ne m'auraient jamais enlevée et tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé !**

S'en était trop pour lui, il était prêt à laisser passer beaucoup de choses, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de se défouler sur lui.

Il s'était contenté de la fixer de son regard le plus froid et lui avait lâché, droit dans les yeux : "tu sais quoi, je suis bien content que tu ne sois pas en cloque, déjà que tu es imbouffable au naturel, j'imagine même pas ce que ça pourrait donner." Et il avait quitté la pièce.

Il avait cru que la discussion était terminée, qu'il lui avait enfin cloué le bec mais soudain, il avait senti qu'on l'avait empoigné par le col, le forçant à se retourner. Tout était allé très vite du moment qu'il s'était retrouvé face à elle. Elle lui avait asséné un puissant revers. Peut importait à Agnès qu'elle ne lui fasse pas mal, c'était la symbolique ici qui comptait. Elle voulait le faire souffrir tout autant qu'elle souffrait jour après jour, elle voulait qu'il ressente la même peine qu'elle. A cela, avait suivi une salve d'insultes que même lui aurait hésité à prononcer.

Livaï était néanmoins resté calme, il commençait à s'habituer aux sautes d'humeurs de sa compagne. Une fois de plus, il avait attendu que l'orage dans les yeux de sa femme passe et qu'elle réalise, horrifiée, ce qu'elle venait de faire.

**-Je ne sais pas qui est la personne qui se trouve en face de moi mais ce n'est certainement pas la femme que j'ai épousé.**

Après cela, ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole pendant une dizaine de jours. Agnès vivait littéralement à l'infirmerie du bataillon pendant que Livaï se retrouvait seul dans leurs quartiers.

C'est Livaï qui avait craqué en premier. Il s'était pointé un soir à l'infirmerie et avait trouvé sa femme en plein examen d'un jeune soldat dont le nom lui échappait.

Il avait patienté jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini et l'avait suivi dans son petit bureau.

**-T'as pas l'air en forme** , s'était-il contenté de dire.

**-C'est moi le médecin ici aux dernières nouvelles et il ne me semble pas avoir payé pour une consultation.**

Malgré lui, il avait souri. Sa femme devenait sèche et cassante, comme lui. Il avait toujours su au fond de lui, qu'ils se ressemblaient plus que les astres avaient voulu leur faire croire.

**-Je suis venu faire la paix, pas essuyer tes sarcasmes.**

**-Et moi je suis fatiguée de tout cela Livaï,** avait-elle soupiré.

Il s'était lancé dans une longue observation de sa femme. Elle avait l'air vieillie. Pour la première fois, il se dit qu'il ne pouvait plus la traiter de gamine, elle était devenue une femme qui ressemblait à une vraie femme.

**-Au moins on est d'accord sur quelque chose.**

**-Je veux cet enfant.**

**-Et il va falloir que tu acceptes que tu ne peux pas obtenir ce que tu veux à tous les coups.**

Elle avait pincé les lèvres et détourné le regard vers la fenêtre, vers la lune.

**-De toutes façons, j'ai pris ma décision,** avait-elle soufflé.

Le Caporal, intrigué, lui avait demandé de s'expliquer et elle n'avait pas répondu, se contentant de sourire tristement.

Après cet événement, Agnès était revenue auprès de Livaï mais quelque chose avait changé. Elle n'allait plus vers lui, comme si elle s'éloignait.

Après une douche revigorante, il descendit l'escalier menant à la cuisine. Agnès et lui avaient pris quelques jours de repos pour se retrouver tous les deux, seuls.

La vie au QG du bataillon leur plaisait mais souvent, ils manquaient d'intimité, de quiétude. Ici, au sud de Mithras, il n'y avait qu'eux.

Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, il constata, étonné qu'il était seul. Agnès avait certainement dû se rendre chez une de ses dindes d'amies pour prendre le thé ou s'acheter une millième robe en ville. Ou alors était-elle chez le médecin ? _Une fois de plus ?_

Quoi qu'il en était, c'était l'heure du déjeuner et elle n'était pas là. Profitant de sa solitude, il décida de se rendre au cimetière, il savait que ce n'était pas l'activité favorite de sa femme.

Sur le chemin, il acheta des fleurs et en déposa sur les tombes de ses camarades, dans un silence religieux. Il resta quelques minutes planté devant la pierre tombale d'Erwin, avant d'en dégager la poussière à l'aide d'un petit chiffon.

Après cette morose mais essentielle balade, il prit le chemin du retour. En passant par la ville, il flâna durant un long moment et s'arrêta même dans une librairie.

Agnès lui avait donné le gout de la lecture. Lui qui autrefois n'en avait pas le temps, petit à petit, elle lui avait appris à se détendre et à profiter d'un réel moment de repos.

De retour chez eux, il constata, contrarié qu'Agnès n'était toujours pas rentrée. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, ils étaient sensés ne rester qu'ensemble durant quelques jours.

Sa compagnie était-elle devenue à ce point désagréable à sa femme ?

Il soupira, et entreprit d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée. L'année venait de commencer et avec elle était venu le froid glacé d'hiver.

Une fois les braises allumées, il entreprit de préparer du thé.

Avec mécontentement, il remarqua qu'Agnès avait laissé traîner sa tasse matinale. Pestant contre cette "petite peste bordélique", il jeta un œil par la fenêtre et s'aperçut que le soleil allait bientôt se coucher.

Cela devenait franchement inquiétant. Il fut soudain assailli par un mauvais pressentiment. Pour la seconde fois, de la journée, il attrapa son manteau et partit au galop à la demeure des Lehmann.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, alors que la nuit était tombée, il arriva et tambourina à la porte.

Alphonse, la majordome lui ouvrit et n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Livaï se jeta pratiquement sur lui et attrapa le col de son gilet.

**-Elle est ici ?!**

Alphonse, flegmatique, fronça les sourcils.

**-Si Monsieur parle de Mademoiselle Agnès, alors non, cela fait bientôt deux ans qu'elle ne vit plus ici et qu'elle est sensée habiter à...**

**-Je sais où elle habite, crétin, c'est** **_ma femme_ ** **, est-ce qu'elle est venue ici ?**

Alphonse se recula, effrayé par l'attitude du Caporal.

**-Non ! Pas aujourd'hui du moins.**

Il le relâcha brusquement et sans demander son reste, remonta à cheval et se dirigea vers le centre de la ville.

Il s'arrêta au Parlement, bousculant au passage les gardes, il se rendit au cabinet du Docteur Liebert et trouva porte close, il se renseigna auprès des gardes de la Reine.

Elle n'était nulle part.

Agnès avait disparu.

*******

Après être retourné à la caserne du bataillon, il avait averti tout le monde et les recherches avaient commencé. Cela faisait maintenant soixante-douze heures que Livaï étant sans nouvelle de sa femme. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis qu'il s'en était aperçut et tenait grâce à ses nerfs, qu'il déchaînait sur la moindre personne qui osait croiser sa route.

Il avait l'impression de devenir fou. La peur lui tenaillait le ventre. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Il était hors de question qu'il se tienne au dessus de sa tombe.

Réfugié dans le bureau d'Hanji qui faisait au mieux pour essayer de l'aider, le petit Caporal, irascible comme jamais, ne lui en donnait pas l'occasion. Il se contentait de réfléchir à haute-voix, d'émettre des pistes qui ne menaient à rien et de faire rageusement les cent pas.

Excédé face à son impuissance, il s'était même lancé dans le nettoyage du bureau de son amie.

Un jeune soldat frappa timidement à la porte de celle-ci. Il se présenta, une enveloppe à la main et la tendit à Livaï.

**-Caporal, ça vient d'arriver pour vous.**

Hanji et lui échangèrent un regard entendu et le gradé se saisit de la missive. Lorsqu'il lut son nom sur le devant de l'enveloppe, son cœur cessa de battre.

**-C'est elle. C'est son écriture.**

Un sentiment terrifiant s'empara d'Hanji.

**-Je te laisse la lire seul. Je serai devant la porte si tu me cherches.**

Mais Livaï ne l'entendit même pas, trop occupé à décacheter son courrier.

_Mon amour,_

_Je sais que la dernière fois qu'une de mes lettres est arrivée entre tes mains, cela a déclenché des tempêtes. Je crains qu'aujourd'hui, la situation ne soit pas différente._

_Oh, pour cette fois, je ne te demanderai pas de me pardonner, je ne supplierai pas, je ne verserai pas de torrent de larmes._

_Je te demanderai simplement d'essayer de comprendre et de ne pas me trouver cruelle._

_Comme tu le sais, j'entretien une correspondance avec Eren depuis quelques mois. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que j'ai toujours adhéré à sa vision du monde, bien qu'elle soit, je te l'accorde, quelque peu violente et radicale._

_Notre peuple a souffert, on a tenté de nous annihiler, de nous détruire. Regarde toutes ces décennies de souffrance, tous ces gens que nous avons perdu. Notre vie n'aurait jamais été la même sans ceux qui nous haïssent._

_Aujourd'hui, Eren a un plan. Il peut nous venger, il peut venger les nôtres et apporter la paix pour notre île. Je le sais assez obstiné pour aller au bout de ses desseins. Je ne sais pas s'il sortira victorieux mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûre : je veux l'accompagner, je veux être à ses côtés._

_J'ai mis un somnifère dans ton thé hier, une dose suffisamment forte pour que tu ne m'entende pas partir. Avec l'aide de Jelena, je quitte l'île et c'est de cette embarcation que je t'écris._

_Mon amour, je sais que la lecture de ses lignes te brisera le cœur et te rendra furieux mais je t'en conjure, ne tente pas de me ramener, je ne te suivrai pas cette fois. J'ai enfin trouvé un sens à ma vie, j'ai enfin comblé ce vide qui m'embrase depuis mon enfance. Ce n'était pas un désir de voir au delà des murs, ce n'était pas l'anéantissement des titans, c'était la destruction de nos ennemis._

_Ce jour est arrivé, nous allons vaincre, j'en suis profondément certaine. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendra de nous si ma conviction se réalise. Peut-être demanderas-tu le divorce ? Peut-être cette fois-ci me trancheras-tu vraiment la gorge ? Ou peut-être, par amour pour moi, me rejoindras-tu dans cette quête de la liberté ?_

_La dernière hypothèse me paraît peu réalisable, je connais ton tempérament et je connais tes convictions._

_Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir donné tout ce que je recherchais, un amour qui m'a consumé, la passion, l'aventure.*_

_J'aurai tant aimé que les choses soient différentes, que nous nous rencontrions dans de différentes circonstances, j'aurai voulu que notre enfant vienne au monde, que nous puissions l'élever ensemble, j'aurai souhaité que la vie soit moins cruelle avec toi._

_Si je dois mourir, sache que je t'aime d'une force incommensurable et que c'est le cœur en miettes que je me sépare de toi, une fois de plus. Peut-être n'étions nous pas les âmes sœurs que nous pensions, ou peut-être que nous ne sommes que deux âmes damnées, condamnées à vivre séparément..._

_Avec mon amour éternel,_

_Agnès Ackerman._

Livaï écrasa dans son poing rageur la lettre et d'un coup de bras, envoyer valser ce qui encombrait le bureau.

**-PUTAIN !**

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et essaya vainement de se calmer, inspirant et expirant lentement pour contenir ses nerfs.

Elle s'était tirée et rien n'avait changé, Agnès n'avait pas changé. Une fois de plus elle l'avait berné et une fois de plus il perdait une personne chère à ses yeux.

Comment cela était-il possible ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, il pensait que leur union était indestructible et que rien hormis la mort ne viendrait les séparer.

Ce putain de Jäger. Ce gamin était une malédiction. Il avait retourné le cerveau de sa femme avec ses histoires et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait dans ses rangs.

Comment n'avait-il pu rien voir ?

Il fulminait. Il n'éprouvait aucun autre besoin que celui de latter la face d'Eren, à défaut de lever la main sur celle qui était encore sa femme.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et vit le soleil baisser doucement. Il appuya son front sur la vitre et ferma les yeux, tandis que les paroles de cette vieille peau de Nielsen lui revinrent en tête, telles un boomerang, « Agnès n'est fidèle qu'envers elle-même. »  
  
  


**FIN.**

**_*_ ** _extrait de the vampire diaries_   
_Titre du chapitre : let her go - Passenger_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On se retrouve tout de suite au prochain chapitre pour des petites explications !


	38. Le mot de la fin

[Définitivement le thème d'Agnès](https://youtu.be/OG55MPQjhwo)

_Et voilà, c'est la fin des aventures d'Agnès !_

_Vous m'en voulez pour cette fin ? Oui je sais que vous m'en voulez maaaaais.._

_Bon, je m'étais promis de ne pas verser de larmes mais il faut croire que je suis trop émotive._

_Tout d'abord, merci à vous d'avoir tenu jusque là. Merci d'avoir voté, commenté, d'avoir suivi les péripéties de nos protagonistes. Cette fiction comporte bien des défauts et peut-être qu'un jour je la reprendrai pour la parfaire mais pas pour le moment. Merci également à celles qui liront maintenant qu'elle est achevée._

_Cela fait presque trois ans que j'ai commencé cette histoire et bien qu'elle ait été abandonnée pendant très longtemps, elle n'est jamais vraiment sortie de ma tête._

_Agnès est un mélange de tous les personnages fictifs qui, à un moment ou à un autre, m'ont fait vibrer, par leurs qualités mais aussi par leurs travers._

_Elle est un peu Daenerys Targaryen, elle est un peu Rose Dawson, elle est un peu Olivia Pope, elle est un peu Eren Jäger (!)._

_Elle est une femme forte, qui a su tant bien que mal se relever de ce qu'elle a vécu, bien qu'elle n'en garde des séquelles, qui a su devenir indépendante et qui surtout, ne vit que pour elle._

_Peut-être que beaucoup d'entre vous trouveront cela terrible qu'elle abandonne Livaï, mais je l'admire pour cela aussi. Elle a choisi sa volonté malgré l'amour qu'elle lui porte et bien qu'elle soit un peu lâche de le faire de cette façon, je l'admire pour ça, car quoiqu'on en dise, il faut du courage pour quitter ceux que l'on aime.._

_Parce que l'amour n'est pas une fin en soi, pas forcément quelque chose d'heureux, ni de définitif. Etre amoureux ne nous conditionne pas, ne nous construit pas en tant que personne. Ce qui nous construit, ce sont nos rêves, nos ambitions, nos valeurs et notre détermination._

_Je ne dis pas qu'elle a fait le bon choix, mais c'est le sien._

_Je ne pensais pas un jour m'attacher un jour autant à un personnage. A tel point que j'ai des nouveaux projets pour elle._

_Et oui ! Agnès reviennent très bientôt ! Alors, non, il n'y aura pas de suite à la guerre des sentiments (peut-être une deuxième partie au prologue, comme précédemment évoqué, mais tout dépendra des chapitres 138 et 139 d'SNK), mais Agnès et Livaï se retrouveront dans un autre contexte..._

_Je ne vous en dit pas plus, mais si vous êtes curieuses, sachez que le prologue du_ _«_ _choix des sentiments_ _»_ _est déjà en ligne. Peut-être que cette fois-ci, ils auront droit à une fin heureuse.. Ou pas ?_

_N'hésitez pas à vous abonner si vous voulez papoter (ou m'insulter pour cette fin, au choix) ou même à venir me voir sur twitter : @Azaleastrum_

_Voilà, sur ce je vous dit à bientôt, je vais de ce pas activer le mode "histoire terminée" et me mettre en boule dans mon lit._

_Merci encore pour votre soutient,_

_Des bisous,_

_M._


End file.
